Les Amants de Japon
by SaAdikDolL
Summary: Ella era la bella hija del acaudalado embajador japones en Francia, Él era un musico para quien las comodidades eran solo un mito del cuál creció escuchando sus leyendas. Un mundo buscando separarlos, pero a veces solo se necesita una nota y una mirada...
1. Flor en Asia, Tabaco en Francia

Aqui le dejo mi segundo Fanfic, se desarrolla en AU, espero lo disfruten.

* * *

A las afueras de Paris, a media hora de lejanía del ruido y el estrés de la gran capital, existe una villa Francesa ostentosa y decorada con los gustos arquitectónicos más sofisticados que se hayan visto nunca, contrastando divinamente con las bellezas naturales del paisaje.

En lo más alto de una de sus colinas, se encontraba una hermosa edificación rodeada por viñedos y un amplio campo repleto de arboles y toda clase de flores de bellos colores y deliciosos perfumes.

Toda la naturaleza formaba parte del terreno perteneciente a la enorme mansión en la colina, tal vez el lugar más lujoso de toda la exclusiva villa. La mansión era de múltiples alas, de tres pisos, repleta de ventanas y vitrales sobrios y elegantes, y afuera, coronando la entrada a la casa había una fuente inmensa de mármol y granito que embellecía notoriamente la, ya de por si, exuberante "casa".

Por supuesto, el lugar estaba custodiado por rejas y guardias a todo lo largo y ancho del terreno, la seguridad era muy importante en esa vivienda. Al parecer este, sitio fue en otro tiempo el hogar de una familia descendiente de la antigua nobleza francesa, sin embargo, a pesar de que la aristocracia habia pasado a ser algo que solo se recordaba en los libros de historia, la mansión no perdió su estatus político. "La Marseillaise" era el lugar que habitaban el embajador japonés y su familia:

La familia Haruno-Uzumaki.

Si, esta era la residencia que a lo largo de 6 años había sido acogida como un hogar por la familia. La principal razón de su elección distanciada del centro parisino era que al embajador y a su primera esposa les fascinaba la quietud que irradiaba el campo, por lo que desde un comienzo renunciaron a la idea de habitar en el corazón de la capital. Como el político tenía que trabajar en Paris, había escogido una villa cercana para habitar fuera de la capital y que no tuviera problemas con el tiempo de traslado diario. Esta casa era herencia de su antigua señora, por lo que les había parecido perfecta desde el comienzo.

Sin embargo, la característica quietud de la villa había sido opacada por el constante ajetreo que iba en aumento desde hacía ya tres días.

Durante estas últimas 72 horas, decenas de personas y camiones de mudanza se movían de aquí a allá por todo lo largo y ancho de la propiedad, moviendo sin parar un sinfín de cajas, muebles y maletas. Todo debía de estar listo para el día siguiente, el día en que los diplomáticos regresarían a casa, su país natal: Japón.

El jefe de la familia supervisaba y movilizaba ágilmente al ajetreado personal de mudanzas y ayudaba en todo lo que podía; cargaba paquetes, empacaba objetos, movía cargas pesadas, etc. A pesar de su alto rango social, nunca veía a nadie por debajo de él y trataba a todos como un igual.

Sin duda todo el mundo concordaba en que, en un futuro no muy lejano, aquel hombre podría ser el mismísimo Primer Ministro de Japón. Después de todo, el pueblo amaba la personalidad, la inteligencia y las habilidades políticas de Minato Haruno.

Minato se sentó en la vasta orilla de la fuente frente a la entrada de su casa, necesitaba descansar un poco después de todo un día de cargar equipaje.

"En verdad hace demasiado calor para ser otoño" Pensó para sus adentros mientras se secaba el sudor de su frente con el antebrazo.

Su cabello lacio y rubio alborotado (tan característico en él), brillaba ante los dorados rayos del sol, también iluminando sus hermosos ojos azules; por los cuales muchos le atribuían su popularidad entre las votantes femeninas. Su complexión era gruesa y fuerte, era alto y blanco, pero con un ligero y saludable bronceado en la piel. Llevaba unos pantalones de vestir azul marino y una camisa blanca con las largas mangas arremangadas hasta la altura de los codos. En cuanto llegó de hacer los últimos negocios de la mañana, arrojo su corbata al suelo y empezó a ayudar a sus empleados en la mudanza.

EL rubio miraba detalladamente la mansión que se alzaba ante él. Definitivamente extrañaría ese lugar, pero su trabajo en Francia había concluido y no podía negar que la idea de volver a su país lo entusiasmaba profundamente.

Estaba absorto mirando su hogar cuando algo capto su atención. Una figura estaba sentada en el borde de una de las ventanas del segundo piso, una joven que aparentaba tal vez un año menos que sus 17 recién cumplidos. Minato automáticamente dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y su mirada azulada se lleno de calidez y ternura. Aquella joven era una de las personas que mas amaba en el mundo. Aunque sonara cursi pensarlo, su hija se estaba convirtiendo en toda una mujer y cada vez se parecía más a su madre.

Veía como los sedosos cabellos lacios y rosados de su niña brillaban ante el reflejo del sol en los ventanales y su suave piel blanca resplandecía saludablemente, igual que la de su antigua mujer. Era la viva imagen de ella, refulgiendo gracia y belleza.

La primera esposa del señor Haruno había fallecido de muerte súbita hacia 16 años. Los doctores llegaron a la conclusión de que una Miocardiopatía Hipertrófica no diagnosticada había sido la causa. Nadine nunca había sido fanático de los médicos.

La había amado con toda su alma, y su perdida había sido algo devastador que le tomo tiempo superar. Pero con su hija pequeña a su cuidado, entendió que la vida seguía y debía continuar por ella.

Ahora aquella bella joya, esa joven que le había dejado su entonces esposa, irradiaba una luz que le llenaba de calidez el corazón a cualquiera.

Minato se puso en pie enérgicamente sobre el borde de la fuente y coloco sus manos alrededor de su boca a modo de megáfono.

-¡Sakura!- Gritó con bastante fuerza llamando la atención de la chica. Ella se asomo por la ventana y una sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

-¿Qué sucede padre?- Su voz cantarina respondió en un sedoso grito a aquel llamado.

-¿Por qué no bajas un segundo al jardín? Haz estado encerrada en la casa empacando todo el día.-

-Suena bien, pero todavía no termino y…- Pero su excusa fue interrumpida por un grito más fuerte que el de ellos, el cual se unió abruptamente a la conversación.

-¡SAKURA-CHAN!- Un alegre joven rubio de 19 años venia corriendo desde el portón de la casa hacia la fuente donde estaba su padre para unirse a su coro.

-¡Naruto-kun!- El rostro de la joven se ilumino notoriamente en una amplia sonrisa que apenas cabía en su cara, mientras que sus enormes ojos verdes chispeaban de júbilo.

La chica desapareció del borde de la ventana apresuradamente.

-¡Minato-san!- El adulto rubio voltio detrás de él a tiempo para ver a su hijastro saltarle encima en un acalorado saludo.

-¡Naruto! ¿Qué tal estuvo el viaje? Tu hermana y yo te extrañamos bastante.-Saludo contento.

-¡Estuvo genial Minato-San! Todo en Italia era asombroso, en el canal de…-.

-¡NARUTO! – Antes de que el adolescente pudiera siquiera reaccionar, fue derribado al suelo por una pelirrosa que se había acercado a toda velocidad. En ese fuerte abrazo que lo hizo colisionar contra el suelo, más que molestarse, Naruto comenzó a reír sueltamente.

-¡Sakura-chan! – La abrazo fuertemente – ¡No tienes la menor idea de cuánto te extrañé!

-Pero ni siquiera la mitad de lo que yo a ti, de eso estoy segura.- Respondio entre risas jugeutonas.

-¡Mentira!- Su voz sonaba igual de jubilosa.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Sin mi molesto hermano mayor por aquí la casa se vuelve bastante aburrida.

-Pues yo en realidad pienso que se vuelve tranquila, casi podría decirse que hasta habitable.- El padre de los chicos se unió a la conversación con una sonrisa juguetona en su cara. Mirándolos desde arriba.

-Pues lo dirás por ti, porque yo en realidad extrañaba ver como estos dos se metían en problemas.- Una hermosa mujer de ojos azul claro apareció frente a ellos sonriendo.

-¡Kushina-san! – La pelirrosa se levanto de encima de su hermano y fue a abrazar a su madrastra.- ¡A ti también te extrañe mucho!

-Me lo imagino. Tu padre no podría tener nunca la menor idea del trato que se le debe dar a una señorita- Le contesto bromeando a la ojijade mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

-¡Hey! Merezco más crédito, después de todo soy su padre y la conozco mejor que nadie.- Contesto defendiéndose el rubio mayor acercándose a ellas.

Sakura se separo de Kushina para que Minato pudiera darle la bienvenida a su esposa. La pelirrosa se acerco felizmente a Naruto, quien rodeo sus hombros con un brazo y ambos vieron alegres y enternecidos como sus padres se miraban intensamente, con ninguna otra cosa que no fuera amor brillando en sus pupilas.

-Ya me hacías falta- Susurro Minato a su mujer, mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos y apoyaba su frente en la de ella.

-Y tu a mi amor.- Susurro ella dulcemente. Y sin más preámbulo el rubio mayor acerco su rostro al de ella y ambos fundieron sus labios en un beso cargado de anhelo, amor y pasión.

Así fue cerca de dos minutos, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el joven rubio.

-¡Agh! Tapa tus ojos Saku-chan - coloco sus manos sobre los ojos verdes de su hermanita exagerando el comentario- hazlo a menos de que quieras quedar traumada de por vida.

-En verdad no sabes lo difícil que es estar a solas con Naruto.- Comento la mujer con una sonrisa de agotamiento en su rostro.

-¡Hey! ¡Eso no es verdad mamá!- Se defendió el rubio, a lo que Sakura ahogo una risita.

-Eso lo dices porque no estuviste solo con una iracunda chica adolescente durante un mes completo.- Contesto también su padre con la misma cara de divertido cansancio.

-¡Hey! ¡Yo no soy iracunda padre!- Naruto comenzó a reír ante el comentario y la reacción violenta, por lo que recibió un codazo por parte de su hermanastra.

-¡Ouch! Saku-chan… definitivamente: volví a casa- Dijo con una melodramático gesto de pesadumbre.

Después de eso todos comenzaron a reír y se dirigieron hacia el auto para bajar las maletas, aunque solo serian para llenarlas de más equipaje del que traían.

….

(Unas horas después, en la noche)

Sakura y Naruto estaban terminando de empacar las cosas en el cuarto del rubio, lo único que quedaba intacto era la cama en la que dormiría esa noche. La pelirrosa agotada se acostó sobre esta y su hermano después de unos momentos imitó el gesto acomodándose por un lado.

En verdad esos dos se amaban con toda el alma, como si fueran verdaderos hermanos de sangre. Sus padres se habían casado hace 12 años y desde entonces Naruto había jurado que protegería a Sakura de todo y la amaría más que a nada como un buen hermano mayor. Ella era su mejor amiga y la persona en la que mas confiaba: era su adorada hermana pequeña.

Él era el único hijo de Kushina Uzumaki, nunca supo quien fue su padre. Para Naruto ese hombre solo era un ser despreciable que los abandono a él y a su madre cuando está fue consciente de su embarazo. Para él, su único padre siempre seria Minato Haruno, el padre de Sakura, a quien le tenía sumo amor y respeto.

Sakura solo guardaba recuerdos vagos de su madre, pues murió cuando ella rondaba los tres años de vida. Pero su padre siempre la había llenado de tal forma que nunca se había sentido incompleta. Y a Kushina la quería como a una segunda mamá, pues era divertida y bondadosa, y lo que más quería de ella era ver la fuerza con la que amaba a su padre.

Los dos jóvenes no podían pedir una mejor familia que la que tenían desde hacía ya 12 años.

Además, el volverse hermanos no fue para nada un cambio extraño. Ellos eran compañeros de juegos en Japón junto con otro amigo, con el que formaban el famoso trió del aula 7 en preescolar. De hecho, aun seguían siendo amigos de él, solo que Sakura no lo veía desde hacía 5 años. En cambio Naruto había pasado todo el último mes con el joven en cuestión tomando un curso de verano en Italia. El rubio comenzó la conversación de su viaje hablando de él.

-¿Sabes que fue lo primero que hizo el idiota de Sasuke cuando me vio? – Pregunto a su hermana con el ceño fruncido.

-No me imagino que tan grave habrá sido como para que lo llames idiota. – Contesto la aludida con la mirada en el techo igual que su hermano.

-Lo primero que me pregunto fue si ibas a venir al viaje. Y al decirle que te habías quedado en Francia con Minato se molesto conmigo por no haberte convencido de ir y no me hablo durante un buen rato. Siempre hace lo mismo, el muy idiota.- Respondió Naruto.

-¿Qué es lo que siempre hace? – Pregunto Sakura curiosa intentando disimular su corazón acelerado.

-Pues eso. Preguntar por ti. Ya sabe que te gusta quedarte con Minato en vacaciones de verano, pero creo que siempre alberga la esperanza de que cambies de opinión y nos acompañes en los viajes. El imbécil por más frio que sea no puede disimular ni un poco que le gustas.- Esto lo escupió ligeramente irritado. Naruto era un hermano mayor muy sobreprotector.

-¡Cállate Naruto! Sabes que eso no es verdad. Además, ¿por qué se fijaría en mí? Tenemos 5 años sin vernos.- La chica se había sonrojado ante el comentario de su hermano.

-¡Sabes que todo lo que te digo es verdad! Y por lo mismo me molesta Saku-chan. Tú no lo conoces tan bien como yo, aunque sea tu amigo. Sasuke es un mujeriego y siempre consigue a quien quiera sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo. Cuando salimos a los clubes nocturnos en los viajes, más de una chica se le insinúa y no hace mucho esfuerzo en rechazarla. Tal vez si no fuera de esa manera, no me molestara que de todas las chicas, la que traiga dentro de la cabeza como premio mayor de su cacería sea mi hermanita.-

-Ya basta Naruto. Sé muy bien como es Sasuke, también yo lo conozco. Pero… ¿no te parece que exageras un poco?- La chica no podía ocultar que sentía una ligera atracción por el chico blanco de ojos profundos y negros.

El problema era que su hermano tenía toda la razón, el joven era un completo mujeriego aunque le doliera admitirlo, por eso siempre lo había rechazado. Pero parecía que entre más le rechazaba Sakura, mas le insistía Sasuke.

-Se que lo quieres Sakura, yo también aprecio al imbécil, después de todo es mi mejor amigo. Pero por lo mismo se como es en verdad, y tú no puedes negarlo. Me preocupa que intente hacer algo ahora que volveremos a vivir en la misma ciudad que él.- Agrego el rubio apretando los puños.

"Traducción: Si el muy idiota intenta acercarse a ti le muelo la cara a golpes.'" Pensó la chica, leyendo las verdaderas intensiones de su hermano.

-Bueno, hablando de eso ¿Cómo te sientes por lo de la mudanza?- Pregunto más seria la joven, intentando cambiar disimuladamente de tema.

-La verdad, estoy muy emocionado. ¡Me muero por experimentar de nuevo la vida en Tokio!- El entusiasmo resplandecía en los ojos azules de Naruto.

-Bien, al menos uno de los dos está feliz.- Susurro melancólicamente la pelirrosa.

-Eh, Saku-chan ¿acaso no quieres mudarte?- El rubio había alcanzado a escucharla y notó el abatimiento de su hermana.

-No es que no quiera, es que, dicen que la vida en Japón es TAN diferente a Europa…-

-No puedo creer que en verdad no recuerdes nada de Tokio. Si ya éramos bastante grandes cuando nos mudamos para acá.- Comento el rubio.

-Dirás que TÚ eras bastante grande. Yo solo tenía 5 años cuando venimos a vivir a Francia, tu tenias 7; es bastante diferencia cuando se es niño. Además, aprovechas cada temporada de vacaciones para irte a Asia a visitar a Sasuke y a Sai. Es imposible que olvides un lugar que en verdad nunca abandonaste.- Puntualizo la chica.

-Creo que en eso no puedo discutirte. Tú no has puesto un pie en Japón desde hace que, ¿8 años?-Preguntó viendo a la joven.

-En realidad en primavera se cumplieron 9.- Puntualizo la joven pensativa.

Naruto Soltó un largo silbido de asombro.

-Vaya, eso es demasiado tiempo. Pero ¡con más razón deberías estar emocionada Saku-chan! Regresaras a tu verdadero hogar.- Intento animarla el joven.

-Supongo… aunque no entiendo porque ciertos europeos tengan debilidad por esa isla.- Respondió no muy animada la chica sonrojándose.

El ojiazul al verla reacción de la pelirrosa frunció nuevamente el entrecejo y la miro molesto.

-No estarás así por miedo de que te busque ese estúpido de…-.

-¡Cállate Naruto! Él no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con esto.- Respondió la chica roja como un tomate al imaginar de quien hablaba.

-Mejor que sea cierto, porque le dije que si lo volvía a ver lo molería a palos. Y creo que hasta Sasuke se uniría conmigo a darle su merecido. – Añadió el rubio.

-Dios Naru-chan ¿Cuándo dejaras de ser un hermano tan celoso?- Sakura soltó con un suspiro cansino, pero enseguida sus ojos brillaron y su rostro dibujo una sonrisa burlona.- A mi no me ves que te diga nada cuando Hinata Hyuga viene a visitarme…-

-N-no sé de qué demonios estás hablando Sakura.- Respondió nervioso el chico.

Pues, es que te mostrabas tan encantador y servicial con ella cuando pasaba alguna estancia en la casa.- La pelirrosa se puso a pensar en algo un momento y agrego.- Tal vez la puedas ver más seguido en Japón, después de todo, su hogar está en la misma zona que el nuestro.

-Lo que hagan o dejen de hacer tus amigas no es problema mío.- Contesto cortante.

La chica comenzó a reir ante la evasión de su hermano, y su risa logro finalmente iluminar su mirada. Por un momento, se olvido de sus problemas, enfocándose en molestar a su hermano.

-Ya ves Naruto, yo incluso te apoyo en las elecciones de tu corazón, pero tu sin embargo no puedes tolerar que ningún chico me dé siquiera la mano. ¿Cuándo me dejaras en paz?- Comento la chica divertida, sin esperar en verdad una respuesta.

Naruto se quedo serio. Después respiro hondo, la miro directo a sus orbes jade y le contesto:

-El día en que me dé cuenta que el tipo que te pretende en verdad Te ama, ese día te dejare tranquila Sakura. No te digo esto solo porque seas mi hermanita, sino porque en verdad eres una gran chica, no hay nadie como tú. Te mereces el mundo y mucho más que eso. –

Sakura estaba a punto de conmoverse con las palabras de su hermano, hasta que este añadió:

- Pero por mientras, si no se te acerca ese hombre, le partiré la cara a golpeas a cualquier ingrato que mire más de lo que debe.-

Y dicho esto, se dio un puñetazo en la palma de la mano de manera amenazante e hizo crujir los nudillos.

"Ay Naruto, nunca cambiaras" Pensó la ojijade.

En eso, sonó la puerta.

-Adelante.- Respondieron los hermanos al unisonó.

-Señorita Haruno, joven Uzumaki, el señor y la señora me enviaron a informales que les esperan en el comedor para cenar.- Un hombre de unos 60 años vestido de traje se dirigía a ellos desde la entrada de la habitación.

-Gracias Watari, enseguida bajamos.- Contesto amablemente la chica.

El mayordomo dio una formal reverencia antes de cerrar la puerta y pasar a retirarse. Ambos jóvenes se quedaron viendo la salida por la que había desaparecido el hombre y sonrieron.

-¿Ya cuántos años tiene Watari sirviendo a tu familia?- Pregunto el rubio a la ojijade.

-Creo que unos 40 años, aproximadamente. Me alegra de que regrese a Japón con nosotros, no me imagino un hogar sin él.- Dijo la chica.

-Lo sé, siempre ha estado ahí. Era él quien nos cuidaba cuando Sasuke y yo íbamos a visitarte a tu casa; antes de que nuestros padres se comprometieran... cuantas bromas no tuvo que soportar de nuestra parte.- Agrego divertido el ojiazul.

- Querrás decir de tu parte ¿No?- Comenzó a reír Sakura recordando todas las veces que su hermano mayor se metía en problemas de pequeño.

-Fingiré demencia hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.- Fue la respuesta del adolescente.

Naruto se levanto de la cama y se giro en dirección a su hermana quien aún seguía sentada en el mueble. Le ofreció su mano caballerosamente para ayudarle a ponerse en pie y le pregunto:

-Tu-veux m'accompagner à la salle à manger?-. (¿Quieres acompañarme al comedor?).

La chica suspiro hondo y sonrió.

-Oui… - Sakura solto un largo suspiro y una sonrisa decaída se dibujo en sus labios.- En verdad extrañare escuchar el francés, más de lo que imaginas.- Y sin decir más, tomo la mano de su hermano, se puso en pie y ambos se fueron al comedor a unirse con sus padres.

(Esa misma noche. En un bar de Osaka, Japón)

El ruido del público resonaba por todo el bar, las ovaciones se hacían escuchar desde todos lados. Aplausos y chiflidos de aprobación se escuchaban por todo el recinto, mientras que varias voces coreaban una y otra vez pidiendo una canción más antes de que la banda se retirara.

La verdad era que el lugar no tenía capacidad ni para más de 300 personas y la banda no estaba formada por ningún personaje celebre, ni siquiera contaban aun con un contrato discográfico. Pero la energía que transmitían en el escenario era tan apasionante que convertía a todo aquel que los escuchara en sus leales seguidores.

Cada acorde en la guitarra o cada golpe en la batería hacia recordar la época en que el Rock dominaba el mundo, y te transportaba con su música a lugares desconocidos de la propia mente, llenando al publico de energía y adrenalina.

Las personas que llegaban a conocer a la agrupación, se daban cuenta al instante de donde provenía esa chispa. Su vocalista era una de las personas más talentosas que se hubiera escuchado en la historia de la música. El escribía las letras y ayudaba a componer la mayor parte de la música. Derramaba creatividad e ingenio de cada poro de su cuerpo.

También contaban con un sequito de fans distinto al resto, que aunque no eran muy amantes de este tipo de género, si lo eran de los miembros de la banda. Pues todo el mundo (hombres y mujeres) concordaban en algo: todos ellos eran los miembros más atractivos que se hubieran visto nunca juntos en el medio.

La canción comenzó a acelerar su ritmo a medida que la gente coreaba las letras, un solo de guitarra, un verso, una última palabra alargada en una nota sostenida... y la canción finalizo en calurosos aplausos.

El vocalista tomo aire y grito con todas las fuerzas que aun rebozaban en su cuerpo:

-¡GRACIAS OSAKA! ¡JODER CON USTEDES SEGUIRIAMOS HASTA EL AMANECER! SIN EMBARGO, ESTO HA LLEGO A SU FIN ¡NOSOTROS SOMOS AKATSUKI! - Los gritos del público se escuchaban fuertemente, apenas haciendo audible la voz del hombre.-FUCK YEAH! GOOD NITE!-.

Y las luces del escenario se apagaron, mientras la gente aun gritaba su nombre.

-¡AKATSUKI! ¡AKATSUKI! ¡AAAKKKAAATTTSSSUUUKKKIII!-.

El sonido de la audiencia los siguió hasta el camerino, donde el ultimo en entrar a la habitación ahogo el sonido azotando la puerta.

-¡Joder! Ese fue un buen espectáculo, detesto la idea de acabar tan temprano.- Se escucho la voz del vocalista, quien se recostó sobre un sillón poniendo lo pies sobre el mueble y comenzando a encender un cigarrillo.

Él era un hombre alto de 22 años, tenía un cuerpo atlético y bien ejercitado, con cada musculo marcado cuidadosamente como si hubiera sido labrado por un cincel. Por lo general siempre llevaba una camisa blanca en el escenario, pero por ley tenía que tenerla abierta, era de esas personas que no toleraban traer ropa cubriendo su cuerpo en un escenario (cosa que deleitaba a la audiencia femenina), pues el calor del que lo llenaba tanta adrenalina era sofocante. Además, así podía lucir lleno de orgullo su rosario Jashinista: un extraño dije circular con un triangulo volteado de cabeza en el centro. Este símbolo siempre oscilaba en el centro de su pecho, más la razón su devoción a este era un misterio para todos excepto él mismo.

Su piel era blanca, pero con un ligero bronceado, su cabello era entre gris y plateado, lacio y algo largo, por lo general lo llevaba peinado hacia atrás, pero en sus conciertos siempre le resbalaban algunos mechones rebeldes por la frente. Tenía un rostro fuerte y anguloso y una nariz recta y fina. Lo que más volvía loca a las mujeres en ese rostro eran esos ojos amatista tan penetrantes y la sonrisa retadoramente altanera y seductora tatuada permanentemente en su rostro.

-¿¡Pero qué carajo! … ¡Hidan! ¡Apaga esa mierda de cigarrillo! Apenas acabas de terminar un concierto y ya estas empezando a fumar ¡Si sigues así acabaras con tu garganta! – Le ordeno una voz masculina frente al aludido.

Hidan dirigió su mirada a quien le hablaba. Miro a su interlocutor y soltó una risa despectiva.

-¿Oh si no que? ¿Vas a hacer algo al respeto hermafrodita?-. Soltó él burlescamente.

-¡Jodete! ¡Como me cabrea que siempre me andes llamando mujer cretino!-. Soltó el joven.

-¡Carajo! Tal vez si no te comportaras como una perra no te confundiría con una tan fácilmente…- continuo el vocalista.

El chico frente a él estaba a punto de echársele encima a golpes buscando bronca, pero una voz los detuvo.

-Deidara, Hidan: dejen de comportarse como críos.- Los dos hombres que habían estado discutiendo dirigieron la mirada hacia quien había causado la interrupción. Se encontraron con unos profundos ojos negros.

- Y tu Hidan, apaga ese cigarrillo.- Sentenció.

-Mierda Uchiha. – Alegó Hidan mientras tomaba el cigarrillo entre sus dedos y lo hundía en el cenicero- Este es el último que me queda. Cada vez suenas mas como una madre que como un jodido representante.

-Puedes llamarme como quieras mientras eso pueda evitar que te estropees la garganta. Nadie quiere escuchar a un cantante afónico.- Finalizo él mientras guardaba sus lentes obscuros en un bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Itachi Uchiha era el representante de la banda desde que fundó la agrupación. Era un joven de 21 años de complexión atlética y piel morena-clara. Sus ojos eran profundos y negros, aun más penetrantes que los de Hidan, su cabello eran también negro, lacio y largo, siempre lo llevaba agarrado en una coleta. Sus facciones eran masculinas, serias y atractivas, pero siempre tenía unas enormes ojeras marcadas debajo de los ojos. Más que cansancio, eran algo característico en él desde nacimiento.

-No tenias que interrumpirnos Itachi, era la excusa perfecta para por fin cobrárselas todas a este idiota.- Protestó Deidara molesto.

-Bueno, no puedes reclamarle mucho, a fin de cuenta tiene en parte razón: Eres el único hombre que conozco que en verdad se ve bastante femenino con el cabello largo.- Respondió tranquilamente Itachi.

Ante el comentario todos comenzaron a reír y Deidara se limito a cruzarse de brazos molesto.

La verdad era que los chicos exageraban un poco. Deidara era más joven que el resto, tendría unos 19 años, cosa que lo convertía en el protagonista de las bromas de los músicos. Era alto, blanco y tenía un cabello largo sedoso y rubio; este SIEMPRE tenía que taparle un ojo. Lo usaba así para cubrir una cicatriz que le había quedado de secuela por un accidente en auto.

Tenía mucha energía y era muy hiperactivo, amante de las explosiones y las cosas veloces, tocaba la batería en el grupo. Tenía un ritmo y una destreza envidiable con este instrumento. Además era escultor, amaba al arte más que a su vida.

Sus facciones eran finas y bellas, cada línea de su rostro y mandíbula estaban dibujadas delicadamente en su rostro, el cual al final enmarcaba unos ojos azules claros. Esto mas su melena lacia dorada era el detonante para las burlas que el resto de la banda le hacía.

-Bueno, felicidades, la presentación fue un éxito. Aunque aun creo que tendrían que ensayar un poco más antes del siguiente concierto.- Comenzó Itachi.

-¿Y este donde será?- Preguntó una voz de hombre al fondo del camerino.

-Esta vez volveremos a tocar en casa.- Contesto el pelinegro.

-¿A Tokio?- Cuestiono una voz femenina.- Pero hace apenas dos semanas que salimos de ahí. ¿No deberíamos dejar pasar más tiempo antes de volver a tocar en bares locales? Creí que ese era el punto de esta "gira"…

-Bueno Konan, si quieren arreglar otros planes y continuar unos días sin mí, es su decisión-Respondió.- Pero yo tengo unos asuntos que atender en Tokio. No los puedo acompañar a otro destino…

-Iremos a Tokio Uchiha.- Interrumpió Hidan.- No hagas caso de lo que diga la perra idiota de Konan, se pone histérica cada vez que regresamos a la ciudad…

-Ya te he dicho que no la llames así…- Contesto un tipo sentado en una silla cerca de ella.

Konan era una mujer muy atractiva de 22 años. Tenía una cabellera azul lacia, corta y brillante y un piercing debajo de la parte inferior de su labio. Su cuerpo era escultural, esbelto y curvilíneo, le encantaba presumirlo en pantalones de cuero y blusas que dejaran ver su ombligo, espalda o escote (en ocasiones los tres al mismo tiempo). Tenía ese aire seductor y peligroso que transmiten las chicas del rock. Ella era la bajista del grupo.

-Está bien Pein, no es como que importe mucho.- Le respondió la chica de cabello azul a su compañero.

Se puse de pie y camino lenta y felinamente hasta donde estaba sentado el peligris. Se le acerco peligrosamente al rostro y paseo lentamente su dedo índice desde el pecho del hombre hasta su mentón.

-Tengo una idea de cómo puedes calmar tus ansias de fumar.- Dijo seductoramente en un susurro.

Hidan la miro lujuriosamente y su rostro dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa. Sin decir nada la hizo a un lado sin delicadeza alguna para ponerse en pie y salió de la habitación despreocupado, con ella siguiendo sus pasos.

Todos se quedaron viendo la escena incómodos, aunque era algo normal desde hacía meses. Konan deseaba a Hidan con locura, y siempre estaba detrás del hombre. Aunque él no sentía nada por ella (a excepción de un deseo que se limitaba a la lujuria pura), la chica no perdía la esperanza de que atreves de su cuerpo podría llegar a su corazón. Aunque más que amor, Konan parecía querer al peligris porque todas las mujeres lo deseaban, por lo que quería demostrar que solo ELLA lo podía tener cuando se le antojara, aunque la realidad era al revés. La joven confundía fácilmente el egocentrismo con la palabra "amor".

-Pein…- Se escucho la voz de Deidara preocupada.

Él era quien estaba al lado de ella, un hombre de la misma edad que Hidan y Konan. Su cabello era naranja y peinado en picos y su cara estaba cubierta de piercings. Era robusto y fuerte, además de alto. Era un hombre atractivo, aunque se escondía detrás de sus pantalones rotos y sus botas de combate. Su estilo era más punk que el del resto del grupo, pero eso no importaba. Él era el guitarrista líder de Akatsuki, su habilidad en la lira era magistral y potente. Aunque tocaba un género muy diferente al que prefería, no importaba. Solo había una razón por la que hubiera dejado todo lo que era sin pensarlo dos veces, la razón de su existencia, la mujer que amaba, su mejor amiga desde la infancia:

Konan.

Sin embargo, ella parecía tener ojos solo para el cantante de la agrupación. La rabia en su mirada era altamente perceptible por todos en la habitación. Agarraba el puente de la guitarra con tanta fuerza que parecía que iba a partirlo en dos y sus ojos contemplaban de manera asesina la puerta por la que habían salido los amantes. Odiaba a Hidan por usar así a Konan, pero aun así lo apreciaba por ser su amigo. Era una situación difícil que ya todos conocían, eran como una familia y en todas las familias existen conflictos.

-¿Pein?- Le llamo de nuevo el rubio.

-Ya déjalo Deidara.- Contesto cortante Pein.

Deidara se quedo en silencio dudosos en si debía insistir en el tema o no, hasta que alguien más intervino, relajando el ambiente.

-Bien, ¿y qué asuntos tienes que atender en Tokio Itachi?- Pregunto la misma voz de hombre al fondo de la habitación, voz que le había preguntado el siguiente destino del grupo.

-Sasori-Dana, ¿no le parece que esa es una pregunta algo impertinente?- Cuestiono Deidara.

Sasori era un hombre que se veía de la edad de Itachi, pero lo rebasaba por tres años. Tenía cabello rojo brillante, piel blanca y ojos adormilados color chocolate. Era el mejor amigo de Deidara, se entendían muy bien, ambos se conocieron en un club bohemio hacia años, y aunque tuvieran diferencias artísticas, siempre estaban juntos. Él era el segundo guitarrista del grupo, y tenía una habilidad impresionante al dominar las cuerdas.

-¿Y me podrías decir que tiene de impertinente?- Reviro Sasori.

-Está bien.- Dijo Itachi mirando al rubio. Paso su mirada al pelirrojo y contesto.- Unos amigos de mi familia se mudaran a Tokio, y mi padres me pidieron estar en casa para recibirlos. Además, es algo que hubiera hecho aunque no me lo hubieran siquiera sugerido. La hija de la familia es alguien de suma importancia para mí.

-¿Un amor indiscreto Itachi? ¡Vaya! Hasta los Uchiha tienes deslices…- Acuso de forma picara el ojiazul.

-En verdad te encanta decir tonterías…- susurro el ojinegro.- Pues no, no es lo que tú piensas. A esa joven la amo como a una hermana. De hecho… en ocasiones me gustaría intercambiarla por mi verdadero hermano.-Susurro más bajo.

-Bueno, tus razones fueran buenos o no, aprovechare este viaje. Tengo que comprar algunas cosas que solo venden allá…- Comento mas para él que para los demás el hombre de ojos cafés.

-Y bien Itachi, ¿de dónde es tu amiga?- Continuo muy curioso el rubio.

-Debo añadir que encuentro hilarante que me llamaras impertinente ¿No te escuchas al hablar?- Sasori alzo una ceja divertido mirando a su amigo.

-Lo mío no es impertinencia, solo trato de saber un poco más de la amiga de Itachi, simplemente soy un amigo que quiere conocer mejor a uno de sus camaradas…- Deidara respondió esto como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-Eres un bocazas y punto.-

-Pues, nació en Japón, pero desde pequeña a vivido en Francia.- Itachi siguió conversando como si esta pausa no hubiera existido. Era un As ignorando lo que no le importaba.

- Tiene ambas nacionalidades, hasta donde yo sé no se ha decidido por ninguna, sin embargo conociéndola optara por quedarse Francesa cuando el momento de elegir llegue. Además dicen que es el vivo retrato de su madre. Esa mujer si era cien por ciento europea.

-Mmm con que una francesa. Eso es… Sensual.- Comento el rubio con una sonrisa y una mirada cargada de pensamientos no muy buenos.

-Ni siquiera vayas a pensarlo.- Amenazo inmediatamente Itachi al rubio.

-Ok, ok, no hare nada.-Contesto tragando saliva audiblemente el ojiazul al ver a los ojos a su amigo.

No sabían porque, pero siempre que Itachi se enojaba, mostraba un despiadado brillo rojizo en sus ojos. Era muy sutil, pero todos en la banda ya lo conocían. Cuando esa mirada cruzaba por los orbes negros del chico, sabían que lo mejor era cerrar la boca.

-Bien, si no hay más dudas, pueden irse a descansar, el vuelo sale mañana al mediodía. El concierto lo darán hasta la noche siguiente.- Miro un instante a Pein y agregó-. Dieron un gran concierto ahora, no vayan a arruinar el buen sabor de boca haciendo alguna idiotez.-

Pein sonrió maliciosamente mirando a Itachi.

-No te preocupes, el buen sabor de boca se me fue hace rato, no tengo nada que arruinar…-

-Pein…- Pronuncio el Uchiha cargando la voz de seriedad.

-No le hare nada. Sin vocalista, no hay banda. Entiendo.- Contesto serio sin mirarlo, afinando las cuerdas de su guitarra.

Itachi solo asintió y se retiro del lugar cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Iba hacia las bambalinas para revisar que no faltara nada del equipo, cuando un gemido de mujer lo disuadió.

"Dios, al menos podrían intentar esperar al hotel…"

Sin más, suspiro y se fue a hablar con el dueño del bar sobre asuntos monetarios.

(Detrás del escenario).

Estaba todo sumergido en la oscuridad, pero una traviesa y misteriosa luz roja se filtraba a través de las cortinas del escenario, tal vez fuera de algún anuncio de neón de la barra de bebidas, aunque no se podía estar seguro.

Claro que lo que le importaba a Hidan no era descubrir la proveniencia de esa luz, sino como la suave iluminación roja acentuaba seductoramente las curvas de Konan, haciendo más provocativa la suave piel blanca sobre la que paseaban sus manos.

Ya había pasado tiempo desde que la ropa había salido volando, ignoraban en dónde había quedado. Se dejaban llevar por las sensaciones placenteras de unir sus cuerpos, como ya lo habían hecho en innumerables ocasiones.

Ella se encontraba de pie, con su cuerpo pegado a la pared y frente a ella él de Hidan aprisionándola, deleitando sus sentidos, quemándola ásperamente.

Las embestidas eran rápidas y violentas, la peliazul no podía contener sus gemidos para ella, y en verdad; el ser descubiertos no les interesaba en lo más mínimo.

-Hi-Hidaaaan, ¡agh!- Gemía la chica en los brazos de él, arañándole la espalda y clavándole las uñas fuertemente. De entre todos, él era sin duda el mejor hombre con el que se había acostado.

-¡Vuelve a decir mi nombre perra!- Le ordeno el hombre jadeante, mientras la envestía cada vez más agresivamente, dejando rastros de mordidas y rasguños por toda la blanca piel de la bajista.

-¡Ah, ah! Hi-hiidaaan ¡AH!- Lo único que lograba era susurrar el nombre, sus gemidos no la dejaban hablar.

-Anda, dilo…agh… quiero oírte gritarlo.- Le ordeno atragantándose entre cada palabra el hombre, cargado de deseo.

-¡Ah! ¡ Hida… ! AAH! Agh- Era imposible, la joven no podía ni completar una frase.

-¿A eso le llamas …ah… gritar?- Pregunto con voz malévolamente sensual. Ese tono modulado de voz que a Konan amaba escuchar.

El peligris se detuvo una fracción de segundo para salir de ella. Sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos de gruesas gotas de sudor y sus respiraciones y palpitaciones eran deliciosamente aceleradas. Él la miro un instante, ahí, luchando frente a él por recuperar el aliento. Entonces la tomo firmemente de los brazos y la azoto con una brusca fuerza contra la pared, pero esta vez la chica le daba la espalda.

Sin previo aviso y para sorpresa de la ojiazul, sintió de nuevo una fuerte embestida propinada por el cantante. Clavo las uñas en la pared, arrancando pedazos de la pintura gris barata mientras soltaba un gemido más grande aun que los que habían emitido sus labios hasta ahora.

-¡AHH! ¡HIIDAAAANNN! ¡AHHH!- La chica sentía como un fuego recorría su espina, sentía tanto calor que pensaba que las gotas de traspiración en su piel se evaporarían en cualquier instante.

Por su parte, el músico paseaba por la piel de la chica con una mano, y con la otra se aferraba a su cintura. Ambos experimentaban una sensación electrizante.

-Ahora Joder, a eso llamo gritar.- Le dijo al oído a Konan.

Y así siguieron, durante un buen rato, tocando, gimiendo, gritando y sudando, mientras ignoraban lo que sea que pasara a su alrededor o si pudieran verlos. Entonces, cuando ya sentían sus fuerzas flaquear, llego lo que estaban esperando.

El peligris dio una última estocada y sintió como su cuerpo se liberaba de todo por un instante. Por su parte, ella sentía una vibración en todo su ser. La piel de ambos se erizo, y algo más allá de un escalofrió recorrió sus cuerpos, sus mentes quedaron en blanco y perdieron la noción de todo lo que los rodeaba. Ellos solo disfrutaban del placer del orgasmo antes de que se evaporara.

Una vez alejada la sensación, los dos se derrumbaron en el piso y jadeantes esperaron a que sus ritmos cardiacos volvieran a la normalidad. Konan se acerco al cuerpo de su pareja y recostó la cabeza en su fuerte pecho. Una vez fueron capaces de hablar de nuevo, ella le comento:

-Sabes, podríamos decirle a Itachi que se ahorre mi habitación, porque dormiré contigo.- Dijo esto trazando juguetonamente figuras en los abdominales de Hidan con sus dedos.

Él ni siquiera la miro para responderle.

-¿Y a ti quien carajo te ha invitado a mi habitación?- Su voz sonaba molesta.

Konan paró en seco sus movimientos y frunció el ceño.

-¡¿Me vas a decir que después de todo lo que hemos hecho todos estos meses, no puedes compartir una maldita cama conmigo?- Estaba poniéndose furiosa.

-Exactamente.- Contesto el peligris.

-¡Mierda Hidan! Si eres el único miembro además de mí que duerme en su propio cuarto. No lo comparten contigo porque entre los chicos eres el número impar, y nadie lo comparte conmigo por respetar mi privacidad. ¡Hace meses que para ti ya no tengo nada privado! Podrías compartir la cama conmigo…-

-¡Agh! Detesto cuando te comportas como una perra histérica.- Hidan la empujo bruscamente lejos de él y se puso de pie para buscar sus pantalones y su camisa.

- ¡Hidan te estoy hablando enserio!- La peliazul lo miraba desde el suelo, aun en su traje de nacimiento.

El líder de la banda estaba terminando de abrocharse el pantalón (la camisa ya la traía, desabrochada, pero puesta) y daba la espalda a la mujer.

-Escúchame bien Konan.- Su voz sonaba glacial y rotunda.- No me importa quién te crees que eres, desde un principio no has significado nada para mi más que una gran bajista y una buena cogida. Así que déjate de tus dramas, porque conmigo no tienen ningún sentido. Además…- Voltio a mirarla un instante, su expresión era fría y seria. (Termino de colocarse su rosario en el pecho y volvió a darle la espalda).

-Además, a mi me gusta dormir solo.- Finalizo mientras se retiraba del lugar.

Konan lo vio marcharse, dejándola ahí tirada, desnuda y enfadada.

-Maldito sea el día Hidan en que puse el ojo en ti.- Susurro.

Y llena de rabia comenzó, al igual que hizo su "amante", a buscar su ropa para así poder salir de ese horrendo sitio.

El cantante de Akatsuki caminaba tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos por el bar oscuro, ya habían cerrado. Buscaba la salida de emergencia que daba a un callejón solitario por un lado del local.

"Aquí esta" Pensó triunfante para sí. Saco una mano de su pantalón para abrir la puerta, pero una voz surgió de la oscuridad deteniéndolo.

-Sabes Hidan, deberías dejar de hacerlo.-

El aludido voltio hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz. Entonces la figura del Uchiha salió de entre las sombras que lo escondían. El peligris sonrió burlonamente de medio lado.

-Oy oy, es la perra la que me busco a mí en primer lugar y si por mi fuera la cambiaba por una de las fans sin problema. Pero es una buena bajista (sabes que las músicas me provocan), y ¡Joder! esta como quiere…

-Sabes que eso no es a lo que me refiero.- Lo interrumpió el pelinegro.- Aunque el hecho de que uses a Konan para pasar el rato me parece una de tus mas grandes idioteces, irónicamente ese no es el problema que me preocupa.

-No sé de qué me hablas.- Contesto cortante Hidan, subiendo sus defensas.

-Enséñame lo que tienes en el bolsillo.- Le ordeno Itachi viendo la mano que aun tenía guardada en su pantalón, la cual se tenso al escucharlo.

-No.- Contesto duramente el ojilila.

-Hidan, no puedes seguir como estas. Las drogas no son…-

-Sabes que Itachi, cierra tu jodida boca. ¿Lo quieres? ¡Bien!.- Saco su paquete del bolsillo y se lo arrojo rudamente al pelinegro, quien lo atrapo fácilmente en el aire.- lo que sea por no oír tus malditos sermones de mierda.-

Y sin añadir nada, el peligris salió del local azotando la puerta tras de sí.

Itachi se quedo en silencio por unos instantes, contemplando la salida por la que había "escapado" su amigo. Entonces bajo la vista hacia el pequeño paquete de aluminio en su mano. Lo abrió cuidadosamente, pero aun así su contenido se esparció por el piso. Un polvo blanco parecido a la cal flotaba en el aire y empolvaba sus zapatos negros.

"Con que ahora es esto. Se está yendo por cosas más fuertes…"

EL ojinegro estrujo que papel rabioso y lo arrojo al otro lado del local. Se quedo un momento escuchando el silencio del lugar. Ya casi acababa la noche.

-Itachi.- La voz de Pein lo llamo a sus espaldas.- ¿Se fue?

El Uchiha simplemente se limito a asentir.

-Pues, será mejor que le envíes un mensaje. Dile a qué hora saldrá el vuelo, para asegurarte que este ahí.- Después de esto el guitarrista se iba a retirar pero:

-A pesar de todo… te preocupa ¿verdad?- más que una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Pein sonrió de medio lado y se cruzo de brazos. Cerró sus ojos e inspiro hondo antes de añadir:

-Preocuparse es una palabra muy fuerte Itachi.- Se dio la vuelta y retirándose finalizo.- Pero, él es mi amigo, a pesar de todo…-

El pelinegro se quedo mirándolo mientras se iba, admirando la madurez que presentaba el guitarrista. Cerró los ojos y dio un largo suspiro.

-Sí, es nuestro amigo…- Se dijo para si Itachi cruzando los brazos.- Pero, me pregunto si él sigue pensando lo mismo.

Hecho una preocupada mirada a la salida del bar, como esperanzado de que Hidan recapacitara, entonces rio en su mente por siquiera considerar la idea; como si en verdad Hidan conociera el significado de "recapacitar". Saco el celular de su bolsillo y escribió un rápido mensaje, después de esto se retiro por el mismo camino en el que Pein había desaparecido.

En las calles de Kioto deambulaba sin rumbo fijo un hombre de cabellos claros; el cielo estaba de un color entre gris y un azul que iba gradualmente de oscuro a claro; en parte por los rayos del sol que se colaban impacientes entre las montañas intentando comenzar pronto un nuevo día; en parte porque toda la noche había llovido sin parar y las grises nubes seguían vagando por el cielo, aclarando que ese no sería un día despejado.

Hidan pisaba los charcos de agua en la acera, sin importarle en realidad ensuciarse las botas, o pescar un resfriado por no llevar un abrigo. Hacía mucho tiempo que su cuerpo era frio, el único calor que podía llegar a sentir era el delicioso humo de algún cigarrillo que llenara su pecho. Pensar en el dulce tabaco hizo despertar su deseo por fumar y entonces recordó que Itachi lo había obligado a desasearse del último que le quedaba.

-¡Mierda! maldito seas Uchiha.- Murmuro muy molesto para sí mismo.- deberías dejar de meter tu jodida nariz donde no te llaman.

Realmente entendía a Itachi. Se preocupaba por él, era su amigo desde hacía años, tal vez una de las dos personas en las que podía confiar (hasta donde él sabía), era natural que se comportara como una niñera fastidiosa. Pero aun así, no podía evitar sentirse molesto por sus continuas intromisiones en su vida privada.

Su vida era solo suya, por lo que a nadie le interesaban sus asuntos más que a él. Hidan jamás sentiría nada por nadie, se sentía conforme viviendo él con su soledad. Era algo que Konan no entendía: ella se acerco a él desde un principio buscando algo entre una aventura y un romance, pero en él no lograba despertar nada a excepción de deseo; y últimamente ni siquiera eso.

Mujeres habían desfilado por su cama y su cuerpo, pero ninguna había logrado romper su escudo, ni jamás lo harían; él nunca lo permitiría. Pero no comprendía por qué. ¿Por qué se negaba tanto a sentir algo? Sabía que su decepción iba a más allá de años, pero ¿eso era motivo suficiente para renunciar a cualquier emoción?

"¡Bah! Los sentimientos son idioteces para dramas televisivos de chiquillas y niños maricas sin tías que tirarse". Se respondió entre sus pensamientos.

-Señor ¿Qué va a llevar?- Una voz femenina lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

Miro a su alrededor, sin darse cuenta sus pies lo guiaron hacia un minisúper de esos que están abiertos 24hrs. Al parecer su cuerpo no perdería la oportunidad de satisfacer el placer sencillo de un vicio.

-Emm si, un paquete de cigarrillos por favor.- Respondió el hombre señalando vagamente un estante en el que se encontraba su marca favorita.

-Aquí tiene. ¿Desea algo más?- Pregunto la empleada de la tienda de una manera poco usual en una vendedora, pero el joven no lo noto. Se limito a negar con la cabeza.

-Bien, aquí están sus cigarros y su ticket. Tenga usted una linda mañana, vuelva pronto.- Hidan solo tomo la cajetilla y se la guardo en el bolsillo, se disponía a salir del lugar cuando la cajera lo llamó.

-Señor, no olvide su ticket.- Esta vez, el músico si noto la insistencia camuflada en su voz.

-Ah, sí claro, gracias.- lo tomó toscamente sin darle importancia y se fue.

El azul del cielo había pasado a ser más claro y ahora con un toque amarillo. Enfrente de la tienda había un pequeño parque con juegos para niños y bancas de metal para sentarse, lLos arboles y pasto daban un enorme contraste con los inmensos edificios que dominaban los alrededores. Un parque tan pequeño y rustico en una zona comercial no era muy común.

El peligris se acerco al lugar para sentarse, pero paso de largo las bancas. Se acomodo en uno de los columpios más alejados de la acera. A lo lejos Hidan podía apreciar la bahía de Osaka y en ella brillaban las luces de una pequeña mancha que el suponía seria el aeropuerto Kansai. Agradecía estar lo suficientemente alejado como para no escuchar los tumultos y ajetreos de los aviones que volaban desde la isla artificial. Detestaba ese aeropuerto por la mancha que representaba en la tranquilidad del océano.

Siguió contemplando el sol que salía tímidamente al momento que reflejaba sus rayos dorados en el mar. A pesar de que ya estaba amaneciendo, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Aun faltarían unas horas antes de que el sol pudiera consolarlo un poco del frio.

Decidió abrir la cajetilla para poder fumar un cigarrillo que lo hiciera entrar en calor. Abrió el paquete con una mano y con esta dio un movimiento rápido que provoco el levantamiento de uno de los pitillos. Lo aprisiono con los labios y se dio a la tarea de sacar con su otra mano el encendedor del bolsillo. Entonces sintió que estrujaba algo extraño en su palma.

Abrió su mano y vio el ticket de compra que la empleada había insistido que se llevara. Unas marcas de escritura resaltaban en la parte baja del papel. Hidan lo extendió y pudo ver que la chica había escrito algo con pluma sobre el total.

"**Himura Chiyo 06-6691-1231".**

Hidan miro con hastió el papel, lo estrujo y lo arrojo al suelo.

-Hoy en día, todas las mujeres son unas zorras-. Se murmuro para sí mientras sacaba su encendedor y daba fuego a su cigarro.

Por fin, el preciado humo lleno sus pulmones, haciéndole sentir ese confortable calor en su pecho, y el sabor de la nicotina inundo su boca. Cerró los ojos, se relajo y se dejo llevar por la paz que inundaba su cuerpo al entregarlo al vicio.

Se quedo pensando en el número de la chica. En verdad no había notado si era bonita o no. No se había fijado en ella en lo más mínimo. Era cierto que ser un cantante de rock te daba un aire peligroso que les encantaba a las mujeres, pero la clase de mujeres a las que atraía lo tenían harto. Sabía que si llamaba a esa tal Chiyo, seria (al igual que con muchas otras) simplemente para una descarga desenfrenada de sexo salvaje. Y no exactamente por qué fuera él quien lo sugiriera.

"_¡Carajo! Es demasiado depresivo pensar que a mis jodidos 22 años me está aburriendo coger"_

Al principio esto lo emocionaba, ya que debía admitir que la mayoría de sus fans estaban muy bien físicamente. Pero con el tiempo, terminas agotándote de la banalidad del asunto. Tenía cerca de un mes que solo se acostaba con Konan (omitiendo cerca de 3 ocasiones en que invito a groupies a su cuarto de hotel). Aunque ya también se estaba hartando de la peliazul, que no era muy diferente a las otras, quien lo quería como posesión y por el sexo.

Era raro admitir esto, pero se sentía algo usado.

-Jajaja.- Una limpia carcajada escapo de los labios del chico y su sonrisa socarrona de dibujo en su rostro.- Ya sueno como una perra, después terminaré luciendo tan femenino como Deidara.-

De repente su celular comenzó a sonar. Miro curioso su móvil: un mensaje nuevo del Uchiha.

"¿Y ahora qué demonios quiere? Solo falta que tenga poderes psíquicos que le avisen que estoy fumando". Pensó divertido, bromeando consigo mismo. Leyó el mensaje.

_**De: Comadreja.**_

_**Asunto: Aeropuerto a las 10.**_

_**Hoy tomaremos el vuelo de las 12:15 am a Tokio, tienes que llegar dos horas antes, así que más te vale estar ahí a tiempo. **_

Hidan miro el celular con sutil desprecio, en verdad se comportaba con una molesta madre. Siguió leyendo el resto del texto.

_**P.D: Por cierto, **__**Apaga ese cigarrillo.**_

Hidan abrió los ojos como platos y no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor. Miro de nuevo el mensaje con una gotita resbalando por su sien y cara de espanto.

"En verdad, esa maldita comadreja a veces me da miedo".

Miro su reloj, iban a ser las 7.

-Creo que vagare por los puestos de comida un rato, antes de tomar el jodido tren hacia el aeropuerto.- Decidió.

Dio una larga y ultima bocanada a su cigarrillo antes de tirar la colilla; se guardo el móvil y se levanto de aquel lugar. Se disponía a irse cuando algo le llamo la atención.

Era principio de otoño, casi todos los árboles del parque estaban amarillos o marchitos, pero entre aquella arboleada, uno en especial llamo su atención.

En la orilla del parque, escondido entre los demás se erguía un pequeño y hermoso árbol de cerezo. A diferencia de los demás, aun conservaba sus florecillas rosadas intactas. Hidan se acerco para verlo mejor, pero los otros árboles que lo rodeaban estaban muy juntos y le impedían el paso. Era como si de alguna forma protegieran al cerezo florecido, volviéndolo inalcanzable.

El hombre desistió y comenzó a caminar fuera del parque. Cuando sus pies volvieron a la acera, saco otro cigarrillo y se dispuso a encenderlo. Mientras tenía su manos juntas a la altura de su rostro, sucedió algo que lo dejo sin habla.

Un travieso pétalo de Sakura se poso suavemente sobre el dorso de su mano. Hidan se quedo estupefacto mirando la cosita rosa sobre su piel, se había colocado con tanta naturalidad sobre su mano, que parecía que desde un principio pertenecía allí.

Hidan la sujeto delicadamente con la punta de sus dedos y la olio. Tenía la fragancia de la primavera aun en ella. Sonrió, por primera vez en su vida enternecido. Por alguna razón ese pequeño y frágil pétalo lo lleno de paz.

Por el momento no le haría falta fumar.

Guardo la hoja cuidadosamente en el interior de su chaqueta junto con el cigarro que hace un momento estuvo a punto de encender y se fue del lugar, rumbo al centro del distrito comercial.

En verdad, que cosas tan extrañas podían ocurrir.

(En Francia, en la villa de los Haruno).

Aun era de noche. En unas horas la familia abandonaría su hogar, el que dese hacia tantos años llamaba casa, para viajar a otro continente. Un nuevo mundo desconocido y temerario para la joven, quien paseaba entre los jardines de la propiedad.

Sakura caminaba sin rumbo fijo entre las flores y los arboles, dejando que la fresca brisa de la noche inundara sus sentidos. No podía; por más que trataba le era imposible imaginarse a sí misma viviendo en otro lugar que no fuera aquel.

Lo más difícil de todo eso, más allá de abandonar su vida, era que con esa mudanza también estaba renunciando a sus sueños y aspiraciones. El problema era que nadie cercano a ella lo sabía, ni tampoco planeaba hacérselos conocer.

Todo el mundo se había retirado a dormir temprano, pero ella salió bajo la excusa de dar un corto vistazo a la casa antes de acostarse. Ese "corto" vistazo había durado ya dos horas, y las manecillas de su reloj se acercaban lentamente a la medianoche.

"Creo que deben ser cerca de las 8 de la mañana en Tokio. Qué horror, ¡ni el tiempo es igual! ¿Cómo enfrentar un cambio TAN grande? Esta mudanza es todo excepto sutil". Pensó la chica poniendo una mueca de cansada decepción en su rostro.

Se sentó recargada en el tronco de un hermoso roble que descansaba junto a un enorme rosal rojo. Podía ver toda la parte trasera de la mansión iluminada por las estrellas desde ese sitio. Vagamente se recordó a si misma jugando por aquel jardín junto con su padre. Ambos corrían durante largas horas en ese lugar intentando atraparse el uno al otro. También habían plantado (junto con los sirvientes) la mayoría de las flores que adornaban el lugar.

Cerró los ojos y recordó también la primera vez que Naruto la visito junto con su madre, Kushina, Tenia cerca de 3 años. Sakura y Minato se habían mudado de Paris en el 97, después de esa visita, un año después de que falleciera su madre.

Después de un año desde esa mudanza, su padre y Kushina contrajeron matrimonio y se mudaron a su residencia en Francia nuevamente, debido al nombramiento de embajador que le fue otorgado al hombre.

Ese momento fue uno de los más felices de su vida. Ver a su padre radiante de amor y tener oficialmente a Naruto como hermano era más que suficiente para que ella fuera feliz. Aun lo recordaba y sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas de dicha, ese día su amigo rubio había logrado finalmente conseguir una familia completa.

Asimismo, en esa época fue cuando plantaron la chica y Kushina ese hermoso rosal que se encontraba junto a ella. Las semillas habían sido traídas desde la vieja casa de sus padres en Japón. Las rosas eran las favoritas de la madre de Sakura.

Su padre le había contado que su antes esposa adoraba esta flor; decía que a diferencia de la mayoría de las personas, ella no la veía como una delicadeza, sino que la encontraba fuerte y capaz de superar cualquier adversidad. Superaba el invierno y sus espinas demostraban su dureza. También decía que su color rojo sangre representaba vida y amor. Le atribuía más características masculinas a esa flor que a ninguna otra. Por eso desaprobaba la idea de que a las chicas las llamaran _Rose_, Sakura era un nombre más femenino.

La joven acerco su rostro a las enormes y hermosas rosas rojas que se extendían a su lado e inhalo su dulce perfume. Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar un aroma entre ellas que no era para nada fresco. No era desagradable y era también extrañamente familiar, pero en ese momento no podía identificarlo.

La chica miro perpleja las flores y entorno más la vista entre la oscuridad de los tallos para descubrir que causaba ese olor. Derrotada por la falta de luz de la noche, saco del bolsillo su celular e ilumino el suelo. Vio un pequeño tubito amarillento entre las raíces de las plantas.

Curiosa, lo tomo (cuidadosa de no espinarse la mano con las rosas) y acerco ese objeto a su vista.

Era la colilla de un cigarro.

-¿Pero qué haces tú aquí?- Le pregunto al aire como si la colilla fuera a darle respuesta. Frunció el entrecejo algo molesta. Luego cerró los ojos y se limito a suspirar cansada.

-Bueno, supongo que debería sorprenderme de no encontrar más que una sola colilla. Después de todo hubo montones de trabajadores de mudanzas todos estos días. Sobra quien pudo ponerse a fumar a escondidas.- Dijo para sí mirando con un gesto comprensivo el sobrante del cigarro.

"De alguna forma" Pensó la chica "De alguna forma ese olor a tabaco se conserva aun fuerte en esta colilla, pero no echaba a perder el perfume de las rosas. Creo que, por más extraño que parezca, la aspereza del olor lo acentuaba y se funde de una manera muy agradable…"

Si, no podía ocultarlo, le encantaba el efluvio que impregnaba el aire cuando alguien fumaba. Era en cierta manera cautivante.

La pelirrosa pensó en lo que había razonado una vez más, y una limpia carcajada, fluida como el agua resonó en la noche.

"Si claro Sakura, después podrías hacer un perfume con ese aroma. _Printemps de Cigarettes, _la nouvelle fragance de Sakura Haruno".

Nuevamente, su suave risa inundo el jardín, llenado el ambiente de la frescura de su alegría.

-Bueno, dudo que se venda mucho.- Dijo para sí. Guardo la colilla en el bolsillo de su pantalón para más tarde desecharlo en el cesto de basura de su casa. No iba a dejar algo así tirado entre las rosas.

Entonces se recargo nuevamente en el roble y contemplo la bóveda celeste que refulgía imponente ante sus ojos. En eso, una estrella en lo más alto del cielo resplandeció divinamente, resaltando entre las demás. Parecía querer llamar la atención de la joven, la cual sonrió.

"Tal vez, te pueda pedir un deseo" pensó mientras miraba a la estrella.

Junto sus manos a manera de plegaria y sonrió cerrando los ojos.

"Por favor, dame alguna señal de que esta mudanza será todo excepto un error. Mejor aún, adviérteme si no debo ir, guíame si lo mejor es quedarme aquí y contarle la verdad a mi padre".

Abrió de nuevo los ojos y sonrió. Que deseo más desesperado. Peor aún: que cursi era hacer tal cosa como pedir un deseo a una estrella; a su edad ya sonaba algo patético.

Alzo la vista nuevamente para contemplar el brillante astro, pero este ya no estaba. Como arte de magia, la estrella había desaparecido, perdida entre el mar de puntos de luz en el firmamento.

Sakura se quedo sin aliento, sorprendía sin saber que pensar. Finalmente, sonrió enternecida y cautivada ante lo que la gente llamaba la magia de la vida. Parecía que aun estaba permitido soñar.

Finalmente las manecillas de su reloj marcaron la medianoche. Se puso de pie y camino hacia la casa, no sin ir pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Nuevamente sonrió divertida, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma para protegerse del frio rocío que comenzaba a caer.

En verdad, que cosas tan extrañas podían ocurrir.


	2. Volando Hacia El Destino

Segundo capitulo del fanfic, espero les este gustando.

Aclarando: Apenas se va introduciendo la historia, asi que no se impacienten, la historia se ira volviendo mejor(:

Disfuten!

* * *

Una joven pelirrosa daba una vuelta tras otra en su cama intentando conciliar el sueño, pero le era imposible. No podría caer en los brazos de Morfeo hasta que fuera capaz de contestar aquella pregunta que revoloteaba como mariposa por su cabeza, su única duda:

¿Cómo sería?

La única referencia que tenia de Tokio eran las palabras de su familia, quienes le aseguraban que aquel era el mejor lugar del mundo. Claro que eso no le decía mucho… en realidad no le decía **NADA**.

¿Sería una ciudad simplona y rustica, como aquellas películas de ninjas y samuráis que tanto le gustaban a su hermano?

"_No Sakura, no seas tonta"._

Obviamente eso era imposible, Japón era un País reconocido a nivel mundial en materia de Tecnología. Por supuesto que no encontraría sembradíos de arroz y gente arando tierra en la capital de dicho lugar, aun cuando existieran zonas tradicionalistas.

¿Pero eso significa que sería una ciudad tan futurista al grado de estar a punto de comenzar a vender vehículos voladores?

"Ok, por mas cool que pueda sonar eso, no puedo ser tan estúpida como para en realidad creerlo."

Tal vez la tecnología estuviera a años luz que la de muchos países de la Unión Europea, sin embargo tenía que dejar de fantasear con comprar una motocicleta que la hiciera sentir que volaba… al menos por ahora. Era una fantasía muy recurrente en ella.

"Entonces ¡¿Cómo carajo es Tokio?"

Sentía vergüenza al pensar que no podía recordar nada del lugar en donde había nacido. Tendría 4 años cuando se mudo a Francia, la mayoría diría que a esa edad ya tienes la capacidad suficiente como para guardar recuerdos. Aun así, Sakura siguió visitando el país del sol naciente hasta cuando cumplió unos 6 años.

En ese caso ¿Por qué demonios se ponía a ver durante horas fotos de Tokio por internet y no le venía algún evento del pasado a su memoria? Todo eso ya le había causado jaqueca.

Cerró un momento los ojos intentando hacer remembranza de su niñez, pero a su mente acudió otro tipo de recuerdo.

Vagamente, detrás de sus parpados, como una pantalla de cine, comenzaron a aflorar imágenes de memorias de su padre, leyéndole un viejo libro ingles una y otra vez sentado en esa misma cama junto a ella.

En ese libro se narraba la historia de una niña, (como ella en ese tiempo), la cual viajaba a un mundo de fantasías y sueños inimaginables donde los animales y las plantas podían hablar y las rosas blancas eran pintadas de carmín.

De pequeña en los días libres, su padre y ella podían pasar horas en el jardín pretendiendo ser los personajes del cuento, explorando valientemente dentro de la pequeña burbuja de ensueño que creaban para ambos. Aquel libro era el favorito de su madre cuando niña, por lo que se había vuelto en el favorito de la chiquilla.

¿Sería aquel pequeño país de Asia tan distinto y maravilloso como el de las ilusiones creadas por Lewis Carroll?

Pensar en ello la hizo sonreír y poco a poco la somnolencia se fue apoderando de ella.

_Estaba misma pérdida en una enorme ciudad futurista; llena de colores, aromas y personas totalmente distintas a su realidad. Los letreros en las aceras estaban escritos en símbolos extraños e incomprensibles, y los autos eran manejados del lado contrario al del conductor. _

_La chica comenzaba a correr buscando como loca una rosa roja que debía entregar a la reina geisha de labios de carmín, sin embargo todas las flores de los jardines eran de colores fluorescentes o muy pálidos._

_-¡Una rosa roja, por favor, solo necesito una!- suplicaba mirando a las hierbas._

_Sin esa ofrenda, la reina geisha de hermosura ejemplar quemaría el palacio blanco de las artes. Debía encontrar una rosa carmín, antes de que lo único rojo que vieran los ojos de la reina fueran llamas brotando de aquel lugar sagrado._

_-Sakura…- La chica giro a ver quien le llamaba._

_-¡Un conejo que habla!- Grito la joven asustada._

_-Sakura… despierta.- Le murmuro el animal blanco de manera suave._

_-¿Eh?- Sakura noto que el conejito traía puesto algo así como una armadura Samurái roja._

_-Despierta…- Susurro de nuevo._

La joven pudo sentir como le acariciaban dulcemente el rostro y el peso de alguien sentado a su lado en la orilla de su cama.

-Cariño, despierta…- La voz de su padre sonaba apacible.

-Mmm ¿papá?- Despacio, abrió los ojos, y al tiempo pudo sentir como su padre le retiraba con cuidado un mechón de cabello de la frente.

-Es hora de que te levantes Sakura, debemos estar en el aeropuerto antes de las 4.- Respondió su padre sonriente.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto aun adormecida.

La joven tomo el celular que estaba junto a su almohada, el reloj marcaba las tres menos cinco de la mañana.

-¡Qué horror! Aun es de madrugada.- Exclamo la chica cubriéndose perezosamente los ojos con las palmas; no había dormido ni siquiera una hora completa.

-Bueno, tenemos que irnos temprano. Recuerda que el vuelo a Japón toma alrededor de 12 horas y además tenemos que tener en cuenta el cambio de horario.- Le informo paciente.

-¡Pero si vamos a otro País, no a otro planeta!- La chica se cubrió la cabeza con la sabana.- Ni siquiera en eso puede estar bien este viaje…- susurro, pero aun así su padre alcanzo a escucharla.

Una mueca de preocupación frunció su rostro.

-Sakura… ¿en verdad lamentas tanto el mudarte?-.

La pelirrosa se destapo el rostro y pudo notar la preocupante expectación en la mirada de su progenitor.

"_**¡SI!" **_Grito en su interior.

Eso era lo que quería decir.

Si, era verdad, odiaba la idea de abandonarlo todo: su hogar, sus amigos, su ciudad… sus sueños estaban a un paso de cumplirse, ¡PERO NO! No, debía abandonar todo lo que amaba y conocía bien, por algo por lo que no sentía ni la más mínima curiosidad.

¿Pero cómo decirle eso al rubio?

Ella sabía lo mucho que significaba esta mudanza para su familia, sobre todo para su padre. El volver a Japón era algo con lo que Minato había fantaseado desde hacía años. La pelirrosa sabía que el espíritu de ese hombre era aventurero y bravo, pero al final, después de una larga travesía, lo que más anhelaba era poder volver a su hogar; lo añoraría estuviese donde estuviese.

Sakura jamás diría algo que rompiera esa esperanza, porque lo sabía. Tenía en cuenta que durante todo este tiempo, si hubiera dicho que no quiera irse, él habría cambiado los planes, renunciando a su felicidad. Ella no quería ser la culpable de eso. Prefería enterrar sus intereses propios en lo más hondo del alma antes de atentar contra los de su padre.

Renunciaba a sus sueños para poder compensar todo aquello a lo que ese hombre había renunciado primero por ella.

En lugar de contestar a la interrogante de su padre, preguntó:

-Papá ¿recuerdas ese libro que me leías cuando era pequeña?-.

Minato se quedo mudo por instante por la espontaneidad de la interrogante.

-¿Te refieres a _"The adventures of Alice in Wonderland"_? - Preguntó tomado por sorpresa.

-Sí, ese mismo. ¿Crees que Tokio sea tan sorprendente que pueda encontrar un gato de Cheshire?- Dijo en tono infantil y con ojos brillantes.

Minato sonrió divertido ante la expresión de su hija y los recuerdos que despertaban esos nombres.

-Claro que no niña ingenua.- Se burlo cariñosamente mientras le revolvía la cabellera rosa con una mano. Habito que siempre había guardado.

-¡Hey! No me llames así… no es tan descabellado soñar ¿oh si?- Cuestiono la joven retadoramente.

El rubio rio entre dientes, cuando Sakura se comportaba así, le recordaba mucho a su antigua esposa.

-No, no lo es.- Respondió.- Aférrate siempre a tus sueños Sakura, vive de ellos. ¡Pero no los espere sentada!- Le advirtió.- Si en verdad los deseas, tienes que buscarlos.

La jubilosa joven sonrió enternecida y se arrojo a los brazos de su padre para abrazarlo fuertemente.

-Te amo papá.-

-Y yo a ti pequeña… y no te preocupes, donde quiera que estemos tu madre podrá observarnos y sentir cuanto la amamos.-

-Lo sé.- Contesto feliz la joven.

-Ahora vístete. Tenemos que irnos en 10 minutos.- Minato la soltó para ponerse en pie y dirigirse a la puerta.

-Aww que sean 15.- Suplico Sakura con voz perezosa.

-Si no te levantas ya Haruno Sakura, se volverán 5.- Y con cara burlona finalizo.- Y Naruto hace 20 que ya está levantado.

-¡ ¿Qué? ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA ESTARA LISTO ANTES QUE YO!- Y entonces la competitiva pelirrosa corrió como un huracán hacia el baño.

La ducha helada la despertó de su somnolencia. Nuevamente las preguntas de la noche se agolparon en su mente.

¿Cómo sería? ¿Qué encontraría en Japón?

-Más vale que encuentre algo mucho más interesante que un gato sonriente… tal vez algo que haga que me quiera quedar allá.- Se dijo así misma mientras se enrollaba en una toalla.

Entonces comenzó a reír incrédula. No se le ocurría nada que pudiera ser mas sorprenderte que encontrarse con un felino parlante.

Bueno, estaba a punto de averiguar que las cosas más sorprendentes no sucedían en los cuentos de hadas.

(En Japón, 11:15 am hora local del mismo día)

-¡Con un carajo! ¡¿Dónde demonios esta?- Una joven de cabello azul se quejaba molesta, caminado de un lado a otro en el aeropuerto de Kansai.

-Konan ¿podrías sentarte? Tu caminata ya me tiene mareado ¡Harás una zanja en el piso!- Pidió Sasori suspirando cansado.

-¡Es que se suponía que estuviese aquí desde hace una hora! ¡Ya casi nos subimos al avión!- Continúo quejándose.

-Llegara a tiempo. Aun falta bastante para que den las doce.- Respondió serenamente la voz de Itachi.

-Tal vez se quedo enredado en las sabanas de una gentil damisela que le dio asilo…- Comentó burlonamente sarcástico el rubio.

-¡Que te den por el culo Deidara!- Grito la chica callándolo.

Unas señoras que estaban detrás de ella se quedaron pálidas viéndola. La rockera se volteo para verlas de manera hostil.

-¿¡Y ustedes qué coño están mirando ancianas!- Les pregunto de manera "poco educada", totalmente iracunda.

-¡Pero qué espanto!- Se fueron susurrando entre ellas las damas mientras se alejaban rápidamente. Itachi se frotaba las sienes con los dedos para calmar sus nervios y no perder la paciencia, los otros solo se hundían más en sus asientos con algo de vergüenza.

-Cielos Konan, cuando estás en tu periodo ni la Armada puede derribarte (que miedo).- Menciono Deidara.

-¿¡Que dijiste idiota?- replico amenazante la mujer.

-Ya cierra la jodida boca Konan. Tus malditos gritos se oyen desde afuera.- Reprendió a su espalda la voz que tanto esperaba escuchar.

-¡Hidan!- Se giro para verlo. Estaba tal y como cuando la había dejado esa mañana, algo mas despeinado, pero al parecer todo en orden.

-Hidan…- El pelinegro se puso en pie y el aludido volteo.

Vocalista y representante se quedaron observándose unos instantes en silencio. El joven de traje se volvió para tomar algo apoyado en su asiento y se lo extendió al peligris.

-¿Todo bien?- Preguntó Itachi.

Hidan observo la prenda de cuero negro que le ofrecían, la que había dejado olvidada en el bar esa madrugada: su chaqueta.

El músico la tomo y miro al ojinegro, quien lo seguía observando serio.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡¿Qué te abrace? No seas tan marica Uchiha.- Le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona de medio lado.

Itachi correspondió a la sonrisa y movió negativamente la cabeza divertido.

Sí, todo estaba bien.

"**A todos los pasajeros del vuelo 2178 de All Nippon airways con destino directo a Tokio, Narita, se les pide favor de pasar a pre-abordaje."**

-Ah, bien, es hora de ir.- Dijo Pein poniéndose en pie y estirándose un poco antes de meter las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones militares.

-¡Al fin! Estoy cansado de este jodido frio.- Contesto Hidan mientras se ponía su chaqueta.

-Qué bueno que partiremos a tiempo, temía que el vuelo se retrasara por el clima.- Comento Deidara mirando al nublado cielo.

-Sabes, en algunos lugares se dice que una tormenta antes de un viaje es de buena suerte…limpia las malas vibras.- Respondió Sasori.

-Como sea, solo subamos al avión.- Se quejo Konan con hastió, pero inmediatamente fue a colgarse del brazo del Jashinista. Una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción se le dibujo en el rostro al ver que no la apartaba. -¿Y qué tanto estuviste haciendo estas horas?- Pregunto curiosa.

-Solo recorrer el centro de la ciudad.- Respondió sin importancia.- y confirmar mis sospechas sobre los poderes paranormales de la comadreja.- Murmuro mirando al ojinegro mientras tomaba el estuche de una guitarra del suelo y se lo colgaba al hombro.

-No se necesita ser un médium para suponer que estas fumando. Menos cuando afuera está lloviendo y no llevas abrigo.- Contesto indiferente.

-¡Wooow! Itachi es tan listo- menciono en ojiazul con una voz de admiración parecida a la de los niños que ven películas de superhéroes.

-¿Es eso sarcasmo?- Pregunto Pein con una ceja alzada. Prefería pensar que la cara de crio idiota del rubio era intencional.

-Piensa por un segundo en quien lo dijo, y sabrás que el comentario estúpido fue enserio.- Le contesto Hidan dándoles la espalda. Konan soltó una risita.

-¡¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?- Reclamo el ofendido.

-Gracias Deidara.- Dijo el pelinegro echándose a andar con el resto.- Pero no te preocupes, ya sabemos que al que admiras aquí es a Hidan.

-¿Yo? ¿Admirarlo?** ¡¿A ÉL?** ¡HAHA! No me hagas re…-

**¡PLAFF!**

El rubio fue a dar de golpe contra un letrero.

-¡JAJAJA! – Los cinco comenzaron a reír a todo pulmón divertidos, Deidara los miro ofendido, pero termino uniéndoseles en las carcajadas.

El peligris fue el primero en calmarse, y sus ojos amatista se quedaron observando a sus compañeros. Su sonrisa de medio lado se dibujo en sus labios.

A veces podía llegar a detestarlos a todos completamente, pero al final ellos eran como su familia. Con eso, la música y su tabaco podría vivir tranquilo. No necesitaba nada más.

Al menos eso pensaba.

¿Cómo podrías añorar algo que desconoces?

-Minato-saaaaaan.- La palabra se alargaba dentro de un largo bostezo en la boca del chico rubio.

-Cariño, cubre tu boca. ¿Quieres algo de café?- Le ofreció amablemente Kushina de manera angelical.

-Si, por favor.- Estiro la mano para recibir la taza.- Gracia mamáaaaaaa.- Nuevamente una larga boqueada.

-En verdad Naruto, no veo la razón de porque tengas tanto sueño. Fuiste el primero en irte a la cama anoche…-

-El que haya ido a la cama no significa pudiera pegar ojo- Se excuso frotándose uno de sus orbes azul celeste.

-Pues tampoco Sakura durmió mucho y no la vez que ande caminando como muerta en vida ¿No es así Sakura?-.

Pero al momento de voltearla a ver, se encontraron una pelirrosa perdida entre sueños.

-¡Sakura-Chan!- Comenzó a gritarle Naruto, pero su madre lo interrumpió.

-Naruto déjala descansar, no durmió nada.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Le pregunto curioso el chico.

-Porque cuando me levante anoche a la cocina por un vaso de agua, pude escuchar sus sigilosas pisadas por el pasillo. Era pasada la medianoche y ella apenas venia de su "corto vistazo" al jardín.- Le dijo la mujer suspirando abstraída.

-Sakura-chan…-Naruto miro preocupado a su hermana, sabía lo difícil que era para ella esta mudanza.

-Señor Haruno.- Una aeromoza que venía saliendo de la cabina del piloto se acerco al rubio adulto.- El piloto dice que estamos a punto de despegar, por favor le pido regrese a su asiento.

-Naruto miro curioso la escena frente a él y se giro para seguir a su padrastro con la mirada, él caminaba hacia dos asientos más atrás del chico.

-Señor…- Repitió la aeromoza

-Solo será rápido.- Respondió amablemente con una sonrisa el ojiazul. La aeromoza se sonrojo ligeramente ante el gesto y se retiro por un momento algo avergonzada, ese era el efecto Minato.

Se sentó por un lado de Sakura, ella estaba en el asiento junto a la ventana.

-Sakura, despierta.- Le ordeno la voz suave de su padre.

La pelirrosa abrió los ojos en un segundo alarmada, no se había dado cuenta de cuando se había quedado dormida.

-¿Papá? ¿Ya despegamos? ¿¡Ya estamos fuera de Francia?- La voz de la joven sonaba espantada y preocupada.

-¿Crees que te dejaría dormir sin echar el último vistazo a la ciudad?- Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

La voz del piloto comenzó a salir por las bocinas del jet privado:

"**Les damos nuestra cordial bienvenida al vuelo del Gulfstream IV-SP con destino directo a Tokio. Les pedimos seguir las indicaciones de nuestra azafata, el despegue será dentro de unos minutos".**

Al escuchar eso, el cuerpo de Sakura se tenso automáticamente. Las palabras vacías de la aeromoza (quien se recupero rápidamente de su bochorno), se pasaron por sus oídos como un zumbido y los nervios comenzaron a aflorar por su piel. Era cierto, era cierto… en verdad estaba dejando su hogar.

La respiración de la joven comenzó a ser irregular y su corazón se acompaso aceleradamente. La mano de su padre agarro fuertemente la suya, para no dejarla caer en crisis.

-Tranquila…- La consoló.- estoy contigo.

-¡Y yo también Saku-chan!-

-¡Joven, por favor tome asiento, estamos a punto de despegar!- La voz suplicante de la azafata seguía las pisadas aceleradas de Naruto.

La pelirrosa observo como su hermano se sentaba en el sillón frente a ella y se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad. Minato imito el gesto por lo que ella también lo hizo.

Pudo sentir como el avión se movía bajo su cuerpo, también escuchar el sonido de los motores encendiéndose, y percibir la inclinación que tomaron cuando abandonaron el suelo para comenzar el vuelo.

-Recuerda Sakura, este es un nuevo comienzo, no un final.- Le dijo sabiamente su padre.

La chica lo escucho, pero su vista estaba clavada fuera de ahí, kilómetros de distancia bajo sus pies. Sus orbes jade reflejaban las luces de esa ciudad soñada que la había visto crecer junto a un sinfín de poetas, ingenieros, artistas y la persona más importante para ella… su madre.

Paris era el sueño de muchas personas, quienes luchaban por llegar hasta ese lugar. No podía comprender porque en su caso se aferraban a la idea de abandonarla.

-Au revoir ma vie…- susurro la chica por lo bajo, despidiéndose de sí misma a través de aquella cosmopolita.

Su padre observaba por la ventanilla al igual que ella en silencio, aquello era doloroso también para él. Por más que su hogar estuviera en Japón, nunca olvidaría la ciudad luz, la cual trajo tantas maravillas a su vida.

-Ven aquí cariño.- Le pidió su padre tomándola entre sus brazos, estrechándola fuertemente. La ojiverde lloraba en silencio desde el instante en que torno su mirada a aquel lugar.

Una vez el jet estuvo estable, Naruto se puso en pie y fue a sentarse junto a su madre. Ella le sonrió.

-¿Dándoles privacidad?- Pregunto la hermosa mujer.

-Sí, digo, son muchas cosas las que están dejando atrás ¿sabes?- El joven se coloco las manos detrás de la cabeza de manera despreocupada.- Creo que en estos momentos necesitan estar solos.

-A veces pareciera que estas madurando.- Le dijo su madre mirándolo orgullosa.

-Cambiando de tema… ¡No puedo esperar para comer Ramen^_^!- Dijo casi en un grito el adolescente.

-Naruto, me obligas siempre a arrepentirme de mis cumplidos…- lo reprendió Kushina divertida.

-Ya lo comerás con Sasuke, Naru-kun.- La voz de la pelirrosa le llego a su espalda sorpresivamente.

-¿Eh? ¡Ojala! a ese teme no le gusta comer Ramen.- Soltó despectivo.

-Ya veremos cómo lo convencemos.- Le guiño un ojo la chica.

-Saku-chan…- el rubio se paro y fue hasta donde estaba ella.- ¿Todo bien?-.

-Estaré mejor…- Le dijo la joven sonriendo, sus ojos aun estaban rojos por el llanto.

El chico de ojos azules le sonrió comprensivo y la abrazo. Ella correspondió a la muestra de afecto, pero se separo antes de que pudiera conmoverla demasiado. Se despidió de todos y se fue a descansar a una de las camas disponibles en el jet. Necesitaba dormir, y la idea de pasar doce horas de vuelo consiente le parecía insoportable.

La joven se recostó en la cama sin siquiera quitarse los zapatos, estaba agotada. Tomo el celular de su bolsillo para checar la hora, eran casi las 6 de la mañana.

"_En Tokio deben de ser como… ¿las dos de la tarde?"_ Pensó distraída la chica.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que tenía tres mensajes de correo nuevos en el celular. Milagrosa era en verdad la tecnología actual que te permitía usar el móvil como computadora portátil, no te dejaba del todo incomunicado cuando estabas en un avión.

Abrió el primero:

_**De: Itachi**_

_**Sin asunto.**_

_**Escuche que tu vuelo saldría alrededor de esta hora. Espero lleves algo para leer porque será un largo trayecto. Solo quería desearte suerte y decirte que no puedo esperar para verte. Tu me as manqué sœur. **_

_**Te veo pasado mañana en la cena. Saludos a Naruto, Minato-san y Kushina-san.**_

Sakura se sintió mejor al ver aquel mensaje. Algo bueno de irse a Japón era que podría ver a Itachi mas seguido. A diferencia de Sasuke, el Uchiha mayor si la iba a visitar en cuanto tenía vacaciones libres. Era un gran consuelo poder compartir con uno de sus mejores amigos la misma zona horaria.

Abrió el siguiente mensaje.

_**De: Ino (:**_

_**Asunto: kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaa!**_

_**Hey frentona! Por fin volverás a estar cerca:D! Hinata y yo no podemos esperar más para verte n.n! De hecho te tenemos una sorpresa para cuando llegues, se que te va a encantar lol! No te bajes en fachas del avión! Es todo lo que te diré ¬w¬! **_

Tener a su amiga rubia tan cerca de nuevo… divertida intentaba verle una ventaja al asunto.

Decidió mirar el último mail y sintió como su corazón comenzaba a revolotear como las alas de un colibrí, nervioso. El nombre del remitente aun tenía el poder de hacerla sonrojar cuando estaba sola.

_**De: Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**Sin asunto**_

_**Te deseo buen viaje y que llegues bien a Tokio. Nos veremos en la cena en tu casa.**_

Sonaba a un típico mensaje seco del segundo Uchiha, pero las últimas palabras se escucharon tan incitantes en su mente, como si fueran susurradas a su oído.

_**Sakura, no puedo esperar…**_

La pelirrosa trago saliva nerviosa y sus temblorosas manos cerraron el móvil. Se preguntaba como reaccionaria Sasuke si se enterara que podía tener ese efecto en ella.

"_Lo más seguro es que el arrogante solo dijera algo como Hmp, y me mirara con su maldita media sonrisa de Casanova"._

Oh si, cuanto lo conocía. Por lo mismo debía evitar darle a conocer esa pequeña debilidad.

Sakura se recostó mirando al techo con sus manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho. Por su mente pasaron recuerdos de la despedida que le habían hecho sus amigos en Francia hace cuatro días. Había derramado tantas lágrimas llegando a su casa después de la reunión, que pensó que ya no podría llorar el día de su partida. Cuan equivocada estaba.

En ese instante su teléfono sonó nuevamente, era otro mensaje.

_**De: Amelie Lupari**_

_**Sin asunto.**_

_**Mon amie! Tu vas me manquer beaucoup! Les gars sont très tristes pour ton départ. N'oubliez pas nous écrire):! BONNE CHANCE COCO ! Nous t'aimons3 ! **_

_**Bisous**_

_**Les Bohémiens : Amélie, Louis et Seb (qui n'est pas ici, mais il m'a demandé d'inclure).**_

Sakura leyó el mensaje una y otra vez, como abrazándose a él en su mente. Los rayos del sol de la mañana se asomaban por la ventanilla del jet y le daban en el rostro.

Mientras miraba el fulgor anaranjado del cielo, las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos por el mensaje de sus amigos parisienses, cuanto los iba a extrañar. La tierra de su madre, la que prometía ayudarla a realizar la vida que siempre había deseado…

Pero no importaba que, ella volviera. Esa era su nueva resolución.

Se durmió bajo el consuelo de que aquello era solo temporal, tarde o temprano regresaría a Paris, ya fuera con su familia o por su cuenta.

Entre sueños, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios ante este pensamiento.


	3. Sakura En El País del Verismo

Y llegamos a Japón! Capitulo tres

Espero lo disfruten

* * *

(Tokio, Japón. 2:30 pm)

El vuelo había sido corto, menos de dos horas. Aun así estaba tan cansado que lo único que anhelaba era poder llegar a su departamento y dormir a pierna suelta. Claro que esto no le sería posible.

Suspiro cansado mientras se recordaba así mismo una y otra vez el porqué iba a casa de sus padres. Había pasado casi un mes fuera de la ciudad junto con la banda, por lo que su madre le había prácticamente rogado para que pasara aunque fuera una o dos noches en "casa" tras su regreso.

Solo por el simple hecho de ser sus progenitores, tenía que respetar sus deseos, aun si eso significara tener que lidiar con la presencia y los venenosos comentarios de su padre, acerca del cuando recapacitaría sobre el rumbo que le estaba dando a su vida.

Nuevamente el joven dio un suspiro cansado ahora más sonoro, que difícil era ser el primogénito de una familia acaudalada.

El Aston Martin one-77 negro se estaciono frente a la puerta de la mansión Uchiha al tiempo que pensaba esto.

"_Uchiha" _

Un nombre tan respetado como temido. A veces detestaba tenerlo tatuado tan marcadamente en su imagen.

-Bienvenido a casa Itachi-Sama.- Lo saludo el mayordomo abriéndole la puerta.

-Buenas noches Usui-san.- Respondió educadamente el joven, mientras se adentraba a la casa y le entregaba su abrigo.

-La señora lo espera en la sala.- Le señalo amablemente el joven sirviente.

El Uchiha sonrió amablemente en señal de agradecimiento y camino en dirección al lugar indicado. La sedosa y suave cabellera negra azulada de su madre brillaba frente a él, resaltando por encima del descanso del sillón rojo en el que se encontraba la dama.

El joven se acerco hasta ella sin hacer el menor ruido y coloco su mano en el delicado hombro de su progenitora. Ella no se sobresalto, separo sus ojos del libro que sostenía y miro dirección de quien la interrumpía. Su sonrisa se expandió tiernamente al encontrarse con los orbes negros de su hijo.

-¡Itachi!- Antes de que él pudiera hacer algo, la mujer se había puesto de pie y rodeó el sillón en el que estaba sentada para poder dar un abrazo a su hijo.

-¿Cómo has estado madre?- Pregunto su hijo correspondiendo el gesto y besándola en la mejilla. Tal vez una de las únicas dos personas a las que les demostraría esa clase de afecto.

-Muy bien hijo. Pero dime, ven cuéntame- lo guió hacia el sillón para que tomara asiento- ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje?-.

-En realidad preferiría permanecer de pie un poco más si no te molesta, necesito estirar mis piernas.

-Por supuesto, imagino que debes estar cansado del trayecto. Pero bien, nárrame entonces como estuvo tu viaje ¿Se divirtieron tu y los chicos?-

Una sonrisa tierna se dibujo en rostro de su madre, e Itachi rio para sus adentros, aquello era igual a las preguntas que le hacía cuando tenía 6 años.

-Nos encontramos con algunos contactos que podrían ser muy útiles para la banda, tal vez la presentación más importante fue en Kioto, ahí el publico recibe con más entusiasmo al grupo…

-¿En Kioto? ¿Acaso no sabes el daño que le harás a nuestra reputación si la prensa te encuentra en un bar de mala muerte? Y peor aún, ¡en una zona poblada por nuestros inversionistas!-.

La voz que lo había interrumpido estaba detrás de él, clavando puñaladas de desdén, como siempre. Itachi trato de ignorar el rostro cansado de su madre, que miraba detrás de él. El veinteañero por fin se giro para encontrarse con su padre.

Como había deseado evitar eso.

-No tendrías porque preocuparte padre, de todos modos TUS inversionistas no frecuentan aquellos lugares.- Soltó con voz fría Itachi.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Esas son personas sensatas y decentes. He dicho que la prensa es la que te podría encontrar ahí, los reporteros son de la misma carroña que los tipos que frecuentas.- Soltó con desdén el adulto.

-¡Te he dicho que no los llames así!- Exclamo molesto su hijo- ¡Además, no puedes probar que esas personas que llamas "decentes" lo sean! ¿Oh me equivoco padre?- Lo ultimo lo soltó con sarcasmo. Su padre se quedo mudo por instante antes de continuar.

Hace cerca de un año, uno de los más importantes inversionistas de la empresa familiar fue vinculado con Yakuzas por deberles una fuerte suma de dinero de diversos negocios ilícitos que llevaron a cabo para él. Fugaku había logrado, con sus influencias, que esto no pasara a la luz pública, solo la policía supo la razón de que los Uchiha les cerraran el paso. Claro que a pesar de sus esfuerzos, Itachi siendo como era, se había enterado hasta del más mínimo detalle.

-¡Cuando dejaras tus estupideces y asumirás tu verdadera responsabilidad! ¡Estoy comenzando a hartarme de tu inmadurez!- Si Itachi rozaba siquiera el tema, la furia de su padre explotaba.

-Fugaku, tienes que entender que es lo que nuestro hijo ha elegido y debemos de respetar su decisi…-

-No te metas en esto Makoto, no lo protejas, ya no es un niño.- Interrumpió a la mujer de ojos oscuros.

-No, pero al menos yo tengo la madurez para comprender que no todas las personas pueden hacer lo que a mí se me venga en gana.- Respondió Itachi.

-¡Suficiente! - Fugaku tomo a Itachi por el cuello de la camisa- ¡Tienes que comprender que eres un Uchiha! No somos cualquiera, somos superiores y por ello ¡Tienes que empezar a comportarte al nivel de tu apellido!

-¡TU Y TU MALDITO NOMBRE SE PUEDEN IR A…

-Vaya, veo que no me equivoque. Escuche gritos, así que imagine que había reunión familiar.- Una voz de joven interrumpió la pelea.

-Sasuke…- Makoto miro a su hijo menor, agradecida por aparecer en ese instante.

-No empieces con tu sarcasmo Sasuke.- Le ordeno su padre sin mirarlo, soltando a Itachi.

-Solo venia a darle la bienvenida a mi hermano, padre, es todo.- Una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujo en el rostro del peli azabache.

-Como sea, tengo que salir a una reunión.- Señalo Fugaku. Se dirigió a su esposa, la beso fugazmente de despedida y salió de la habitación.

Los tres Uchiha restantes se quedaron en la habitación en silencio. Ahora una batalla de miradas se llevaba a cabo entre los dos hermanos.

-¿Y cómo te fue con tus héroes del rock hermano?- Aquello saliendo de los labios de Sasuke solo era una burla.

-No es algo que te importe mucho Sasuke.- volteo con su madre.- Iré a la habitación a descansar.-

-Está bien, le diré a Usui-san que te hable para la cena.- Sonrió su madre aliviada, estaba feliz de que la pelea entre su esposo y su hijo no pasara a mayores.

Itachi se dispuso a salir del lugar, pero al pasar junto a su hermano menor fue tomado por el brazo. Ni siquiera se miraron.

-¿Se comunico contigo?- La voz del Uchiha menor era seria y fría.

-¿Quién?-.

-Sabes de quien hablo. No ha contestado mi mensaje… ¿Hablaste tu con ella?- Los celos se notaban en la voz del joven.

-Como lo dije Sasuke.- Respondió soltándose del agarre e indiferente.- No es algo de tu importancia.

El primogénito de los Uchiha salió de la sala y fue hasta su antigua habitación para encerrarse dentro.

El cuarto era enorme, con paredes rojas y negras. Un enorme ventanal daba a su terraza, del cual abrió las puertas dejar entrar aire fresco. La habitación también estaba rodeada de estantes repletos de libros, y en una esquina tenía su colección de guitarras. Había comenzado a comprarlas desde que tenía 15 años, ahora era el presumible propietario de 21 instrumentos incluyendo un bajo.

Se dejo caer de un salto en la cama y se quedo admirando el techo con sus manos enlazadas detrás de la cabeza. Podía sentir la tensión en esa casa desde el mismo momento que ponía un pie dentro. Si la tensión no la creaba su padre, entonces eran los celos de su hermano hacia él lo que detonaba las discusiones.

Miro su reloj, apenas habían pasado hora y media.

Dio un largo suspiro cansado una vez más, aquella visita seria eterna.

En ese instante, entro Sasuke azotando la puerta, sin ademan de pedir permiso para pasar.

-¿Qué no sabes que primero hay que tocar?- Soltó con desdén Itachi.

-Déjate de esas estupideces. Ahora me vas a decir lo que quiero escuchar.- Soltó el peli azabache enfadado.

-¿Ahora tu me vas a venir con órdenes a mi? Cada vez eres más estúpido "hermanito"…- Itachi solo sonrió de medio lado ante la reacción furiosa que tuvieron estas palabras sobre Sasuke.

-¡Dime si has hablado con ella o no Itachi!- Comenzó a gritarle a su hermano mayor.

-¡Se acabo!- El pelinegro se puso en pie y a paso veloz cerró la puerta que estaba detrás de Sasuke, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa, acorralándolo entre esta y su feroz mirada rojiza.

-Te voy a decir una cosa Sasuke, y que te quede bien claro… No quiero que le vayas a hacer algo a Sakura ahora que se quede en Tokio.- Soltó con voz amenazante.

-¡Lo que haga con ella o no, no es bronca tuya!- Respondió furioso intentando zafarse del agarre de su hermano, pero era inútil, Itachi era más fuerte que él, siempre lo había sido.

-¡Ella no es una de las zorras interesadas que te tiras detrás de los bares ni en los asientos traseros de los autos Sasuke! ¡Si le pones un dedo encima te romperé la cara!- Le grito Itachi.

-¿¡Y QUIEN CARAJO TE CREES TU PARA VENIR A DECRIME ESO? ¿Qué ACASO TE GUSTA SAKURA?- Ahora los ojos del Uchiha menor también brillaban con esa intensidad carmesí.

-Bueno, una vez mas Sasuke, te lo repetiré…- Itachi sonrió triunfante mientras lo soltaba.- **ESO**, no es de tu **im-por-tan-cia**.

El representante de Akatsuki abrió la puerta ante el mudo Sasuke.

-Y ahora, sal de aquí.

-Mierda Itachi.- Soltó Sasuke mientras salía hecho una fiera sellando la puerta detrás de él.

Itachi rio divertido ante la actitud de su hermano menor, a veces su obstinación lo volvía un completo idiota.

Por supuesto que no le gustaba Sakura, simplemente la amaba como a una hermana, por ello la cuidaría de todo. Aun si eso significaba protegerla de la persona que más le importaba… aunque Sasuke nunca se enterara de cuanto se preocupaba su hermano por él.

Nuevamente Itachi se desplomo en su cama y descanso su cabeza en la almohada, forzándose a sí mismo a dormir, para así matar algunas de las horas que le quedaban dentro de ese infierno que antes solía llamar "hogar".

(Tokio 7:30 pm)

Recostado en el sofá de la pequeña sala de su departamento, un joven de 22 años dormía profundamente, con su guitarra eléctrica tinta sobre su pecho y una colilla de cigarro, cuya flama se había extinguido hacía horas, aun entre sus labios.

Sin notarlo, otra persona entro dentro de la vivienda. Vestía unos vaqueros rasgados y una camiseta sin mangas negra. Un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro, negro y largo; alto, 25 años.

El hombre vio al peligris tirado sobre el sillón, se dirigió en silencio a la cocina y lleno una enorme jarra con agua helada. Se acerco hasta el durmiente, hizo ademan de querer tomar un poco de agua, pero en una reacción fugaz, mejor arrojo el contenido de la jarra sobre el músico.

-¡¿PERO QUE MIIIIIIERDA?- El tipo se levanto de un salto, tosiendo por las aguas gélidas que se metieron por su nariz y garganta, con su movimiento brusco arrojó su guitarra al suelo.

El otro hombre se quedo en silencio viendo como su víctima recuperaba el aliento.

-Cof... ¡¿Qué CARAJO CREES QUE HACES KAKUZU? Cof…coff…- No podía dejar de toser mientras veía al aludido de pie frente a él.

-¿Qué me pasa?- Pregunto tranquilamente levantando una ceja.- Pues veras Hidan… -Tomo aire- ¡CUANTAS MALDITAS VECES TE TENGO QUE REPETIR QUE NO TE QUEDES DORMIDO CON EL JODIDO CIGARRO ENCEDIDO!

-¿¡QUÉ? ¡¿SOLO POR ESA JODIDA ESTUPIDEZ ME AHOGAS CON 3 JODIDOS LITROS DE JODIDA AGUA FRIA? ¡MIERDA!- Hidan comenzó a caminar hacia el baño, al tiempo que se quitaba la camisa empapada. Kakuzu iba detrás de él gritando.

-¿"SOLO POR ESO"? ¡LA ULTIMA VEZ CASI INCENDIAS EL CONDENADO APARTAMENTO! SI TE QUIERES QUEDAR SIN CASA ES TU MADITO PROBLEMA ¡YO NO TENGO PORQUE QUEDARME SIN TECHO POR TU ESTUPIDEZ, CON UN CARAJO!-.

-Ya cierra la boca, jodes como si fueras mi perra.- Respondió bostezando Hidan, saliendo del baño secándose el cabello con una toalla.

-Juro Hidan, que si el alquiler no fuera demasiado alto como para pagarlo solo, te asesinaría ahora mismo.- soltó con rencor el tipo, entrecerrando amenazante sus ojos verdes.

-Vamos Kakuzu, como si en verdad pudieras hacer eso.- Se burlo el más joven riendo.

Hidan volvió tranquilamente, con la toalla sobre sus hombros, al sillón. Se dio cuenta de la guitarra en el suelo y la junto para verla de cerca.

-Agh, mierda… se le ha roto una cuerda.- La recargó por un lado del sillón. Tomo la cajetilla de cigarros de la mesa de sala (la cual estaba repleta de revistas y papeles) y encendió uno de los pitillos. Al ponerse de nuevo en pie, tumbo todas las hojas de dicha mesa al suelo.

Hidan vio el desastre, pero lo paso de largo para tomar su chaqueta de la barra de la cocina.

-Iré a comprar unas cuerdas.- Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta y se colocaba la chaqueta.

-Deberías juntar eso.- Señalo su compañero de piso mientras tomaba una cerveza del refrigerador, y veía el desastre que se había esparcido por el suelo.

Hidan miro hacia donde observaba Kakuzu, y comenzó a reír.

-¿Para qué? De todos modos ya las mojaste, no hay peligro de que las incendie con un cigarrillo.

-Idiota…- Murmuro el hombre. Tomo un sorbo de su bebida.- ¿Iras sin camisa a la calle?

-La única que tenia limpia esta chorreando agua en el baño.- Dijo frunciendo el gesto.

-No es mi problema que seas un holgazán.- Se burlo divertido Kakuzu.

-Idiota…. Como sea después vengo. – Dijo saliendo del departamento.

-¡Lleva las jodidas llaves esta vez!- Grito atreves de la puerta.

-Si "mi amor"- Grito Hidan sarcásticamente. De nuevo le daba a entender que se comportaba como una novia molesta.

-Idiota.- Susurro divertido Kakuzu para sí mientras se sentaba en la parte seca del sillón y encendía la televisión.

….

Hidan caminaba fuera del edificio de departamentos con la mano en los bolsillos del pantalón. La tienda de música estaba a 9 calles, pero caminar no le molestaba para nada. Vivía junto con Kakuzu en un buen apartamento que habían conseguido hacia años, en el barrio Koenji de Tokio.

Era natural que hubieran elegido aquel lugar para vivir, Koenji era la cuna del movimiento rock y punk en la ciudad, además de ser el barrio bohemio y musical de Tokio. Pasaban todas sus noches yendo a ese lugar, desde que tuvieron la suficiente edad para descubrir el alcohol. Simplemente un día llego un amigo de Kakuzu ofreciéndoles el departamento en una renta comprensible.

Kakuzu era el mejor amigo de Hidan, aunque no le gustara a admitirlo. El tipo era como un hermano, siempre discutiendo, pero apoyándolo desde la primera vez. Se conocían desde niños, pues ambos habían vivido en el mismo orfanato.

Al contrario de Hidan, Kakuzu tocaba el bajo en grupos simplemente de hobby, para pasar un buen rato. Aunque no lo aparentara, el tipo era un universitario con maestría en finanzas, toda su vida había vivido becado por las escuelas a las que asistía, que fueron las mejores. En ese momento ganaba buena plata, pero era demasiado avaro como para gastar mucho dinero por un piso en una mejor zona él solo.

Fue también él quien lo introdujo con Itachi, quien fue compañero y amigo de él desde el liceo. Los tres fueron los fundadores de Akatsuki, pero con el tiempo Kakuzu encontró imposible continuar con la banda y su trabajo, así que término abandonando al grupo, después Itachi decidió pasar tras bastidores y ser simplemente el manager.

Después de un tiempo los demás miembros actuales de la banda se fueron integrando poco a poco.

Hidan camino tranquilamente durante largo rato, hasta llegar a su tienda predilecta en lo que instrumentos musicales se trataba. Compro algunas cuerdas y púas, y emprendió de nuevo camino.

En el trayecto de regreso al departamento, tuvo ganas de otro cigarrillo, pero cuando quiso darle lumbre, se dio cuenta que su encendedor se había quedado sin gas.

-Mierda…- Susurro molesto mirando el aparatito desechable.

En eso una mano con las uñas pintadas de barniz negro surgió de la nada, ofreciéndole la flama de otro encendedor. Hidan siguió con la mirada aquel brazo hasta dar con el rostro de la mujer que ofrecía aquel fuego. La despampanante sonrisa de una mujer pelirroja lo saludo con coquetería.

-¿Buscas fuego?- Pregunto en un doble sentido que no dejaba nada a la duda.

Hidan la escaneo con la mirada un instante, acerco el rostro con el cigarro entre sus labios al encendedor y tomo una larga bocanada de humo. ¿Por qué no? Sería como una especie de bienvenida a casa. Su sonrisa socarrona se dibujo al instante y sus ojos amatista refulgieron con deseo.

-Guíame a donde quieras y te mostrare lo que es un jodido incendio.-Le dijo a la mujer de ojos oscuros.

-No has cambiado nada Hidan.- Comento la chica complacida.

-Te equivocas Misa, hay algunas cosas nuevas de puta madre que me gustaría enseñarte…- Presumió arrogante el músico.

Ella sonrió ante el comentario, tomo su mano y lo guio al interior de un bar de la zona. Un poco de preliminares antes del sexo no dañaría a nadie. No había prisa, tenían toda la noche, y aquello era territorio ya explorado.

(Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita, Tokio, Japón. 2:15 am)

El avión ya había aterrizado, la familia Haruno bajaba del jet para por fin poner los pies en tierra Nipona.

Minato dio un largo respiro eufórico y sonrió, hasta el aire se sentía diferente en sus pulmones, algo en la atmosfera lo hacía sentir más ligero. Tomo la mano de su mujer y la apretó con cariño, ella lo miro a los ojos; El rubio estaba feliz.

-Bienvenido a casa amor.- Le susurro Kushina al odio y beso su mejilla. Ella también se encontraba feliz.

-¡Dios mío! ¡No puede ser que haya pasado doce horas en un avión! Que tortura…- Se quejo Sakura estirándose mientras caminaba.

-¿De qué te estás quejando Saku-chan? ¡Pasaste la mayor parte del vuelo dormida! Despertaste por unos minutos, después comiste algo, enseguida te volviste a dormir, despertaste y te arreglaste un poco… ¡Y Casi te quedas dormida de nuevo cuando estábamos aterrizando!- Le reclamo Naruto burlesco.

-¡Cállate Naruto! Solo estaba cansada, es todo…- Soltó indiferente ocultando su molestia.

-Pues yo más bien creo que eres algo perezo… ¡OUCH!- Naruto recibió el primer golpe en su cabeza en tierra Japonesa.

-¡QUE TU SEAS UN MALDITO GEEK ADICTO A LOS VIDEOJUEGOS Y PUEDAS PASAR 12 HORAS JUGANDO HALO SIN PARAR, NO QUIERE DECIR QUE SEAS MAS ENERGICO QUE YO!- Grito hecha una furia la pelirrosa.

-No llevamos ni tres minutos de haber llegado a Tokio y ya están causando una revuelta.- Comentó divertido el padre de los chicos.

-Al parecer no importa donde estemos, las cosas no cambiaran mucho.- Añadió Kushina.

Sakura enmudeció tras ese comentario, no creía que aquello fuera muy acertado. Naruto comprendió el silencio de su hermana y decidió callarse también, le daría un largo tiempo a Sakura antes de intervenir.

La familia camino a través del desolado aeropuerto, el vuelo del ex embajador se había arreglado para que llegara a una hora que el lugar se encontrara vacio. Era un favor que sus amigos influyentes le habían hecho, no quería tener que lidiar a la prensa tan rápido, y menos que estos afectaran la adaptación de sus hijos y esposa a la mudanza.

-Buenas noches Señor Haruno.- Saludo inclinándose respetuosamente un hombre vestido de traje de chofer en la entrada del aeropuerto.

-Buenas noches Nara-san.- Saludo el rubio mayor.- Kushina, Sakura, este respetable hombre es Nara Shikaku, (Naruto ya lo conoces). Es el encargado de transportarnos a su madre a mí por la ciudad o a la familia entera en eventos formales. Cuando ustedes necesiten quien los lleve, su hijo Shikamaru será quien conduzca. Espero que los traten con la cortesía que se merece.- Les dijo dirigiéndose a sus hijos.

-Si padre.- Fue lo que contesto Sakura. La reacción de Naruto fue un poco más exagerada.

-¡¿Eh? ¿Cómo es que el vago de Shikamaru puede tener una licencia y yo no?-.

-Bueno, creo que Shikamaru no violo 27 reglas de transito en los primeros dos días con su permiso de conducir ¿oh me equivoco Nara-san?- Pregunto volteando hacia el hombre.

-Mmm, prefiero no opinar señor- Respondió con una sonrisa entre incomoda y divertida Shikaku.

-¿Y yo qué? Yo no he violado ninguna regla de transito.- Pregunto Sakura.

-¡No la violaste en Paris! ¿Pero recuerdas lo que paso cuando intentaste conducir en Londres?- Cuestionó su padre.

Sakura tuvo un fugaz recuerdo de un mini Cooper rentado, un Naruto gritándole nervioso y la sensación de estrellar el coche contra la esquina de una casa.

-Mmm… ¿no?- Lo único que se le ocurrió fue fingir demencia. Minato solo suspiro cansado.

-Tuvieron suerte en no herirse, pero la señora de la casa estaba hecha una furia. Fue suficiente para darme cuenta de que eres un desastre conduciendo con el volante a la derecha. Y como aquí es igual que en Inglaterra… no automóvil hasta que te perfecciones.- Finalizo cruzando los brazos.

-Bien, de acuerdo.- Dijo derrotada la pelirrosa. El recordar los histéricos gritos de aquella cuarentona londinense aun le daba jaqueca.

-Señor, lo mejor será que suban al auto, ya es bastante tarde.- Le comento el chofer.

-Ah claro, vámonos.- Ayudo a su esposa a subir al auto y el subió detrás de ella, de ahí lo siguió Naruto y finalmente la chica. Sakura siempre se había negado a subir primero, le gustaba estar junto a la ventana. Su padre se lo permitía siempre y cuando no fuera un evento formal, en donde él tenía que bajar primero para ayudar a bajar a las damas.

Antes de entrar a la limosina, Sakura tuvo la sensación de ser observada, se quedo un instante de pie escrutando entre las sombras del edificio antes de decidir que todo había sido imaginación suya.

En el trayecto a su nueva casa, Sakura contemplo asombrada las brillantes luces de neón y letreros que se veían por toda la ciudad. Un océano de gente se extendía por todas partes a pesar de la hora, eran tantas personas que tuvo que tomarse un instante para calmarse y quitarse esa sensación de claustrofobia que la invadía.

Por supuesto, Naruto no dejaba de parlotear todo el camino, emocionado al describirle a la chica todos los lugares a donde la llevaría después, y todos los sitios que le gustaba frecuentar cuando viajaba a Tokio junto a su padrastro para visitar a Sasuke y a Sai. A ratos lo podía escuchar, de manera muy difusa por su mar de pensamientos que la ensordecían.

-¡Y en ese lugar venden el mejor Ramen de la zona! Te encantara Saku-chan, el de mamá es bueno, pero no tiene nada que ver con el de Ichiraku… ¡OH! Y ese club es de música House, se que amas esa mu….-.

"_Pero que alguien me diga en que planeta aterricé… Todo es tan… ¿extravagante? Esto será imposible"_

Los pensamientos de Sakura parecían ser aun menos optimistas después de haber llegado a su nuevo hogar.

La casa en si era entre moderna y tradicional, una mezcla muy bizarra, aunque debía admitir que era vanguardista, bastante chic. Tenía el estilo de las viejas casas de madera y papel que aparecían en las películas de Samuráis, pero el papel de las puertas había sido remplazado por cristales. Tenía unos hermosos jardines y fuentes que transmitían serenidad. La edificación, nada sencilla, era de tres pisos, más o menos del mismo tamaño que su antigua casa y con más habitaciones.

A pesar de todo, el contraste de estilos tradicionales entre Europa y Asia era demasiado notorio. Por primera vez en su vida agradeció ver a los guardaespaldas en sus trajes negro sastre custodiando la entrada de la residencia, al menos eso era familiar.

-¡Waaa! Esto es mil veces mejor que los hoteles en los que nos quedábamos de visita Minato-san…- exclamo emocionado Naruto.

-Me alegro que te guste Naruto. Y a ti Sakura: ¿Qué te parece?- Pregunto muy sonriente el hombre mirando a su hija.

-Es… muy linda padre.- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. No era mentira, pero tampoco era la respuesta que sabía que su padre buscaba. Este frunció con preocupación el ceño.

-Sakura…- Comenzó a decir serio Minato, pero Kushina lo interrumpió.

-Sakura ¿recibiste algún mensaje de tus amigos en el avión?- Pregunto muy curiosa la dama.

-¿Eh?-La pregunta la tomo por sorpresa.- Emm si… uno de Amelie, uno de Itachi, uno de Sasuke…-.

-¡¿Qué? ¡SASUKE TE ENVIO UN MENSAJE! ¿¡QUÉ TE DIJO ESE IDIOTA!- Los celos de su hermano salieron a flote al escucharla.

"_Mierda… olvide omitir esa parte" _ Se reprendió internamente la chica. Pero su madrastra acudió al rescate.

-¡Naruto! No interrumpas cuando alguien está hablando.- Le lanzo una mirada muy seria que lo hizo callar de inmediato.- ¿Solo ellos Sakura?- Se dirigió de nuevo sonriente a la joven.

-Este, también uno de Ino… que por cierto me dijo algo de una sorpresa que no entendí muy bien.- Murmuro pensativa la joven recordando el mensaje.

Minato y Kushina se miraron sonrientes con complicidad. Por supuesto los ojos jade de la chica lo notaron.

-¿Qué acaso ustedes saben algo que ignoro?-. Los cuestiono intrigada.

-Pues, digamos que también nosotros cooperamos en esa sorpresa.- Respondió el ojiazul mientras abrazaba por detrás a su esposa.

-Entra a la casa y veras de que hablamos.- La ánimo su madrastra.

Sakura levanto una ceja curiosa y se abrió paso hacia la mansión. Se paró en seco frente a la puerta, con la mano sobre la manija. Su mano temblaba, no ante el hecho de la tan mencionada "sorpresa" sino más bien al miedo de cómo luciera por dentro su "hogar". Al parecer tardo bastante en decidirse en entrar, porque unos murmullos comenzaron a escucharse desde adentro, a través de la puerta.

-¡Ya tardaron demasiado! Dijeron que llegarían hace décadas…- Se quejo escandalosamente una voz de mujer.

"_¿Qué? Esa voz es de…"_

-S-si, te dijeron que ya venían, n-no deben de tardar. No desesperes.- Dijo otra tímida voz.

-Hinata, eres demasiado paciente.- soltó la otra cansada.

"_¿Hinata?" _Eso fue todo, se decidió a entrar.

En el momento exacto en que abrió la puerta, los brazos de una chica rubia de 17 años se abalanzaron sobre ella, estrujándola en su abrazo.

-¡SAKURAAAA ¡! ¡KYAA!- Comenzó a gritar la chica, dando saltitos de alegría.

-I-Ino, no p-puedo respirar…- susurro asfixiada la pelirrosa.

-¿Qué dices?- Pregunto la rubia eufórica.

-Creo que deberías soltarla Ino.- Susurro gentilmente una joven de cabellos azul oscuro y ojos aperlados.

-¡Hinata!- La ojijade abrazo a su amiga y a cambio recibió un abrazo aun más fuerte que el de la otra joven.

-¡Te extrañamos mucho Sakura!- Grito Ino, convirtiendo eso en un abrazo de grupo.

-Es muy bueno verlas, pero ¿Qué hacen aquí tan tarde?- Pregunto intrigada la chica separándose.

-E-esto….Ah pues veras…- Comenzó a decir Hinata, pero fue interrumpida por la madrastra de Sakura.

-La joven Yamanaka y Hyuga pasaran una estancia con nosotros, mientras sus padres están viajando por negocios. Además, tu padre y yo pensamos que de esta manera te sería más fácil adaptarte al cambio.- Lo último lo dijo con su característica mirada amable.

-Entonces… ¿se quedara aquí?- Preguntó mirando a Kushina, quien solo asintió.

-¡Tenemos tanto que contarte Sakura! Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ayudamos a preparar tu habitación…- Antes de que pudiera opinar algo la pelirrosa fue arrastrada por su entusiasta amiga de ojos azules hacia las habitaciones de arriba.

-¡Y he aquí!- Grito jovial mientras le había la puerta a su recamara.

La joven Haruno se quedo muda al entrar a la habitación. Sus muros estaban pintados de blanco, para que ella decidiera lo que quería poner en ellos, a excepción de eso, su habitación estaba distribuida exactamente igual a la que tenía en Francia, mismos muebles, instrumentos, aromas… era un poco escalofriante.

-Gracias chicas.- Les dijo sonriendo, fingiendo felicidad. Sus amigas la volvieron a abrazar y entraron junas a sus aposentos.

Todo lo que siguió de la noche fue un sinfín de charlas y bromas sobre lo que había sucedido en la vida de las tres chicas. Sakura fue mostrando más entusiasmo ante la idea de tenerlas con ella, conforme avanzaban las horas. Al final, casi al amanecer, Hinata e Ino se quedaron dormidas.

Sakura aprovecho el momento de soledad para tomar su móvil, salir al balcón y realizar una llamada. El teléfono sonó dos veces antes de que lo atendieran.

-Ya se me hacía muy extraño que no me llamaras. Empezaba a dudar si habías tomado un vuelo directo a Tokio o a las Filipinas.- Saludo una voz adormilada de hombre que cualquier mujer hubiera catalogado como sensual. La chica sonrió.

-Vaya… ¿qué te parece? Suena como que tu inquebrantable paciencia se estaba resquebrajando.- Lo provocó juguetona la joven.

-Sabes que solo tú puedes preocuparme Sakura.- Podía imaginarse la sonrisa que estaba poniendo él en ese momento.

-Perdona por no haberte llamado antes Itachi, es que Ino y Hinata están aquí, al aparecer se quedaran por una temporada.- Comenzó a contarle la joven.

-¿Y eso no te entusiasma? Creí que eran tus amigas más cercanas…- Se extraño Itachi.

-¡Por supuesto que me alegra!- grito a la defensiva, pero inmediatamente bajo la voz por miedo a despertar a sus amigas.- Lo que sucede es que ya de por si es difícil intentar aparentar felicidad frente a mis padres, como para que encima tenga que fingir ante ellas… no me gusta mentirles.- su voz se había tornado algo melancólica.

-¿Tan malo es?- Pregunto el pelinegro.

-Cuando estaba sola en la parte trasera del jet y vi la torre de Tokio, me desplome en llanto. El hecho de que la torre Eiffel fuera lo último que viera y la esta lo primero en Japón… resulta algo irónico ¿no crees?- Una sonrisa decaída se pinto en sus labios.

-Estaré aquí como siempre para lo que me pidas, no lo olvides. Tu ventaja es que ahora me tendrás más cerca.- Bromeo como en coqueteo Itachi.

-Lo malo es que también tendré cerca a Sasuke…-

-¿Andamos pesimistas hoy verdad? Más te vale cambiar de actitud para cuando te vea en la cena de ahora.- Dijo serenamente el veinteañero.

-Está bien, y más te vale a ti llegar a tiempo.-

-A las 8 en punto la estaré saludando señorita Haruno.- Aseguro con voz de caballero Itachi.

-Ok, entonces hasta entonces. Cuídate.- La joven estaba a punto de colgar, pero la voz de su interlocutor la detuvo.

-Sakura…-.

-¿Si?-.

-En verdad me alegro de que estés aquí, _**hermana.-**_ la última palabra hizo a la chica sonreír. Después colgó el móvil, sabía que no tenía que agregar nada más.

Uchiha Itachi, uno de sus mejores amigos. Cómo lo quería, a ese tipo de apariencia fría y seria que le había demostrado ser todo lo contrario, protegiéndola desde pequeña.

Que diferente sensación era la que le causaba su hermano, Sasuke.

Al pensar en el nombre, su corazón empezó a latir nervioso, apresurado. Esa noche seria la cena con la familia Uchiha, por fin, después de tantos años vería a aquel que fue su primer amor, ¿Cómo reaccionaría al tenerlo frente a frente?

La sensación que la embargaba en ese momento, no sabía si era buena o mala, pero estaba ansiosa por saber que pasaría en la velada.


	4. Preámbulo al Reencuentro

Un rayo de sol matutino le daba directo al rostro, causándole molestia. Intentó ignorarlo para seguir durmiendo, pero después de unos minutos comprendió que aquello era imposible.

-Carajo.- masculló molesto.

Hidan se levanto de la cama: estaba solo y desnudo.

Recogió sus bóxers negros tirados en el suelo para vestir algo, hacía frio.

Después, tomo su rosario, el cual **SI** había dejado en la mesa de noche con mucho cuidado, antes de "dar comienzo" a su agotadora velada.

Salió así de la habitación y fue al baño a lavarse el rostro. Cuando posteriormente abandono el otro lugar, secándose la cara con una toalla, la mujer pelirroja de la noche anterior apareció frente a él, ofreciéndole una taza de café.

-Gracias.- Dijo, tomando la taza y bebiendo un sorbo de aquel vigorizante liquido.

-¿Solo te lo quitas durante el sexo?- Soltó de una la mujer, sosteniendo su propia taza, pero con la vista clavada en el collar del hombre.

-También cuando me baño.- Respondió sin darle importancia.

Caminaron hacia la cocina (él siguiéndola), y se sentaron en la mesa. Bebían su café en silencio, nadie parecía querer pronunciar ni una palabra; mucho menos Hidan, quien aún seguía adormilado.

La pelirroja no le quitaba la vista de encima a ese extraño colgante en su pecho, la intriga que le causaba se veía en sus ojos mientras bebía distraídamente sorbos de café. El músico noto su curiosidad.

-Lo que sea que estés pensando, solo pregúntalo.- Su voz era serena, al igual que su expresión. No la miraba.

-Lo que sucede es que… no sé, cada vez que estoy contigo ¡todo sale volando! La ropa, mi bolso, los cinturones, zapatos, TODO. Pero cuando estas a punto de "comenzar", te detienes de la nada, para, con sumo cuidado dejar eso - Apuntó al colgante.- En un lugar seguro.

-¿Cuál es tu punto?- Alzó una ceja.

-Pues…. ¿Haces eso **SIEMPRE**, o solo cuando vienes aquí?-.

-Quieres saber si hago lo mismo con Konan.- No era una pregunta.

La chica se quedo en silencio defensivo, la había atrapado. Ella miraba como el tipo bebía otro sorbo de café y la miraba a los ojos, ahora su serenidad había cambiado a una expresión seria.

La pelirroja bajo la vista a sus manos rodeando la taza y sonrió divertida.

-Tan perceptivo como siempre. Supongo que un poco de celos es algo que viene de la mano cuando te acuestas con alguien.

-Lo hago con **TODAS**, no solo contigo o Konan.- Aquella respuesta tan rotunda, no dejaba espacio a ninguna duda: para él, ninguna de las dos era tan especial como para que marcaran diferencia.

Misa comenzó a reír suavemente, con aquella serena y despreocupada melodía que llamaba risa.

-¡Auch! No tienes por qué ser tan rudo. No es como que me este enamorando de ti o algo.

-Eso ya lo sé, estoy consciente de que eres una come hombres Misato.- Respondió, como si aquello fuera obvio.

-Y tu eres el único hombre que no he logrado devorar.- Ahora su expresión era seductora.

Hidan río de medio lado, socarronamente.

-La razón es que respeto y veneró demasiado lo que para mi representa este dije, es como un amuleto.- Respondió regresando al tema de su rosario, mientras paseaba sus dedos por la cadena.

-Lo imaginaba.- contestó levantándose de la mesa para ir a lavar su vajilla.

Aquello sonaba tanto a Hidan, podría ser un verdadero santo canonizado enalguna religión si le tuviera la mitad de devoción que a aquel amuleto. Claro que eso reia imposible pues su amigo era un completo ateo con un deje de sadismo. Al menos así lo veía ella, pero claro, nunca le diría lo que pensaba de sus creencias.

-Misa…- De repente una voz insinuante a su espalda le acaricio suavemente la piel del cuello.- Quisiera tomar un baño.

-Las toallas están donde siempre.- Ella no se inmuto ni un poco.

-Sí, pero después tendré que cambiarme y…- Sus manos comenzaron a meterse por debajo de su camiseta, la única prenda que traía puesta la joven.

-¿Y?- Preguntó indiferente.

-Agh mierda, necesito que me prestes esta camisa que traes puesta.- Finalizo con voz frustrada separando sus manos de ella algo molesto.

Misa comenzó a reír, traía puesta la camisa de botones blanca que había dejado olvidada Hidan hacía dos semanas en su departamento.

-Ve y date una ducha, enseguida te la llevo.- Respondió sin dejar de sonreír, volteando a verlo.

-¿Segura que no te quieres bañar conmigo?- Pregunto con voz seductora de nuevo.

-Que tu ducha sea fría, por favor.-

Misa comenzó a caminar fuera de la cocina hacia un closet que estaba junto a la puerta del baño, Hidan iba detrás de ella.

-Te encanta matar la jodida pasión, carajo….-. Ella tomo una toalla del closet y se la arrojo.

-Sí, supongo que esa es la razón…- Comenzó a decir, mientras se dirigía al cuarto y se quitaba la blusa, quedando con su cuerpo totalmente desnudo de espaldas a él.-… de que a los hombres les encante llamarme "Perra".-

Giro su rostro para darle una sonrisa seductora, y sin más cerró la puerta de su pieza tras ella. Hidan solo sonrió de medio lado divertido, y se adentro al baño.

"_Puedo pensar en mil razones distintas para llamarte de esa manera." _

Misa era una completa loba seductora que amaba estar de casería. Era hermosa, exuberante: con ojos café claro, cabello pelirrojo intenso y brillantemente ondulado, y labios rojizos y carnosos. Su cuerpo era esbelto, pero lleno de sensuales curvas, motivo por el cual muchas revistas para caballeros la buscaban seguido para ofrecerle posar para ellos. Claro que ella siempre lo rechazaba; a pesar de todo, seguía conservando clase y gracia, además de un ingenio que rompía fácilmente las defensas de cualquier intelectual.

Sonaba como la mujer perfecta para cualquiera, excepto para él. Jamás, la vería de aquella manera; la química entre ambos solo daba lugar a ser "amigos con privilegios" a lo mucho con respecto a lo que relaciones intimas se refería.

A ella la había conocido hacía un par de años, pues se había vuelto muy amiga de Kakuzu durante el tiempo que Hidan pasó fuera de Tokio. Se volvieron muy cercanos al instante, pero cuando conoció a Konan le dejó de frecuentar tanto, motivo por el cual Misa odiaba a la peliazul. Esas dos jamás se llevarían bien, y Misato siempre que la veía buscaba algo que pudiera molestarla. El querer provocarla siempre era debido a sus celos de amiga, y Misato aprovechaba lo recelosa que podía ser Konan con "su hombre".

Terminó de bañarse y se cambio. Fue hacia la habitación por su chaqueta, Misa ya no estaba ahí. Salió a la sala y la encontró sentada en un sillón, vestida de jean y camisola, hojeando una revista y fumando un cigarrillo.

-¿Iras mañana?- Pregunto Hidan observándola.

-Puede que si.- Respondió ella sin quitar sus ojos de la revista.- Dependerá de que tanto trabajo haya mañana.-

Hidan se acerco hasta casi rosarle la nariz.

-Que bromista eres, no sabía que las jodidas vendedoras de discos tuvieran una agenda tan apretada.- Le quito el cigarrillo de la boca con una mano y se lo llevo a la suya. Dio una larga bocanada antes de girarse de nuevo para salir del departamento.

-¿Qué acaso no tienes a nadie más que coreé las canciones? Que mal Hidan, una estrella de rock nunca debería sentirse solo…- Comenzó bromeando con voz serena.

-Ese no es tu jodido problema.- Su voz era rotunda.

Ambos se quedaron atrapados en un silencio incomodo, tal vez ese comentario no había sido el más adecuado, Misato había oprimido el botón intocable. Finalmente, el músico volvió a hablar.

-Lleva tu holgazán y firme trasero al bar mañana.- Le pidió de manera que sonaba a orden, él no tenía mucho tacto con las damas.

-Mas te vale que le dediques a este "Trasero firme" una canción en el bar.- Dijo sonriendo aliviada, al parecer su resbalón no fue tan grave.

-Lo siento nena, yo no canto "Backstreet Boys"- Respondió con su sonrisa socarrona, y azotó la puesta tras de sí al salir.

La chica sonrió, al tiempo que encendía un nuevo cigarrillo, en verdad apreciaba mucho a ese tipo bruto. Enseguida su ceño se frunció y se puso en pie, dirigiéndose al baño.

Se paro frente al retrete y se saco del bolsillo un paquete pequeñísimo de aluminio. Era un papel lleno de cocaína que tomó de la chaqueta de Hidan mientras se duchaba, aquello la desesperaba. Aunque no lo admitiera, su amigo se sentía solo y ella no podía hacer nada más que verlo consumirse a sí mismo. Y Konan tampoco le era de mucha ayuda.

Esa bajista de cabello azul nunca lo ayudaría con sus problemas, al contrario, le encantaba ocasionarle aun más dificultades con sus dramas y celos atosigando a Hidan.

-Maldita perra estúpida egoísta- Susurro con desdén la chica.

Pero tal vez, aun no fuera tarde para que el hombre encontrara a alguien que lo ayudara a superar esa soledad. Era la única esperanza que le quedaba para salvarlo.

Pensó en eso, mientras abría el paquetito y lo vaciaba en el mueble, tirando de la cadena, para ver como aquel polvo blanco se disolvía y desaparecía.

"_Ojala en verdad hubiera una cadena por la cual deshacerse tan fácilmente de tus problemas"_.

Todo el día había trascurrido rápidamente, sentía como las horas se le escapan de las manos como gotas de agua entre los dedos. A cada minuto que pasaba, se sentía más y más nerviosa.

Las chicas se la pasaban charlando acerca del "gran encuentro" que por fin se llevaría a cabo, pero ella no lo veía como algo tan grandioso. Sentía como mariposas revoloteaban en su estomago cada vez que alguna de sus dos amigas sacaba a relucir el tema.

-Lo positivo de esto es que al menos volveré a ver a Itachi mas seguido…-

-Sí, claro Sakura, él es sexy. Pero ¿a quién le importa eso? ¡Veras a Sasuke! Es así como que, el momento que he esperado toda mi vida…- Grito Ino con sus ojos iluminados llenos de fantasía.

-¿Y por qué demonios **TU** lo has esperado?- Pregunto Sakura levantando una ceja.

-¡¿POR QUÉ? Pues veras, mi querida y tonta amiga, ustedes son así como que, la pareja que ¡TODO EL MUNDO ESPERA!- Recalcó como si fuera algo obvio.- Y mira que el hecho de que el chico que protagoniza las fantasías sexuales de todas las mujeres en kilómetros a la redonda este detrás de ti, es algo de lo cual sentirte orgullosa.

-¡No protagoniza los sueños eróticos de todas! Le estas dando más crédito del que merece.- Gritó avergonzada.

-Nómbrame una mujer que no haya sucumbido ante sus encantos.- Reviróla rubia con una sonrisa retadora.

"¡Mierda!" Maldijo por dentro la pelirrosa.

-Emmm, este… pues, no ha caído….- sus ojos escrutaban por toda la habitación intentando recordar un nombre, entonces su mirada se topo con una aperlada.- ¡HINATA! Ah, Hinata no siente nada por Sasuke.- Dijo rápidamente la pelirrosa, la aludida se sonrojo al instante.

-Agh ¿Cómo carajo quieres que ella sienta atracción por el tipo? Es como su primo tercero o una estupidez así. (Aunque aun siendo parientes lejanos, yo me lo hubiera tirado) – Susurro Ino, no muy bajo.

-¡INO!- Grito la ojiperla avergonzada.

-Tranquila Hinata, ya sabemos que tu nunca sucumbirías ante las mismas bajezas que esta rubia oxigenada dominada por su libido.

-¡SAKURA!- Ahora el grito horrorizado era para ella.

-Por favor Hinata, no finjas tanta inocencia, la única razón por la que jamás te llamara la atención Sasuke es porque desde el kindergarten el único que te gustaba era Naruto.- Dijo la ojiazul a la Hyuga.

-Esto, yo…- La chica no sabía que responder.

-Deberías aprovechar que ambos duerman bajo el mismo techo.- Agregó con una sonrisa picara.

-**¡INO!**- Decir que Hinata estaba incandescentemente roja era poco.

-¡Si, ya cállate! Sigue hablando de mi hermano de esa manera y vomitare sobre ti.- Sakura le arrojo una almohada en la cabeza.

-N-no es e-eso a lo que me refería…- contesto Hinata tartamudeando.

-¡Bah! Que par de puritanas más aburridas.- Se quejó la rubia cruzándose de brazos resignada.

Sakura suspiro divertida y comenzó a reír. Su risa melodiosa se expandió por toda la habitación, inundado el lugar y contagiando a sus dos amigas. En medio de tanta carcajada, llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante.- Dijo la pelirrosa intentando calmar su sonrisa.

-Señorita Haruno- Era Watari.- Su madre me envió para informarle que ya es hora de que usted y las señoritas comenzaran a arreglarse para la cena.

¡Bam! La risa fresca de Sakura se extinguió al instante.

-Ah, gracias Watari. Comenzaremos enseguida.- El mayordomo hizo una reverencia y se retiro cerrando la puerta. La chica tomo su móvil y miro la hora.

-¡Pero si faltan dos horas!

-¿¡QUÉ!- Grito la chica rubia casi histérica.- No hay forma de que estemos listas a tiempo ¡Hay que empezar ya!- Se levantó rápidamente del suelo en donde estaba sentada y se precipitó al cuarto de baño.

Hinata y Sakura se miraron entre ellas y ahogaron una risita. Típico de Ino, era sumamente escrupulosa con su apariencia.

-¡HINATA VEN AQUÍ AHORA!- Ordenó como sargento desde el tocador. Siempre arreglaba primero a la peliazul.

Sakura rio a pulmón abierto al ver la expresión suspirante de sus amiga, caminando resignada al baño.

-¡Cállate Sakura! Enseguida seguirás tú. Y te daré un tratamiento especial por la ocasión…-

Entonces guardó silencio enseguida. Ya no había forma de calmar sus nervios, después de todos estos años: en dos horas vería a Sasuke.

….

Itachi terminaba de vestirse para la cena de esa noche, estaba algo entusiasmado por poder ver a su amiga por fin, después de la última visita que le había hecho en Paris.

Él siempre iba a visitarla por una semana o dos en todos los periodos de vacaciones desde que se había mudado, pero en aquella ocasión, había dejado pasar casi dos años sin verla. Claro, era mucho tiempo, pero en realidad ¿Qué tanto podía cambiar alguien en esa cantidad de tiempo?

Estaba seguro de que se encontraría con la misma niña simpática y de carácter indomable que siempre había querido. Ahora lo que lo intrigaba era ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella al ver a su hermano, a Sasuke?

Los primeros tres años, Sasuke acompaño a Itachi en sus viajes a Francia, pero desde una ocasión en la que fue ella quien los visitó por circunstancias personales, Sasuke decidió dejar de acompañarlo. Nunca supo que fue lo que sucedió en aquella visita que le quito el entusiasmo a su hermano por ir a ver a Sakura, pero no le interesaba mucho el averiguarlo. También fue desde ese entonces cuando Sasuke comenzó a mostrar una rivalidad más fuerte contra él.

-Itachi, apresúrate, tenemos que irnos ya.- La voz de Sasuke se escucho a poca distancia a su espalda, el Uchiha mayor se giro y pudo verlo apoyando su costado despreocupadamente en el marco de la puerta con sus brazos cruzados.

-En verdad ¿nunca aprenderás a tocar la puerta?- Le cuestionó mientras terminaba de atarse la corbata.

-Hmp.- Fue todo.

Itachi sonrió de medio lado, solo él podía ver la verdad tras ese gesto supuestamente "calmado"

-¿Tanto nervios sientes por ver a Sakura?- Sasuke abrió sorprendido los ojos por una fracción de segundo, antes de volver a su expresión desinteresada.

-No sé de qué me hablas.- Contestó con fingida indiferencia. Itachi solo suspiro cansado.

-Finge demencia si así lo deseas, me importa poco.- Tomo las llaves de su auto que estaban sobre el escritorio y camino fuera de la habitación, pasando de largo a Sasuke.- Andando, yo conduzco.

-¿Aun no toleras ir en el mismo auto que nuestro padre?- Pregunto burlonamente Sasuke, caminando al lado de su hermano.

-No, hay una razón más importante que esa…- Sasuke alzo una ceja sin entender.

Habían caminado tan rápido que ya estaban en el garaje de la mansión, ninguno admitiría que la expectativa de la noche los hacía apresurarse más de lo que normalmente estarían por una cena formal.

-¿No iremos en el Aston? - Preguntó el menor mientras veía las luces de un auto azul azabache encenderse frente a él al tiempo que Itachi se montaba en el vehículo.

-Claro que no, ese es de nuestro padre, ahí se irá él con nuestra madre y el chofer.- Dijo mientras esperaba que su hermano abordara.

-Además ya te dije, el mayor motivo por el cual me quiero ir en mi auto…- Metió las llaves en el encendido y el motor despertó poderoso de su letargo.-… Ah, hace tanto que deseaba escuchar ese ronroneo.-

La voz de Itachi sonaba algo emocionada y su sonrisa creció al sentir como su vehículo vibraba potentemente esperando a que acelerara.

-Eres taaaaan raro cuando se trata de autos o música, ya búscate una chica.- Le dijo Sasuke llevándose la mano a la frente aburrido.

-No te preocupes, ya no habrá problema: Sakura llego a Tokio.- Lo provocó Itachi.

-¡Cierra tu maldita bo…- Pero el grito iracundo de Sasuke fue acallado por el poderoso rugir del Porsche 911 GT3 azul que salía a toda velocidad de la residencia.

-Hmp., como sea, me gusta más el Ferrari california.- Susurro viendo a la ventana indiferente, terminando toda la conversación entre ellos. En esos momentos, Sasuke tenía mejores cosas en que pensar.

…

Tres jovencitas ajetreadas terminaban de alistarse para la noche, ya eran las ocho en punto y Hinata e Ino estaban ya prácticamente arregladas. Sakura era la que parecía tener problemas con su vestido.

-¡Sakura, tenemos que bajar ya! Los Uchiha llegaran en cualquier momento.- Le gritaba Ino desesperada.

-¡Es que este maldito cierre del infierno no quiere subir!- Gritaba Sakura mientras intentaba hacer que el zipper de su vestido rosa pastel cerrara, lo cual parecía imposible.

-¿Qué te la pasabas atragantándote con queso y pan en Francia? ¡Obesa!- Le reprendió la rubia mientras le ayudaba con fuerza a intentar subir el cierre.

-¡Cierra tu maldita boca Ino, aquí la única que parece cerda eres tú!- Le gritó Sakura molesta.

-Eh ¿chicas?- Hinata no sabía cómo calmarlas una vez que comenzaban a gritarse.

-¡Repite eso maldita frentona!-

-¡No jales el vestido tan fuerte Sakura!- advirtió Hinata.

De repente, el sonido de rasgadura de tela las dejo a todas heladas en silencio. El vestido rosa había muerto… era hora de entrar en pánico.

-¡MIERDA INO, TE JODISTE EN EL VESTIDO!- Gritó Sakura.

-¡SI TU ERES LA QUE TIRO MUY FUERTE DE LA CREMALLERA!- Se defendió la rubia.

-¡YA CALLENSE LAS DOS!- Rubia y pelirrosa se quedaron mudas viendo a su amiga de ojos aperlados hecha una furia.

-Esto es lo que haremos: Ino, tu baja conmigo ahora mismo para hacer tiempo. Sakura: busca otro vestido que ponerte, el negro que usaste en navidad está bien, solo yo y tus padres te lo vimos puesto, además te queda hermoso.-

Las dos chicas aun seguían estáticas ante las decisivas órdenes de Hinata.

-¿Qué esperan? ¡Muévanse!- Grito la joven Hyuga.

-S-si Hinata.- Susurraron las otras dos, mientras se ponían en marcha.

Ino y Hinata salían de la habitación y bajaban por las escaleras hacia el recibidor.

-Vaya Hinata, muy pocas veces te veo tan enérgica. En verdad te afecta vivir en el mismo techo que Naruto.

-Y-ya déjalo Ino.- La timidez había vuelto, la rubia solo sonrió. Era normal, ya se habían unido a la presencia de los Haruno, entiéndase que ya tenía a Naruto enfrente.

-¿Chicas, y Sakura?- Pregunto Minato a las recién llegadas.

-Tuvo unas dificultades técnicas con su vestido, pero Hinata lo resolvió; bajara enseguida señor Haruno.- Guiño divertida un ojo al rubio mayor, quien rio. Esa joven Yamanaka, nunca dejaba de causarle gracia.

-Muy bien.- Fue todo lo que dijo.

-Señor Minato, los Uchiha han llegado.- anunció Watari en la sala.

-Perfecto, hazlos pasar, si eres tan amable.- Comandó educadamente el aludido.

Watari hizo una reverencia y desapareció del lugar unos instantes, para casi inmediatamente volver acompañado de 4 personas de ojos y cabello oscuro. Tres hombres y una mujer: la familia Uchiha.

-Fugaku-san, gusto en verte finalmente.- Se apresuro a saludar el rubio.

-Lo mismo digo Minato, ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez.- Ambos jefes de familia se estrecharon las manos formalmente en señal de saludo.

-Señora Haruno, tan hermosa como siempre.- Añadió de manera cortés mirando a la pelirroja.

-Muchas gracias Fugaku-san, también gusto en verte Mikoto, te ves esplendida.- Saludo Kushina a la señora Uchiha, quien le sonrió amablemente.

-Así es, es bueno ver a tu familia tan saludable y excepcional como siempre, Fugaku.- Dijo Minato mirando sonriente a los dos hijos del aludido. Itachi y Sasuke solo hicieron una reverencia.

-Veo que no solo tus hijos nos acompañaran esta noche.- Añadió el Uchiha mirando a Naruto y a las dos chicas.- Señoritas Hyuga y Yamanaka, si no me equivoco.

-Así es, gusto en verlo señor.- Dijeron las dos al unisonó haciendo una reverencia respetuosa con la cabeza.

-Sí, son la viva imagen de sus padres.-

-Tan hermosas se han puesto ambas, como pasa el tiempo.- Les dijo sonriente Mikoto- Pero ¿Dónde está Sakura?- Preguntó curiosa la mujer.

-Ya sabes cómo son las chicas, está terminando de arreglarse.- respondió Minato sonriendo algo avergonzado.

-Saku…- El susurro de Itachi fue lo suficientemente alto para que lo escucharan todos. Estaba tan sorprendido que se quedo sin aliento.

Todos voltearon hacia las escaleras. Ahí, en un sencillo vestido de cóctel negro y tacones del mismo color, con su cabello ondulado y suelto hasta por debajo de la altura de sus hombros, bajando elegantemente a paso lento, estaba Sakura.

La pelirrosa bajaba decidida con cara neutral, intentando dominar sus pulsaciones. Claro, podía atribuir sus nervios al miedo de caerse mientras bajaba aquellos peldaños dificultosamente por culpa de esos zapatos tan altos que le había obsequiado Ino; o también al hecho de que el vestido negro también le quedaba algo ajustado por los cambios que dio su cuerpo aquel verano, inclusive al hecho de que su cabello se había negado tan rotundamente a ser peinado que lo único que logro la rubia fue ondulárselo con las tenazas.

Todos esos factores pondrían poner nerviosa a cualquier mujer, pero no, no a ella. Sakura no podía negar que lo que en verdad la atormentaba, le provocaba sudor en sus manos y temblores en sus piernas, era el hecho de sentir aquellos ojos negros azabaches mirándola tan penetrantemente.

La intensa mirada de Sasuke Uchiha se clavó en sus orbes verdes en el instante justo que quedo frente a los invitados.

No necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios, las palabras ya resonaban en su mente como si vinieran directo de aquella autosuficiente sonrisa de medio lado. Lo escuchaba mientras se miraban:

"_Bienvenido a casa, Sakura…"_


	5. Cenando con los Uchiha

La llegada fue todo lo que esperaba: su padre y el de Naruto estrechaban sus manos mientras las esposas de los jefes de familia llevaban a cabo el tradicional intercambio de halagos sobre su respectiva apariencia, clásico en la sociedad de negocios. Aquello era tan sistemático que sabía que el siguiente paso era celebrar cuanto han crecido los hijos o alguna otra tontería por el estilo, cualquier cosa que se pudiera alabar. Al menos él sabía que los cumplidos de las señoras eran sinceros.

Lanzo una mirada de reojo a los presentes: ahí estaban Naruto, sus padres y su prima Hinata junto con esa escandalosa amiga suya, Ino Yamanaka. Frunció el ceño ligeramente, aquellas presencias no las habían contemplado, ahora además de a su hermano, tendría que robar la atención de Sakura de más personas.

Quien por cierto ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

-Así es, es bueno ver a tu familia tan saludable y excepcional como siempre, Fugaku.-

Ahí estaba, el cumplido dirigido a ellos. Sasuke fingió prestar atención a lo que decían y agradeció con una ligera reverencia de cabeza al mismo tiempo que Itachi.

No tenía tiempo para ser educado, quería ver a la pelirrosa, pero esta no parecía querer hacer acto de presencia todavía. Una sonrisa fugaz surco sus labios ante la idea de que tal vez los nervios por verlo a él la hacían querer tardar más en llegar.

Entonces por fin notó la mirada de Naruto clavada sobre él. Era como una advertencia, el rubio había notado aquella expresión en su rostro, y también conocía lo que se escondía detrás de ella. Su gesto paso de satisfactorio a fastidio.

"_Celos de hermano: hmp, que molesto."_

-Saku…- El susurro de Itachi fue lo suficientemente alto para que lo escucharan todos. Estaba tan sorprendido que se quedo sin aliento.

Sasuke volteo a ver a su hermano mayor, quien en esos momentos tenía una expresión de embelesamiento que lo hacía parecer idiota. Bueno, tal vez no idiota, pero le gustaba pensar que era así.

Entorno su mirada hacia aquel punto que contemplaba su hermano frente a él, y entonces también sintió como sus pulmones se quedaban sin aire por un instante. Durante ese breve momento la expresión de ambos Uchiha era idéntica, estaban sorprendidos.

Frente a ellos, bajando las escaleras con refinada gracia, se aproximaba Sakura. Pero aquella imagen no era algo que ninguno de ellos esperara.

El cuerpo de Sakura había cambiado mucho en esos años: sus piernas blancas y torneadas se lucían suaves en aquellas zapatillas negras y vestido corto de cóctel. Ese mismo vestido negro, se ajustaba como guante divinamente a las suaves curvas de su cadera, cintura y pechos, que eran una oda a la madurez de la mujer. Su rostro blanco y de apariencia tersa, con pómulos ligeramente sonrojados por un rubor natural. Tenía una nariz bonita, y unos labios carnosos y rosas. Claro, todo esto era casi opacado por los enormes iris color esmeralda que daban vida a aquellos hermosos ojos. Todas sus finas facciones eran enmarcadas por una cascada de cabellos rosados que bajaban en ondas hasta casi llegar a la altura de su escote.

"_En verdad ¿Ella es Sakura?"_

Su mente parecía querer engañarlo, jamás cruzó por su cabeza la idea de que esa Sakura, SU SAKURA, se fuera a convertir en una mujer tan hermosa.

Nuevamente, por segunda ocasión desde su llegada, la sonrisa satisfecha de Sasuke se dibujo en sus labios. Si, era verdad, esa chica era divina, y esa divinidad estaba destinada a ser suya. La sonrisa se hizo aun más presente cuando los orbes jade de la joven se clavaron en los suyos.

"_Bienvenida a casa, Sakura…"_ Pensó él mirándola, y no necesitaba más, sabía que el mensaje había llegado a ella.

…..

La joven no dijo nada y cortó el contacto visual ente ellos casi al instante. Ahora se dirigía hacia los señores Uchiha.

-Buenas noches, disculpen mi demora, no ha sido mi intención ser descortés.- Dijo la pelirrosa mientras hacia una ligera reverencia.

-No te preocupes Sakura, no pasa nada, a fin de cuentas acabamos de llegar.- Respondió Mikoto con su cálida sonrisa.- ¡Pero mírate! Te estás convirtiendo en toda una dama. Estas preciosa.

-Concuerdo con mi esposa, que jovencita mas radiante es tu hija Minato.- Añadió Fugaku. Este parecía ser el más sincero de todos sus cumplidos.

-Muchas gracias.- Dijo Sakura algo sonrojada por los inesperados elogios.

Volteo a ver a sus amigas, Ino le guiño un ojo en un gesto de complicidad, pero Sakura no lo entendía.

La pelirrosa sentía aquella penetrante mirada azabache contemplándola sin piedad, pero no quería volver a mirarlo, le daba miedo engancharse en esos ojos. Para su suerte, en ese instante llego Watari.

-Señores, permítanme informales que la cena esta lista.- Anuncio llegando a la estancia.

-Oh, perfecto, Gracias Watari. ¿Qué les parece si vamos al comedor?- Dijo Minato dirigiéndose con una sonrisa enorme a todos.

-Por supuesto.- Asintió Fugaku.

-Por aquí por favor señores.- Señalo Watari con una reverencia, haciéndose a un lado para permitirle el paso a Fugaku Uchiha, quien iba seguido por su familia. De ahí los siguieron Kushina y Naruto. Las chicas se quedaron atrás.

-Sakura…- Le llego susurrando Ino, tomándola del brazo.-

-¿Me podrías decir qué demonios pasa? ¿Porque todos se quedaron en silencio? Es como si hubieran visto un fantasma…- Comenzó a decirle también en susurros.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Júrame que no viste su rostro! Esa cara no era de espanto querida, oh no, él estaba totalmente estupefac…

-Saku.- Las chicas voltearon al instante. El padre de la pelirrosa se había quedado atrás, junto con ellas.

A Ino le costó mucho retener un grito de desesperación por la interrupción, pero se resigno en silencio y soltó a la chica. Hinata y ella se adelantaron hacia el comedor, mientras Sakura caminaba hasta donde estaba su padre. Minato le ofreció su brazo para escoltarla a la mesa.

-Te ves muy hermosa esta noche linda.- Le sonrió cálidamente su padre.

-Gracias, pero no sé porque todo el mundo hace tanto alboroto.- Comenzó Sakura sin disimular, estaba totalmente desconcertada, nunca había recibido tanta atención por parte de aquellas personas.

Su padre soltó una ligera risilla burlona y negó con su cabeza, parecía incrédulo ante el comentario de su hija. La joven alzo una ceja sin entender.

-Parece ser que tu eres la ultima en darse cuenta de los cambios que has dado este ultimo año.- Le respondió sin dejar de reír.- Y créeme Sakura….

Minato acerco su rostro hasta el oído de la chica y le susurro al tiempo que entraban en el comedor:

-…Creo que no soy yo, quien más lo ha notado.-

-¿Qué?- La pelirrosa miro a su padre perpleja. Él le guiño e hizo un ademan con la cabeza señalando algo frente a ellos. Sakura entorno su vista hacia donde le indicaba su padre, y ahí estaba:

Las miradas negras y profundas de dos jóvenes, uno al lado del otro, ambos de pie frente a ella con la enorme mesa de madera oscura interponiéndose entre ellos.

La joven Haruno sintió como sus mejillas se acaloraban al instante, señal de que estaba sonrojada. Claro, las palabras de su padre las había entendido muy bien, pero eso en vez de ayudarla solo la ponía más nerviosa. Se sentó en la mesa intentando ignorar el hecho de que la penetrante mirada de Sasuke intentaba intimidarla a cada movimiento que hacía.

Por debajo de la mesa Sakura tomo la mano de Ino casi estrujándola.

-Auu… ¡eso duele Sakura!-Reclamó la rubia intentando no alzar la voz.

-Dime que no me está mirando de esa forma tan extraña…- Le dijo Sakura tratando de no mirar a aquel que estaba sentado frente a ella.

-¿Eh?- La joven Yamanaka miro de reojo al pelinegro y ahogo una risita.- Se llama "mirada seductora", te la presento. Se nota que le gusto como te arregle ahora, aunque debo admitir que si me hubieras dicho que tenías ese vestido negro, jamás habría tardado media hora en intentar meterte dentro del rosa.

-No puedo creer que lo que te interese en estos momentos sea mi vestido…- Los nervios se fueron, ahora estaba incrédula y molesta mirando a su amiga.

-Hey, ¡si luces como toda una bomba sensual envuelta en seda negra!- Sonrió Ino.

-C-cierra l-la boca.- Estaba tan avergonzada que comenzaba a tartamudear como Hinata.

-Bien Itachi, escuche que a principios del año pasado te graduaste de la universidad.- Kushina comenzaba la conversación en la mesa. Así que ambas dejaron sus susurros.

-En efecto Kushina-san, fue en febrero.- Respondió Itachi con propiedad.

-¡Vaya! Graduado a los veinte… Debes estar orgulloso de tener tan sorprendentes hijos, eh Fugaku-san.- Comento sonriéndole a su colega el señor Haruno.

-Mmm, si bueno, no considero que su primera carrera sea motivo alguno de celebración.- Respondió el señor Uchiha aclarándose la garganta.

Itachi solo se quedo en silencio con expresión de pocos amigos, sin mirar hacia donde estaba su padre. En cambio podía sentir la mirada divertida de su hermano sobre él, cuanto debía estar disfrutando Sasuke todo aquello.

-OH Itachi-kun, no sabía que planeabas estudiar algo mas aparte de tu carrera actual.- comento ingenua la madrastra de Sakura.

"_No Kushina, no sigas con el tema". Rogó en su mente Sakura, ella sabía que todo aquello no llevaría a nada bueno._

-Mmm- Ahora Itachi era el que se aclaraba la garganta incomodo- No señora, por el momento no planeo estudiar otra cosa. Actualmente estoy trabajando para una empresa americana como Jefe de Publicidad, y también soy representante de una banda, ese es un trabajo informal.

-Vaya, veo que eres muy activo, es bueno ser así desde joven.- Apremió Minato.

-Gracias Minato-san, y lamento si el comentario de mi padre los hizo pensar otra cosa.-

Sakura miraba sorprendida a su amigo, por más tensa que fuera la situación, Itachi siempre lograba guardar la compostura. Nunca demostraba si las cosas le molestaban o preocupaban, el siempre era educado y neutral.

-Veras Minato- Dijo Fugaku, al tiempo que tomaba un sorbo de vino. La pelirrosa observo como el semblante de Itachi se tenso ligeramente al escuchar aquella voz.

- Aun tengo la esperanza de que mis hijos dirijan la empresa a un nivel incluso superior a lo que la he llevado yo, o mi padre antes de mí. –Tomó otro sorbo de vino.

-Quiero decir, mira a Sasuke: la está estudiando una ingeniería en negocios internacionales, ¿Qué me dice eso? Que está haciendo valer el futuro de su familia.- Sasuke sonrió con orgullo ante aquellas palabras.

- En cambio, mi primogénito (en quien tenía mis mayores expectativas) escoge algo en lo que solo puede trabajar para alguien más, es como si no supiera que tiene la capacidad para dirigir una corporación. Pero todo Uchiha está hecho para estar en la cima, nunca para ser empelado de nadie.

-Fugaku, no crees que estas siendo algo…-

-Tal vez se oiga mal, pero simplemente…- Interrumpió a Minato.- No entiendo como una profesión como la de Itachi traiga alguna aportación a la empresa. Primero tendría que estudiar algo que fuera de real utilidad.

"_¡Se Acabo!"_ Aquellos comentarios eran más de lo que ella podía tolerar.

-Disculpe mi interrupción Uchiha-san, pero me temo que no comprendo, ¿Por qué el marketing y la publicidad no son de utilidad para las empresas Sharingan?- Su voz era dulce, amable e ingenua.

"_Jeje, aquí va de nuevo, por fin algo entretenido entre tanto blablablá" _Pensó Naruto poniéndose cómodo y viendo a su hermana como si fuera algún tipo de programa de televisión.

-Bueno Sakura, pues, veras…- No se veía que el aludido supiera muy bien que responder.

-Si no me equivoco- continuó Sakura- ese tipo de ramas son necesarias en los peldaños de toda compañía, es decir, actualmente vivimos en un mundo lleno de consumismo, en el cual el impacto que pueda tener un nuevo producto sobre sus posibles compradores depende principalmente de la buena publicidad con que se maneje.-

Todos miraban a la pelirrosa y al Uchiha mayor en silencio, aquello era más entretenido que ver una película. Los más jóvenes de la mesa intentaban ahogar una risilla al ver la expresión de sorpresa del adulto ante las palabras de la adolescente.

-Ahora, también tengo entendido que Itachi ha resultado ser uno de los mejores en su área laboral aun siendo tan joven, convirtiéndolo prácticamente en un prodigio para todos los altos mandos de las corporaciones a nivel mundial. Ese es un merito del que indudablemente se puede enorgullecer cualquiera, y lo mejor es que es su propio hijo.

-Lo cual significa, que su capacidad de liderazgo ya viene en la sangre, al ser un Uchiha como usted. Entonces sin necesidad de que se le indique como, puede dirigir una empresa sin problema.- Sonrió ampliamente-. Por lo tanto, las aportaciones que puede realizar para "Sharingan", señor Uchiha, son monumentales. Después de todo, tengo entendido que el mayor éxito de sus corporaciones es gracias a las estrategias de los mercadologos bajo el cargo de su departamento de publicidad. Y las empresas Sharingan también son uno de los pilares más importantes en cuanto aportes económicos para Japón se refiere.

Sakura sonrió amablemente.

-Pues bien, entonces me complace decir que tenemos aquí presente, a **uno de los futuros hombres más ilustres del país**.- Finalizo mirando a Itachi, quien la observaba en silencio con una sonrisa de medio lado y una mirada que ella no pudo descifrar.

-Temo que no estoy del todo de acuerdo contigo querida.- Irrumpió su padre sonriente. Sakura se giro a verlo inmediatamente.

-¿Y por qué es eso padre?- Preguntó sin comprender por qué no la apoyaba, después de todo, a él tampoco le parecía bien como trataba Fugaku a su hijo. Minato creía que Itachi era un joven brillante, además de tenerle un aprecio enorme, pues desde pequeño pasaba temporadas en la casa de Paris acompañando a Sakura.

-Pienso que te contuviste demasiado. Itachi y Sasuke sin lugar a dudas, serán de los hombres más ilustres a nivel mundial. En lo que sea que escojan. - Sonrió y le guiño un ojo a su hija.

- Así que propongo un brindis- Se puso en pie y todos imitaron su gesto.-Por los jóvenes presentes en esta mesa, porque todos ustedes serán quienes sigan sus sueños y dirijan el mañana.-alzó su copa.- ¡Salud!

-¡Salud!- Dijeron todos al tiempo que daban un trago a sus copas de vino. Sakura y sus amigas solo bebían agua, a diferencia de los hombres en esa mesa, ellas eran a las únicas que les faltaban años para convertirse en mayores de edad.

-Vaya Minato, pero además de hermosa, la brillantez de tu hija me ha dejado sin palabras.- Admitió de buena manera Fugaku.

-Sí lo sé, lo saca de su madre.- Respondió sonriente el rubio mientras bebía vino.

El Uchiha comenzó a reír divertido, por alguna razón pensó que aquello era una broma.

"_Sexista idiota" Pensó molesta viéndolo._

-Pero que modesto eres Haruno.- El tipo volteo hacia la pelirrosa.- Espero que algún día, uno de mis hijos pueda concederme el honor de tenerte como parte de la familia. Serias la dama más digna de compartir nuestro apellido.

-Gracias…-

"…_Supongo" _Termino en su mente la Haruno. ¿Cómo podía ser un hombre tan egocéntrico?

-De acuerdo. Creo que ya es hora de que nos retiremos y dejemos a los chicos conversar entre ellos.- Comento Kushina.

-Estoy de acuerdo querida.- Se puso en pie y ayudo a su esposa a levantarse de su silla. Los Uchiha hicieron lo mismo.- Naruto, Sakura; los dejo a cargo de nuestros demás invitados. Ahora sin nos disculpan, pasaremos al estudio.

-Claro padre.- Repitieron ambos aludidos.

Los padres de los jóvenes se retiraron, quedando solo ellos en el comedor. El primero en romper las formalidades fue Naruto.

-¡Maldición Sakura! Siempre tienes que decir lo que opinas de todo, lo dejaste con signos de interrogación marcados por toda la cara.- Comenzó a reír divertido.

-Cuidado con lo que dices baka, es mi padre del que hablas.- Respondió amenazante Sasuke. Parecía que no estaba de muy buen humor.

-No me digas baka, ¡teme!-.

-En lo que ustedes **niños** discuten, las señoritas iremos al tocador, así que con su permiso...- Ino se levanto de la mesa al mismo tiempo que Hinata.- Vamos Sakura.

-Pero si yo no quiero ir al…- Comenzó la pelirrosa pero fue interrumpida.

-Oh, por supuesto que quieres.- Y la jalo del brazo, poniéndola de pie al instante y retirándose rápidamente, dejando a tres chicos con una ceja alzada cada uno.

"_Mujeres…" _Invadió el pensamiento de los tres al mismo tiempo.

….

En el baño, las tres chicas discutían acaloradamente.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios te sucede Ino?- Exclamo la pelirrosa soltándose de su agarre.

-Esa es mi pregunta Sakura ¿Qué demonios te sucede?- Dijo mirándola a los ojos

-¿eh? ¿De qué hablas?-

-Eres tan tonta Sakura Haruno. ¿No viste la expresión de Sasuke durante tu discursito? ¡Estaba cabreado! Pensé que él seria quien te interrumpiera en cualquier momento.-

-¿¡Que estás diciendo! ¿En verdad me estas reclamando por lo que pasó en la cena?-Sakura estaba enfurecida e incrédula.- ¡No puedo creer lo que dices! ¡TU ESTABAS AHÍ! ¿Me vas a asegurar que lo que le estaba pasando a Itachi está bien?

-¡NO, POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!- Ahora ambas gritaban.- Solo digo que ese Uchiha ya tiene bastante edad y es lo suficientemente listo como para defenderse por sí mismo.-

-¡YLO HACE! ¡POR SUPEUSTO QUE NO SOY ESTUPIDA! SE QUE NO ME NECESITA PARA ESO, pero ¡NO SOPORTO VER COMO INSULTAN A UN AMIGO FRENTE A MI! ¿Me estás diciendo que no reaccionarias igual si comenzaran a atacarme con ese veneno verbal como el que le encanta escupir a Uchiha Fugaku?-

-¡Ese no es el punto! El caso aquí es que defendiste al hermano de Sasuke (el cual no lo soporta), frente a él. ¿¡Sabes que va pensar? Va a creer que Itachi es más importante para ti que…-

-¡Pues que se cabreé todo lo que quiera! Es más ¡QUE LE DEN! ¡ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO! SI EN VERDAD SASUKE SE HA CONVERTIDO EN UNA PERSONA TAN MISERABLE QUE ES CAPAZ DE VER COMO LOS SUYOS SUFREN FRENTE A ÉL Y NO HACE NADA ¡En Especial frente a su hermano y mi mejor amigo! ALORS, JE NE VEUX PAS ÊTRE PRÈS DE CETTE PERSONNE! **¡PAS QUAND IL SE COMPORTE COMME UN CHIANT CONNARD DE MERDE!**-.

La pelirrosa pasó de largo a Ino, apretando sus puños y salió hecha una furia del tocador. La rubia y Hinata se le quedaron viendo mientras desaparecía por el pasillo.

-Sakura hizo bien y lo sabes Ino…- Susurro Hinata, viéndola con rostro de decepción.

-¡YA! ya lo sé.-Exclamo algo molesta.- No quería decir lo que dije…. Pero Sasuke fue su sueño desde pequeñas, así que me decidí a ayudarla desde siempre a que algún día estuviera con él. Es que yo solo quiero verla…-

-Feliz. Si yo también. Pero dejemos que ella decida qué es lo que la hace feliz. Ah pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablo con Sasuke, quien sabe, tal vez ya no sienta lo mismo.- Le sonrió comprensiva la peliazul.

-Si, quien sabe… Mierda, vaya que se enojo. Detesto que cuando se enfurece se pone a gritar como desquiciada en francés. Por cierto ¿Entendiste algo de lo que dijo?- Preguntó mirándola.

-Este… Y-ya déjalo Ino, no tiene importancia.- Respondió algo avergonzada. Hinata comprendía el suficiente francés como para entender lo que había escuchado y no querer repetirlo.

La expresión de arrepentimiento surcaba el rostro de Ino, quien giro su mirada de nuevo hacia el pasillo vacio por el que había salido su amiga echando chispas.

…..

-No puedo creerlo, merde…-.

Sakura caminaba sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos de la mansión. Murmuraba molesta en idiomas mezclados por la rabia, incrédula ante lo que acababa de discutir con Ino. No entendía cual era su maldita adoración hacia Sasuke que la hacía decir aquella clase de cosas.

"_Si, el tipo esta bueno, mais il n'est pas un maldito Dios griego"._

De repente se paró en seco. Acababa de recordar que solo tenía un par de días habitando en aquel lugar, el cual no había recorrido realmente. Miro a su alrededor y no reconoció nada, al parecer para colmo de todos:

Estaba perdida en su propia casa.

-¡Genial! todo porque la perezosa de mi no ha querido salir de su habitación desde que llego.- Se lamento golpeándose con su palma en la frente.

Entonces mientras se maldecía ahí parada, una ráfaga de aire helado recorrió su piel haciéndola estremecer ligeramente. Sakura camino curiosa, y a tan solo unos pasos más adelante descubrió la puerta de cristal abierta que daba al jardín trasero. A pesar del frio, decidió salir a dar un corto paseo, aquello la ayudaría despejarse.

Camino por unos minutos en aquel lugar, pero casi tropezó al atorarse uno de sus tacones en la tierra suave bajo el césped. La pelirrosa se detuvo y libro sus pies de aquellas infernales maquinas de tortura, las cuales por una razón que nunca había comprendido amaban comprar las mujeres.

Cerró los ojos y sintió bajo sus pies la suave hierba, humedecida por el roció nocturno. Con sus orbes cerrados dejo que todo su enojo se fuera junto con la gélida brisa otoñal, y su olfato se lleno con el suave perfume de los cerezos en flor y los arces. Aunque había algo más, un olor delicioso, pero que definitivamente no pertenecía al bosque. Olía como madera… Pero no, era un aroma compuesto de muchas cosas que ella no podía identificar, era varonil.

"_Un perfume de hombre"._

-Te ves hermosa esta noche Sakura.- Se escucho detrás de ella.

La pelirrosa abrió los ojos como platos y se giro rápidamente sorprendida. Los oscuros ojos de Sasuke Uchiha tenían incluso una profundidad más notoria ante el reflejo de la luz de la luna. La pelirrosa se relajo de inmediato y puso cara neutral.

-¿Cómo has estado Sasuke?- Su voz era amable, pero no demostraba afecto alguno.

-Ansioso.- Respondió a secas, con sus manos en los bolsillos.

La pelirrosa enarco una ceja.

-¿Ansioso? ¿Se puede saber por qué?-

-Sakura, me decepcionas. ¿En verdad es necesario preguntarlo?- Respondió él con su suave voz seductora, acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

Sakura trago saliva nerviosa y maldijo a su acelerado pulso. No, no quería tener esa reacción frente a él. Eso sería admitir que la ponía en un estado débil.

En lugar de demostrar su nerviosismo, Sakura acortó un poco mas esa distancia y sonrió. Ella también sabía cómo jugar aquel juego. Sasuke no pudo evitar demostrar su sorpresa ante la repentina acción de la chica.

-Lamento si te he decepcionado, pero no esperaras que adivine lo que hay en los pensamientos de alguien que no he visto en años. Además, aunque intentara saber lo que pasa por tu mente… - Su dedo índice bajo despacio por el pecho del joven.- No creo poder penetrar en ese velo de misterio que te rodea.-

-¡Vaya! ¿Acaba de flirtear conmigo señorita Haruno?- Dijo él, sonriendo nuevamente con esa magnética mueca seductora.

- Quoi est-ce que tu crois?- Susurro Sakura con voz modulada, acercándose a su oído.

Sasuke miro a la chica frente a él, sus brillantes orbes jade lo miraban entrecerrados con una expresión seductora, y una sonrisa traviesa se dibujaba en aquellos dulces labios rosas. Su cuerpo estaba ligeramente inclinado, con un brazo a su costado sosteniendo sus zapatillas negras y la otra mano apoyada despreocupadamente en su cintura, era imposible contenerse.

-Lo que yo creo.- En un rápido movimiento tomo a la chica desprevenida, rodeando su cintura con uno de sus fuertes brazos.- Es que te han sentado bien los años.

Sakura se quedo en silencio observándolo. Sasuke había crecido mucho, le sacaba más de una cabeza. Su cuerpo fuerte y atlético se apoyaba totalmente al de ella, haciéndola consiente de cada musculo escondido debajo de ese traje sastre azul oscuro. Su cara era masculina, llena de rasgos varoniles, desde la línea de la quijada hasta sus pómulos.

La chica acerco una de sus manos para acariciar aquella pálida piel, y siguió ascendiendo hasta enredar sus dedos en aquellos lacios mechones de cabello negro-azulado. Estaba totalmente absorta contemplando a aquel chico, era sumamente atractivo. Acerco su rostro al cuello e inhalo aquel delicioso perfume que flotaba sobre él. Sintió como la piel del Uchiha se erizaba ante aquel inesperado movimiento, aunque él no demostraba inmutarse ni un poco.

-Sasuke…-Susurro la chica suavemente, sin separarse del cuello del joven.

-¿Si?- Se oyó su voz rasposa, obviamente intentando contenerse de la sensación que le causaba el cálido aliento de la joven Haruno sobre su piel.

-¿Qué perfume usas?- Su voz era un seductor jugueteo.

Sasuke tomo la cara de Sakura con su mano libre, y la separo de su cuello. Ambos quedaron viéndose a los ojos en silencio. Ahora Sasuke se acerco hasta el oído de la chica y en un murmullo suave contesto:

-_Armani Black Code._- Entonces arrebatadoramente comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica, haciendo su piel erizar desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta sus hombros descubiertos.

-Sasuke…-susurro la joven, enredando con más fuerza sus dedos en aquella melena sedosa y oscura.

Sasuke dejo un rastro de besos por toda la suave línea de su quijada y finalmente llego a sus labios. Los rozo provocadoramente durante unos tortuosos segundos, hasta que Sakura se harto de aquél juego y empujo su nuca con sus manos, los labios de ambos se unieron en arrebatador y apasionado beso.


	6. Cotidianos

Era mediodía del viernes, dulce y aclamado viernes. El fin de semana estaba a un par de horas de comenzar para los estudiantes, trabajadores y toda la gente que tenía alguna ocupación durante la semana. Por supuesto, muchos no necesitaban el pretexto de un día libre como para comenzar a parrandear cualquier noche, sobretodo la gente joven.

Kakuzu caminaba hacia su departamento, ese día salió temprano de trabajar gracias a unos asuntos que había logrado finalizar anticipadamente. En cuanto piso el suelo del edificio en el que vivía comenzó a desatarse la corbata, el saco se lo quitaba en cuanto huía de la oficina. Definitivamente la vestimenta era tal vez la única cosa que realmente odiaba de su empleo.

Metió la llave en la cerradura de la puerta y la abrió pensando en lo mucho que deseaba dormir un poco antes de la noche. Seguramente su sofá lo esperaba expectante para que él cómodamente se dejara caer sobre este, no había nada más precioso en su vida que aquel cómodo sofá viejo.

-Ya llegue amor mío-. Susurro teatralmente hablándole al mueble mientras abría la puerta.

Al entrar a su hogar, inmediatamente supo que su siesta tendría que ser postergada, si es que realmente podría tenerla.

-Hidan.- Llamó el hombre a su amigo, pero no recibió respuesta.

El peligris estaba echado de espaldas en el suelo, con una pierna aun sobre el sofá. Tenía los ojos semi-abiertos y una sonrisilla estúpida en su rostro; Su guitarra descansaba sobre su torso sin camisa, pero sus brazos yacían plácidamente en el piso. Kakuzu se acerco a él para levantarlo, pero no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado.

-Apestas a hierba y alcohol.- Le reprochó el pelinegro al músico.

-¡Oy! ¡Es el perfume del Rock! Jajaja- Gritó.

-No creo que sea precisamente el perfume predilecto de Roger Waters…- Murmuro rechinando entre dientes.

-¡KAKUZU! Compuse una nueva canción ¡Te la cantare! jeje.- Esa estúpida sonrisa no lo abandonaba ni un instante, y hablaba con jovial alegría, algo raro en él.

-Luego, primero deberías ponerte de pie tú solo.- Dijo en un gruñido mientras intentaba sentarlo.

-_ Love me two times baby, love me twice today…!_ - Comenzó a cantar a voz potente el Jashinista, tocando los acordes de su guitarra, ese hombre aun en coma podría seguir haciendo música.

-Esa canción ya existe Hidan, la cantaba The Doors.- dijo con voz cansada y volteando los ojos.

-¿Eh? ¡Joder me robaron la canción!- Y tras gritar eso, dejo la guitarra y comenzó a carcajearse intensamente.

-¡Suficiente!- Su compañero tomo al músico de los brazos y se lo llevo arrastrando hacia el baño.

Hidan se retorcía de risa en el suelo, riéndose de su propio chiste privado.

-¡Eh carajo Kakuzu! ¡Seguro tú les vendiste la letra! Mi banda favorita me ha jodido.- Aquello parecía una especie de acusación, pero Kakuzu no lo entendía bien por la potente risa que brotaba del pecho desnudo del tipo.

Soltó sus brazos, pero ahora se agacho y lo cargo en brazos con esfuerzo durante un breve instante. Agradecía haber salido con tanta prisa como para olvidar vaciar la bañera.

-Como pesas malditas sea.- Se quejo molesto el pelinegro por el esfuerzo.

Sin siquiera llegar a parpadear, Kakuzu arrojo a Hidan. El agua salpico las paredes junto a la bañera y gran parte del piso del baño.

-¡AAAAHHH!- El peligris salió de por debajo del agua inhalando desesperadamente precioso oxigeno y tosiendo, salpicando aun más el agua de la tina.

-¡HEY cálmate! Mojaras los únicos zapatos formales que tengo. ¡Eran una ganga!- Se quejo su compañero alejándose más del rango de alcance del agua.

-¡QUE COÑO TE PASA POR LA JODIDA CABEZA MALDITO IDIOTA!- comenzó a gritar hecho una fiera.

-Es bueno ver que has vuelto de tu trance.- Respondió tranquilamente el hombre cruzándose de brazos.

-¡CIERRA EL PICO! ¡LA MALDITA AGUA ESTA CONGELADA!-. Aquello debía ser cierto, Hidan temblaba dentro de la bañera.- ¡ ¿QUÉ ES QUE SIENTES UNA MALDITA FILIA POR VERME MOJADO O QUE CARAJO?!-.

-¡HEY NO TE ESTES QUEJANDO! ¡No hay muchos amigos dispuestos a traerte de nuevo a la realidad después de que llegas totalmente ebrio y drogado!-

-¡No es de tu incumbencia! Además estaba con Misa y…- Comenzó a decir Hidan pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Oh por favor! ni siquiera intentes usar esa excusa idiota. Misa llamo antes de que me fuera a trabajar para preguntar si habías llegado anoche. No dejara de conocerte…. Estaba preocupada porque dijo que saliste molesto de su departamento ayer en la mañana.-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio tras aquellas palabras. Era una pausa incomoda, puesto que los dos sabían cuál era la siguiente cuestión en la conversación, ni Kakuzu quería hacerla ni Hidan contestarla. Pero era inevitable.

-Y… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-. Ya estaba; Lo preguntó.

-…-.

Hidan continuo callado sin siquiera mirar a su acompañante. Odiaba el pensar en el porqué de las cosas, puesto a que ni él mismo conocía sus propias razones. Recordó la conversación que lo había hecho irse de aquel lugar.

"_**-¿Iras mañana?- Pregunto Hidan observándola.**_

_**-Puede que si.- Respondió ella sin quitar sus ojos de la revista.- Dependerá de que tanto trabajo haya mañana.- **_

_**Hidan se acerco hasta casi rosarle la nariz.**_

_**-Que bromista eres. No sabía que las jodidas vendedoras de discos tuvieran una agenda tan apretada.- Le quito el cigarrillo de la boca con una mano y se lo llevo a la suya. Dio una larga bocanada antes de girarse de nuevo para salir del departamento.**_

_**-¿Qué acaso no tienes a nadie más que coreé las canciones? Que mal Hidan, una estrella de rock nunca debería sentirse solo…- Comenzó bromeando con voz serena.**_

_**-Ese no es tu jodido problema.- Su voz era rotunda."**_

¡Y no lo era! El cómo se sintiera no era el jodido problema de nadie más que de sí mismo. Aquello era tan molesto, creía haber despistado a Misa después de aquello, no pensó que realmente notara que no se había ido tranquilo de aquel departamento.

La soledad no era absolutamente nada malo, entonces no comprendía… ¿Qué carajo era lo que le molestaba tanto?

-No tiene importancia.- Contestó por fin el peligris a su amigo, quien esperaba su respuesta en silencio.

-De acuerdo.- No iba a indagar mas.- Sería bueno que tomaras una ducha… con agua limpia.

Hidan solo cerró los ojos y sonrió de medio lado, aun dándole simplemente su perfil. Era bueno ver que se sintiera mejor.

-Bien, iré a dormir. Me despiertas las 8:00 cuando debamos irnos al bar.- Dijo antes de retirarse del baño.

-Seguro.- contestó simplemente el ojlila sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

Cuando Hidan se quedo solo en aquel lugar, no pudo evitar soltar una risilla sorda desde su pecho. Una cosa sorprendente de los verdaderos amigos, es que parecía que venían con un manual interno que les indicaba cuando era mejor no seguir hablando. ¿Quién nos enseñaba esas cosas?

Se puso en pie aun dentro de la bañera para quitarse el pantalón y poderse duchar como la gente. Cuando rozo su bolsillo con la mano sintió un bulto extraño. Alzo una ceja curioso y metió la mano dentro.

Al ver el contenido mojado sobre su palma, su expresión rabiosa se hizo presente.

-¡MIERDA KAKUZU! **¡MOJASTE COMPLETAMENTE MI ÚLTIMA CAJETILLA TÚ PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!- **Comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón.

-**¡CALLA y BAÑATE! ¡PRIMERO DEJAME DORMIR IMBECIL Y DESPUES COMPRAS TUS MALDITO CIGARROS! ¡****IDIOTA!**- Grito de manera agresiva y amenazante Kakuzu.

Al parecer estaba cansado, solo cuando tenía sueño era lo suficientemente agresivo para callar a Hidan.

-Jodido estúpido…- empezó refunfuñar en voz muy baja el músico.

Arrojo la cajetilla empapada al suelo de mala gana y metió la mano debajo del agua para destapar la tina. Se sentó al borde y se quedo observando como el nivel del agua bajaba lentamente conforme se iba por el desagüe.

Se quedo en trance unos minutos, viendo la ahora vacía bañera, su semblante estático y su boca estaba semi-abierta. De una reacciono y se puso en pie.

-Carajo, creo que sigo arriba….- dijo con voz adormilada y pasándose la mano por sus cabellos.- Necesito dormir un poco.- Y sin quitarse aun la ropa, abrió la regadera, empapándose un rato en agua casi hirviendo.

Eran alrededor de las 5:00 de la tarde, y el ambiente era algo frio. Itachi estaba sentado tranquilamente en su sofá, con su laptop en las piernas y el móvil a un lado, en la mesita de estar. Tenía la chimenea del departamento encendida y una taza de café bien cargado por un lado.

Ese día había tenido que levantarse temprano para ir a la empresa a arreglar unos asuntos con unos clientes importantes y no había podido dormir mucho. La realidad era que el Uchiha no dormía casi durante las noches desde que trabajaba con la banda. Desde mucho antes de que pudiera recordar, las actividades nocturnas formaban mas parte de su itinerario de lo que se consideraría sano. Gracias a eso, desde joven el pelinegro había adquirido una especie de dependencia a la cafeína.

Tomo su tasa para darle un sorbo, pero en ese momento un recuerdo lo detuvo. Sonrió de medio lado por instante, haciendo memoria de cuando Sakura lo regañaba por su "adicción" pero siempre lo primero que hacia cuando llegaba a Paris, era invitarlo a un café.

-Extrañare los expresso de _"La Nuit Rouge"- _Susurro nostálgico mientras bebía de su tasa.

En eso el timbre lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"_¿Quién podrá ser?_" Se pregunto a si mismo extrañado.

Fue hasta la puerta y levantó el intercomunicador del timbre empotrado en la pared.

-¿Diga?-Pregunto por la bocina.

-Soy yo, ábreme.- Ordenaron desde afuera.

Itachi se quedo serio aun con su dedo en el botón. Aquella voz tan familiar le sorprendía más que la que cualquier extraño pudiera poseer.

-Hey ¿sigues ahí?- Insistió la voz.

-Pasa.- Respondió de manera seca.

Itachi soltó el botón del comunicador y presionó el que abría la puerta de afuera. Algo no le agradaba de aquella visita. En eso, su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

El pelinegro corrió hasta el artefacto para lograr atender la llamada. Ni siquiera se fijo en el número.

-Uchiha al habla.- Respondió con tono formal.

-¿Uchiha al habla? Wow, eso suena tan varonil… como contestación de servicio Hot line.- Dijo una cantarina voz de mujer riendo.

-Sakura…- Itachi sonrió de medio lado ante el comentario.- No sabía que eras tú.

-¡Me alegro! De haber leído el identificador de llamadas jamás habría conocido tu verdadera vocación.-

-¿La cual vendría siendo?- Continuo el joven.

-Seducir señoras ricas a través de la línea telefónica, por supuesto. Ahora sé que eso de representar a la banda es solo una fachada.- Sentencio con voz juguetona la pelirrosa.

-¿Sabes? El cambio de horario te está afectando, comienzas a decir muchas tonterías.- Respondió divertido.

-Gracioso…- Sonó algo ofendida.

-Pero bien ¿para qué me necesitabas?- Sabia que había una razón para aquella llamada, pero no por eso dejaba de ser grato oír la voz de su amiga.

-Pues resulta que eres un pésimo hombre de negocios Uchiha.- Dijo con un reproche sobreactuado.

-¿Y cuál es la razón para que la señorita me juzgue tan severamente?-.

-Pues veras, vendiste perfectamente tu proposición de salir esta noche a mi querida socia Ino, a la cual lograste convencer fácilmente. Por lo cual la firma Haruno-Yamanaka decidió asistir hoy a ver tocar al grupo, como es claro, era tu objetivo.- Comenzó a explicar con voz de mujer de negocios.

-Entonces si logre lo que me proponía ¿Por qué razón ofende mis habilidades negociadoras Señorita Haruno?- Su voz era en el mismo tono, siguiéndole el juego.

-Pues resulta, que el joven ejecutivo Uchiha: ¡No nos indico un lugar exacto ni una hora establecida! Sin lo cual sería imposible contar con nuestra presencia. ¿Qué clase de tratos esperas cerrar así?- Dijo alzando la voz, nuevamente, de manera teatral.

Itachi comenzó a reír tranquilamente, aquello lo divertía a sobremanera.

-Lo siento Saku… creo que tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.- Dijo presionándose ligeramente un ojo cerrado con la palma de su mano.- ¿Tienes quien las lleve? Porque no es problema pasar por ustedes, aunque tendría que hacerlo temprano por todo lo del soundcheck y el itinerario, como a las 7:30...

-¡7:30! ¡No hay poder humano que logre tenerme lista tan temprano, ni a ti tampoco Sakura Haruno!- Se escuchó la escandalosa voz de una persona al otro lado de la línea.

-Parece que a Yamanaka no le agrada mucho la idea…- Dijo divertido.

-Sí, creo que lo dijiste algo fuerte. Pero bien, estoy segura de que Shikamaru puede llevarnos, solo dime el nombre y la hora.- Dijo Sakura.

-Claro, a las 10:00 en el "Ethyl Chains Bar", no creo que tengan dificultad en encontrarlo, es bastante conocido en la zona.- Mientras hablaba, pudo escuchar como su visita cerraba la puerta tras entrar.

-Que nombre más cómico, algo realista… en fin, tengo que colgar o sino Ino me matara.- Comento avergonzada la adolescente al otro lado de la línea.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos esta noche.- Su voz sonaba más tensa, pero Sakura que estaba distraída no lo notó.

-Au revoir!- y tras ello se cortó la comunicación.

Itachi colgó el teléfono, sin quitar su vista de este. Solo esperaba la primera frase.

-Vaya que este departamento huele a Starbucks. No es sorpresa él porque tienes marcadas las ojeras.-

-Son de herencia, naci con ellas.- respondió sin moverse aún.

-Como digas, pero no recuerdo que te vieras tan jodido aun con tu "herencia" cuando éramos niños.- Reviró su locutor.

Respiró hondo, no estaba de humor para discutir en ese momento.

-Si vienes a seguir disputando sobre las mismas estupideces de anoche…- Comenzó con voz fría el joven.

-Hey tranquilo fiera. ¿Acaso no puedo solo tener deseos espontáneos de visitar a mi querido hermano mayor?- Dijo con voz burlona su acompañante.

-Di a que has venido Sasuke.- Comenzó más tranquilo Itachi volteando a donde este se encontraba.- Tengo cosas que hacer-.

-Sí, se notaba. ¿Tienes una cita?- Una sonrisa irónica se dibujo en el rostro del peli azabache.- Espero que con alguien de tu edad…-.

-Si vienes a asegurarte de que no saldré con Sakura ¿Por qué no vas a preguntárselo directamente?- Interrumpió el mayor.-Tal vez hoy tengas suerte y solo te insulte sin noquearte.

-Cierra la boca.- Reviro mas frio.- No vengo a eso.

Sasuke comenzó a caminar hacia la enorme ventana que daba al balcón del departamento. Se podía ver perfectamente como el sol comenzaba a descender lentamente en el horizonte. El chico comenzó a hablar calmadamente, pero con tono formal, sin retirar la vista del paisaje.

-¿En verdad no tienes ninguna intención de dirigir la empresa?-Pregunto solemne.

Itachi se quedo en silencio, pero después cerro sus ojos y suspiro cansado.

-Por favor dime que no te has presentado aquí solo para eso.- Se recargo en la mesita del teléfono y cruzo los brazos.- Sabes que yo no tengo ninguna razón o incentivo para ello…

-¿Pero y si de repente tuvieras uno?- Soltó de golpe viéndolo, sorprendiendo a Itachi.- ¿No lo harías? Aun si te ofrecieran algo que, podría ser lo que estabas buscando, una cosa que no creíste que fuera jamás a estar ligada a _Sharingan_, aun así… ¿no lo reconsiderarías?- Sasuke miraba completamente concentrado a su hermano, expectante por la respuesta que pudiera darle.

-¿A qué viene todo esto Sasuke?- Aquello era demasiado extraño.

El menor se quedo en silencio. Cerró los ojos e imitando el gesto anterior de su hermano, suspiro cansado. Nuevamente, su sonrisa de autosuficiencia se dibujo en la comisura de sus labios.

-Olvídalo. Tengo que irme, se hace tarde.- Y sin más comenzó a caminar despreocupadamente hacia la puerta.

-¿Alguna cita con una de tus "señoritas fáciles"?- Pregunto molestando Itachi.

-De hecho.- Sonrió Sasuke.- Esta es de la universidad. Se llama Matsumoto Karim o algo así.-Comento indiferente.

-Por tu expresión puedo decir que no te interesa la chica ¿Para qué sales con ella?- Cuestiono el pelinegro algo divertido.

-Porque a diferencia de ti, no me puedo quitar la "comezón" que me dejó anoche Sakura envuelta en ese vestido negro con solo pasar el día en mi laptop.-

¡Bang! Por fin había disparado su tiro de venganza por la conversación del día anterior. Sasuke sonrió ante Itachi, quien solo frunció el ceño molesto.

-Diviértete con tus "Dioses del Rock" Hermano.- Y sin quitar su sonrisa burlona, el chico salió del departamento, azotando la puerta tras de sí.

Itachi solo negó con la cabeza, era increíble que su hermano fuera de aquella manera. Pero no dejaría que aquello lo perturbara en lo más mínimo.

Camino de nuevo hacia el sofá y se sentó colocando de nuevo su laptop en las piernas. Suspiro cansado, aun tenía trabajo que hacer antes de irse al bar. Aquellas dos horas serian intensas.

Agarro su taza de café y dio un largo sorbo, pero casi inmediatamente sintió deseos de escupirlo.

-Maldición…- Susurro viendo la taza con desagrado.

No había cosa más repugnante para él, que el empalagoso sabor de una taza de café fría.

Se puso en pie y se dirigió a la cocina. Necesitaría una buena dosis de cafeína si quería terminar a tiempo para esa noche.

(En la mansión de los Haruno)

Sakura colgó su móvil y miro la hora, eran las 5:23 Pm exactamente. Suspiro divertida, finalmente en unas cuantas horas escucharía al tan mencionado grupo del cual su amigo era manager. Cualquiera encontraría extraño que la joven no hubiera escuchado jamás, ni por error algo de ellos, pero había una explicación sencilla:

Itachi le había pedido no hacerlo, quería que los conociera en vivo.

Según el pelinegro, el efecto no sería el mismo si los escuchaba a través de internet o algún demo. Quería que la primera vez que los oyera, pudiera realmente escucharlos.

"_Vaya excéntrico que eres" _Acusó divertida a sus recuerdos la chica.

-¡Bien! Entonces será mejor que pongamos manos a la obra.- Comenzó a decir Ino a su espalda con una decisión que nunca auguraba nada bueno.

Sakura escucho el golpe sordo de algo muy pesado cayendo al suelo. Al girarse se encontró a su amiga con una (literalmente), DESCOMUNAL maleta de viaje. El entusiasmo brillaba en esos ojos azules, extasiados ante el contenido de aquel equipaje.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- Preguntó algo asustada Sakura.

-Esto amiga mía, es el mágico contenedor que te convertirá esta noche, de ese aburrido lienzo en blanco que eres… ¡a toda una Sexy Rock Goddes!- Cualquiera podía notar su entusiasmo.

-¿No crees que con un simple par de Jeans y una chaqueta será suficiente?- Aquello era naturalmente ridículo.

-¡¿Qué acaso estás loca?! No sabes a quien te puedes encontrar en el bar…-Dijo Ino, pero fue interrumpida.

-Si en verdad en el fondo de tu rubia cabeza vacía piensas que me podre encontrar con Sasuke en un lugar como aquel…- Comenzó a alegar Sakura irónica.

-¡Pero por supuesto que no! Oye, el hecho de que sea rubia natural no significa que sea estúpida.- alegó tomandose un mechon de cabello-. La razón por la que hago esto es, porque, (si no lo recuerdas), tu padre es **Haruno Minato**, posible futuro Primer Ministro de Japón.- Dijo seriamente la ojiazul.

-¿Y eso qué?- Cuestiono sin entender.

-¡No seas idiota Sakura! ¿Qué pasara si alguien de la prensa se encuentra con que la hija **MENOR DE EDAD**, del futuro candidato andaba en un bar con un montón de Rockeros? ¡TU PADRE NOS MATARÍA! Y también a Itachi.-

-Creo que entiendo tu punto.- Debía admitirlo, se sentía realmente idiota al no haber pensado en eso.

-Así que, para eso es todo esto. Además de que…- Sacó un enorme estuche de maquillaje de dentro de la maleta.- ¡ESTO SERA TAAAN DIVERTIDO!- Su sonrisa traviesa brillaba en su rostro entusiasmado.

-Oye Hinata…- suspiro resignada Sakura.

-No te preocupes, le diré a Shikamaru que no las espere hasta las 9:00.- Respondió sonriendo comprensiva Hinata.

-Gracias. Hey ¿estás segura que no quieres ir?- Pregunto sonriéndole a la chica.

-No gracias, sabes que eso no es lo mío.- Respondió con gesto amable.

-¡Que tonterías dices Sakura! Pero si Hinata ya tiene planes en la noche… ¿oh no "Hina-chan"?- Pregunto la rubia mirando con expresión picara a Hinata, utilizando el mismo tono de voz que Naruto.

-Y-yo, etto…. ire a avisarle a S-shikamaru- Respondió avergonzada y roja como un tomate la aludida, quien salió corriendo de la habitación.

Las dos se quedaron viendo la puerta de la habitación por la que la chica había salido como relámpago. Entonces Sakura y su amiga comenzaron a reír enternecidas.

-Eres una maldita Ino.- Acuso Sakura sonriendo.

-Oye, solo la estoy ayudando a avanzar en lo que ella misma quiere. Dime ¿acaso eso tiene algo de malo?- Se defendió la aludida.

-Supongo que no.- Contesto riendo. El contraste entre sus dos amigas nunca dejaba de divertirle.

-De acuerdo, aclarado ese punto: ¡Manos a la obra! El rostro de Cleopatra con el que dómino Roma no se arreglaba en una hora.- Señalo aun entusiasmada.

-Eso no pasó…-Comenzó a alegar la pelirrosa.

-¡HEY! Domino al césar, que viene siendo prácticamente lo mismo.-Sentenció.

-Es increíble cómo puedes manejar los hechos históricos a tu conveniencia.- Respondió suspirando cansada Sakura, mientras cerraba los ojos para que Ino comenzara a maquillarla.

Sakura sonreía divertida, no sabía porque, pero algo sobre esa noche comenzaba a emocionarla. Una expectativa desconocida que aceleraba su pulso. En verdad comenzaba a tener ganas de ir al bar.

-¿Y ahora a que viene esa sonrisa de tonta, eh frentona?- Pregunto curiosa Ino.

-Ah que hoy confiare plenamente en que tus torpes manos no me picaran un ojo.- Susurro tranquila.

-De acuerdo.- Ino sonrió, su amiga se veía tan tranquila que decidió no discutir.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio, mientras Sakura sentía las brochas paseándose adiestradamente por su tersa piel blanca. Incluso por alguna razón, aquello parecía aumentar su emoción.

"_Tengo un buen presentimiento". _Se dijo a si misma internamente.

(Barrio de Koenji, 8:00 pm)

Un Porsche 911 Carrera azul se estacionaba en un sitio de aparcamiento de paga, a unos dos edificios de distancia, frente a un bar que parecía rodeado de gente aguardando a que abriera sus puertas. Un hombre alto y ligeramente moreno, vestido en vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta sin mangas negra que dejaba ver sus anchos brazos, bajó del auto.

A pesar de su aspecto informal, un joven con un auto como ese no era para nada común en un lugar como aquel, incluso se podría decir que no era bien recibido. Claro está que la gente ya era familiar a este visitante.

-Buenas noches señor Itachi.- Saludo alegremente el vigilante del estacionamiento, no tendría más de 19 años.- ¿También viene al Ethyl esta noche?- Pregunto.

-Así es Kyo. ¿Puedo molestarte con el favor de echarle un ojo a mi nena de nuevo esta noche?- Dijo guiñándole un ojo al tipo mientras se echaba su chaqueta negra al hombro y ponía alarma al auto.

-Sabe que cuidar este auto es un gran honor para mí.- Respondió muy sonriente el joven.

-Bien, no creo volver en mucho tiempo, así que si alguien decidiera darse una vuelta a escondidas, no me enteraría.- Dijo arrojándole las llaves al chico y guiñándole un ojo, caminando hacia la acera de enfrente.- ¡Y date un descanso para ver a la banda!-.

-¡Ahí estaré Itachi-san! ¡Gracias!- Se despidió efusivamente Kyo.

Itachi sonrió de medio lado, tal vez ese chico era la única persona en la que podía confiar su auto. Ese Kyo, tan aficionado a los autos como él. No le sorprendió encontrarse con la camioneta de Pein ya estacionada junto al bar. Deidara estaba recargado en el vehículo perezosamente.

-Hey ¡ITACHI-SAN! - Saludo alegre el rubio al verlo.

-Hola Deidara. ¿Dónde están los otros?- Pregunto tranquilamente acercándose al tipo.

-Bien, Pein y Kakuzu están bajando los instrumentos del auto, mientras que Sasori y Konan los están afinando.- Dijo despreocupadamente el ojiazul.

-¿Y qué se supone que estás haciendo tu?- Preguntó alzando una ceja divertido.

-Yo vigilo la cantidad de gente que está llegando.- Declaro muy solemnemente.

-Ya veo… entonces volviste a molestar a Konan.- Medito en voz alta el pelinegro.

-¡Esa tipa es una busca-pleitos! ¡Juro que no hice nada para que se cabreara esta vez!- Comenzó a defenderse Deidara.

-¿En verdad?- Pregunto Itachi alzando una ceja.

-Al menos no intencionalmente…- Añadió resignado.

-Por supuesto.- dijo con voz comprensiva el Uchiha.- Por cierto ¿Dónde está Hidan?- Pregunto aquello por inercia, ya conocía la respuesta.

-Kakuzu dijo que Hidan nos alcanzaría luego.-Menciono el rubio volteando los ojos. El también conocía la respuesta.

-Claro.- dijo con ironía el moreno negando con la cabeza.- Como sea vayamos adentro, aun tenemos tiempo para relajarnos, tocara otra banda antes que ustedes.

-Espero que estos sean buenos.- comenzó a decir Deidara entrelazando sus manos detrás de la nuca y caminando junto a Itachi en dirección a la entrada.- Oye Itachi-san…

-¿Si?- Pregunto el tranquilamente.

-¿No dijiste que traerías a tu amiga la francesa ahora?- Pregunto curioso el joven.

-Llegara más tarde.- Respondió cortante.

-Que sobreprotector, espero que si este así de buena…- Farfullo el chico.

-Deidara…- Se escucho la voz amenazante de Itachi.

-¡Mira, Sasori-dana parece necesitar ayuda con la batería! Jeje, Sasori-dana ya voy…- Grito nervioso el joven, huyendo del pelinegro.

Itachi solo rio. A pesar de todo, no sabía la razón, pero tenía un buen presentimiento sobre esa noche.


	7. Sensaciones Inesperadas

Los labios de Sakura y Sasuke bailaban una danza sensual que caía dentro de lo exótico, pues ninguno conocía el sabor del otro hasta ese momento. La joven dejo caer sus zapatos al suelo para poder rodear completamente el cuello del hombre. Sasuke subía y bajaba sus manos por el cuerpo de la chica sin dejar de besarla ni un minuto, sentía que enloquecería de abstinencia si se separaba por un segundo de aquellos labios.

Ambos se fueron dando tumbos sin separarse uno del otro, hasta chocar contra uno de los arboles del jardín. Ahí, apoyados contra el enorme tronco y escondidos entre el follaje de estos y los arbustos, los chicos continuaron con aquel arranque de palpitaciones aceleradas.

A pesar de ser el primer beso que se daban, aun cuando él había sido, desde niños, el príncipe de sus sueños; Sakura no podía sentir amor en ese roce. Sin embargo, las inesperadas pasiones llenaban cada poro de su cuerpo.

Tal vez no experimentaba mariposas en su estomago, pero las otras sensaciones que la embargaban no la hacían quejarse en lo absoluto.

-Me hacías falta Sakura…- susurro con voz rasposa Sasuke mientras besaba la suave piel de la clavícula de la chica.

-Sasuke…- susurraba en un canto sensual.- ¿Por qué?-

Esa última pregunta escondida en su exhalación tomó a Sasuke por sorpresa, pero él no paro de besar a la chica.

-¿Hmp?- fue su modo de respuesta mientras pasaba a besar su cuello.

-¿Por qué nunca volviste?- Susurro con sus ojos cerrados Sakura, aquella sensaciones placenteras no la dejaban pensar claro, estaba hablando más de lo que debiera.

-No pude.- Fue todo lo que contesto, cortante.

Se acerco a los labios rosados de ella para besarla nuevamente, pero la mirada mordaz de Sakura lo paró en seco.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Eres un mentiroso.- Dijo con voz fría la chica.- Pudiste volver en cualquier momento que hubieras querido, pudiste acompañarlo en sus viajes, no creo que It…

-Ni siquiera te atrevas a nombrarlo.- Interrumpió Sasuke con voz glacial.

-**ITACHI **te hubiera llevado con él a Paris.- Dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra.

-¡Agh! ¡Mierda Sakura!- Sasuke se separo enojado de ella.- ¡Sigues siendo una chiquilla molesta! ¿¡Por qué carajo tienes que mencionar a ese imbécil!

-Ese "imbécil" es mi mejor amigo, y fue el único de ustedes dos que siguió interesándose por mí durante todos estos años.

-Oh ¿se intereso por ti? ¿Y qué maldito incentivo le diste? ¿La misma bienvenida que me acabas de dar a mí? ¡Porque déjame decirte que mi hermano no es un alma caritativa que haga las cosas por el simple amor al arte!- Su voz sonaba lacerante, como la mordida de una serpiente.

-¿De qué carajo me hablas? ¡Se claro Uchiha!- Estaba furiosa.

-¡De seguro lo dejaste tocarte lo que se le antojara cada vez que iba a visitarte! ¡Y tu encantada lo recibías en tu cama! -Grito él a pulmón abierto, totalmente cabreado.

**¡PLAFF!**

El sonido de la mano de Sakura golpeando la mejilla del chico se escucho sordo por debajo del susurro de las hojas de los arboles. La pelirrosa respiraba entrecortadamente, y sus ojos chispeaban de odio.

-**Jodete Sasuke Uchiha**.- Dijo firmemente la Haruno.

Sasuke se toco la mejilla, la sentía entumecida, entonces sintió como algo cálido brotaba por la comisura de su labio. La retiro con el pulgar y pudo ver el reflejo rojizo de una gota de sangre, **SU sangre**. Una sonrisa Irónica se formo en sus labios.

-Vaya vaya, pero sí parece que a la molesta gatita le han salido garras.- Comenzó a acortar de nuevo la distancia entre ellos.

-No te me acerques Sasuke.- Ordenó firme Sakura.

-Te ves sexy enfada.- comentó con voz rasposa de nuevo mientras intentaba tomarla una vez más por la cintura.

-¡Te lo advierto estoy hablando ense…-.

-¡Sasuke-teme!-.

Ambos abrieron los ojos como platos ante la interrupción de aquella voz. Sasuke se separo rápidamente de Sakura y se giro para ver quien lo llamaba.

-Ese baka…- Susurro él mirando con desdén hacia la puerta de cristal de la mansión.

La joven nunca pensó que se sentiría tan agradecida por ver a su hermano frente a ella cuando estuviera con Sasuke. El peli-azabache comenzó a caminar hacia su amigo, sin voltear o dirigirle otra palabra a Sakura, ella solo lo miro mordazmente mientras se alejaba.

-Tu padre te está buscando.- Dijo Naruto, cuando su amigo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para no gritar.

-Hmp.- Fue nuevamente su manera de respuesta mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Qué demonios te paso en la cara?-Pregunto de repente serio el rubio. No había visto nada de lo ocurrido, acaba de llegar y la distancia que hubo entre ellos era considerable.

-No es nada de tu incumbencia.- respondió cortante el pelinegro.

Naruto miro extrañado al joven y después lanzo una rápida ojeada a su hermana que seguía estando lejos, parecía estar colérica. Entonces cayó en cuenta de todo y una risilla burlesca se coló por sus labios, curvándolos en una sonrisa.

-¿Se puede saber que es tan divertido baka?- A Sasuke, por alguna razón, no le agradaba aquella reacción.

-Jeje, nada, nada. Simplemente eres el más grande idiota que conozco.- Dijo Naruto negando divertido con la cabeza.- ¡Sakura-chan!- Grito el rubio.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto en voz alta, pero sin acercarse a ellos ni un poco.

-A ti también te están buscando.- Saco una de sus manos del bolsillo del pantalón y la apoyó en el hombro de Sasuke jalándolo.- Vámonos, tu padre se enfurecerá si demoras mas.

-¡Quién sea quien me busque, dile que espere!- De seguro era Ino, y no tenía la calma en ese momento para verla sin darle un golpe de lleno en esa cabeza rubia llena de aire.

-Por mí no hay problema, después de todo ya espere dos años.- La voz serena se escucho hasta donde estaba, mientras que su portador aparecía ante la puerta de cristal.

Sakura se giro sorprendida y una sonrisa de euforia se dibujo en sus labios.

-¡ITACHI!- La joven soltó un grito de júbilo y como un rayo, fue corriendo a ser rodeada por esos brazos.

El mayor de los hermanos Uchiha sonrió ante esa reacción y tomo estrechamente, levantándola suavemente del suelo. La furia de Sakura había desaparecido completamente ante la cálida presencia que le brindaba aquella persona.

Sasuke se les quedo viendo con mirada asesina y ceño fruncido sin que ellos lo notaran. Naruto lo jalo del brazo.

-Andando idiota, déjalos hablar. Además no creo que quieras que Saku-chan te adorne la otra mejilla.- Dijo burlándose Naruto.

-Cierra el pico.- Soltó frio como un iceberg. Ambos jóvenes se retiraron del lugar en silencio.

-¡¿Cómo has estado?- Preguntó la chica soltándose para mirarlo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Puedo decirte que en este preciso momento, mejor que nunca.- Respondió él con su cálida sonrisa de medio lado.

-¡wow! Dos años… pero ven, siéntate.- Lo tomo del brazo y lo guio hasta una banca de piedra tallada que estaba cerca de unos arbustos florales.- Cuéntame cómo te ha ido.- Le dijo mientras se sentaba y lo invitaba a acompañarla.

-Pues, no han pasado muchas cosas desde ese último "cuasi-libro" que te envié por e-mail.- Comenzó a decir Itachi.- La banda se presentó en Kioto la semana pasada y en Osaka hace tres días.

-Así que has estado mucho de viaje este último mes. ¿No te ocasiona problemas en tu otro trabajo?-.

-No, solo envió mis ideas u opiniones en informes y si surge algún problema me localizan a mi móvil. Puedo presumir que me he ganado la confianza con mi trabajo como para tener otorgado ese privilegio.- Comento sereno el joven, sin ademan de hacer alarde de sus logros.

-Siempre tan excepcional Itachi.-

-Basta Sakura, creo que con tus palabras en la cena hace un momento es suficiente para que pueda halagarme a mí mismo por meses.- Sonrió algo avergonzado.

-Olvidaba que podías ser muy modesto. Pero, hace rato juro que no dije ni una sola mentira.-

-Claro, tu no gastas tu preciado oxigeno para cosas tan vánales. Hey, cambiando de tema… -Itachi bajo su vista al piso.- ¿Dónde están tus zapatos?- Pregunto conteniendo una risilla.

-¿Eh?- La chica se miro a los pies.- ¡Oh! Es que estaba caminando por el césped y eran muy incómodos, los deje tirados cerca de los arboles…- Se puso en pie para ir por ellos, pero la mano de Itachi la detuvo.

-Espera un poco, si son incómodos no hay porque tener prisa en ir a recuperarlos.- La chica sonrió y asintió.

-Y bien.-Continuo el pelinegro.-Dime ¿has seguido con tus proyectos?-.

-Temo que tendrás que ser más específico, sabes que no solo es uno.-

-Mmm, veamos…. Los instrumentos, ¿sigues practicando?-.

-Los de costumbre, pero no he aprendido a tocar guitarra.- dijo la chica que estaba de pie ante él, cruzada de brazos.

-¿Y eso por?- cuestionó intrigado.

-Pues, supongo que no he encontrado un buen tutor. Y no creo que sea algo que podría pedirle a mi maestro de piano.- Dijo guiñando un ojo juguetona.

-Pues sería todo un honor para mí sí me permitiera darle lecciones de guitarra señorita Haruno.- Dijo muy solemnemente Itachi.

-Calla, ya sabias que te lo pediría a ti, no tienes que ser tan teatral.- Dijo riendo con esa suave y tersa carcajada que llenaba los oídos del joven como si fuera la dulce melodía de un violín.- Pero, ¿Qué querrás a cambio de las clases?-.

-Bueno, eso es muy sencillo.- La chica hizo gesto de curiosidad.- ¿Sigues cantando?-.

-Así es.- Afirmo la joven.

-Entonces por favor, cántame algo.- Pidió amablemente con su voz de caballero y su sonrisa galante.

La joven volvió a reír y se sonrojo un poco. Nunca había visto aquella expresión en el rostro de su amigo.

-Vaya, pensé que caballerosamente me dirías "no necesitas darme nada, tu mera compañía será suficiente para mi".-Dijo volviendo a reír.

-Por supuesto que tu compañía me es grata, pero ya nadie da nada en la vida sin esperar algo a cambio Sakura.

-Supongo que es verdad.- Dijo suspirando la chica, recordando lo que hacía minutos le había dicho Sasuke.-Bien, te cantare algo de la obra de la temporada pasada, exclusivo para ti.- Guiño un ojo con coquetería natural y compuso su postura. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a respirar suavemente, preparándose para tomar aire.

Itachi solo la miraba en silencio, admirando la apacible belleza de la joven situada ante él. Que estúpido había sido al pensar que los años no afectarían a su amiga. En su mente siempre la había visto como la graciosa chiquilla que era como una hermanita a la cual proteger; pero ahora, la imagen que se mostraba ante sus ojos era totalmente distinta.

Sakura había florecido con todas las virtudes y caricias de la primavera, era casi celestial el mirarla. Aun así, estaba feliz de saber que su carácter fuerte y carisma seguían igual que siempre.

"_Dos años… solo dos años Sakura. ¿Cómo lucirás entonces cuando tengas 20 de edad?"_

Sonrió ante su curioso pensamiento. No conocía la razón de la pregunta, ni mucho menos la respuesta, pero esperaba seguir cerca de ella para cuando ese momento aconteciera.

Finalmente la chica separo sus labios y las notas comenzaron a salir tersas de su pecho. Se deslizaban como las gotas de roció en los pétalos de las flores. El joven cerró sus ojos y se entrego por completo a la deliciosa melodía entonada por ella.

….

Sasuke y Naruto caminaban por los pasillos de la mansión aun en silencio, el pelinegro estaba de muy mal humor como para querer comentar o escuchar algo. Lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese momento era en el recibimiento que había tenido con él la pelirrosa.

Parte de lo que le gritó era como una pregunta; la verdad, tan eufórica bienvenida lo hacía dudar en si realmente había pasado algo entre ella e Itachi, o no. Si, lo admitía; no fue la mejor manera de descubrirlo, y la prueba de su mala jugada era esa palpitante sensación de ardor en su mejilla.

"Además… solo pensar que en estos momentos están solos los dos en el jardín…".

Apretó los puños, molesto, dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Los celos y la falta de posesión de esa chica le provocaban que su sangre hirviera. Pero al llegar frente a su padre y Minato, ninguno de los dos pareció notar la guerra que se desataba dentro de Sasuke, por el exterior el joven Uchiha se veía tranquilo e indiferente.

Minato le sonrió a los chicos y tomo a Naruto de un hombro.

-Si nos disculpan, Naruto y yo tenemos que ir a revisar unos asuntos, enseguida volvemos.- y Arrastro al curioso rubio fuera del estudio, aunque se podía escuchar aun su voz cuando cerraron la puerta.

-Ahh Minato-san, ¡yo quería escuchar!- Se quejaba el rubio.

-Vámonos Naruto, no seas entrometido…- Se escuchaba la voz de reproche del señor Haruno, como forcejeando con el chico.

-Hey, no me tienes que jalar así ¡Oye! ¡Minato-san!- Y poco a poco la voz de Naruto se escucho más lejana.

-Hmm, no entiendo como Haruno puede soportar a un joven tan insolente.- Comento Fugaku una vez que paro aquel escándalo.

-Hmp. ¿Para qué me llamaste?- Iba directo al punto, no quería dejar mucho tiempo solos a Sakura e Itachi.

-Eres muy impaciente Sasuke, un defecto fatal en un Uchiha.-Comentó el hombre tomando un sorbo de la copa de brandy que tenía en la mano.

-Disculpa padre.- Respondió más calmado, a diferencia de su hermano mayor, Sasuke sentía un respeto absoluto hacia su progenitor.

-Como sea. Esa chica, la joven hija de Haruno…- comenzó a decir.

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué tiene ella?- Pregunto extrañado Sasuke ante el comentario de su padre.

-¿Sakura eh? Creo que jamás había prestado atención al nombre de esa jovencita. Tu madre me lo mencionaba de vez en cuando, claro que nunca captó mi atención. Le encanta hablar maravillas de ella, ya sabes cómo son las mujeres; Solo les interesan las conversaciones vánales sobre la gente, sea critica o cumplido.-

El padre de Sasuke hizo una pausa y dio otro trago a su copa.

-Esa chica ¿es bonita no?- Una maliciosa sonrisa de medio lado se formo en los labios de aquel empresario.

-¿En que estas pensando?- Alzó una ceja. Aquello no le daba buena espina.

-Pienso en que he encontrado a la candidata perfecta para que forme parte de nuestra familia. Como bien sabes no dejare que un hijo mío se despose con cualquier plebeya insulsa. Nuestra imagen es poderosa, no debe ser mancillada con cualquier niñata.-.

-¿¡Desposar!- El peliazabache no levanto la voz, pero la sorpresa se notaba en su entonación.- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Esa chica tiene 17 años!-.

-Si lo sé, claro que no en este momento. Además Itachi solo tiene 21 después de todo…-.

-¡NO VAS A HACER QUE EL IDIOTA DE ITACHI SE CASE CON SAKURA!- Gritó el joven cabreado.

Su padre lo miro en silencio. Sasuke creyó que lo reprendería o diría algo por perder la compostura, pero en lugar de eso, el hombre comenzó a reír. Una risa profunda, carente de calidez.

-Pero por supuesto que no tengo decidido que Itachi se case con ella. Sería un desastre si él no entra en sus cabales y la desposara. No, a lo que me refiero es que la imagen de una novia como esa daría mucha credibilidad al futuro heredero de la empresa…-

-¿El futuro heredero? O sea que…- Sasuke estaba sin palabras.

-Dime algo Sasuke, ¿Qué piensas de la Señorita Sakura? Tu madre opina que es una jovencita inteligente, hermosa y muy bien educada. En lo personal, la veo como una mujer con carácter. Es decir, no todas las noches me encuentro con una chiquilla que me insulte hasta el grado de llamarme sutilmente patán sin sonar insolente.- Dijo el Uchiha mayor apoyando su mano libre sobre el hombro de su hijo, riendo entre dientes.

-Claro que es un fierecilla que tendrías que aprender a domar… pero todo valdrá la pena, mas aun si Minato Haruno se convierte en el primer ministro de Japón, entonces, el poder de las empresas Sharingan y de la Familia Uchiha no tendría limites…- Los ojos de Fugaku ardían ante un fuego lleno de astucia.

-Eres un hombre muy ambicioso padre…- Susurro Sasuke aun sorprendido ante todo lo que le estaban contando.

-La ambición es lo que hace al hombre grande Sasuke.- Vacio su copa de un último trago.- No te digo que te enamores de ella, o te comportes de manera cursi o melosa ni nada por el estilo; el amor es para débiles, casi un lastre. Solo te aconsejo que estos años ganes terreno, pues a como lo veo… tu hermano ya te lleva bastante ventaja.- Dijo con una mueca de ironía burlona.

-Hmp.- Frunció el ceño, no le agradaba recordar aquel pequeño dato.

-Bien, creo que lo mejor es que volvamos con todos los demás.- Fugaku dejo la copa en una mesita y se abrió paso a través del estudio para salir por la puerta. Antes de retirarse añadió:

-Ah y Sasuke.- El aludido lo miro expectante.- Ni una palabra de esto a nadie, se que solo te lo puedo confiar a ti.- Y sin más se retiro.

Sasuke se apoyo sobre un escritorio y se paso una mano por su negra cabellera azulada. Aquellas palabras tan extrañas de su padre aun le daban vueltas en la mente.

De repente, cuando menos pensó, Sakura se convirtió en el premio mayor, la respuesta a los enigmas de su futuro: Si tenía a Sakura, tendría la empresa; si tenía la empresa, le ganaría su hermano; si le ganaba a su hermano, se quedaría con Sakura.

Era un ciclo vital en el que la pelirrosa se convertía en el inicio y en la meta. Todo giraba en torno a esos ojos verdes.

Sasuke sonrió para sí, no podía desear plan más perfecto. Después de todo, Sakura siempre fue, es y seria suya. Todos lo sabían, no había pareja mas destinada a estar juntos que ellos.

"No olvides, que eres mía Sakura".

Una astuta sonrisa de medio lado invadió la faz del pelinegro, y sin quitarla de su rostro, salió de la habitación para unirse con el grupo.

…..

Itachi y Sakura caminaban dando vueltas por el jardín, conversando. Ya habían pasado varios minutos juntos, en lo que el pelinegro le había pedido a Sakura que le cantara varias canciones. Amaba escuchar la voz de su joven amiga cantando, hablando, o incluso riendo.

-Vamos Itachi, es suficiente, me vas a dejar ronca, recuerda que esta es una gélida noche.- Dijo reprochando la chica.

-Por el frio no hay problema.- El joven se quito su saco negro y se lo puso sobre los hombros a la chica.

-Gracias, pero calentándome no harás que cante otra.- Señalo de manera rotunda.

-No iba a pedirte eso.-Dijo divertido- En realidad, quiero hacerte una proposición.-

-¿Indecorosa?- Pregunto la pelirrosa con voz coqueta, alzando una ceja de manera seductora.

Itachi se sorprendió por un instante y luego sonrió de medio lado.

-Pues me iba a esperar un poco más para decírtelo, pero…- su voz era modulada y raposa, se acerco lentamente al rostro de la chica, hasta quedar casi rozándole la nariz.

-¿I-ta-chi?- La adolescente tartamudeo nerviosa.

-¿Quién eres y que le has hecho a mi pequeña, ingenua y casta hermana Sakura? – Dijo aun con su voz modulada, pero notoriamente divertido.

-¡No Soy ingenua ITACHI!- Grito la joven sonrojada.

-Jajá mira, ahí está.- Comenzó a reír y la abrazo rodeando sus hombros y revolviendo su cabello con la otra mano.

-Muy gracioso.- Dijo con mal tono la pelirrosa.

-Tú te lo buscaste. Pero bien, a lo que iba. Quiero que vayas a ver a la banda presentarse mañana.- Continuo el joven.

-¿En donde tocaran?-.

-En un bar que esta por la zona de Koenji. Es en donde siempre toca el grupo cuando estamos en Tokio. En verdad me gustaría que fueras, quiero que conozcas a los chicos-. Mientras conversaban, ambos caminaban ya hacia el interior de la casa, aun sin soltarse, pero encaminándose a la estancia principal donde se encontraban todos los demás.

-No, lo sé Itachi, no creo que a mi padre le agrade la idea de que vaya a un bar... acabo de llegar Tokio, no puedo inventar excusas tan sencillamente como en Paris, aquí no conozco ningún sitio.-

-Tu padre se irá mañana a Lyon y no regresara hasta dentro de dos semanas.-Dijo muy seguro.

-¿Qué? ¿Tu como sabes eso? Yo no he escuchado nada al respecto.- Respondió sorprendida la joven.

-Shhh…. Espera y veras.- Dijo él, señalando con la cabeza a alguien frente a ellos y soltándola.

Sakura miro hacia donde le indicaban y vio a su padre acercándose con Naruto por un lado.

-Sakura, cariño, íbamos a buscarte al patio.- Comento Minato refiriéndose a Naruto y él.- Tengo algo que decirte.

Itachi se retiro, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Sakura, como diciéndoles "te lo dije". Ella solo se quedo perpleja mirando a su padre.

-Sakura, tengo un negocio en Lyon con la compañía Akasuna y necesito ausentarme durante un tiempo. Sé que no es lo mejor… recién acabamos de mudarnos, y en verdad deseaba haber finalizado con este negocio antes de llegar aquí. Pero Kushina se quedara con Naruto y contigo.- comenzó a decirle el rubio mayor a su hija.

-Está bien padre, no importa.- Respondió la joven seria. Aun no caía en cuenta de cómo le hacia su amigo pelinegro para estar siempre tan bien informado.

"Maldito Itachi, estas metido en todo…" Pensó divertida.

-Se los digo ahora porque se lo he mencionado a Fugaku hace un momento, así que no quiero que algún comentario los tome por sorpresa.- Añadió el padre.

-Minato-san, no creo que ningún comentario de ese tipo pueda tomar por sorpresa a Saku-chan.- Comento conteniendo su risa Naruto, guiñándole un ojo a su hermana.

-Sí, respecto a eso, Sakura…-

-¡Naru-baka! no tenias porque traer el tema a flote- Interrumpió Sakura dándole un codazo a su hermano.

-El hecho de que te enojes con Naruto no impedirá que te diga esto jovencita…- Comenzó a decir su padre con voz inquisidora.

"_Gulp"_

La chica trago saliva esperando el regaño.

Minato se acerco más a ella, con su rostro serio y alzo su brazo hacia Sakura, ella solo se quedo perpleja al sentir la mano de su padre revolviendo juguetonamente sus cabellos y al ver la sonrisa que se había formado en los labios de Minato.

-Bien hecho.-

-¿Eh?- La joven ni siquiera pudo formular una pregunta.

-Tú sabes que fue lo correcto, aunque hay maneras más educadas de hacer las cosas.- Fue lo que le respondió y guiño un ojo el rubio adulto.

-Pues a mí me pareció más educada de lo que se merecía ese tipo.- Comento Naruto por lo bajo.

-La respuesta ruda a algo que te molesta es solo la prueba de tu vulnerabilidad Naruto.- Respondió su padrastro.

-¿Eh?- Ahora el Uzumaki era quien no entendía.

-Como sea, hay que regresar a despedir a los invitados, ya es tarde.- Añadió el hombre abrazando a su hija por los hombros.

-Si padre.- Respondieron los chicos a la vez.

Los tres emprendieron su camino hacia la sala de estar en silencio. Sakura seguía abrazada de su padre, la presencia de él siempre le había traído paz desde pequeña. Pero en esta ocasión, a pesar de su cara de comprensión, la pelirrosa estaba molesta por el hecho de la partida.

Si, entendía que se iría por cuestiones de trabajo; claro que no era nada que Minato hubiera deseado. Aun sabiendo esto, Sakura no podía dejar de sentir un deje de rencor hacia su progenitor, pues era él quien la había llevado a esa pequeña isla del pacifico a vivir contra su voluntad, y ahora era también su padre, quien en la primera oportunidad se largaba de nuevo a Francia. Para colmo, no podía ni siquiera sugerir acompañarlo, esos negocios que tenia los debía realizar solo.

Estaba celosa. Envidiaba el hecho de que su padre podría poner de nuevo un pie en la tierra que para ella estaba prohibida.

Tan sumergida estaba en el recelo de sus pensamientos que la tomo por sorpresa el ver de nuevo a todos los Uchiha de golpe. Estaban los cuatro reunidos frente a ellos, junto con Kushina, Hinata e Ino. Las mujeres mayores parecían estar teniendo una animada conversación, amabas sonreían mientras hablaban.

Itachi en cambio, conversaba de algo con Ino y la peliazul. Sakura vio como al entrar a la sala, un brillo en la mirada de su amiga rubia y la sonrisa satisfecha de Itachi se hicieron presentes al verla.

"_oh no…"_ Fue el maldito pensamiento de comprensión que apareció en su cabeza.

-Bien Minato, gracias por todo, esta fue una maravillosa velada, pero será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que nuestra presencia se vuelva incomoda.- Comenzó a decir Fugaku en cuanto vio al rubio.

-Por supuesto que nunca encontraría su presencia incomoda Fugaku-san.- Respondió el aludido.

Mientras decían esto, Sasuke dibujaba una sonrisa de medio lado mientras con su penetrante mirada observaba a Sakura.

"_Habla por ti solamente…" _Alego internamente Sakura ante el comentario.

-Todos ustedes serán bienvenidos cuando deseen. No duden en visitarnos.- Añadió Kushina.

-Lo haremos sin duda alguna, y estoy seguro de que nuestro hijos te tomaran la palabra Kushina.- Sakura no pudo entender la fugaz mirada entre ese hombre y Sasuke. Algo no le gustaba en este gesto.

-Gracias por su hospitalidad, esperamos verlos próximamente en nuestro hogar.- Dijo dando una ligera reverencia Makoto Uchiha.

Los dos jóvenes imitaron el gesto, y los dos jefes de familia se estrecharon las manos al igual que lo habían hecho al inicio de la noche.

-Un placer conocer a tu familia Minato, toda una joya.

-Gracias Fugaku.- Respondió sonriendo el rubio.

-Nos vemos pronto.- Susurro Sasuke, quien estaba frente Sakura. Solo ella lo escuchó.

Entonces todos los Uchiha dieron paso a retirarse por la puerta principal, mientras Watari los acompañaba a la salida, donde los dos autos de la familia ya los esperaban.

Al cerrarse la puerta, la postura formal de la familia Haruno se relajo.

-Perfecto ¡ahora por fin podemos dormir!- Comento Naruto estirando perezosamente sus brazos.

-Pero si son las once menos quince Naruto…- Respondió su madre sorprendida por la decisión de su hijo por dormir temprano.

-No te asombres Kushina-san, el cansancio es solo un efecto secundario de tomar 6 latas de Redbull y litros de cafeína a mitad de la noche para poder jugar videojuegos en ropa interior hasta las 5 de la mañana.- Respondió Sakura cruzada de brazos como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¡Hiciste que!- La furia de su madre se hizo presente.

-¡Saku-chan teníamos un trato! Eres una soplona.- Comenzó a acusar el rubio pero su madre lo interrumpió.

-¡En verdad, voy a arrojar esos cacharros tuyos a la basura!-.

-Mamá, no hay porque ser extremistas…. Voluntariamente te entrego mi Xbox 360 y PS3 durante el tiempo que te parezca adecuado.- Respondió Naruto con una madurez que tomo por sorpresa a todos los presentes, excepto a su progenitora.

-De acuerdo hijo, tomare tu palabra- Respondió su madre sonriendo amablemente mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras.- Pero viendo que no es tan necesario para ti, tomare también lo que está bajo tu cama. Watari, por favor ven conmigo.

-Si señora.- Respondió el mayordomo siguiéndola.

-¡¿EH? NO ¡MAMÁ ESPERA!- Y el adolescente fue corriendo detrás de la pelirroja quien ya le llevaba ventaja.

Las cuatro personas restantes en la sala podían escuchar los gritos de los Uzumaki desde arriba.

"**¡NO MAMÁ EL DJ HERO NO! ¡ES LA EDICION ESPECIAL!"**

"**¡OH, DALO POR MUERTO!"**

-Que voy a hacer con esos dos…- Murmuro algo avergonzado Minato mientras se llevaba una mano detrás de la nuca. Respiro hondo y se fue escaleras arriba en dirección de aquel alboroto.

-Oye Sakura… ¿Qué es eso que tu hermano tiene escondido?- Susurro Ino a la ojijade.

-Ahhh- Suspiro la chica.- Debajo de la cama tiene su colección de videojuegos clásicos, junto con las consolas pasadas de PlayStation y las móviles como el PSP y sus Nintendo DS.- Dijo cruzando los brazos y con sus ojos cerrados intentando recordar toda esa información.

-O sea… cosas geek. ¡Puaj! Que aburrido. No entiendo como tu hermano puede ser el mejor amigo de un chico como Sasuke.- Respondió la rubia.- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Pregunto intrigada viendo como su amiga se partía de la risa.

-¡Pero si Sasuke es el que siempre le gana en esas cosas! Es aun peor que Naru-chan. Sobre todo cuando se trata de Rock band.- Respondió Sakura casi llorando de risa al ver la mirada estupefacta de la Yamanaka.

-¡De ninguna manera!- Y se comenzó a carcajear junto con ella.

En eso el señor Haruno bajaba cargando dos enormes cajas que parecían pesadas; Watari lo venía siguiendo de cerca con una carga de igual tamaño. Kushina traía una caja más pequeña en sus brazos.

Su expresión era de ojos cerrados y ceño fruncido, debido a las suplicas infantiles de su hijo.

-Mamá…el dj Hero no…- sus ojos de niño lloroso y sus labios haciendo pucheros no le ayudaban mucho.

-Pero si tú tienes una tornamesa de verdad Naruto ¿No eras Dj **REAL** haya en Paris?-.

-Pero mi juego lo uso para relajarme… lo otro me da energía.-

-Pues aprende a meditar.- Respondió abruptamente su madre.

-Pero…-

-**¡NO!- **Sentenciaron sus padres al unisonó como respuesta definitiva mientras se llevaban todo eso al sótano.

-Pobre Naruto-kun- Susurro Hinata al ver al rubio totalmente derrotado dejarse caer de rodillas en el suelo. Era tan melodramático que parecía que alguna nube gris se posaría sobre él en cualquier momento para lloverle encima.

-Agh, ya anímate Naru-chan- Comenzó a decir la pelirrosa.- No es como que unos días sin tus juegos te vayan a matar.-

-No me ayudas mucho Saku-chan- La voz del rubio era lúgubre de una manera sobreactuada.

-Na-Naruto-kun… yo, tengo un par de PSP en mi equipaje.- La tímida voz de Hinata se hizo presente en la habitación.

-¿¡Eh! Hinata ¿Qué haces tú con eso?- Naruto miro sorprendido a la peliazul, la cual se sonrojo al instante.

-Pu-pues yo… esto…-.

-¿Qué no lo sabías? ¡Hinata es tan Geek como tú!- Dijo Ino riendo mirando a Hinata con esa sonrisa satisfecha.- Tal vez puedan jugar juntos un par de horas mañana… después de todo Sakura y yo tenemos unos asuntos que atender, y así Hina no se quedaría sola-.

-¿¡Eh! Pues yo…- Hinata estaba roja como un tomate.

-¡Si Naru-chan! Podrían pasar la noche en tu habitación mañana jugando. Después de todo ella tiene esos juegos de final-como-sea-que-se-llame que tanto te gustan.- Añadió la ojijade.

-¿¡EN verdad! ¡Gracias Hinata! ¡Eres genial!- El rostro zorruno de Naruto se ilumino al instante con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, y de un brinco se puso en pie y abrazo sin pensarlo a la peliazul.

Sakura e Ino se miraron mutuamente y no pudieron disimular la sonrisa de complicidad en sus rostros. A ambas les costaba contener su risa al ver como Hinata estaba al borde del desmayo por el contacto con el Uzumaki.

-Bien, entonces mañana en la noche te veo en mi cuarto ¡hasta mañana Hinata-chan!- Se despidió guiñándole un ojo sonriente y retirándose escaleras arriba.

Hinata solo se quedo estática en el mismo lugar, sonrojada y en estado de shock.

-¿S-su cu-cuarto?- La sangre se le agolpo totalmente en las mejillas.- ¡Pero como se les ocurre decir tal cosa!- Su grito era un reproche lleno de vergüenza.

-Tranquila Hinata, después de todo, no tenías muchas ganas de ir al bar mañana.- Respondió despreocupadamente la ojiazul.

-S-si, pero…- Comenzó a decir Hinata.

-¡Espera!-Interrumpió la Haruno dejando de reír.- ¿De qué bar estás hablando?-

-¡Oh vamos Sakura! No seas tan ingenuamente tonta, no has de saber de lo que estábamos hablando con Itachi hace un momento.-

-No sé de qué me…- comenzó a excusar la ojijade.

-¡No me vengas con eso! Es muy tarde, ya me lo dijo todo. Y tú y yo vamos a ir mañana. ¡Sin excusas!-. Sentencio la rubia.

-Pero…es que… ¡AAGHH! ¡DE ACUERDO! Ustedes ganan con un demonio…- Susurro derrotada la chica.- Pero como venganza, no te diré que fue lo que paso hace rato en el jardín con Sasuke…-.

-¿eh?- Ino abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Sakura sonrió ante la reacción, su amiga era demasiado entrometida como para que no la carcomiera la curiosidad de aquel comentario. Todo lo que estuviera relacionado con chisme y chicos era lo que más le interesaba.

Sakura comenzó a subir las escalera conteniendo una sonrisita de satisfacción al ver como la joven de ojos azules la seguía interrogándola sobre su comentario. Hinata solo venía detrás de ellas, apartada en su pensamiento. Pobre: seguramente estaba luchando internamente con sus nervios por la siguiente noche.

…

Después de unos minutos, Sakura pudo desasirse de Ino y su indagación en el caso "SASUSAKU" bajo la excusa de tomar una ducha. Una vez encerrada en el baño, aprovecho para enviarle un mensaje a Itachi.

_**Para: Itachi Uchiha**_

_**Sin asunto.**_

_**¡Muchas gracias!**_

Ese era todo el mensaje. No esperaba respuesta, sabía que el pelinegro lo entendería perfectamente y sonreirá. Después de todo se había salido con la suya: Informándole a Ino, esta jamás la dejaría en paz ni un instante hasta que la convenciera de ir a Koenji.

Ahora que lo pensaba, aun si se metía en problemas aquello sería bueno. Si su padre pensaba que su comportamiento seria mal influenciado en Japón, tal vez la enviara de regreso a Paris. Aunque esperaba no recurrir a aquello para volver.

Luego vino a su mente lo que había sucedido esa noche. Pasar de un contraste tan claro como el de Sasuke y su rudeza contra el de Itachi y su efecto relajante en ella, había sido demasiado extraño. A pesar de ser hermanos, nunca los había tratado realmente en el mismo sitio el mismo día. Ahora que lo pensaba, esos dos muy raramente coincidían, Vivian cada quien en su propio mundo aparte.

Sakura suspiro y se metió a la bañera, en verdad necesitaba relajarse. Y quien no lo haría, después de todo, con excepción de Makoto:

Todos los Uchiha eran un dolor de cabeza.

Itachi siempre estaba con sus ideas extrañas como planeando algo, nunca entendía que era lo que en verdad le pasaba por la cabeza. Ni siquiera por ser su mejor amiga podía presumir que lo entendiera completamente.

"_Por lo menos tú eras un dolor con el que tenía que lidiar dos veces al año Itachi… y ni se diga la migraña que seguramente me causara tu hermano"._

No, lidiar con Sasuke definitivamente no sería bueno para su cordura.

Para colmo, parecía que mañana seria una noche muy ocupada, al menos esperaba que no fuera tan larga como esa.

Aguanto la respiración y se zambulló en la bañera, intentando de alguna manera dejar ahí todos sus pensamientos, debajo del agua.


	8. Une nuit ou Ethyl Chains

Este capitulo sera desglozado en dos partes, la primera narrada desde el punto de vista de Sakura, el siguiente sera desde la perspectiva de Hidan.

Espero lo disfruten y nos leemos pronto.

* * *

**(Narrado por Sakura).**

-(Momentos antes)-

_Creía que eran cerca de las 10 de la noche. Ino había tardado siglos tratando de arreglarme, pero le dificultaba su labor puesto que oponía resistencia al hecho de que no me dejara ver mi reflejo durante el proceso. Sentía como si tuviera una máscara, la capa de maquillaje en mi rostro era sumamente gruesa, era como tener las tres primeras placas tectónicas de la Tierra en mis mejillas._

_Aun después de terminar de alistarnos (alrededor de las 9:30), mi querida amiga rubia no me permitió mirarme al espejo, por miedo a que me negara a salir de la casa así._

"_**¿Pues como me has dejado como para que te de miedo que me vea?"**__ Recuerdo haberle preguntado alzando una ceja, disimulando mi preocupación._

"_**No seas llorona Saku, te vez bien, ahora hay que concentrarnos en llegar pronto"**__ Fue todo lo que me respondió, dándome empujones para que me acercara al auto negro donde Shikamaru nos esperaba._

_El hecho de ver aquella expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de nuestro chofer y amigo al mirarme, fue algo que me causo sentimientos conflictivos. Por una parte me avergonzó, pues por un instante se quedo boquiabierto mirándome indisimuladamente. Pero por el otro lado… fue algo de agrado para mi ego._

_Solo le sonreí y le indique a donde debía llevarnos esa noche. El tío solo asintió, intentando disimular aquella mueca delatora en su faz._

_Cuando finalmente llegamos al distrito de Koenji, me quede maravillada ante lo que vi. Estaba rebozando de jóvenes que lucían occidentalmente punks, cosa que me sorprendió. Shikamaru dijo algo acerca de que si lo necesitábamos le llamásemos y no tengo idea de que mas; Ino me jalo tan rápido y haciendo tanto escándalo con su estrepitosa voz emocionada que no pude escuchar el resto de lo que Shikamaru decía. Solo vi al final como rió y prendió un cigarrillo mientras nos observaba asegurándose que entráramos al bar. Imagino que después se retiró._

_Vi fugazmente la interminable fila para la entrada mientras la pasábamos de largo ante las decenas de miradas molestas. El guardia ni siquiera hizo ademan de detenernos cuando Ino sin parpadear dijo:_

_-Venimos con Itachi Uchiha, ella es Coco.- Dijo señalándome._

_El hombre fornido y de aspecto rudo solo asintió y nos abrió la puerta. Claro que tampoco pase desapercibida ante su mirada o la que los hombres en la fila nos lanzaban: hacían parecer la indicación de Shikamaru como una sonrisa._

_Una vez dentro, aquello se convirtió en un mundo paralelo al tranquilo ambiente externo. En cuanto entre, Ino y yo nos separamos y me quede sola, recorriendo y observando mi entorno._

_-(Momento Actual)-._

Las luces eran rojizas y el lugar lleno de rincones oscuros invadidos por amantes libres. La ligera nube de humo de tabaco provenía de todas partes, viciando el aire e inundando mi olfato con su delicioso aroma rasposo.

Al parecer Ino se había sobrepasado con mi atuendo, porque una vez más podía notar como más de una lujuriosa mirada me atravesaban como taladros incómodamente. Si no fuera porque realmente yo ya había frecuentado esa clase de lugares anteriormente, me hubiera sentido nerviosa.

-¡Hey rubia!- Escuche llamar a mi espalda.

-¿Me hablas a mi?- Respondí con voz seductora pero amenazante, alzando una ceja irónica. Tal vez esa no era mi forma de ser, pero era la manera en que me nacía actuar ante tales llamados.

No era como que actuar cuál princesa me daría una imagen de respeto en un bar.

-¿Qué tal si tu y yo tomamos un trago antes de largarnos de esta pocilga?- Dijo el tipo. Tendría unos veinte años y su cabello era corto y verde. Traía una expansión en el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda y una serie de tatuajes enmarcando un dragón dibujado por todo lo largo de su brazo y hombro derecho, hasta llegar a su cuello. Vestía jeans rasados y una camiseta sin mangas.

Lo que más me ponía alerta era su mirada dilatada y ese desagradable aliento a alcohol barato.

Me quede en silencio observándolo; este se miraba peligroso. No creía que mi actuación de chica ruda me ayudara contra aquel hombre fornido con aspecto de Johnny Rotten en esteroides, y a punto de una sobredosis.

-Oy, ¿Qué dices entonces? ¿Vienes sola?- Siguió indagando mientras hacía ademan de querer agarrarme el brazo.

-No, viene conmigo.-

Esa voz se escucho a espaldas de mí. Al momento, sentí como un fuerte brazo me aprisionaba firmemente junto al costado de alguien, alejándome completamente del rango de alcance del joven tatuado. Alce mi mirada por encima del hombro y me encontré con los ojos profundos de Itachi, lanzando puñaladas al otro tipo.

-¿Y tu quien carajo te crees?- Comenzó con aire desafiante.

-¡PIERDETE!- Le ordeno sentenciante el pelinegro. El sutil brillo rojizo de sus ojos acentuaba su imponencia.

Él tipo siguió mirando a Itachi altaneramente, hasta que algo que observo en él hizo que palideciera.

-¿Tu eres un Uchiha verdad?- Murmuro sin aliento.

El chico tatuado trago saliva nervioso y sin pensarlo dos veces, se largo del sitio. Me quede en silencio, observándole mientras se mezclaba con aturdidos pasos entre la gente. No sé cuál sería su razón para reaccionar así, pero me importaba un bledo. Pobre, me daba algo de lastima.

-¿Intentó hacerte algo?- Pregunto demandante la voz del Uchiha. Su tono autoritariamente intimidante aun hacía eco en él.

-En realidad no tuvo ni siquiera el tiempo como para intentar hacerme nada…- Conteste suspirando.

-¡Bien!- Dijo energico casi en un parpadeo. –Ten cuidado en este lugar Sakura. No olvides que ya no estás en Paris.-

-¡Eso ya lo sé!- No pude evitarlo, el comentario me molestó.

Un pseudo-silencio incomodo nos rodeo a ambos, lo único que se escuchaba eran las risas y murmullos ajenos. Itachi decidió cambiar de tema para alivianar la situación.

-Y… ¿Por qué rubia?- Pregunto mirándome curioso.

Agradecía a Zeus que momentos antes visité el baño de mujeres del bar. En un espejo de cuerpo completo, dándome un reflejo algo opacado, logre por fin contemplar en lo que Ino me había convertido esa noche. De no haberme mirado primero, aquel comentario me habría caído de sorpresa.

En ese momento tal vez ni mi propio padre me hubiera reconocido a simple vista.

Traía puesta una peluca rubia y larga, con algunas mechas color café, como achocolatado. Mis ojos estaban cargados de sombra y delineador negros; y mis labios pintados de un rojo semejante al vino, en tono satinado.

Mi vestimenta consistía en unos pantalones de cuero negro muy ajustados a mi cuerpo hasta la altura de la cadera y unas botas altas negras de cordones. El top era lo que dejaba poco a la imaginación (si no es que en si todo el conjunto lo hacía ya), pues no era más que un simple chaleco negro. Entonces estaba escotado y lo suficientemente largo como para llegar un poco más abajo de mi ombligo.

En verdad no estaba vestida de manera usual, en lo absoluto.

Puse cara de divertida resignación y respondí:

-Ino tenía curiosidad por verme así.- Suspirando.

-Pues… algo porque agradecerle entonces.- Me respondió Itachi, enseñándome su coqueta sonrisa de medio lado.

Reí divertida. Sabía que en esos momentos, me veía exactamente como el tipo de chica que le gustaba a mi amigo. Quién diría que al serio y de aparente calma perpetua Uchiha Itachi le gustaban las mujeres tan fieras.

-Admírame todo lo que puedas, pues será la única vez que me veras así.- Declare guiñándole un ojo.

Ahora era él quien suspiraba resignado.

-Supongo que aunque lograra convencerte, Minato-san no te dejaría poner un pie fuera de tu casa vestida así.-

-Ya te lo dije, disfrútame así mientras puedas.- Repetí dando una ligera vuelta, para mostrar cada ángulo del vestuario.- Aunque tengo que admitirlo… este look no me desagrada del todo.-

-No tendría porque- Me dijo sonriendo aun de medio lado.- Disfrutar cada segundo de esto no se podría en solo una noche…

-Deja de coquetearme Itachi, o iré a probar suerte con mi ropa nueva.- Dije bromeando. Itachi se sonrojo ligeramente, pero lo disimulo riendo.

-La banda tocara después de esta canción.- Dijo señalando con su pulgar a espaladas de él, hacia el escenario, cambiando el tema de la conversación.- No vayas muy lejos ¿ok?-.

-No te preocupes, aquí estaré.- Le asegure sonriendo.

Él me correspondió el gesto y se retiro, perdiéndose entre la ahora multitud de personas. El sitio en el que me encontraba estaría a unos tres metros del escenario, en la parte central; podía ver todo perfectamente bien.

La banda que tocaba en ese momento interpretaba un cover de Guns n' Roses, pero sinceramente, su versión era tan sosa que no pude recordar ni siquiera el nombre de la canción que trataban de imitar. A pesar de ser fan de la banda original, ese grupo no me causaba el más mínimo interés, la falta de carisma en sus integrantes no captaba mi atención.

Y vaya que para no captar mi atención con música, había que ser realmente malo.

Comencé a buscar a Ino con la mirada entre la gente, pero no tarde mucho en verla. Al girarme sobre mí misma, logre encontrarla en la barra, pidiendo una bebida.

Saque el móvil del bolsillo de mi pantalón y escribí un rápido mensaje de texto, en cuanto lo envié mi mirada se concentro de nuevo en ella. Casi al instante del envió, ella saco su propio celular y leyó lo que había recibido. Me buscó entre la multitud, al encontrarme comenzó a reír y se giro para hablar de nuevo con el bartender.

En algún momento que yo no percibí, el grupo dejo de tocar, llevándose algunos cuantos aplausos por parte del público. Un presentador comenzó a decir unas cuantas cosas, pero yo solo me concentraba en ver a mi amiga luchar por no derramar las bebidas al pasar entre la multitud.

-Aquí está tu trago.- Me dijo entregándome el vaso, exhausta por el esfuerzo de cruzar aquel mar de gente.

Estoy segura que mi rostro se ilumino cuando tome el vaso, oliendo primero su contenido antes de beberlo.

-Aun no entiendo: ni siquiera viviendo en Paris donde el delicioso vino es más barato que el agua, y siendo tu padre un amante del alcohol costoso: ¿Por qué demonios prefieres ese whiskey yankee que hace doler mi cabeza?- Me preguntó haciendo una mueca.

-Podrás decir lo que quieras, pero para mí no hay nada mejor que el Jack.- Afirme dando otro largo trago, después di un largo suspiro y mire mi vaso.- Tenia tanto sin beber de tu embriagante calidez amor mío…-.

-¡Cállate alcohólica! Pareces una de esas modelos que audicionan para sponcers de la bebida.- Me dijo.- Estoy segura de que tu hígado no extrañaba a tal amante.-

-Lo dices como si fuera yo quien pierde la conciencia cuando se embriaga.- Le dije, pero sin notarlo di otro trago a mi bebida hasta casi acabármela: **mí Bebida recién servida**.

Ambas comenzamos a reír divertidas. Realmente tomaba en raras ocasiones, pero cuando lo hacía, tal vez me excedía un poco. Aunque a Ino le gustaba molestarme, pues nunca me ponía muy mareada como ella ni me daba resaca al día siguiente. Tal vez simplemente tenía mucha tolerancia para el alcohol en mi cuerpo.

De repente, escuchamos como la gente a nuestro alrededor prorrumpía en aplausos y gritos ensordecedores. Yo seguía dándole la espalda al escenario, pero frente a mí, Ino podía ver perfectamente.

-Vaya, que tipo más sensual, ínsita un orgasmo el solo verle respirar….- Dijo ella casi sin aliento.

"_Zorra"_ Pensé en mi mente, más como la clase de burlas que nos hacíamos que como insulto.

Solo me reí de ella y su atónita expresión, mientras jugaba con mi vaso vacio en mis labios, empapándolos juguetona de las gotas de Jack Daniels que se deslizaban por la orilla del cristal; Mi amiga no hacía más que pensar en hombres. Unas guitarras comenzaron a sonar en un tiempo regular, pero no apresurado, entonces se escucho un sonido como la respiración de alguien cerca de un micrófono.

-¡Oy! Nosotros somos Akatsuki.- Escuche a lo lejos detrás de mí, exudando confianza.

Fue toda la introducción. No "Buenas noches", ningún "Hola Tokio" "Buenas noches Ethyl chains", NADA. Solo dijeron el nombre, y la primera canción comenzó a tocarse.

Sin embargo, algo en la voz socarrona de ese hombre tenía algo que me tomo por sorpresa. Al instante de escucharlo, hizo que me atragantara. La sensación de quemazón que inundo toda mi garganta al ahogarme con whiskey es algo que, estoy segura, se quedara plasmado en mi memoria siempre.

El tipo comenzó a cantar y su profunda voz provoco que toda la piel de mi cuerpo se erizara; no logre entender esta reacción.

-¡Sakura! ¿Te encuentras bien?- Escuche que me dijo Ino al ver que no podía dejar de toser, pero realmente no entendía lo que me decía, en ese instante era como si me hablaran en alguna lengua extraña.

Rápidamente en cuanto pude recomponerme de mi ahogo, me gire para poder observar a la banda, y mis ojos se encontraron de golpe con unos profundos orbes amatista. Mi corazón se acelero y mi vista quedo enganchada al dueño de esa mirada; me perdí en ellos, dejándome atrapar.

-Hey ¿En verdad estas bien?- Me repitió la rubia, ahora sacudiendo mi hombro.

-¿Eh?- Concentrarme en algo más que no fuer aquel trance, me resultaba muy difícil en aquel instante.

-Pareciera como si el vocalista te estuviera mirando…- Me soltó de una.

-¿Qué dices?- Dije alzando una ceja, quebrando mi contacto visual para verla, ella lució una sonrisa picara. La mire algo molesta por su interrupción pensando que trataba de jugarme alguna broma tonta y gire de nuevo mi cabeza hacia el escenario.

Ahora tuve una visión completa de aquel hombre. Era alto y llevaba una camiseta negra lisa de manga corta, vaqueros negros y botas de motociclista del mismo color. En su pecho oscilaba una cadena con un extraño dije.

Continúe con el escaneo, ascendiendo por su pecho y brazos ejercitados, hasta su cuello. Tenía el cabello ligeramente largo y gris oscuro peinado hacia atrás, pero unos mechones resbalaban rebeldes por su frente, dándole un aire más natural y casual.

Los rasgos de su rostro eran finos y atractivos, pero sin perder la dureza de su masculinidad, y sus ojos…

¡Ah esos ojos! Tan atrapantes.

Cerré los míos para no perderme de nuevo ante la imagen de aquel cantante, pero esto causo un efecto aun más fuerte en mí. Hasta ese entonces no había prestado la completa y merecida atención en su voz.

Las notas provenientes de su pecho inundaban mis sentidos de una manera nueva y fascinante. Aquella voz parecía cantarme susurrante al oído, provocándome escalofríos. De alguna manera lo sentía a él frente a mí a tan solo unos centímetros, nariz con nariz, su aliento chocando contra mi exhalación, esa intimidad como si estuviéramos los dos solos.

Abrí mis parpados nuevamente y no me sorprendió el observar que el escenario, la banda, la audiencia, el bar entero: para mí todo había desaparecido, todo menos él. No sé realmente si Ino tendría razón o no, pero en verdad parecía que no me quitaba los ojos de encima.

Este pensamiento me provoco un cosquilleo en el vientre.

Entonces me lanzo una mirada cargada de fuerza y una sonrisa socarrona de medio lado, pero indescifrable para mi comprensión, era como si oscilara entre el reto y la invitación. En el aire se marcaba una efusión proveniente de la guitarra que lo hacía lucir a él de alguna manera más intenso.

Por tercera vez cerré mis ojos y me deje atrapar en esas vibraciones que provocaban que mi pulso estuviera al borde de una sobrecarga. Ahora la sensación de aquel hombre cerca de mí se volvió casi palpable.

Sentí la mano de alguien sujetando la mía, pero no permití que esta vez me sacaran de mi momento. Finalmente la voz se apago y con el silencio vinieron los aplausos, tan efusivos y resonantes que ensordecían más que los mismos altoparlantes.

Respire hondo y abrí mis ojos. Al mirar a aquel hombre ya no me tomo desprevenida el hecho de que sostuviera mi contacto visual. Le sonreí de una manera en la que nunca le había sonreído a nadie, podía saberlo pues nunca tuve sensaciones tales con nadie, y una expresión de ligera sorpresa inundo su rostro por una fracción de segundo, el tiempo suficiente para que solo yo lo notara antes de que cambiara nuevamente su gesto por esa sonrisa de medio lado sobre-confiada tan seductora.

La guitarra sonó nuevamente al veloz compas de un nuevo riff, una vez más, aquella canción era conocida para mis oídos, pero al brotar de los labios de aquel hombre se convertía en algo nuevo y envolvente. Apreté la mano que me sujetaba para aferrarme a algo, porque podía jurar que me elevaría en cualquier momento.

-¡Auch mi mano! ¡Sakura vuelve a la tierra!- Se quejó mi compañera.

-¿Para qué? Aquí siento que rozo el nirvana.- Le susurre sin realmente pensar lo que decía.

-Pues más te vale regresar de tu plano astral, porque ahí viene Itachi y tú aun sujetas un vaso de whiskey en la mano…-

"_¡Mierda!" _Pensé para mis adentros, aquella era una forma muy abrupta para traerme de vuelta.

Comencé a buscar algún lugar como una mesa o algo donde pudiera dejar sutilmente mi vaso, pero lo único que me rodeaba eran personas de pie. Itachi se enfurecería si me veía bebiendo, así que hice lo más conveniente para mi persona:

Arroje el vaso descuidadamente a mis espaldas.

-¡Hola chicas!- Nos saludo alegremente al llegar hasta donde estábamos.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ CARAJO?- Grito un tipo molesto a varias personas de nosotros; creo que ya sabía a donde había llegado mi lanzamiento.

-Y bien ¿Qué piensan de la banda?- Preguntó ignorando aquello y juntando sus manos alrededor de su boca a modo de megáfono, era muy difícil hacerse escuchar entre la muisca y los gritos entusiastas de la gente.

-¡SON GRANDIOSOS!- Mi amiga era una de esas personas entusiasmadas. – En especial esos Adonis del vocalista y el baterista.- Le susurro acercándose a él y guiñándole un ojo.

Itachi rio divertido.

-Pues, te los podría presentar…- comenzó a decir y se acerco un poco más a ella para susúrrale también.-…como agradecimiento por tu gran trabajo de esta noche.- Guiño un ojo y me hecho un rápido vistazo.

Yo le sonreí como divertida ante el gesto, pero en realidad no prestaba verdadera atención a sus palabras, toda mi concentración estaba enfocada completamente a la melodía proveniente del ronco pecho de aquel músico.

Itachi se quedo en silencios unos instantes examinándome. Siguió la línea de mi mirada y dio finalmente con lo que yo contemplaba tan absorta. Sonrió de medio lado e hizo un gesto como de positiva resignación antes de soltar un ligero suspiro.

-Siempre los que parecen malos Sakura. -Declaro moviendo negativamente la cabeza.

-¿Eh?- Tal vez estuviera distraída, pero esa no era la razón por la que no lo entendiera.

-Olvídalo pequeña.- Dijo mientras despeinaba los cabellos de mi peluca rubia con su mano.

-¡Hey! ¿No deberías estar tras bambalinas supervisando algo en vez de estar acosando a dos tipas como si fueran gropies? – Le dije algo molesta, su interrupción no me permitía prestarle atención a la música.

-En realidad vengo aquí por el bien del espectáculo.- Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Cómo es eso?- Pregunte curiosa, por fin dándole la atención merecida.

-Pues veras, te explicare todo de camino al escenario. Ahora vámonos.- Dijo como si fuera cualquier cosa, tomándome de la muñeca para ponerme en camino.

-¡Wow, wow! Espera un momento tú "Motola" ¿escenario?- Pregunte soltándome de su agarre- ¿De qué _l'enfer_ me estás hablando?-.

-La banda necesita un descanso después de la siguiente canción para afinar instrumentos.- Dijo con un tono de risueño que no me probaba que hablara enserio.

-¿Qué no para eso está el Dj del bar?- Pregunte a la defensiva.- He escuchado bastante acerca de él de boca de todos cuando llegue a este lugar.-

-Así es "¡El dj del trans-rock!" Le llaman los ineptos cerca de la barra.- Aseguro Ino riendo por lo bajo.

Itachi frunció el ceño a la rubia como reprochándola, entonces ella comenzó a rectificar sus palabras.

-Aunque claro está que nada se compara a la voz de mi querida amiga frentona…- Créanlo o no, aquello era un cumplido.

-Bien, dicho esto vayamos al escenario.- Apresuro Itachi tomándome de nuevo del brazo.

-¡Espera, yo no he aceptado nada! ¿Tenias todo esto planeado verdad?- Comencé a cuestionarle atando cabos.- ¡Y tu le ayudaste traidora!- Grite a Ino.

-Solo me gustaría escucharte cantar, hace tiempo que no lo hago. Además es la excusa perfecta para que socialices con el baterista y me puedas ayudar a "introducirme" con él.- El doble sentido de sus palabras era tan vulgar que daba risa.

-Solo serán tres canciones Sakura.- Itachi me miraba con una fingida mirada lastimera (intento de controlar su risa).

-Pero es que yo no…- Se me terminaban las excusas.

-Sakura, por favor. Solo hazlo por mí y los viejos tiempos.- Pidió apacible el pelinegro.

"_Maldita frase mágica, ¡Estúpido, Estúpido Itachi chantajista! Pero me las va a pagar…"_

Y así termine cediendo.

-Enseguida te regreso a tu compañera.- Le dijo a Ino sonriendo al tiempo que nos alejábamos de ella.

-¡AH claro! Abandonen a la rubia natural en medio de una multitud de eufóricos hombre ebrios, no pasa nada ¡NO importa que sea copa C completa!- Comenzó a decir sarcásticamente.

No pude evitar partirme de risa al escuchar a mis espaldas como un tipo le preguntaba al instante "¡¿Enserio, copa C natural?", Casi al segundo de haber dicho aquello. Pobre tipo, no sabía lo que le esperaba. A diferencia de lo que generalmente creen las personas, una rubia voluptuosa es algo de cuidado.

Después comencé a poner atención en mi acompañante. Una cosa que siempre había admirado secretamente de Itachi era el hecho de que, a pesar de no ser extremadamente fuerte o alto, la gente se abría paso por donde él pasara. Caminábamos entre una multitud de personas en un local pequeño con la misma facilidad que si anduviéramos por el desierto Sahara. Su simple presencia imponía un respeto absoluto que no pasaba desapercibido ni por la persona más distraída.

Claro que jamás se enteraría de esto por mi boca, yo sabía que aun el Uchiha más humilde poseía un ego característico de su estirpe, aunque no le gustara admitirlo ni a mi fomentárselo.

-Sabes Sakura, aun no sé en qué momento perdí la facultad de lograr que me siguieras sin vacilar, me pregunto si la distancia logro desvanecer esa confianza absoluta…- Su voz sonaba algo melancólica, a pesar de su intento por decirlo casual.

No pude contestar a eso, es que realmente ¿Cómo reaccionas ante un comentario tan esporádico?

-¿Y como se supone que tocaremos?- Pregunté solo para cambiar la conversación, pues ya sabía la respuesta.

-Yo tocare contigo y Deidara nos acompañara en la batería.- Respondió al instante instintivamente, pero note algo extraño en su voz.

-¿No bajo?- Continúe.

-Tendremos que sobrevivir sin él, a menos que quieras ser tu quien lo toque.-

-Preferiría no hacerlo, además, solo serán unas canciones de intermedio, la gente no puede ser tan exigente ¿no?-. Para cuando dije esto, ya estábamos entrando a la puerta tras bambalinas.

Di una rápida ojeada al lugar, la música había dejado de sonar cuando Itachi me tomo del brazo por última vez, sin embargo, estaba relajamente esperanzada de ver a la banda en ese lugar. Mi expectativa se vino abajo cuando al llegar al sitio no había ni rastro de vida.

Itachi rio suavemente, y aun sin mirarme respondió:

-Normalmente si lo serian, pero tras escucharte, créeme que la falta de bajo será lo que menos noten.- Tras decir esto, se giro finalmente a verme, con esa sonrisa de medio lado.

Al mirarlo a los ojos, el tono extraño de su voz cambio, sin embargo un brillo en sus pupilas desconcertó por un instante, creo que me sonroje un poco.

-No sé si tomar eso como un cumplido.- Respondí riéndome ligeramente avergonzada.

-No tendrías porque tomarlo de otra manera.- Al decir eso, el brillo se hizo aun más presente, al tiempo que se ensanchaba su sonrisa. De repente sentí como si el espacio en el que no encontráramos fuera demasiado pequeño.

-¡Hey Itachi!- Una voz irrumpió cerca de nosotros.

-¿Qué sucede Watanabe-san?- preguntó algo molesto por la interrupción.

Ante nosotros apareció un hombre que rondaba los cuarenta años muy sutilmente, su vestimenta era tan casual como la de todos en el bar, con la diferencia de aparentar ser más costosa. Su rostro ralamente era genérico, nada especial.

-Debes salir de inmediato, Deidara se quedo entreteniendo al público con su solo, pero sabes cómo se pone la gente cuando los chicos dejan de tocar.- Aquello era una sutil orden para que nos moviéramos.

-De acuerdo, iré cuanto antes.- Aseguro Itachi, enseguida se dirigió a mi.- Sakura, en cuanto te lo indique sal al escenario por favor.-

-Pero, ¿Qué tocaremos?- Se que debía ser mi principal duda, pero no había cavilado en ello hasta ese momento.

El Uchiha comenzó a reír suavemente divertido.

-Realmente necesitas preguntarlo, creí que lo deducirías desde que te lo pedí…-.

-¿Pero tu amigo sabe?- Pregunte algo inquieta.

-No te preocupes, Deidara es un excelente baterista y conoce las canciones, no tendrá problemas en darnos el ritmo.- Aseguro guiñándome un ojo.- Ahora si me disculpas, iré a preparar todo.-

Y sin más salió como un cohete hacia el escenario.

Ralamente me sentía extraña, no tenía ganas de pisar un escenario, aun no. Tal vez Itachi sospechara eso… NO; estoy segura de que Itachi sabia de ello.

"_Maldita sea, en las cosas que me metes Itachi… al menos gracias a las otras bandas se que el Visual Kei no es lo único que les gusta escuchar a los japoneses."_

Pensamiento discriminativo, lo sé, pero ¡Hey! Nunca se sabe.

-Ten, toma esto.- Me indico el tipo de hace unos momentos dándome una Guitarra.

-¿Imagino que ya esta afinada?- Pregunte con un fuerte acento francés rebuscado, siempre hacia eso cuando viajaba al extranjero, era una forma de aclarar que era una viajante y eso evitaba que intentaran averiguar datos personales como números de móviles o direcciones. En este caso era para representar mi papel.

El hombre estaba distraído ayudándome a acomodar la correa del instrumento y no me miraba.

-Si, Itachi lo hizo antes del espectáculo.-Dijo distraídamente.- Ahora tienes que salir cuando el regrese después de presenta…- Y al fin me miro.

¿Recuerdan esa sensación de incomodas miradas que mencione cuando entre al bar?

Bueno, este tipo las incrementaba por 10.

-Entonces…- Comenzó a decir con su intento de voz Casanova.- Imagino que es tu primera vez en **Mi Bar...**- Creo que me mordí la lengua por el esfuerzo de no reírme ante el énfasis de "mi bar".-porque recordaría unos ojos tan bonitos como los tuyos de haberlos visto antes.-

¡Oh por Dios! A veces los hombres me sorprendían. Realmente cuantos años tenía este tío ¿39. 40?

-Apuesto a que si.- Respondí yo amablemente, sin alentar su intento de elogio.

-¿Y que eres de Itachi? Espero sinceramente que la respuesta no sea "novia", seria toda una lástima.- Continuo él.

-Non, il n'est pas mon petit amie.- Respondí negando con mi cabeza divertida.

-¡Ah es verdad! Eres francesa.- Recordó y ahora el interés de su mirada había cambiado por algo de lujuria.- Yo tambien se decir algunas palbras en frances.-

-Oh intéressant! Pouvez-vous me dire quelque chose ?- Lo alenté siguiéndole el juego, aquello resultaba infinitamente divertido.

-Bueno, puedo decir "_bonjour" _También "Au revoir" y lo más interesante…- Comenzó acortando nuestra distancia a solo unos centímetros.- "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?-.

Fue demasiado para mi, ya no pude contener mi risa, cuantas veces más iba a escuchar la frase de ese cover de Aguilera en labios de los no franco-parlantes ¿Quién les dice que eso es sexy?

El tipo sonrió también pensando que mi reacción era por nerviosismo o algo por el estilo. Quiso aprovecharse de mis defensas bajas para acercarse más a mi rostro, pero la voz de Itachi lo detuvo en seco.

-¡Watanabe!-. Su voz era más siniestra que un grito.

El hombre se giro sin ocultar su espanto ante la repentina intromisión, después su rostro se torno pálido al enfrentarse ante la punzante mirada rojiza del Uchiha. El hombre se quedo sin aliento para poder responder algo.

-Al parecer te necesitan en la barra, mejor ve cuanto antes.- Aquello era un "lárgate" al estilo sutil de mi amigo.

El hombre se congelo un instante antes de comprender lo que le decían, después solo asintió y se fue del lugar a pasos agigantados, escapando de la presencia del joven.

Para esto, yo no podía parar de reír histérica.

-¿Te hizo algo Sakura? ¿O dijo algo que te ofendiera?- Su tono era preocupado, pero inmediatamente este sentimiento se fue al darse cuenta de mi diversión.- ¡Pudiste haberlo mandado a volar Sakura Haruno!-.

-Itachi ¿Qué paso con tus modales? Nunca se debe tratar mal al dueño de un local en su propio establecimiento.- Mi respuesta lo frustro aun más, pero respiro profundamente para calmarse.

-Como sea, acércate al escenario que te voy a presentar.- Exclamó y se giro dándome la espalda caminando hacia el escenario.

-¡Hey no te enfades! Solo estaba siendo cortes.- Exclame algo sentida.

Pero el no me respondió nada y siguió avanzando hasta salir frente al público. Yo me quede al margen de las bambalinas observándolo.

La gente comenzó a gritar entusiasmada ante su aparición (principalmente podía escuchar voces femeninas elogiándolo), y la euforia incremento cuando al fin tomo el micrófono.

-¡Buenas noches "Ethyl"! Algunos de ustedes ya me conocen, para los que no, mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi y soy el representante de su banda "Akatsuki".- Más gritos se hicieron presentes tras la mención del grupo.- Esta noche les traigo una sorpresa, una vieja amiga de la lejana Francia cantara para ustedes, por primera vez en tierra Nipona.-

Agarre el mástil de la guitarra tan fuerte que pensé que lo rompería. Si, era verdad, aquella era la primera vez que cantaría en Japón.

Itachi continúo entusiasmado:

-Espero que la reciban como un miembro más de nuestra comunidad, se que disfrutaran tanto como nosotros lo hemos hecho antes. Denle un fuerte aplauso.- Exclamo Itachi eufórico y la gente obedeció con agrado. Entonces giro a verme y con una sonrisa me indico que saliera.

Ya no estaba enojado, aquello lo emocionaba demasiado como para seguir con su rabieta.

Respire profundamente y salí a paso firme sin rodeos hacia el micrófono. Mientras caminaba, podía escuchar gritos tan fuertes como los que recibieron a mi amigo, solo que esta vez dominaban las voces de hombre.

Una vez frente a la gente, logre sentir el calor de las luces abrazantes sobre mi piel y un escalofrió recorrió mi espina. Como amaba la sensación que me causaban los escenarios, aquello era mi elemento y toda señal de nervios se esfumó sin más.

-_Bonsoir_, Soy Coco, y así se canta Guns n' Roses.- Afirme confiada con mi acento francés.

Claro que aquello era una burla acerca del mal cover que realizo la primera banda, pero no se si alguien fuera de mi lo hubiera captado.

Itachi comenzó a tocar el intro para "Paradise City" y el baterista lo siguió sin problema. Escuchar al Uchiha tocando me hizo recordar realmente cuan bueno era en la guitarra, en verdad era diferente a mis memorias.

Tras unos instantes la gente comenzó a aplaudir al compas de la música, yo me prepare: cerré los ojos, tome aire lentamente y me concentre en la tonada, igual que siempre lo hacía. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión hubo algo diferente, una sensación que hizo que toda mi piel se erizara, podía sentir la mirada de ÉL observándome intensamente con atención.

Pude sentir mi sonrisa de medio lado dibujándose en la comisura de los labios.

Sin más abrí los ojos y comenzó a cantar enérgica, el momento de silencio antes de que la audiencia comenzara a corear excitada era algo delicioso.

Cada fibra de mi ser y cada nota saliente de mi pecho y estomago iban dedicadas a algo más allá de todo, nuevamente como en todas las veces anteriores, sentía como me envolvía con la música, dejándola arraigar toda noción de mi entorno, reclamando mi concentración inexorable.

Nunca escuchaba los gritos ni aplausos una vez que me envolvía esta atmosfera. Más mi sorpresa fue que aun en mi pequeña realidad alterna, podía sentir ese contemplar intenso de los ojos que no lograba encontrar entre la audiencia.

Conforme los minutos pasaron, la música fue llegando a su fin y con ello llegaron los ensordecedores aplausos que me trajeron de nuevo a la realidad.

-_Bien_, la siguiente _chanson_ es una de las primeras que toque en la guitarra, _j'espère que vous l'aimez comme moi_.- Creo que varios no tenían ni idea de lo que decía, pero la emoción en sus voces me dio la impresión de que se captó el mensaje.

Tome la guitarra firmemente entre mis manos y comencé a tocar esa canción entre mi repertorio de conocimientos de ejecución de aquel instrumento, creo que solo sabia tocar 5 o 6 canciones.

Tal vez una chica tocando una canción de Joan Jett es algo cliché, pero es una sensación poderosa el tocar las notas de "Bad Reputation", su simpleza te permite sentirte como una experta mientras te adiestra un poco en el instrumento.

De nuevo una oleada de gritos positivos se escuchó por todo el recinto. Yo eufórica, rasgaba las cuerdas y cantaba a todo pulmón, creyéndome muy ruda con la imagen que me dio Ino, disfrutando de mi interpretación. Aun así, seguía de vez en vez buscando a aquel vocalista entre la gente, pero aun sin éxito.

Finalmente, la canción termino su ejecución y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Ahora solo quedaba una canción para interpretar, y definitivamente esta tenía que ser solo para él.

-_Alors mes amies_, ahora debo de partir…-La ligera conmoción tras mis palabras me provoco una enorme sonrisa.- _Mais pas encore_, no aún. Antes tocaremos una última canción, esta tiene dedicatoria, espero que la disfruten.-

Mire a Itachi, quien me dirigió una expresión de curiosidad ante mi comentario. Yo solo reí y le susurre el nombre de la canción al odio, lo cual solo remarco su gesto. Finalmente sonrió y asintió divertido, yo sabía que le gustaba que cantara aquello, aunque claro bien sabía que no era él a quien iba dirigida.

Tome aire y me prepare nuevamente para cantar, aquella elección me lastimaba la garganta por ser tan distinta a mi tono, pero me importaba un bledo. Tal vez tampoco la letra tuviera absolutamente algo que ver con lo que quería transmitir, pero la música me otorgaba la sensación que deseaba que él notara.

Finalmente, las notas de Zombie de The Cranberries comenzaron a sonar de la guitarra de Itachi.

Debo admitir no ser fan de ellos, pero esa canción lograba erizarme la piel, lo cual esperaba que aquel tipo captara.

A diferencia de con las otras canciones, la gente no aplaudía ni ovacionaba para nada, el sonido de la melodía reinaba más allá de los rincones oscuros ocultos en el bar, fue un momento en que todos estuvieron en calma, atentos, escuchando con cuidado cada silaba y acorde que tocábamos.

Ni las pasiones, ni diversiones y mucho menos peleas ocurrieron durante este periodo, pero esto a mi me importaba nada. Lo único que yo podía sentir era la mirada de aquel hombre, solo podía concentrarme con mis ojos cerrados, en un roce que ocurría aun en la distancia, llenándome de emociones abrumadoras que aceleraban el pulso en mi pecho.

Sus manos abrazantes me acariciaban suavemente la piel expuesta de mi cuerpo, su aliento se esparcía por mi cuello con calidez, provocándome temblores al grado de forzarme a mi misma a no perder el aliento y así matar la melodía.

Todas estas cosas sucedían en la distancia entre él y yo, compartíamos inexplicablemente una intimidad dentro de ese entorno, si es extraño, lo sé: Compartía un momento de extrema intimidad con un completo desconocido que ni siquiera estaba a un palmo de mi.

¡Pero oh! Nos conocíamos tan bien, todo aquello era lo que debía ser y más.

Finalmente abrí mis ojos, pues llegue a la parte donde lo vocal terminaba. Tome la guitarra (mi vista fija en ella) y comencé a tocar junto con Itachi los últimos riffs de la canción, hasta finalmente concluir con todo aquello.

Ahora que el silencio dominaba todo, la quietud se hizo casi tangible. Suspire suavemente y alcé mi mirada en busca de aquel hombre de ojos amatista, pero mi sorpresa fue indescriptible al comprobar que él no estaba ahí.

No sabía que emoción manifestar ¿Molestia? ¿Indignación? Muy rara era la ocasión en la que me abría de tal manera en un escenario, el ser despreciada así me resultaba algo doloroso.

"_Pero que lio armo por un desconocido, ¡No seas estúpida Sakura!" _ Me dije a mi misma mentalmente, forzándome a creer que todo lo anterior no había sido para tanto.

De repente, alguien grito a todo pulmón vitoreando, y otras voces se unieron a él prorrumpiendo en aplausos, desgarrando fácilmente toda la calma que hace unos segundos parecía impenetrable.

"**¡COCO! ¡COCO!"**

Gritaba la audiencia eufórica, como nunca la había escuchado, ni en ese bar, ni en ningún otro sitio. Me sonroje un poco ante tal reacción y el coro elevando aquel nombre con el que me había presentado.

Gire a ver a Itachi: sus ojos brillaban intensamente y su sonrisa llena de orgullo estaba fuertemente cincelada en su rostro. Él también aplaudía, junto con aquel grupo de personas entusiasmadas y pude notar como también lo hacia su amigo baterista.

El Uchiha se descolgó la guitarra y la coloco en un soporte que estaba junto a él en el suelo. Me hizo una señal con la cabeza para que lo siguiera en cuanto me despidiera y se retiro tras bambalinas.

-Creo que esto ha sido todo.- Declare sonriente ante el micrófono, volviendo completamente a mi realidad.- Espérou les haya agradado, _Je suis Coco et tout le plasir a été pour moi_.- Tras estas palabras la gente comenzó a protestar, pidiendo algo más, pero yo negaba con la cabeza.- Gracias, buena no…- Pero en ese instante una voz detrás de mi logro dejarme sin aliento.

-¡Carajo, pero si la noche apenas va comenzando!- Aseguro confiadamente, él publico se volvió loco ante su intromisión.- Una canción más es lo menos que les puedes dar.-

Me gire inmediatamente para encontrarme con la sonrisa socarrona y los ojos amatista que me habían turbado tanto en menos de dos horas. Me miraba intensamente lleno de confianza, pero no del tipo de seguridad narcisista, era algo más cercano a una complicidad secreta.

-¿Qué dices Coco?- Me pregunto acercándose tanto a mí que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo seduciendo tortuosamente mi piel.- Hay que darle al jodido público lo que pide.-

Las personas comenzaron a secundar sus palabras, pidiéndonos una canción más. Yo me les quede mirando sin saber cómo reaccionar con ese ente tan cercano detrás de mí. Entonces como si pudiera sentir él toda aquella conmoción que me invadía, se acerco a mi oído y me tomo suavemente del hombro, inspirándome confianza.

-Vamos- Susurro.- Después de abrirte de esa manera hace un instante, no puedo dejarte sentir ni carajo de vergüenza nunca más.- Entorne mi rostro hacia él, quien solo estaba a centímetros de distancia. Sonrió de medio lado.- Una jodida canción y un trago es lo único que pido.-

Entonces una risilla salió de entre mis labios por su expresión. Una canción con él ¿Qué más daba?

Tome el micrófono y sin mirar a nadie comenzó:

-Bien, veamos que puedes hacer.-

La gente comenzó a aplaudir ante mi reacción, y la autosuficiencia en mi logro hacerme ver atractiva al parecer, pues uno que otro silbido llegaba a mis oídos.

-Niñata, aun no has visto nada.- Sentencio él, causando que las mujeres se derritieran ante su seguridad.

Tomo la misma guitarra que había tocado Itachi acompañándome y reviso la afinación, la cual parecía estar bien para su gusto, pues la dejo tal cual estaba. Sin añadir comentario alguno ni indicador de nada, comenzó a deslizar sus dedos por los trastes de la lira, rasgando las cuerdas con habilidad innata. Un solo desconocido para mis oídos lleno de ritmo a todos los presentes y a mí misma. Su aparente improvisación logro llenar mis sentidos con una vigorizante electricidad. Después se detuvo un momento, dejando a todos expectante y luego comenzó a tocar el intro de Sweet Child o´mine.

-Espero que alguien que presume saber cómo se toca de puta madre Guns n' roses, sepa esta letra perfectamente…- Dijo alejado un poco del micrófono para que solo yo lo escuchara.

Comencé a reír divertidísima ante su reto. Tome el micrófono y cante la primera parte. Momentos después fue él quien canto el segundo estribillo de la canción antes de dar lugar al famoso solo. Al final nuestras voces se unieron estridentes con potencia haciendo nuestra versión de los gritos de Axl Rose.

Todo el mundo enloqueció y sentí como la química se daba entre aquel hombre y yo.

-Viendo que su querido amigo fue tan poco caballeroso como para preguntarme si que deseaba cantar, escogeré otra canción antes de irnos.- Al parecer nadie estaba disconforme con esto.

Mire a mi alrededor y vi un teclado rezagado a mi derecha junto a una guitarra acústica. Me dirige a ella sin dudarlo y me coloque frente al teclado ¡Al fin un instrumento que si sabia ejecutar!

-¿Qué dices tú chico rudo? ¿Puedes cantar canciones calmadas o solo sabes hacer ruido?- Lo incite retadoramente.

El músico me miro expectante ante lo que haría continuación.

-Yo tomaría la acústica si fuera tu _chéri_.- Le aconseje sin mirarlo.- Me pregunto si alguien con conocimientos occidentales de música como los tuyos habrá escuchado jamás a Nancy Sinatra.-

Y fue entonces cuando comencé a tocar el teclado, no creía que él fuera a conocer la canción y en realidad ese era mi plan… quería ver el límite de su repertorio musical. Así que cante la primera estrofa de aquella pista suavemente, intentando ser tan seductora como la vocalista que yo había escuchado.

Cuál fue mi sorpresa al escuchar la risilla satisfecha de aquel tipo mientras tomaba la guitarra acústica e imitaba mi melodía en ella. Ahora, no imaginaran la cara que puse cuando el continuo cantando la letra correctamente con su voz profunda.

Aquello era demasiado para mi ¿Quién era ese hombre? Necesitaba saberlo.

¡Y necesitaba saberlo ya!

Así armonizamos nuestras voces una vez más. Cuando ahondo en este recuerdo, pienso que las sensaciones en el escenario con él eran casi una experiencia física ¿me pregunto si alguien más lo habrá notado? La verdad espero que no.

Terminamos aquel acto e intente calmar a mi corazón excitado, aquella voz había logrado causar el efecto que yo quería ejercer originalmente sobre él. Todo mi cuerpo estaba poseído por escalofríos recurrentes, y la percepción de toda brisa o roce sobre mi piel se había sensibilizado.

Acalorada mire a mi acompañante, quien sentí, se percataba de mi situación. Esto me abochorno y me hizo sonrojar intensamente.

-_Bien mes amies, ça ce tout!_ Ha sido un placer estar con ustedes esta noche._ Au Revoir!_- Y antes de que le público pudiera decir algo o aquel tipo lo evitara, salí velozmente del escenario.

Ni siquiera me detuve ante las personas que trataban de conversar conmigo tras bambalinas, no me percate de si Itachi se encontraba en ese lugar aun esperándome o no, la verdad yo solo quería enfriar mis pensamientos. Aun tratando de ignorarlo, podía sentir la pesada y penetrante mirada del músico clavada a mi espalda.

Necesitaba beber algo, y lo deseaba con urgencia.

Llegue dando traspiés a la barra, no tengo idea de cómo logre pasar entre aquella marabunta de gente intentando invitarme a su mesa o presentarse, excusándome rápidamente para evitarlos, hablándoles en francés fingiendo no comprender lo que me decían.

-Un Jack Daniels por favor.- Pedí con mi acento afrancesado aun jadeante.

-Para la mujer que deleito mis oídos, el trago va por cuenta de la casa.- Aseguro el bartender amigable.

Le sonreí cordialmente ante el gesto mientras él me ponía el vaso y la botella enfrente, abriéndola. Era el primer hombre en toda la noche que no trataba de coquetear conmigo y eso lo apreciaba bastante.

-¡Salud!- Le dije como gesto de agradecimiento mientras bebía despacio aquel vaso.

Casi me ahogo al escuchar de nuevo aquella voz que parecía disfrutar el que me atragante con alcohol.

-¡Qué carajo Ken! ¿Solo porque la jodida chica te canto tres notas le abres la botella que te niegas a servirme?- Ni siquiera me dignaría a verlo, solo fijaba mi vista en el cantinero.

-En primer lugar Hidan: Itachi ya no me permite servirte pues dice que salía casi tan costoso como el pago de la banda; En segunda: no eres el único que bebe ese Whiskey; y en tercera: cierra el jodido pico.- Finalizó.

Yo comencé a reír ante el comentario y sentí la mirada de los dos hombres clavada en mí. Ken me sonreía divertido al ver que había sido su cómplice en molestar a Hidan.

"_Hidan..." _Pensé para mis adentros grabándomelo en la memoria.

El hombre de cabellos claros se coloco junto a mí, se apoyo sobre la barra y se brinco al otro lado ignorándome.

-¡¿Qué Haces?- Exclamó Ken entre molesto y sorprendido.

-No seas tan marica, solo quiero mi chaqueta.- Aseguro sin verlo mientras recogía una prenda de detrás de la barra y se la colocaba.

-Que sorpresa, cuero negro.- Murmure sarcástica con mis labios pegados al cristal del vaso.

El me miro al instante, a la defensiva.

-Me lo dice una niña rubia semi-desnuda en piel negra jugando a ser una zorra. ¿Quién es verdaderamente Cliché aquí?- Me dijo retadoramente con molestia.

-¿Disculpa? Pues mira que esta "Zorra de cliché" fue a la que le pediste dueto hace unos instantes.- Respondí.

Él se quedo en silencio mirando de una forma que yo no podía descifrar, algo pasaba por su cabeza, algo desconocido para mí. Trate de no aparentar la intriga que me causaban sus cavilaciones.

-¿Y si te pedí un jodido dueto qué?- Cuestionó tratando de seguir con su tono hosco.

Sonreí de medio lado ante su pregunta, lo cuál provocó que ese extraño brillo en sus ojos se intensificara.

-¿Desea otro trago señorita Coco?- Me pregunto Ken, intentando interrumpir aquella discusión. Al parecer temía que Hidan fuera a decirme algo más ofensivo.

Tarde en desengancharme de aquella mirada amatista, creo que incluso me sentí algo mareada, pero prefería atribuir mi aturdimiento al alcohol.

-Si…- respondí un poco vacilante.- lo mismo por favor.

-Por supuesto.- Aseguro él hombre servicialmente sonriendo y tomo mi vaso.

Hidan miro con claro hastió la escena y nos dio la espalda mientras se colocaba su chaqueta.

Ken estaba a punto de tomar la botella de _Jack_ del estante en que la había colocado, cuando algo a espaldas mío capto su interés. Dejó el vaso en la barra con un golpe seco y se dispuso a salir de su lugar. Pude notar una expresión preocupada en su rostro.

-Hidan, sírvele un trago a la señorita, tengo que checar algo.- Pidió él con apuro sin apartar la vista de aquello que sucedía más atrás.

-Sí, claro, porque yo muero por atender a "_su real majestad"- _exclamó el otro sarcástico sin notar nada de lo que sucedía.

Me le quede viendo a Ken, intentado mirar hacia qué demonios se dirigía, pero las personas en el local me bloqueaban el panorama.

-Ni creas que te serviré algo francesita, yo no soy el que tiene estereotipo de recamarera aquí.- Aseguro Hidan despectivo.

Deje de intentar mirar lo que sucedía a mí alrededor, aquel comentario me había molestado.

-Como si de verdad necesitara que un _Chiant Connar_d _comme_ _toi _me sirviera algo.-

Apoye mis manos sobre la barra y me impulse para alzarme. Mis piernas se giraron limpiamente como las de los gimnastas olímpicos cuando hacían aquel truco. Al aterrizar, observe como me miraba divertido ante aquella reacción.

-Ahora con tu permiso.- Dije dando una pequeña reverencia, mientras tomaba la botella del tercer estante.

Hidan comenzó a reír suavemente, y abrió la boca para añadir algo pero un sonido nos sorprendió.

Volteamos rápidamente hacia donde Ken se había dirigido, ahí estaba él intentando detener una pelea que había comenzado entre dos clientes; el sonido era el de una botella que habían estrellado contra la cara de uno de ellos. Reconocí al atacante, era él tipo de los tatuajes que se me había acercado cuando llegue.

Repentinamente, el de los tatuajes saco una navaja y comenzó a ondearla rápida y amenazante ante su rival, Ken se aparto del camino para evitar ser lastimado. Entonces, fue cuando él herido revelo una pistola escondida en su abrigo y una especie de cartera.

Todo sucedió muy rápido a partir de ahí.

Hidan me tomo de la mano fuertemente y con apuro me jalo hacia la puerta de metal que estaba en la pared más cercana a él.

-¿Pero qué?- Pregunte anonadada intentando luchar, pero su voz potente me ordenó:

-¡Cállate y sígueme!-.

Su reacción me dejo sin palabras.

La puerta llevaba a un almacén muy oscuro, el hombre me soltó un segundo para cerrar la puerta por dentro y me tomo de nuevo, adentrándome más hacia la oscuridad del cuarto.

Fue ahí cuando entre todo el tumulto que sucedía detrás de la puerta escuche la frase "¡Quieto: _Tokushu Kyūshū Buta!" _y la gente comenzó a entrar en pánico.

Eventualmente se escucho un enorme jaleo, como si un grupo de personas entraran al bar corriendo, fue en ese momento donde comprendí las palabras del grito.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios es un "Equipo de Especial de Asalto"?- Exclamé en voz baja, pero no por eso menos consternada.

-¡Shhhhh!- Siseo Hidan buscando rápidamente algo en la oscuridad.

Finalmente encontró lo que buscaba, me soltó una vez más y comenzó a mover una especie de anaquel cubierto en polvo que estaba pegado a la pared. Mire a mi alrededor, mis ojos se habían adaptado ya a la penumbra. Pude apreciar que aquel sitio no se usaba a menudo, pues estaba repleto de muebles viejo cubiertos con sabanas polvorientas y cajas que a simple vista parecían muy pesadas. Capto mi atención el hecho de que ninguno de esos objetos era normal en un bar.

Después de un ligero jadeo Hidan logro mover el pesado aparador, dejando al descubierto una puerta de metal. La abrió de golpe y me jalo hacia afuera. Dimos a un patio trasero de 4x4m. Los dos muros junto al del bar eran de ladrillo y no muy altos, a excepción del edificio que teníamos frente a nosotros, cuya estructura formaba él tercer muro del cuadro. En el momento en que salimos del almacén, el estruendo que sucedía fuera del bar era abrumarte. Sirenas, gritos, continuos tumultos se escuchaban flotando en el aire proveniente de nuestra izquierda, hacia donde se encontraba la entrada del bar.

Hidan cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros y se impulso ligeramente para escalar aquel muro que quedaba a nuestra derecha. Llego sin esfuerzo a la cima y se sentó aferrándose a la pared con las piernas. Me extendió la mano.

-¡Ven corre!- Grito para hacerse escuchar entre el ruido.

Agarre impulso y al saltar tome su mano, la cual sujeto firmemente y me ayudo a subir. Sentí que me alzaba como si fuera tan ligera como el algodón, sin esfuerzo alguno.

Después de eso, saltamos desde el borde de los ladrillos hacia el otro lado del muro. Estábamos en una especie de callejón del lado contrario de la calle por donde había llegado. El hombre me asió del brazo una vez más y corrimos por aquel corredizo hasta dar con otro estrecho camino entre dos edificios departamentales. En ese lugar se encontraba una motocicleta.

Hidan la monto y yo lo imite.

-¡Sujétate fuerte!- Gritó.

Y sin más la encendió de un rápido movimiento con la pierna y salimos disparados hacia la calle principal.

El hombre tomo rumbo al lado contrario de donde proveníamos. Eche una mirada detrás de mí y pude observar el mar de patrullas de colores blanco y negro, con sus sirenas rojas incandescentes, y camiones negros blindados con las siglas del SAT, con sus agentes en uniformes negros pseudo-militares evacuando a la multitud perpleja del local. El como cabían aquellos autos en una calle tan estrecha, para mí era un misterio.

Y aunque el pasar del tiempo en aquellos momentos se percibía en un fluir lento, todo había ocurrido en un parpadeo.

La escena se volvió más y más pequeña conforme nos alejábamos, hasta que finalmente viramos, y el bizarro cuadro pasó a ser solo una imagen grabada en mi memoria.

Gire mi rostro para apreciar los borrosos edificios a mi alrededor, intentando ver hacia donde nos dirigíamos, pero no tenía sentido tratar de adivinarlo, aun no tenía ni puta idea de cómo se llamaban ninguna de las calles.

Seguimos en silencio durante un rato, no imagine que realmente él deseara entabla runa conversación. Supongo que estaba muy equivocada, pues me causo sorpresa el sonido de su voz al comenzar:

-Entonces… ¿Cuánto llevas en la ciudad?- Preguntó muy alto para hacerse escuchar.

-Tres días.- Respondí con voz igual de sonora.

-¡No llevas ni puta de tiempo aquí!- Exclamó burlesco.

Una risa ególatra broto ronca de mi pecho.

-¡Y no necesito más! Estas han sido las 72 horas más largas de mi existencia.-

Tal vez me exaspere un poco, pero necesitaba decirlo.

-Muy elocuente su japonés señorita "crème brûlée", pero me pregunto ¿Dónde quedo tu jodido acento?- Preguntó sarcástico.

Abrí los ojos como platos ¡Me había tomado desprevenida!

El hablar con aquel extraño se sentía tan familiar, que abandone el papel de "chica ruda/misteriosa/extranjera" con el que me había escudado toda la noche.

-¡De acuerdo!- admití soberbiamente.- Soy mitad japonesa ¿¡Y eso que! Disculpa si te sientes ofendido, pero el que mi padre sea lugareño no hace que mi estadía en esta estéril jungla de asfalto sea más cómoda.- Hostil, estaba en todo mi jodido derecho a ser hostil.

-¿Es que hay mucho maldito césped fuera del Moulin rouge?- su tono irónico me causo una molestia infantil.

-Lo dirás burlándote ¡PERO SI! Para mí, Francia tiene el balance perfecto entre campo y urbe…-

Mis palabras cayeron pesadas sobre mí, trayéndome recuerdos de mi amado hogar a la mente. Lance un suspiro largo y lastimoso, aquello me provocaba una terrible nostalgia.

Hubo una pausa silenciosa entre los dos, solo se escuchaba el rugir de la maquina bajo nuestros cuerpos y el sonido que provocaba el viento en nuestros oídos al romperse. Sentia como si aquello fuera una cortesía de él para que me calmara, pero ante la naturaleza que me había mostrado anteriormente, lo dudaba.

-¿Entonces por eso tu rabieta?-Comenzó de nuevo mascullando.- ¿Extrañas oler las jodidas rosas?-.

No respondí, eso parecía más una cavilación que una interrogante. Sin embargo, mi curiosidad no dejo pasar aquello desapercibido.

-¡Sujétate fuerte niñata!- Advirtió con voz potente y repentina, mientras el rugido del motor pasaba del ruido al estrepito en segundos.

La aceleración causo un jalón de gravedad que me tomo desprevenida, y el miedo decaer provoco que amarrara con fuerza mi cuerpo al del hombre como gata asustadiza.

Y sucedió algo extraño: él comenzó a reír.

Pero aquello no era una risa socarrona y narcisista: era una sincera, ligera y cálida carcajada. Realmente le parecía divertida mi reacción y no lo ocultaba. No sé porque, pero su voz emitiendo aquella alegría me hizo sentir cómoda, como no me había sentido con nadie en mucho tiempo. Me sonroje un poco avergonzada por la situación, pero eventualmente, me uní al músico.

El ritmo de mi corazón se acelero a un compas alegre, que gradualmente volvió a su ritmo después de un rato.

Sin importarme ya el rumbo, cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por la sensación de la helada brisa sobre mi piel desnuda. El que mis pies no tocaran el suelo me daba la impresión de volar, y para sentirme libre, una vez perdí conciencia de nuestra velocidad, me aferre firmemente con las piernas a la motocicleta y solté el agarre de mis manos. Estire mis brazos, aumentando aquella emoción.

No existían países, fronteras, obligaciones ni deseos, solo estaba ese momento en que creía tener alas.

Hidan comenzó a tararear una canción muy vieja que no identifique con su voz electrizante y suave. Al momento percibí como una sonrisa real se dibujaba sobre mis labios. Yo era un pajarillo bañado en deleite.

Supongo que fue una corazonada, pero en esos instantes, sabía que mis pies no volverían jamás a tocar el suelo.


	9. Una noche en Ethyl Chains

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

Se siente muy bien volver de nuevo a estos rumbos, compartiendo esta historia con ustedes.

Quiero desearles a todos un buen año (aun cuando ya nos encontremos en febrero!), y que tengan un gran comienzo.

Gracias por su constante paciencia y su lectura de esta humilde historia, que crece poco a poco.

Espero la disfruten.

* * *

_**(Narrado por Hidan)**_

Desperté solo, acostado en mi cama, vestido con unos jeans negros, los cuales no tenía puta idea de cómo se habían abrochado a mi cuerpo.

Mire a mi alrededor, y vi la toalla húmeda que yacía descuidadamente a mis pies. Fue entonces cuando recordé todo lo sucedido antes de quedarme dormido. Al parecer mi regaderazo había sido nada contra la resaca de perra de la hierba, que me tumbó a la inconsciencia.

Con pereza, me quede recostado, contemplando las luces ámbar del anochecer que se filtraban por los resquicios que no cubrían las cortinas de la ventana, iluminando el techo, formando figuras abstractas en el, como si de un lienzo en blanco se tratase.

Con mi mente despejada, mis sentidos se encontraban más agudos, por lo que escuchar los pasos aproximándose al otro lado del umbral de mi puerta cerrada no resultaba difícil. Solo rogaba que estuviera con llave.

"¡Sí!"

Recuerdo haber pensado la hostia de contento al escuchar como la travesía del intruso terminaba abruptamente ante la perilla asegurada. Pero claro que el jodido imbécil no renunciaría así como así.

-Hidan- Se escuchó la irritante voz de Kakuzu vociferando desde el otro lado.

Más no respondí.

-¡Hidan!- Repitió nuevamente, con más insistencia.- ¡Debemos irnos ya! Itachi llamó, dijo que los otros ya casi llegaban y que él ya iba e…

-Lo que sea que Itachi diga se lo puede meter por el culo.- Farfullé lo suficientemente alto como para que me escuchara.

-¡Si serás imbécil!- Exclamó Kakuzu, claramente molesto. -¡ABRE ESTA JODIDA PUERTA O LA DERRIBO!-

-¡Quiero ver que te atrevas idiota!- Grité yo, de mala gana.

El jodido Kakuzu, como es lógico, no respondió a mi reto. Era lo suficientemente avaro para no destruir nada que tuviera que reparar con su dinero. Mi sonrisa fue triunfal, y estoy seguro que él la podía ver claramente en su mente, aun con la puerta impidiendo nuestro contacto visual.

-Como quieras, solo recuerda que tienes que llegar antes de que Deidara se cabreé.- Su voz sonaba más tranquila.- Todos, incluso Itachi y Watanabe saben que nunca has faltado a una presentación, pero ya vez como se pone el muy capullo.-

Tras decir eso, escuche los pasos alejándose de la puerta, y eventualmente el abrir y cerrar de la entrada principal. Por fin estaba solo. Pero:

¿Para que deseaba estar solo?

No tenía ni jodida idea.

Tal vez era el preámbulo de tener a Konan y Misa en el mismo local esa noche… sus peleas eran tan molestas que el solo imaginarlas me daba jaqueca.

Pero no, en el fondo sabía que nada tenía que ver con esas dos jugando a ser arpías.

-Maldita sea, como odio todo…-

¡Frase infantil mi culo! Esa era la manifestación más exacta de cómo me sentía.

Algo pasaba, algo me hacía sentir tedio de todo, pero no sabía que era. El único escape era mi música, que en unas cuantas horas me liberaría de toda esa pesadumbre que me envolvía tan penetrante. Más lo que detestaba era el corto tiempo de eficacia que tenía una vez concluida.

En la tarde, había estado componiendo un rato, pero la discusión reciente con Misa no paraba de revolotear en mi maldita memoria. "Un toque" fue lo que ayudo a relajar mi flujo de pensamientos, creo incluso que deje de pensar después de un rato.

La hierba, a diferencia de lo que muchos piensan, no es algo que te haga perder el control de ti mismo, simplemente es un relajante. Todo empieza con un ligero hormigueo que señala que ha comenzado a hacer efecto, seguido por relajación muscular, y más tarde un estado de estupor, a veces con una jodida risilla que tiende a volverse carcajada por estupideces incoherentes, a veces concluyendo con un puto sueño demandante. Eso era lo que me había pasado esta última vez, con Kakuzu arrastrándome a la tina.

Durante mis años más solitarios, había probado un sinfín de alucinógenos, por lo que Itachi y Kakuzu nunca objetaban nada al respecto, ya que estos tienden a solo dañar neuronas (y es mi jodido problema si quiero terminar retardado o no). Es más, la jodida comadreja solía ponerse hasta el culo igual que yo, cuando tocaba en la banda.

Más algo que era un condimento ocasional para la vida, se volvía más necesario conforme el tiempo pasaba. Sinceramente yo no me sentía adicto, pero la vida se hacía tan jodidamente monótona y sin sentido, que deseaba imaginar cosas mejores.

Heroína, cocaína, ninguna la había probado…aun.

Era ese "aun", bailoteando en el final de la frase lo que no me sonaba del todo bien.

Después de un rato de cavilar conmigo mismo, sin tener ni jodida pista de porque la narración personal con mi mente, me levante y me puse la primera camiseta que encontré en la habitación. Me senté al borde de la cama y me calce las botas. Mi brazo derecho se estiro hacia la mesa de noche y tome el encendedor había dejado ahí para guardarlo en mi bolsillo, eso era cargar armas.

Me puse de pie y de dos movimientos rápidos abrí la cortina y la ventana de par en par. Me senté en el borde, con una pierna en la habitación y la otra volando en el vacío. Desde el cuarto piso podía ver los techos de los demás edificios, y las calles de Koenji, apretujadas unas con otras en la artificialmente iluminada noche japonesa.

No sabía que tenía esta ciudad que me gustaba tanto.

Tome la guitarra que estaba recargada en la pared a mi alcance, y comencé a tocar lo que sea que me viniera a la mente.

No había nada mejor que aquello.

En eso, mi celular comenzó a vibrar en la mesa de noche, a mi espalda. Sin pensarlo dos veces, seguí tocando sin darle importancia, lo que fuera, podía esperar.

…

(Ethyl Chains, 10:15 pm)

Estacione la motocicleta a unas cuadras del bar, en realidad podía haber ido a pie como otras noches, pero creo que la comadreja me habría armado un drama si hubiera llegado más tarde. Solía perder un poco la noción del tiempo cuando tomaba la lira entre mis manos.

Caminando por la calle, respondí al saludo de algunas personas cuyos nombres no recordaba (en su mayoría mujeres), pero sabía que había conocido en el algún momento. Aquello de ser social no me fastidiaba realmente, cuando me permitían tener mi espacio personal intacto, (a excepción de las mujeres cuando follaban, solamente. En ese caso creo que mi espacio era más público que una jodida estación de tren).

Entre al bar por la puerta principal, como odiaba la comadreja que lo hiciera a esas horas, y pase directamente a la barra.

-¡Oi!- Exclame a manera de saludo.

Ken, quien estaba sirviéndole unos tragos a una zorra rubia (cuyo abundante escote no dejaban de ver los imbéciles a su alrededor), me miro y rió.

-Hijo de puta… ¿Sabes que te va cargar los mil demonios en cuanto te vea Itachi verdad?- El reporte de peligro era su saludo usual.

Me quite la chaqueta que traía puesta, y se la extendí para que la colgara, como siempre, detrás de la barra. En ese bar hacia un jodido calor infernal.

-La comadreja debería conformarse con que vengo tan jodidamente limpio como misionero en domingo. Así que dame un puto shot de Jagger y no me retrases más.- Le dije con toda tranquilidad.

Ken, sin dejar de reír ni murmurar "hijo de puta", me sirvió el shot, y yo me lo tome de un trago rápido, acto seguido caminé en dirección a bambalinas. En eso escuche a la pésima banda que estaba asesinando covers de Guns n' roses en el escenario.

"_Que mierda…" _Pensé para mis adentros.

El sabor dulzón de la bebida seguía impregnada en mis labios aun cuando llegue con la banda.

-¡¿Dónde carajo estabas Hidan? ¡Ya vamos nosotros!- Exclamó la voz latosa del hermafrodita.

-¡Oi, ya sé que seguimos carajo! Si no fuera así, aun estaría en la barra.- Respondí sin darle importancia, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¡Como odio tu maldita indiferencia hacia el tiempo de los demás!- Continuó, jodidamente molesto.

-Es suficiente Deidara.- La comadreja llegó en ese instante, mirándonos discutir.

Sin embargo algo captó mi atención, aquella expresión en su rostro me desconcertó por completo, no era el gesto reprobatorio y mordaz del imbécil del Uchiha cuando llegaba retrasado, esto era infinitamente más extraño.

-¿Qué con la cara de idiota?- Dije mirándolo, alzando una ceja.

-Vete al carajo.- Respondió él al instante, agrandando esa sonrisa de medio lado tan bobalicona.

Sí, mi joven y estúpido amigo tenía un brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa de colegial que no concebía lugar en su rostro calculador y sereno.

Pein comenzó a reír ante la respuesta.

-Supongo que vienes de ver a tu amiga la francesa…- Mencionó en un doble sentido sugestivo.

"_¿Una francesa? ¿¡Eso era todo! Con esa cara pareciera que jamás había visto un jodido par de tetas en su infernal vida…" _Me dije en silencio, reservándome la estúpida discusión.

-Quiero decirles algo.- Comenzó a hablar con palabras atropelladas y entusiastas, atípicas en él.- No he invitado a esta chica solo para que los conozca a ustedes, sino que mi deseo es que ustedes también puedan escucharla a **ELLA.**-

-¿Pero de qué estupidez estás hablando ahora?- Pregunte intentando comprender aquel arrebato.

-Veras, esta chica tiene una de las mejores voces que he escuchado en mi vida, y sabes que para que yo diga eso es casi un milagro...-

-Una revelación divina seria más apropiado.- Interrumpió Sasori, quien generalmente se mantenía al margen de las conversaciones.

Así de bizarro resultaba la comadreja en ese momento. Su rostro sonrojado y entusiasta, aquel tono de infante impresionado en su timbre. Tenía años que no adquiría actitud similar, tal vez desde la época en que le enseñe a tocar guitarra.

-Pero Itachi, ¿Crees que sea una buena idea? – Comenzó con su voz apaciguante Konan.- El publico tiende a ser muy quisquilloso con los artistas nuevo. No es que dude del talento de tu _amiga_, pero ¿no la expondrás por darle más crédito del que realmente pueda tener?-.

El comentario de perra protegiendo su territorio era bastante obvio para mi, y para una persona como el Uchiha, no podía resultar menos claro. Lo sorprendente fue mirar ese característico brillo escarlata que refulgía cada vez que se molestaba. Generalmente ese tipo de opiniones le venían valiendo coña.

-No me mires así, si insistes en esta estupidez tu amiga tendrá que salir a cantar arreglándoselas sin un jodido bajo.- Dijo la muy zorra, intentando esconder sus manos temblorosas ante la intimidación del tío.

-Cantara después de su tercera canción y punto. No está a discusión.- Le dijo a Konan con voz mordaz.

-De acuerdo, calmado chico.- El imbécil de Kakuzu lo tomo del hombro con su mano para que apaciguara su aire defensivo. La perra de Konan no pudo disimular su alivio cuando se lo llevo lejos de nosotros.

-¿Y ahora qué carajo le pasa a este idiota?- Exclamó indignada.

-Creo que tocaste un fibra sensible con tu comentario Konan, al parecer confía tanto en su amiga que no acepta comentarios negativos acerca de su talento.- Comenzó a explicarle Pein, pero la arpía seguía echando más mierda a la misma idiotez.

-¡¿A mí que putas me importa si la tipa puede imitar un violín con la nariz tapada? ¡No me pueden discutir que este lugar no acepta esos tontos momentos caritativos en el escenario!- Grito apuntando con su dedo índice al otro lado de la cortina.

Yo miraba la escena sintiendo como una jodida jaqueca comenzaba a nacer palpitante en mis sienes. Tome la cajetilla de cigarros que había comprado de camino al Ethyl, y la abrí para tomar uno.

Entonces la escandalosa voz del hermafrodita me desgarro los tímpanos.

-¿¡Vas a fumar esa mierda antes de salir a cantar! ¡¿Qué carajo te pasa por la cabeza?- .

En ese instante, por fin mi paciencia se fue a la mierda.

-Mira maricon, si tu y esta jodida perra - Dije apuntando a Konan- no cierran sus malditos hocicos en los próximos diez segundos, voy a largarme al carajo de aquí aplicando la de escoria, para ver cómo se las arreglan solos. Porque no estoy dispuesto a estar escuchando sus putos chillidos ni un jodido minuto más.-

Ambos me miraban en silencio, como un par de venados lampreados en la carretera.

-Y ahora, procederé a llenarme los putos pulmones de alquitrán y nicotina, para intentar retomar la paciencia que ustedes lograron mandar a la mierda en menos de cinco minutos.-

Y tras eso, por fin encendí mi tan ansiado cigarrillo, y sentí el cálido humo inundando mi pecho, mezclándose con el hastió que contenía, y expulsándolo junto con la exhalación blanca, en dirección al techo.

-Como me hacía jodida falta.- Susurre cerrando mis ojos, más relajado.

-Chicos, salen en cinco.- Dijo Watanabe, acercándose a nosotros para que nos pusiéramos en nuestros lugares.

Ese tipo tenía que ser el hombre más jodidamente ridículo y estúpido en la faz de la tierra, aun era imposible para mí comprender como un tipo tan imbécil, con menos capacidad lógica que mi polla, podía haber llevado a flote un local, en general, y aun más uno tan exitoso con el maldito Ethyl.

No creo que sea necesario mencionar que no me agradaba ni un carajo.

Comencé a consumir mi cigarro a la velocidad de la maldita luz. Estoy consciente que eso no era disfrutarlo, pero tampoco iba a desperdiciarlo apagándolo, pues nunca fumo cantando. Además que tengo la puta costumbre de no volver a encender cigarrillos apagados, no le encuentro ningún atractivo a la idea.

Yo también podía actuar como perra quisquillosa de vez en cuando.

-_**C'mon dude, let's rock their fuckin' brains out!**_- Dijo el hermafrodita dándome un golpe en la espalda un poco más fuerte de lo necesario, mientras me pasaba de largo en dirección al escenario.

El imbécil provoco que me atragantara, y comencé a toser cual jodida quinceañera fumando por primera vez esas mierdas mentoladas que compran para impresionar.

-Coff, Hijo d-coff, puta, agh.- Murmure a como pude mientras intentaba calmar lo rasposo de mi garganta.

En ese momento, la banda telonera iba adentrándose en las bambalinas, enfrascada muy animadamente en una conversación. Supongo que mis malditos carraspeos debían sonar como sinfónica, porque el bajista volteo a verme en cuanto estuve en su rango visual, y se acerco rápidamente.

-Ten, tómatelo todo.- Me indico extendiendo un vaso de cristal casi lleno.

Tome el vaso y asentí a manera de agradecimiento. Bebí el contenido de golpe, esa mierda sabia a vodka y aguardiente. Mi garganta escoció bastante, y tosí un poco más, pero no existía nada "fuera de mis ligas". La garganta se me abrió nuevamente y me sentí más aliviado.

Inicie el proceso de calentar un poco más mis cuerdas vocales, en lo que prendían las luces del escenario de nuevo, para no sonar como un jodido gangoso. Fue mientras mataba un poco el tiempo que la conversación de los niñatos aquellos se coló a mis oídos.

-Enserio hermano, debiste verla, desde que entro por la puerta casi toda la gente se le quedo observando. Era imposible que no notaras las miradas cambiantes hacia la misma dirección.- Decía el único que no traía instrumento. O sea que aquel era el vocalista de mierda.

-¡Esa rubia! te juro que ahora mismo me la tiro si es posible…- Continuo el que había torturado a su guitarra durante la tocada.

-No creo que sea posible _**dude**_, parece que viene con ese tipo Uchiha, vi como mandaba a volar a un imbécil cuando comenzó a hablarle.-

-Ricos bastardos ¡Siempre se llevan a las nenas follables!- Se volvió a quejar el idiota.- Pero mira que se veía completamente devorable en ese chaleco de cuero negro.-

-Querrás decir que se veía perfecta para devorarme...- añadió el bajista haciendo un ademan con su mano en la entrepierna.

Los cuatro comenzaron a reír como los idiotas que eran, y decidí salir al escenario, no podía seguir escuchando más de esa mierda. Estos mocosos de los suburbios me enferman, creen que por tocar en una banda automáticamente son material de calidad. Apuesto que una paja matutina era la acción más intensa de su día.

Pero algo había captado mi maldita atención: ¿Era la jodida francesilla de nuevo la causante del alboroto?

Definitivamente tenía que verlo para creerlo, debía corroborar mi idea de que todos son unos jodidos retrasados que no pueden evitar sueños húmedos con extranjeras, y al parecer, a pesar de su IQ elevado, el imbécil de la comadreja entraba también en esta categoría.

En defensa de mi argumento tengo que decir que las extranjeras que me he tirado no han pasado de ser zorras decentes en la cama, pero con pésima resistencia para el alcohol. Sobre todo esas mocosas americanas, siempre terminaban hechas un desastre. No entiendo por qué coño las mujeres no comprenden lo horrorosas que se ven con el maquillaje corrido y el aroma a vomito y alcohol en su cabello. Lo experimente pocas veces, y fue cuando me dije, _"ni una jodida vez más"_, por eso si vuelvo a llegar a repetirlo, dejo en claro el proceso a las tipas: te vienes, me corro, y me largo al carajo.

-Hidan, el micrófono ya esta encendido.- Susurro la voz de Konan a mi oído, ocultando su forma en las sombras del escenario.

Solo asentí y tome el micrófono entre mis manos. Esta fue la señal para que las luces se encendieran por fin. La voz estridente de la audiencia se elevaba como una orquesta celestial, y la adrenalina comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia en mi cuerpo.

La guitarra de Pein comenzó a sonar poderosa y estridente, con ese toque anárquico sutil con el que solía rasgarla, y aprovechando yo esa introducción, comencé a buscar con la mirada a alguna rubia de apariencia distinta.

Mi búsqueda paro cuando encontré a la jodida rubia tetona que estaban cogiendo con la mirada los tíos de la barra cuando llegue, si esa era la tipa, vaya que me causaba una enorme decepción por parte de la humanidad. Esa tía parecía Playmate, pero como ella existían mil conejitas más en la maldita casa de Playboy

¿Tanta novedad resultaba una tetona en Tokio?

Note que la zorra hablaba con otra chica que daba espalda al escenario. Como ella, su cabellera era rubia platinada, con tonos cafés falsos. Pero su jodido pelo me importaba un carajo: ¡¿Cómo coño se atrevía a darnos la espalda cuando empezábamos a tocar? La muy zorra…

Tome aire, mientras intentaba contener mí jodida mirada apuñalante, y lo que dije fue más como un reclamo hacia ella que una presentación al público:

-¡Oy! Nosotros somos Akatsuki.-

Y comencé a cantar los primeros versos.

Al parecer la tipa no pudo con el mensaje o su bebida, porque comenzó a moverse con ademanes de ahogarse. Vaya que mi voz era jodidamente sexy, para ser honestos. Era algo común que causara esas sensaciones tan de puta madre en las chicas.

Pero lo que no me esperaba era la jodida sensación de puta madre que me invadiría a mí a continuación.

La amiga de la tetona se giro, aun tosiendo, para vernos, y al observarla; casi me ahogo como ella.

Unos ojos verde botella me miraban directamente, con una curiosidad y una sorpresa apabullante. Unos jodidamente brillantes y grandes ojos verdes que se reflejaban brillosos con las luces del escenario. Mi aliento se perdió por un breve instante, pero maneje seguir con la canción sin problema. Sin embargo, me era imposible retirar del todo la mirada de aquellos orbes hipnotizantés.

De repente, esos ojos se cerraron, permitiendo salir un poco de aquel trance. No había notado nada de ella fuera de su mirada.

La observe un poco más, esforzándome por examinarla. Mi posición solo me permitía ver su cuerpo de la cintura para arriba, pero eso era suficiente para notar su escote envuelto en cuero, en una vestimenta audaz. También su maquillaje era cargado, de apariencia ruda, como la de la mayoría de las chicas que iban a nuestras presentaciones. Aun así, nada de su faz seductora y su apariencia de dureza encajaba con sus ojos. Al abrirlos nuevamente, un brillo inocente y dilatado se asomo en ellos.

Me encontré a mi mismo sonriéndole satisfecho, mirándola con una maldita intensidad sobrecogedora, deseando que supiera lo mucho que había captado mi atención. Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos, y comencé a cantar para ella, solamente deseando que ella escuchara lo que yo era.

Creo la adrenalina nunca me había invadido de aquella manera, conforme la canción llegaba a su punto culminante, mi corazón se aceleraba al borde de la sobrecarga, pero un jodido infarto era lo que menos me preocupaba. Quería que ella también lo sintiera, ¿podría realmente transmitirle esto con la música? En verdad lo deseaba con todas mis jodidas fuerzas.

Al terminar la canción, la chica volvió a dejar descubierta su verde mirada, y yo la observe directo a los ojos con fijeza. Y de repente, sin previo aviso para mi intuición, ella me sonrió; con una jodida sonrisa sincera, juguetona y coqueta, como nunca la había visto en una mujer.

Ella no era una come-hombres, no era una zorra, me desconcertaba su imagen a lo que me mostraba. No sé si deje al descubierto mi sorpresa, pero instintivamente disfrace aquello con una cara despreocupada.

Pein siguió con la segunda canción de la lista, y yo comencé de nuevo introduciendo las letras en el momento preciso que lo requería la melodía. De nuevo quería mostrarle aquella intensidad en la que me envolvía, enseñarle lo que me provocaba, pero vi que de repente la jodida tetona le dijo algo, y la otra rompió con toda conexión que nos envolvía.

La tipa arrojo algo por los aires a su espalda, al tiempo que alguien se les acercaba.

"_¡La jodida comadreja!"_ Respondí para mis adentros al notar quien era aquel tipo.

Los tres comenzaron a hablar animadamente, pero notaba las furtivas miradas que se colaban lejos de la conversación, hacia donde yo me encontraba, en ese punto, trate de hacerme el desinteresado, aun más cuando entre esas miradillas, el Uchiha noto esa desviación, y se giro para mirarme.

"_¡Joder mierda, mierda, mierda!_" Gritaba en mi interior mientras me giraba hacia el abandonado público a mi derecha.

No sé porque, pero la interrupción de la comadreja con esa chica me provocaba una sensación de furia arrebatadora. ¿Qué carajo tenía que ir a hacer en ese instante?

Con vista panorámica, miré de nuevo hacia donde se encontraban aquellos tres, y mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que la comadreja se llevaba a la tipa, al aparecer agarrada de la mano; mi vista no alcanzaba lo suficiente como para comprobarlo.

Rabia, esa fue la maldita sensación que me embargo. Un rechinar de dientes se escucho sutilmente por él micrófono, dije una última estrofa, y grite:

-En la batería, el jodido emperador de las baquetas: ¡Deidara!- introduciendo el solo del hermafrodita.

En cuanto comenzó y las luces se enfocaron en él, deje el micrófono en su lugar y me dispuse a abandonar el escenario. Konan me detuvo agarrándome del brazo.

-¿A dónde vas? Es muy pronto para que nos vayamos…- Comenzó a decir profundamente extrañada.

-Al carajo si es muy jodidamente pronto o no, si la comadreja quiere introducir a su perra francesa, que lo haga de una jodida vez.- respondí molesto, soltándome de su agarre sin dificultad.

Cuando Salí, Konan, Pein y Sasori me siguieron, tal vez después de dudarlo un poco. Fui sin detenerme un solo instante, aun cuando los otros me pedían que parara, no quería encontrarme con el Uchiha, yo iba directamente al camerino.

-¿Y a ti que mierda te pasa?- Me cuestiono la molesta de Konan nuevamente.

Ni le respondí, trataba de tranquilizarme. Además, tenía que reconocer el hecho de que no me estaba reclamando nada, sonaba algo preocupada.

¿Tan cabreado me veía?

-Hidan…- Comenzó de nuevo, pero Pein la tomo del hombro.

-Déjalo.- Le susurro al oído en secreto, pero alcance a escucharlo claramente.

Ella lo miro y asintió algo dudosa. Los tres se separaron de donde me encontraba, acercándose a la mesa de la comida a beber algo mientras esperaban.

-¡Buenas noches "Ethyl"! Algunos de ustedes ya me conocen…- Y vaya que lo conocía, la jodida voz de la comadreja comenzó a resonar en las bocinas, aturdiendo aun más mi molestia. Tuve que ignorarlo para no cabrearme.

Me disponía a sacar un cigarrillo para intentar controlar mis emociones de mierda, cuando tras unos segundos, un estruendo de excitados imbéciles comenzó a armar un jaleo ensordecedor desde el escenario. Entonces escuche una suave voz confiada:

-_Bonsoir_, Soy Coco, y así se canta Guns n' Roses.-.

No pude evitar sonreír burlesco ante el comentario. Bien, los jodidos niñatos de hace rato debían poseer la suficiente capacidad cerebral para comprender la indirecta. Qué manera más sagaz de mandar a volar idiotas.

No pude controlarme, ese comentario me había devuelto el buen humor, como si nunca hubiera experimentado enojo en primer lugar. Mi curiosidad hizo acto de presencia, y para cuando me di cuenta, mis pies ya se dirigirán a la parte trasera del telón que dividía las bambalinas del escenario. La comadreja tocaba los acordes de "Paradise City" bastante bien; él y la condenada chiquilla estaban frente a mí, dándome la espalda, sin notar mi presencia.

Comencé a examinarla con cuidado, su cuerpo era largo y esbelto, con cuervas delicadas y bien formadas. Sus movimientos revelaban un entusiasmo y una sobre confianza apabullantes, esperaba escucharla cantar, calvándole mi mirada con total concentración, expectante.

"_Show me what you got" _ Le retaba en mi mente.

Finalmente, tras la expectación de los riffs del Uchiha, su voz emano ligera y enérgica de entre sus labios, fluyendo con violenta avidez por el cable del micrófono hacia los altoparlantes, y estos a su vez, intensificando el golpe al liberar su vitalidad en la acústica del bar.

El impacto me pego como un golpe en el estomago, el aliento había escapado de mis pulmones ante la coalición de la sorpresa.

La audiencia coreaba extasiada, pero estaba rotundamente seguro que el shock no había sido ni la cuarta parte de lo que me había sucedido a mí.

Cuando menos pensé, la canción finalizo, y la gente hizo más escándalo. De nuevo, su delicada y coqueta voz, volvió a hablar.

-_Bien_, la siguiente _chanson_ es una de las primeras que toque en la guitarra, _j'espère que vous l'aimez comme moi_.-

No tenía ni puta idea de lo que había dicho, me importaba un carajo.

Esta vez, la chica tomo la guitarra, y comenzó a tocar una de esas canciones de rock feminista noventeras que escuchaba una y otra vez de las bandas pseudo-rudas de puras mujeres. Era un cliché recurrente en los bares desde mi adolescencia. Sin embargo, su voz me parecía juguetona y exacta, entonando perfectamente con la idea de sus letras.

Debo admitir que ante mi oído, la ejecución de la guitarra resultaba forzada. Me fue fácil deducir que realmente no sabía tocar el instrumento.

Ni siquiera este desliz logro desviar mi concentración de ella. Una vez terminada; una nueva exaltación por parte del público se hizo presente.

-_Alors mes amies_, ahora debo de partir… _Mais pas encore_, no aún. Antes tocaremos una última canción, esta tiene dedicatoria, espero que la disfruten.-

La chiquilla se giro hacia el Uchiha, y le susurro algo al oído. Él se le quedo viendo curioso con cara de imbécil, y finalmente le dio una estúpida sonrisa de complicidad. Una vez más, una sensación extraña invadió la boca de mi estomago, pero no le preste atención. Ese gesto despertaba mi interés en lo que harían ahora.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio, casi exasperante, antes de que las jodidas notas comenzaran a salir del amplificador de la comadreja. La elección tan apacible hizo que levantara una ceja irónico ¿Qué demonios estaban planeando con tal elección?

Pero cuando la francesa comenzó a cantar, un escalofrió paso como un rayo por mi columna. Me quede boquiabierto observándola con cuidado; escucharla de aquella manera, era casi una invitación a la intimidad.

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar acelerado.

Escuchando la letra, aquello era una canción que hablaba sobre la guerra, recuerdo haberla oído en algún momento en la radio, en mis años más novatos. Sin embargo, no era lo que cantaba, sino él **COMO** lo hacía, lo que me dejaba en un estado indescriptible.

Era tan suave, como si te cantara a ti solamente, abriéndose ante sus ojos, presentándose desnuda y pura, reclamando tu atención con sutileza. Era como escuchar a una de esas sirenas o ninfas de la mitología griega, solo que sin el hecho de clavarte los jodidos dientes después del trance.

Deseé acariciar aquella piel blanca descubierta, sentirla cantar aquella notas en mi oído, y tomar aquella espalda entre mis brazos. Quise sentir su calor y su seductora forma junto a al mía.

Era recorrer un territorio traído por el destino, sentía que después de tanto caminar, había logrado llegar a mi meta. Sin embargo, toda conexión y sensación se vio pérdida, cuando la voz se apago tenuemente, y la guitarra pasó a dominar la canción.

Cuando terminaron, ella comenzó a buscar a alguien entre la audiencia, pero parecía que no había logrado hallarlo. Yo seguía sumergido en un bizarro trance, que se disolvió de mi cuerpo cuando la gente comenzó a gritar, como nunca los había escuchado:

"**¡COCO! ¡COCO!"**

Coreaban con una energía que parecía que los haría explotar por el esfuerzo. El estruendo de sus voces hizo que sonriera, al ver como su sonrosada cara apenada se giraba a la comadreja. El tenía rato observándola perplejo y absorto, y ahora, la cara de imbécil brillaba en su máximo esplendor. Entonces el jodido hermafrodita se coloco detrás de ellos, fue la primera vez que recordé que el también estaba tocando como apoyo.

El Uchiha dejo la guitarra e hizo un gesto con la cabeza que indicaba que ya era tiempo de que se fueran, la chica se quedo ahí y comenzó a despedirse, en lo que los dos imbéciles llegaban hasta donde yo me encontraba.

-Creo que esto ha sido todo…-.

Comenzó a decir a modo de despedida, pero para entonces deje de escucharla.

-¿Estuviste aquí todo el tiempo?- Pregunto algo sorprendido pero jodidamente alegre Itachi.- ¡A que no es increíble!- Dijo con entusiasmo.

-¡Es asombrosa Itachi-san! ¡Mi imaginación no se acerco ni por poco a lo que realmente es capaz de hacer!- El hermafrodita se encontraba en un estado tan eufórico como la audiencia.

-Para serte sincero, ni siquiera yo la había escuchado de esa manera…- dijo algo intrigado entre su euforia.- ¡Vaya que fue toda una sorpresa!

Las palabras de la comadreja hicieron que algo dentro de mí se moviera. No sé de qué carajo se trataba, pero mi curiosidad me dominaba completamente.

-Esa manera…- Repetí vagamente, concentrado en mis pensamientos.

Sentí la mirada de ambos en mi, extrañados, ý antes de que pudieran hacer algo, yo ya me abría paso en el escenario. La chica seguía protestando con la audiencia que tenía que irse, y no se percataba de mi intromisión.

-¡Carajo, pero si la noche apenas va comenzando!- Dije en voz alta. Pude ver con satisfacción como su cuerpo se tensaba ante mi llegada.- Una canción más es lo menos que les puedes dar.-

Ella se giro inmediatamente a hacia mí, sentí mis propios labios curvarse al verla tan de cerca y perpleja como se encontraba. Sus enromes ojos verdes parecían tener luz propia.

-¿Qué dices Coco?-Continúe diciendo, acortando la distancia entre nosotros.- Hay que darle al jodido público lo que pide.-

La gente comenzó a hacer un jodido escándalo para que aceptara, pero ella seguía mirándome sorprendida. Deseaba que aceptara, quería comprobar una teoría personal.

Al verme a los ojos de nuevo, me di cuenta que sentía algo de inseguridad ante este acto. Sin entender muy bien porque, la tome del hombro para que se relajara y me acerque a su oído para hacerme escuchar entre la multitud.

-Vamos- Le susurre.- Después de abrirte de esa manera hace un instante, no puedo dejarte sentir ni carajo de vergüenza nunca más.-Ella giro su rostro hacia mí de nuevo y nuestras caras quedaron a una cercanía milimétrica. Para sorpresa mía, sentí como el pulso se me aceleraba. Le sonreí como si nada, para ocultar aquello.- Una jodida canción y un trago es lo único que pido.-

Entonces ella se relajo y soltó una suave risilla. Se separo de mí para tomar el micrófono:

-Bien, veamos que puedes hacer.-

Su voz confiada y su mirada retadora eran extremadamente atractivas, tanto que los jodidos imbéciles que nos veían provocaron más gritos.

-Niñata, aun no has visto nada.- Le respondí con el mismo sentimiento.

Tome la guitarra de Pein, y revise la afinación que había hecho el Uchiha; Nada mal. Sin titubear, comencé a rasgar las cuerdas, materializando en riffs cosas que se me habían ocurrido hacía minutos, al escucharla cantar tan enérgicamente, era el vigor que me había causado su presencia. La verdad, también me quería lucir un poco.

Termine el solo, e hice una pausa, antes de decidirme por tocar Sweet Child O'mine.

-Espero que alguien que presume saber cómo se toca de puta madre Guns n' roses, sepa esta letra perfectamente…- Le dije alejándome del micrófono, retándola.

Ella rio y comenzó a cantar. Sin previo acuerdo, nos turnamos hasta fundirnos en el final del cover, poniendo al Ethyl dentro de nuestro propio éxtasis privado. La jodida química que surgía de nuestra fusión me asombraba y me dejaba la hostia de perplejo.

-Viendo que su querido amigo fue tan poco caballeroso como para preguntarme si que deseaba cantar, escogeré otra canción antes de irnos.- comento juguetona al micrófono depuse de terminar.

Sonreí de medio lado al saber que quería tocar algo más.

Para dejarme aun mas intrigado, se acerco al teclado provisional que habían dejado ahí preparado en el escenario. ¿Con que sabía tocarlo?

-¿Qué dices tú chico rudo? ¿Puedes cantar canciones calmadas o solo sabes hacer ruido?-

Su reto tan descarado me dejo observándola, expectante.

-Yo tomaría la acústica si fuera tu _chéri_. Me pregunto si alguien con conocimientos occidentales de música como los tuyos habrá escuchado jamás a Nancy Sinatra.-

En ningún momento me voltio a ver, y tras su provocación, comenzó a mover sus manos adiestradamente por las teclas de instrumento. Aquella elección me desconcertó bastante. En efecto, nunca había escuchado a la tal Sinatra, pero aquella canción había sido interpretada hace algunos años por un cantante finlandés y una actriz alemana. Era un dueto que sonó bastante dentro un grupo de viejos conocidos durante largo tiempo.

Comencé a reír ante la coincidencia, y frente a la mirada perpleja de la chica, toque las notas y cante las letras de la parte profunda masculina que tan repetidas veces me había visto forzado a escuchar. Al unirnos, sentía cosas extrañas, íntimas, y jodidamente satisfactorias.

Era una combinación nueva y excitante ¿Realmente se podía causar tales cosas con una canción?

Ni yo mismo lo sabía. Pero me tomo desprevenido, cuando terminamos la canción, el rostro acalorado y sonrojado de la chica, mirándome. Al percatarse de que lo había notado, se giro rápidamente y comenzó a hablar sin pausa para respirar:

-_Bien mes amies, ça ce tout!_ Ha sido un placer estar con ustedes esta noche._ Au Revoir!_- Y antes de que le público pudiera decir algo o aquel tipo lo evitara, salto velozmente fuera del escenario.

Creo que mi jodida mandíbula casi se me cae del desconcierto. ¡La niñata huyo! Me dejo ahí plantado, como una cenicienta de medirá, después de todas esas cosas raras de coña que me había provocado.

La seguí con la mirada mientras esquivaba a todo mundo entre el público, hasta que llegaba al bar, y comenzaba a conversar distraídamente con Ken.

Deje la guitarra en el suelo, y sin pensarlo dos veces, fui a perseguirla. No al dejaría ir tan fácil, quería saber quién era esa chica, realmente necesitaba averiguarlo, o moriría de rabia al no descubrirlo.

-¡Hidan!- Escuche las voces de la comadreja y Konan a mis espaldas, tratando de comprender qué carajo pasaba conmigo, pero yo seguí de largo, evitando a toda costa que alguien me detuviera.

Tras lograr pasar entre el jodido mar de personas, pude verla, me daba la espalda y hablaba tranquilamente con Ken en la barra, bebiendo un vaso de Jack. Ver cómo le sonreía me provoco esa rabia que me había invadido hacia casi una hora, la primera vez que la vi con el Uchiha.

Sin darme cuenta, escuche mis propias palabras aflorando de mi boca sin control:

-¡Qué carajo Ken! ¿Solo porque la jodida chica te canto tres notas le abres la botella que te niegas a servirme?- Ella no se inmuto ni un poco, ni siquiera se giro a verme.

"_¡Maldita niñata de mierda!"_ Grite hecho una furia para mis adentros, aunque no lo creía enserio, solo estaba suma y jodidamente molesto por su escape.

-En primer lugar Hidan: Itachi ya no me permite servirte pues dice que salía casi tan costoso como el pago de la banda; En segunda: no eres el único que bebe ese Whiskey; y en tercera: cierra el jodido pico.- Respondió Ken, la verdad es que ni siquiera esperaba que me dijera nada. El muy chulo se estaba luciendo.

Iba a replicar, pero la rubia comenzó a reír. Ambos la vimos, Ken divertido, y yo ahogando mi rabia.

Necesitaba un jodido cigarro.

Me coloque sin mirarla junto a ella, tome impulso y salte al otro lado de la barra, el imbécil de Ken comenzó a alegar:

-¡¿Qué Haces?- .

-No seas tan marica, solo quiero mi chaqueta.- No lo miraba.

-Que sorpresa, cuero negro.- Murmuro con sarcasmo la rubia detrás de mí.

-Me lo dice una niña rubia semi-desnuda en piel negra jugando a ser una zorra. ¿Quién es verdaderamente Cliché aquí?- Le respondí, viendo sin ocultar mi enfado.

-¿Disculpa? Pues mira que esta "Zorra de cliché" fue a la que le pediste dueto hace unos instantes.- Respondió.

Me quede callado, sin saber que replicar. La verdad es que era cierto, fui yo el que le pidió el dueto, fui yo el que le insistió en quedarse. Pero también había sido yo el que, tras pensar que había alguna especie de conexión nueva entre ambos, había sido jodidamente plantado como idiota en el escenario. Tras cavilarlo unos instantes, e ignorando su mirada esmeralda, fingí indiferencia.

-¿Y si te pedí un jodido dueto qué?- Cuestioné.

Entonces, sin saber la maldita razón, ella me sonrió de medio lado, con la misma mirada intensa, profunda y ¡Carajo!, más excitante que me había visto jamás. Trague saliva para controlar mi sorpresa.

-¿Desea otro trago señorita Coco?- Interrumpió Ken al percatarse. Y al contrario de lo que ella pudiera pensar, estaba completamente agradecido por su ayuda.

La seguí observando, hasta que fue ella quien se desafano de nuestro contacto visual. No había podido en la guerra que le ofrecía a su mirada.

-Si…lo mismo por favor.- Respondió a Ken algo vacilante.

-Por supuesto.- Aseguro el haciéndose el chulo de nuevo.

Eso me saco de nuevo de quicio, y les di la espalda para ponerme la jodida chaqueta y largarme por mi cigarro. ¡Al carajo con el Ethyl! La escoria necesitaba salir a caminar.

-Hidan, sírvele un trago a la señorita, tengo que checar algo.- Pidió él con apuro y salió corriendo.

Aquello me parecía extraño, pero no disminuyo mi hastió.

-Sí, claro, porque yo muero por atender a "_su real majestad"- _exclame sumamente sarcástico.

-Ni creas que te serviré algo francesita, yo no soy el que tiene estereotipo de recamarera aquí.- Le dije volteando a verla.

Ella, que había seguido a Ken con la mirada, volteó a verme, notoriamente cabreada.

-Como si de verdad necesitara que un _Chiant Connar_d _comme_ _toi _me sirviera algo.-

Nuevamente, no entendí lo que dijo, ni de coña. Asumía que era un insulto.

En eso, apoyo sus manos obre la barra y se alzo como jodida gimnasta olímpica, girando su piernas limpiamente con gracia hasta el lado donde yo me estaba.

Lo encontré sumamente hilarante.

-Ahora con tu permiso.- Dijo reverenciándose dramática pero elegantemente ante mí, con sarcasmo, en lo que se estiraba para intentar alcanzar la botella.

Mi diversión aumento cuando me percate de que no era tan alta como aparentaba, y su curveada y pequeña figura se estiraba más de la cuenta para lograr alcanzar el Jack. Reí suavemente y decidí seguirla provocando, pero un sonido de los cojones me interrumpió.

Ken estaba tratando de parar una pelea entre un tío tatuado y otro que nunca había visto antes. El tipo tatuado lo conocía bien, pero estaba pasado de copas (por no decir otras sustancias), y saco una jodida navaja de su bolsillo para quitar a Ken y el otro tipo de su camino.

Comprendí que todo se había ido a la mierda cuando el tipo golpeado saco un arma y una cartera de piel.

"_¡Un jodido policía encubierto!"._ Razone al instante.

Debía salir de ahí, pero no iba a dejar a esa chica a su suerte. Sin pensármelo dos veces, la tome de la mano con fuerza y la jale hacia la puerta de metal que se encontraba a mi izquierda.

-¿Pero qué?- Comenzó a protestar algo temerosa.

-¡Cállate y sígueme!- Le ordene sin tacto alguno.

No era mi verdadera intención tratarla de aquella manera, pero solo así logre tener algo de control sobre ella.

Entramos en la bodega que no se usaba nunca del Ethyl, y comencé a buscar aquella salida clausurada por la que solía colarme antes de que llenaran de cacharros el lugar.

Entre mi prisa pude escuchar lo que había estado esperando:

"¡Quieto: _Tokushu Kyūshū Buta!"_

Y tras ello, el estruendo de la gente dentro del bar, abriéndose paso histérico para evitar ser arrestados.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios es un "Equipo de Especial de Asalto"?- Escuche la voz de la chica en la oscuridad detrás de mí.

-¡Shhhhh!- La silencie con mi voz, no quería que pudieran descubrimos.

En ese instante, logre encontrar el jodido anaquel detrás del cual se escondía la puerta. Jadié un poco, pero no era la gran cosa, lo moví sin mucha dificultad. Abrí la puerta de metal de una patada, pues sabía que estaría algo trabada por el oxido de los pestillos, y jale a la rubia hacia afuera.

El ruido era ensordecedor, una mezcla de gritos, sirenas y pies en rápidos movimientos de pánico llenaban el ambiente.

Cerré la a puerta para que nadie notara nuestro escape, y rápidamente salte hacia el muro que daba a la calle trasera del bar. Me sostuve con las piernas para afianzarme de él y poder subir a la chica.

-¡Ven corre!- Le grite enérgico para que lograra escucharme por encima del tumulto.

Agarro impulso y brinco hasta donde se encontraba mi mano. La tome por la muñeca y la cintura y le alce hasta donde me encontraba. A pesar de su cuerpo formado de curvas llenas, no pesaba más que una de las bocina del equipo, era sumamente ligera.

Saltamos y corrimos por la calle hasta llegar a mi moto, agradecía tanto al imbécil borracho que tres semanas antes me la hubiera golpeado con su auto, de no ser por él la habría dejado frente al bar. Me monte y la invite a que me imitara.

-¡Sujétate fuerte!- Grite, al instante en que hacia rugir el motor, y salíamos quemando llanta del lugar.

Salimos a la calle donde estaba el bar, pero estábamos tan lejos que no se percataron de nosotros, mi corazón no desistió de su ritmo cardiacamente letal, hasta que hubiéramos virado en otra calle.

Después de un rato de silencio, me preocupo el hecho de que la tipa pudiera estar en shock o algo igual de jodido, así que comencé a hablarle para ver si reaccionaba.

-Entonces… ¿Cuánto llevas en la ciudad?- Pregunte alto para que me escuchara por encima del motor de mi maquina.

-Tres días.- Me contesto con una voz al mismo volumen.

Respire tranquilo al escuchar que, según parece, estaba bien. En mi alivio, comencé a provocarla.

-¡No llevas ni puta de tiempo aquí!- Le dije burlándome.

En eso, la risa mas déspota que había escuchado surgió detrás de mí.

-¡Y no necesito más! Estas han sido las 72 horas más largas de mi existencia.-

Cuál fue mi sorpresa al escuchar su lacerante japonés perfecto. Tal vez no tuviera un acento regional, pero distaba mucho del idioma gramaticalmente erróneo y afrancesado de toda la noche.

-Muy elocuente su japonés señorita "crème brûlée", pero me pregunto ¿Dónde quedo tu jodido acento?- Le pregunte, siendo ahora yo quien usaba el sarcasmo.

Sentí su cuerpo tensarse tras de mí por un momento, antes de que mandara todo al carajo y comenzara su confesión:

-¡De acuerdo!- me soltó con soberbia- Soy mitad japonesa ¿¡Y eso que! Disculpa si te sientes ofendido, pero el que mi padre sea lugareño no hace que mi estadía en esta estéril jungla de asfalto sea más cómoda.-

Se escuchaba tan hotel que me sorprendió no recibir una jodida mordida en el hombro.

-¿Es que hay mucho maldito césped fuera del Moulin rouge?- Le respondí irónico ante su reacción.

-Lo dirás burlándote ¡PERO SI! Para mí, Francia tiene el balance perfecto entre campo y urbe…-

Sus últimas palabras fueron entrecortadas y dolorosas. Me abstuve de hablar, necesitaba calmarse. Era verdad cuando exclame que no llevaba nada de tiempo en Japón, más no sospechaba el peso que las horas ejercían en ella. Eso solía pasar cuando alguien realmente no quería mudarse a otro lado, menos a un jodido país tan distinto como lo era ese.

Tal vez no me creyera, pero entendía a que se refería su nostalgia. Aun así decidí no comentar nada al respecto, después de todo, no la conocía.

-¿Entonces por eso tu rabieta?- masculle.- ¿Extrañas oler las jodidas rosas?-.

Tal vez, si eso era lo que le traía mayor nostalgia, podía hacer algo por ella.

Ella permaneció callada, tal vez curiosa ante mi pregunta.

-¡Sujétate fuerte niñata!- Le advertí al segundo que aceleraba con toda la potencia de la moto.

Ella sintió que caería, aunque realmente venia bien agarrada, y se asusto tanto que se pego ajustadamente a mí, soltando una gritillo de terror. Eso me causo tanta gracia que comencé a reír con fuerza.

No sé porque, pero por primera vez en toda al jodida noche, me sentía realmente relajado. Cavilé que por el momento, no necesitaba de ningún cigarrillo, con esa cómica francesilla me bastaba para sentirme cómodo. Tras un momento, esa sensación se intensifico cuando su suave y cálida risa empapo mis sentidos.

Tras el silencio, sentí como su cuerpo se relajaba notoriamente, y como su agarre se alejaba de mi espalda. Percibí el tensar de sus piernas par asirse mejor de la moto, y me percate por el retrovisor de sus manos extendidas como alas.

Su rostro era imperturbable, una sonrisa suave de satisfacción surcaba sus labios, y el viento batía sus cabellos con soltura, meciéndolos con seducción juguetona.

Parecía una diosa a punto de alzar vuelo.

Aquello me recordó una canción que solía escuchar de niño, cuando estaba solo, y comencé a reproducirla en mi mente. Cuando menos lo pensé, mi voz se la tarareaba a ella. La chica amplio su sonrisa al escucharme, lo cual intensifico la sensación de calidez que me embargaba.

"_¿Quién demonios eres?"_ Me preguntaba viéndola de vez en vez por el retrovisor, maravillado ante todas esas emociones extrañas y diferentes que me había forzado a experimentar, en menos de unas horas.

Aquello era nuevo y me sacaba un poco de quicio, pero la realidad era, que deseaba con ansias más sensaciones provocadas por esa misteriosa chica.

¿Cuál sería su límite?

* * *

Un detalle que deseo agregarles!

Si cualquiera de ustedes esta interesado/ curioso por saber que canciones estaba pensando al escribir estos utimos dos capitulos, pueden verlo en unos links en mi twitter.

La verdad no lo utilizo, asi que le encontre un uso ligero con esto.

Mi usuario es, tal como este Saadikdoll

En fin, un detalle. Espero nos sigmaos leyendo y agradezco profundamente sus comentarios y su lealtad a la historia.

Salut!


	10. Moi et Lui Dans la Nuit

Condujo su moto cerca de media hora, recorriendo oscilante por avenidas muy largas y calles sorprendentemente estrechas. Sakura permaneció callada sin intentar entablar conversación alguna. Se encontraba sumamente cómoda dentro de aquel silencio.

Y parecía que el tal Hidan opinaba lo mismo, pues después de tararear unas cuantas canciones más, sus labios se sellaron por completo. Más la atmosfera se percibía ligera, y eso la hacía sentir satisfecha.

Finalmente, frente al horizonte que se asomaba más delante, entre las enormes edificaciones urbanas modernistas, un espeso muro de árboles frondosos apareció contrastando con el panorama. Aquella área verde se extendía más allá de donde alcanzaba su vista, desde el ángulo en que se encontraba era enorme.

Rodearon una buena parte en el vehículo, antes de que Hidan diera vuelta en un retorno y se acercara aun más al sitio. Se estacionó frente a un portón forjado en metal y apagó la motocicleta.

Curiosa, Sakura bajó y observó como el hombre sacaba su celular del bolsillo de la chaqueta, marcando rápidamente un número de memoria. No tardaron mucho en responderle.

-¡Hey Taka! Soy yo.- Exclamó contento.- ¡Obviamente jodido idiota!- Tras sus palabras hubo una larga pausa, hasta que una risa satisfecha se hizo presente.- ¡Vale!-.

Colgó el teléfono y se quedó ahí, esperando junto a su moto. No la miraba ni le dirigía palabra alguna, pero tampoco la ignoraba. Tomaba en cuenta su presencia y la hacía sentir cómoda en aquella espera.

El semblante de aquel hombre le parecía intrigante y familiar a la vez.

Era extraño, Sakura tenía esa ansiedad de su infancia, cuando sabia que alguien (a menudo su padre), portaba una sorpresa para ella escondida bajo la manga. Pero, igual que cuando pequeña, decidió no preguntar nada y aguardar.

Tras unos minutos, una figura se acercó hasta las rejas de hierro forjado. La luz artificial de los faroles del portón dejó ver con claridad a un tipo a mitad de sus veintes, de barba cerrada y abundante cabello castaño. Usaba lentes de pasta gruesa negra, dándole un aire nerd. Sus ropas se notaban gastadas, por su camiseta de manga larga gris claramente deslavada y sus jeans rotos.

A pesar de la apariencia hippie, su rostro dejaba ver facciones finas y cálidos ojos café claros, brillantes en contraste a su piel bronceada. Al ver a los visitantes, su rostro se curvo en una sonrisa que dejo ver unos dientes perfectos de un blanco ligero y natural. Se veía como una persona agradable y sencilla.

No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que era uno de esos chicos atractivos que aun no caían en cuenta de su físico. Por ende, la atmosfera que lo rodeaba era ligera y en absoluto pedante.

-_Zup man_!- Saludó feliz el hombre de lentes.- Hace tiempo que no te asomabas por aquí.-

Ambos intercambiaron un saludo de manos fuerte y sencillo, de esa manera masculina en que los hombres tratan de mostrar su afecto; añadiendo un toque viril como un golpe en el hombro, restando (según ellos) sentimentalismo al asunto. A ella siempre le daba risa aquello, era uno de esos aspectos del comportamiento humano que se le antojaban absurdos ¿Qué tenia de malo que dos hombres se abrazaran?

Aunque la idea de ello le parecía (a su pesar), aun más graciosa.

-Lo sé, he estado jodidamente ocupado con la banda. Estábamos de gira por el país hasta hace unos días.- Explico el rockero, separándose del contacto

-Enserio ¿Por cuánto tiempo?- Preguntó el tipo, sinceramente admirado.

-Solo llevábamos tres meses.- Su respuesta era simple, y la enfatizo moviendo los hombros con indiferencia.

-¡Bah! ¿Por qué tan pronto? No creo que les fueran tan mal…-

-Nunca.- Respondió fanfarronamente el cantante, esta vez descartando la idea sin deje de humildad.- Sucede que la jodida comadreja tenía un asunto pendiente, y volvimos antes.-

-_Whateva…-_ Respondió su amigo en inglés, nuevamente marcando un fuerte acento californiano.- ¿Cómo se llama tu amiga?- Pregunto, lanzándole una sonrisa amable a la joven.

Sakura, quien los había estado estudiando absorta hasta ese momento, cayó en cuenta de que por fin la observaba, así que ella respondió con el mismo gesto gentil.

-Te lo diría con gusto.- Dijo Hidan.- Pero no tengo ni puta idea.-

En eso volteó a verla y su sonrisa socarrona de medio lado se le dibujo en los labios. El comentario la hizo reír divertida. Al parecer no se había tragado el cuento de que su nombre era "Coco" ¿Qué más habría notado en aquel lapso de tiempo en el bar?

Su amigo los observó con incredulidad y luego también comenzó a reír.

-¿Sabes Hidan? El secuestro es un delito…- comenzó a bromear su amigo.- Hey chica, si este tío te intenta hacer alguna proposición extraña, intenta golpearlo en el lado izquierdo del torso, es su punto más débil sin dejarlo estéril.-

El joven miro a su amigo de reojo y añadió:

-Aunque si lo hicieras, creo que las calles de Japón serian más seguras.

-¿Qué acaso tengo cara de jodido violador?- Preguntó con leve molestia el acusado, separando su mirada de la chica, para apuñalar con los ojos al moreno.

-No.- Respondió ella, adentrándose por primera vez en la conversación.- Pero considero injusto que solo me adviertan a mí. ¿Qué tal tu? No sabes quién soy realmente- La chica los miro alzando una ceja retadora.- ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez termines en una bañera llena de hielo, sin un riñón.- Su sonrisa se curvaba en un gesto similar al del músico.

Los ojos amatistas de él brillaron, y rio por lo bajo con su voz profunda, sinceramente divertido, mientras su amigo con menos sutileza se partía a carcajadas.

-Bastante lista la chica.- Afirmó como cumplido.

-No lo dudes ni un segundo.- Añadió ella, guiñándoles un ojo juguetonamente.

-¡Oy "Chica lista."!- Le llamó Hidan a manera de apodo.- Este jodido hipster que vez aquí es Depp.-

-¡Hipster tu culo!- Respondió el otro, ofendido.

El otro volteó los ojos en una manifestación de sarcasmo.

-¡Por favor! eres un hipster de mierda de pies a cabeza. No es que tenga un problema con ello, pero no puedes ocultarlo ni de coña.- Le respondió con una voz firme que no dejaba nada a discusión.

Ambos le parecieron hilarantes a la joven, peleaban como adolescentes, aun cuando hacía ya tiempo que había pasado esa etapa. Aun detrás de su carcajada, hubo algo que le llamó la atención.

-¿Depp como el actor americano? Pensé que tu nombre era Taka.- Preguntó curiosa.

-Sí, es un apodo. En realidad me llamo Takahiro, pero no me agrada ese nombre. Solo este idiota…- hizo un ademan con la cabeza señalando a Hidan.- me llama Taka.-

-¿Y por qué Depp?- Indagó la joven.

El sonrió y continúo con su explicación:

-Estudie en América durante cinco años en la universidad. Cuando regresé, mis amigos comenzaron a compararme con él por mi look y el hecho que viví en california. Imagino que sabes que la mayoría de las personas asocian Hollywood con este estado, aun cuando existen un centenar de pueblos y ciudades aparte de los vecindarios de L.A. Aunque aun con esta excusa considero la razón una estupidez realmente, porque tengo entendido que Johnny Depp es de Kentucky.- Depp solo se encogió de brazos.

-Sí, se a que te refieres.- Respondió la chica comprensiva.

En varias ocasiones le había tocado conocer a gente que asumía que por vivir en París era vecina de Jean Paul Gautier u otros diseñadores. Creían que vestía ropa estrafalaria de pasarela futurista en la calle, y desayunaba croissants en su ventanal con vista a la torre Eiffel.

La verdad es que ella vivía a una hora de la ciudad, vestía prendas sencillas y ¡Por el amor de Dios odiaba comer pan! Las personas suelen suponer bastante conociendo muy poco.

Perdida en sus cavilaciones, no notó como su comentario provocó que ambos hombres la miraran con interrogantes en sus rostros.

Hidan la observaba atento; entre más escuchaba aquella chica, más curiosidad le causaba. Desde sus gestos refinados aguzando esa aura sencilla pero flirteante que la rodeaba, hasta su aspecto sobre-arreglado (que se le antojaba desacorde con su personalidad), toda ella le resultaba fuera de lo común, y esto provocaba reacciones en él que aun no comprendía del todo.

"_¿Quién carajo eres?" _Con un demonio, ni siquiera conocía su verdadero nombre y ya había buscado un consuelo para ella.

En eso, Hidan recordó el motivo de su visita.

"_¡Mierda! Tanta palabrería me hizo olvidarlo por un maldito segundo…"_

Se llevo la mano a los labios y se aclaro la garganta con sutileza, llamando la atención de su amigo. Él lo miro unos segundos intrigado y de repente, su mirada se ilumino ante la comprensión de algo.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios estoy pensando?- Exclamo Depp de la nada, dándose una palmada teatral en la frente.- Pasen, hoy el guardia se ha ido temprano.

Abrió más la reja en la que se recargaba, y los invito a entrar en aquel sitio con un gesto de cabeza. Sakura contuvo el aliento por un instante, tras adentrarse más en aquel espacio abierto, cayó en cuenta que era uno de los jardines más grandes que había visto nunca.

Los chicos la miraron sonrientes, mientras la joven paseaba sus ojos, maravillada por cada una de las flores, arboles y construcciones japonesas, que se alzaban por el enorme y hermoso terreno. Claro está que había visto jardines así de ornamentados antes, pero era tan increíble el verlo en el corazón de una urbe, no en las afueras marginadas de la ciudad, ni adornando los límites de algún antiguo castillo o palacio.

-¿Disfrutando el paisaje?- Preguntó Depp en un tono divertido. Se había dado cuenta de su admiración, mientras caminaban hacia la caseta del guardia.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- Cuestionó ella a la vez, mirándolo ansiosa por una respuesta.

El joven frunció el ceño con incredulidad y volteo hacia su amigo buscando alguna explicación, pero el solo le sonrió con su habitual socarronería.

-¿Lo dices enserio?- Depp la miro algo curioso, pero al notar su asentimiento sincero, comenzó a explicar.- Este es el Jardín nacional Shinjuku Gyoen.

-Estos jardines existen desde la era Tokugawa y abarcan un poco menos de 60 hectáreas. Está abierto al público durante el día; posee invernaderos, tres clases diferentes de jardines, estanques, una galería de arte, una residencia de sus dueños originales y dos casas de té. Creo que es todo…- Dijo pensativamente mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

-_Voilà superb_!- murmuró Sakura aun asombrada tanto por lo del parque como por la memorización de Depp.

-_Excuse me?-_ Preguntó Depp, reaccionando instintivamente ante un idioma extranjero.

-¡Ah Taka! Olvidé decirte que la señorita crème brûlée aquí presente, nos visita desde el lejano reino del jodido baguette.- aclaró el músico.

-_Really? Awesome!_- Exclamó el joven sonriendo.- Eso explica el porqué no conoces este lugar. Si eres de Francia te encantara el…-comenzó a aconsejar emocionado, pero de repente sus ojos brillaron tras alguna comprensión misteriosa para ella, y el chico sello sus labios al instante.

-_Ok, __**NOW**__ I really get it! __You clever asshole_…- Dijo Depp, mirando con cara socarrona a Hidan.

Sakura pudo apreciar la cara de complicidad de ambos. Tal vez no tenía idea de que estaban maquilando, pero su actitud misteriosa le parecía cómica.

Al llegar a la puerta de la caseta, el chico de lentes se adentro, dejándolos solos por unos momentos. Escucharon un tumulto de movimientos torpes provenientes del sitio, hasta que finalmente cesaron al salir de nuevo a su encuentro. Depp llevaba en las manos una botella de Jack Daniels.

-Cógela. No tengo abrigos extra, así que esta es para el frio.- Le indico a Hidan, entregándosela.- También es la que te debía de la última apuesta. Recuérdame no volver a jugar póker contigo y Kakuzu de nuevo.- suspiró con arrepentimiento ante el recuerdo de su brutal derrota.- Continúen ustedes, yo tengo que ir al invernadero a continuar con una investigación.-

-¿Al invernadero? ¿A esta hora?- La chica repitió incrédula sus palabras.

-Sí, la única razón por la que me permiten estar aquí de noche es porque llevo a cabo unas investigaciones para mis jefes. Es por ese motivo que me puedo encontrar sin supervisión oficial, y por lo cual, ustedes dos pueden entrar. Prácticamente mis influencias los están colando.- Añadió con tono de fingido egocentrismo, y le guiño un ojo a la chica.

-Eso es genial.- Celebró la "rubia" sonriendo.- A sido un placer conocerte Taka.-

El joven sonrió con gusto.

-Sabes, tú puedes llamarme así, suena bien en tus labios.-

- _Merci pour vos mots doux.-_ Agradeció ella con un ligero asentimiento.

-_Dude_ esta chica me agrada, es lista y tiene clase.- Dijo Taka mirando a Hidan.

Desde su ángulo, ella no podía ver el rostro del aludido, pero deseo haberlo hecho, pues sea lo que sea que dibujo su gesto, hizo que Taka lo mirara intrigado.

-Bien, no queremos robar más tiempo de tus jodidos experimentos maniacos.- Respondió Hidan, mientras se daba la vuelta para alejarse del lugar.

Sakura lo siguió, pero no pudo evitar voltear una última vez hacia el chico de lentes, quien había comenzado a reír como científico loco de una manera forzada. Este último le guiño un ojo, antes de alejarse en dirección contraria.

-Es un tipo bastante peculiar tu amigo.- Dijo Sakura mirando el camino que había seguido Taka.

Hidan manejo una sonrisa de medio lado que a ella le parecía cada vez más atractiva. El respiro hondo admirando el cielo estrellado que se alzaba sobre ellos mientras paseaban.

-Está más demente que la mayoría de las personas que conozco, pero supongo que solo estando jodidamente demente se puede llegar a ser tan genial. –Su vista se mantenía alzada, mirando algo más allá de las estrellas, refulgiendo en los recuerdos de su mente.

-Taka es de esos cerebros jóvenes con miles de títulos, trabajando para el Ministerio del Medio ambiente. Y aunque no le guste estar rodeado de esos cerdos burócratas creídos de coña, es bastante reconocido por ellos.- Su voz reflejaba el gusto que sentía por su amigo.

La chica comenzó a reír con fuerza contra su voluntad. Era cierto, las personas que generalmente trabajaban en los ministerios (al menos que ella haya conocido) resultaban extremadamente pedantes y demasiado satisfechos de sí mismos. Pero esto no era lo que le resultaba tan divertido: ¿Qué pensaría este hombre si supiera que su padre era el posible Primer Ministro de Japón?

La idea de su cara (o mejor aún), del rostro de su padre siendo confundido con el máximo exponente de los burócratas pedantes gubernamentales la partía de risa. Aunque debía admitir, que a ella le agradaban aun menos estos tipos ministeriales.

-¿Es que dije algo gracioso o qué carajo?- Pregunto él, deteniéndose un momento para observarla molesto ante la reacción obtenida tras su cumplido.

-Más de lo que te imaginas.- Respondió sinceramente Sakura.- Pero no creas que me burlo de tu amigo, realmente me parece una persona sorprendente.- Manejo añadir, tranquilizándose.

El cantante la observó un momento más, y al parecer le resultó honesta, pues su calma y actitud socarrona le regresaron al rostro.

Tal y como el trayecto en motocicleta, el silencio se acomodo placido entre ambos, una vez más esa falta de conversación se sentía cómoda y calidad. Sakura observaba maravillada los estanques y crisantemos que se alzaban conforme avanzaban una senda trazada por los pasos de su acompañante. La chica bailoteaba contenta; de vez en vez señalaba alguna que otra flor para indicar que se acercaría a verla. Él solo la observaba sereno y paciente, mientras ella disfrutaba de todo aquello.

Tras lo que se le antojaba más de una hora de andar por el parque, atravesaron un último tramo de jardín estilo ingles que se materializo ante ellos después de los hermosos paisajes tradicionales nipones.

La joven sentía que iban a un paso algo apresurado, pero aun así no se quejaba, sabía (gracias a Taka) que el lugar era demasiado grande para recorrerlo pausadamente.

Fue cuando ella cavilaba en esto, que él hombre volvió a pronunciar palabra.

-Bien, como sea. Ya casi llegamos al maldito jardín.- La voz de Hidan denotaba nuevamente esa anticipación que despertaba la curiosidad.

-Pero si estamos caminando por un jardín en este momento, a decir verdad por varios. ¿Por qué habríamos de buscar uno en especial?- La chica soltó una risilla coronando su lógica.

-Tú misma lo dijiste hace rato.- El hombre se detuvo en seco, y le señalo algo en el horizonte.- Extrañas oler de las jodidas rosas.-

Sakura siguió curiosa el rumbo que indicaba aquel brazo y sintió a su corazón dar un vuelco.

-_Mon Dieu…- _Fue lo único que logró pronunciar.

Ante ella se alzaba un jardín hermoso e inmenso, creado bajo un estilo francés tan purista que, por un instante, juraría que había vuelto a casa.

Los arboles enormes bordeaban un claro de césped verde aterciopelado. Adornando en su centro a lo lejos, unos matorrales formados con suavidad en líneas curvas. En las orillas, a los pies de los pinos, se encontraban arbustos tupidos de bellas flores blancas, rojas, rosadas: todas en colores primaverales. Por si fuera poco, la luz de la luna daba un brillo refrescante y místico a todo aquello, volviendo las tonalidades del paisaje tan vivas y refulgentes como el cristal.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se echo a correr (como una loca tal vez, pero no le podía importar menos), y comenzó a reír eufórica al inhalar el dulce efluvio que las rosas impregnaban en el aire. Siguió corriendo derecho, ignoraba cuanto se había alejado del hombre, pero no paso mucho tiempo hasta que su camino se vio truncado por un lago.

Sakura observó el reflejo de la luna en las apacibles aguas envueltas en oscuridad, su belleza estática la absorbía con ansiosa suavidad, intentando poseer parte de su inmaculada luminancia.

Se dejó caer completamente en el pasto, con el rostro fijo en el manto nocturno que se alzaba imponente sobre ella. Contemplaba los astros, como su brillo tímido y albino seducía a su mirada, incapaz de apartarla de ellos. Reclamaban su atención con un fervor que a la chica le parecía romántico, la necesidad de un amante melancólico que partiría al amanecer.

Escuchó el rumor de pies moviéndose en la hierba más atrás. Hidan se sentó a su lado en silencio, sus ojos bajos buscando algo dentro de su chaqueta. Finalmente un chasquido metálico lleno sus oídos y el olor a tabaco se unió a la mezcla del perfume natural de la noche. Por el bordillo del ojo, Sakura observó como él imitaba su gesto, alzando la faz al cielo y se prendía de esa imagen.

Ahora sus ojos jades no observaban más el firmamento, su atención se vio prendada en una sensación infinitamente más interesante: quedó enganchada en él.

Su posición le otorgaba una imagen completa de su perfil, cincelado con una perfección casi artística. Sus facciones se le antojaban masculinas y perfectas. Su quijada fuerte y viril se alzó aun más, mientras exhalaba uniformemente el humo blanco fuera de sus pulmones.

La chica se quedó viendo las tersas formas retorcidas que nacían del humo de su cigarro, contemplándolas con atención hipnotizanté hasta que desaparecían danzantes en el aire. De repente sintió una punzada en el estomago y su corazón comenzó a latir acelerado. Sin saber la razón, giró su rostro de nuevo hacia el hombre.

Se quedó sin aliento al encontrarse bajo la mirada de aquellos ojos amatista.

El hombre la contemplaba, aun en silencio, con una atención tan fuerte que se sentía perforada. Sin embargo no era la clase de miradas insinuantes e incomodas que solieran darle otros hombres, esta observación emitía curiosidad, la misma con la que se examina una pintura cuyo significado no puedes comprender.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella, y Sakura se vio envuelta dentro de un magnetismo tan grande que se le formó un nudo en la garganta. El brillo amatista refulgía con seducción e imponencia, un atractivo que estremecía a cualquiera sin piedad, pero aquello parecía ser algo que él mismo ignoraba. No deseaba cortar aquel contacto nunca, ahondando cada vez más dentro de su mirada. Casi exhala un lamento cuando por fin fue él quien corto la conexión visual.

Hidan dio otra larga bocanada a su cigarrillo y exhaló de nuevo antes de quitarse la chaqueta.

-Pescaras un jodido resfriado con esa ropa.- Dijo con voz algo apagada por mantener el cigarrillo entre sus labios.- Estas temblando.

Sakura hizo un gesto de sorpresa ante sus palabras, no pudo evitar el sonrojo al examinarse. Su cuerpo temblaba casi imperceptible, y su piel se encontraba visiblemente erizada en cualquiera de los rincones descubiertos por su atuendo. Sintió como un leve calor inundaba sus mejillas, no estaba segura cuanto de esa reacción era realmente por el frio y cuanto debido a él.

-Gracias.- Murmuro con calma, tomando la chaqueta de cuero negro que le extendían.

Él no dijo nada, tomó la botella que descansaba en el espacio de césped entre ambos, arrancó el plástico protector y retiró la tapa. La joven observó curiosa como de su pantalón sacaba y abría con un rápido movimiento una navaja de bolsillo con apariencia pulida y pesada, y comenzaba a retirar con su afilada punta la orilla de aluminio grueso envuelto en el cuello de vidrio. El reflejo de la luz no le permitió leer la inscripción tallada en la hoja. En un instante el aro negro cayó al suelo con facilidad y él simplemente pudo retirar el dosificador de plástico que venía dentro.

Hidan se guardó el cuchillo, cogió el cigarro nuevamente entre sus dedos, y dio un largo trago a la botella. Una exhalación rasposa silbo de sus labios tras beber.

-¡Joder!- dijo él, satisfecho.

-Ingenioso.- Le dijo ella sonriendo, mientras se colocaba la chaqueta.

-Simplemente es más jodidamente fácil beber así que con la maldita cosa esa ¿no lo crees?- Le respondió, ofreciéndole la botella.

-Seguro.- Afirmó ella, tomando la botella y dándole, al igual que él, un buen trago.

Hidan se quedó examinándola mientras bebía, nuevamente las mismas observaciones acudían a su mente. La chica se veía con la típica apariencia de todas las mujeres que rondaban a su alrededor: su ropa era escandalosamente reveladora, físicamente era sensual y bebía como jodido marinero. Pero a la vez era (no entendía porque) obviamente distinta al resto.

La joven no se veía cómoda en esas ropas, lo notó mientras caminaban: acomodaba su entallado pantalón continuamente y cubría su escote cruzándose de brazos inconsciente. Era atractiva y en el escenario la rodeaba un aura seductor y provocativo, pero tras la huida en ningún momento se le había insinuado. Ni estando solos, ni cuando conversaban con Taka.

También le llamó la atención lo bien que se llevó con su amigo, diciendo que la mayoría de las chicas que buscaban estar a solas con él parecían molestas por cualquier clase de pausa, o demasiado urgidas de un hombre (por lo que también hacían proposiciones absurdas a quien le presentaran). Ella se mostraba genuinamente interesada en lo que Taka le contara.

Pero sobretodo, no lograba sacar el eco de su voz cantando en el bar. Era una entonación pura y sincera, como el cantico de una sirena. Toda ella parecía una ninfa mitológica, emitiendo suaves melodías a través de sus carnosos y rojos labios, corriendo por los prados en completa libertad, con la gracia de una bailarina de ballet, y los absorbentes y demandantes ojos jade que refulgían ante la luz de la luna.

En más de una ocasión esa noche, la chica le había robado el aliento. Cuando escuchó su nostalgia en el camino, no pudo evitar sentir necesidad de animarla. Al instante pensó en aquel jardín francés, y se encamino a él sin dudar. Cuando vio la sonrisa de euforia en aquel rostro sonrosado, supo que había valido la pena. La había estado observando todo el tiempo, hasta que finalmente la siguió cuando se perdió de vista.

La miró mientras daba otro trago a la botella y miraba el horizonte pensativa. Bebía bastante para ser una chica de figura petite (se veía aun más pequeña vestida con su chaqueta de cuero varias tallas más grande), pero no parecía que se embriagara con facilidad.

¡Qué carajo! Solo podía sacar conclusiones que lo dejaban más confuso.

Sacó otro cigarrillo de la cajetilla y lo colocó entre sus labios, su mano derecha sosteniendo su encendedor. Finalmente fue ella quien lo desenganchó de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Qué significa?- Preguntó la joven con voz curiosa.

-¿Eh?- Exclamó poco grácil, sin entender a que se refería.

-El tatuaje.- Insistió sonriente señalando el antebrazo de él.- ¿Qué significa?-.

Hidan se miró la parte interna del antebrazo derecho por un instante, la tinta negra contrastando de manera notoria con su piel clara. En una escritura cursiva y sobria, la palabra _**"Valkoinen"**_estaba plasmada. Tenía tantos años con el que en ocasiones olvidaba su existencia.

Entornó su vista en ella, sus ojos verdes observándolo con atención, expectantes ante su respuesta. No deseaba mentirle, pero tampoco la conocía. Le sonrió de medio lado y cogió la botella de su mano.

-Te diré algo niñata.- Su voz era desenfada y provocadora.- Si algún día te vuelvo a ver, y vamos al jodido lugar donde me lo hice, te contare su historia ¿te parece?- Sin añadir más su sonrisa se amplió al ver el rostro de ella lleno de interrogantes, y dio un trago al whiskey.

Aquello le parecía imposible, dudaba incluso volver a verla; pero al menos no se negaba a lo que sucediera. Mientras sentía el cálido liquido resbalando por su garganta, su piel se le erizaba en la nuca. No entendía porque la reacción de su cuerpo, pero sabía que la idea de revelar a alguien su historia lo turbaba. Solo Itachi, Kakuzu y la banda conocían su pasado. Y aun dentro de ese círculo, los dos primeros eran quienes sabían un poco más de lo "necesario".

-De acuerdo.- Asintió finalmente ella.- Es una promesa.-

Hidan comenzó a reír divertido al ver cómo le extendía su tersa y fina mano para cerrar el pacto. Le siguió el juego y se dieron un apretón formal. Después de considerarlo, se dio cuenta de que nadie había logrado sacarlo de sus cavilaciones con esa facilidad, aquella chiquilla era divertida.

-Es un contrato verbal, así que cuando el momento llegue no podrás retractarte.- Estipuló la chica.

-¡Oy! No lo dudes ni un jodido instante, yo siempre cumplo mi palabra.- Alegó serio.

Ella lo miro un momento, su sonrisa y mirada se volvieron cálidas.

-Estoy segura de ello.- Añadió con un guiño travieso. Sus ojos refulgiendo con brillo seductor.

Él se quedo serio de repente y desvió su mirada al lago. Dio un trago aun más largo al whiskey y otra calada a su pitillo. Hidan estaba seguro, que si hubiera sido un colegial, muy posiblemente se hubiese sonrojado. Aun así no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido al ver la expresión en ella de hacía un momento.

"_¡Carajo tío te estás amariconando!"_ Se reprendió mentalmente.

-Aunque digas eso, no puedo confiar ni de coña en tu palabra.- Dijo él mirándola desafiante, intentando ocultar su reacción.- La experiencia me ha enseñado a no confiar en perras rubias envueltas en cuero.-

El sonrió con ironía de medio lado, esperando alguna clase de alegato ofensivo. Pero nuevamente la chica fue en contra de sus expectativas.

-Bien, entonces agradezco no ser rubia.- Le dijo ella con voz aterciopelada, quitándole la botella de la mano.

La chica dio otro trago y él la observo, ahora la sonrisa de él era la que se ensanchaba. Cerró los ojos y respiro hondo, absorbiendo la frialdad de la noche en sus pulmones. Se llevó el cigarro a los labios y las manos detrás de su cabeza, para recostarse en el césped.

La posición le daba un nuevo ángulo del perfil de la chica. Su piel suave y blanca resplandecía con brillo natural, la punta de su nariz fina se curvaba un poco tras beber algo tan concentrado, un gesto inconsciente. Ella lo miró por encima del hombro y curvo sus labios en una mueca sensual.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto?- Le cuestionó con un susurro suave.

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo.- Reviró al instante sin inmutarse.

-Porque eres diferente.-Contestó ella sin vacilar.- Hay algo detrás de tu mirada que no logro descifrar.- Dio otro trago a la botella y se hecho de espalda al césped.- Y tal vez porque estoy un poco ebria.-

Fue en ese momento cuando Hidan se dio cuenta del sonrojo rosado pintado con sutileza en sus pómulos. El verde de sus ojos se hacía más obvio ante el contraste, y sus labios húmedos y carnosos se movían en un gesto desganado.

-¿Y cómo demonios no querías estar ebria? Nos hemos acabado la jodida botella, y ve a saber que putas tomaste en el bar.- Le dijo recostándose en un costado para mirarla, sonriendo de medio lado mientras apartando la botella vacía de sus manos.

En ese momento, la chica se dejo venir junto con la botella, quedando sobre su costado, a menos de un palmo de distancia de él. La cercanía era tanta que Hidan podía sentir el cálido aliento de la chica chocarle en la barbilla. Su perfume dulzón y el aroma enmaderado del whiskey inundaron sus sentidos.

-Aun no me has respondido- Reclamó, mirándole directo a los ojos. Al parecer no estaba completamente consciente de su posición. El músico no podía entender como alguien se podía embriagar así, tan repentinamente sin ninguna señal preventiva. Debían ser los jodidos genes europeos.

El pensamiento le hizo reír, una broma personal le vino a la mente.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Le pregunto ella, en una voz juguetona e infantil.

Él se limitó a mirarla sin cambiar su expresión, y le retiró el cabello del rostro. Sakura se sonrojó aun más ante el gesto.

-No lo entenderías.- Le dijo él en tono de burla.

La chica frunció el ceño ofendida, ¿Qué acaso la creía tonta?

-Pruébame.- Le retó.

-¿En verdad es eso lo que quieres?- Le dijo con voz seductora.

La chica sintió como su corazón desembocaba su ritmo en un compás casi demencial mientras el hombre le pasaba un brazo bajo el cuello, y con el otro acariciaba su mejilla con un pulgar en la comisura de la boca. Sus labios rozaron por su pómulo izquierdo al acercarse a su oreja, un susurro acariciante y rasposo inundo su tímpano:

-Yo no besó niñatas ebrias.- Fue lo que pronunció.

Sakura sintió como su sonrojo se convertía de signo de timidez a cabreo.

-¡Jodete!- Le gritó mientras lo apartaba de un empujón.

Hidan comenzó a reír enérgico, un sonido envolvente y profundo proveniente de su pecho. Su diversión era estridente y no podía parar.

-¡Joder! Deberías haber visto tu cara…- se partía de risa sin poder controlarse.

-_Tais-toi!- _Lo calló en vano_- Casse-toi con!-_ Le dijo exasperada, aun golpeando su duro pecho con sus puños, no había forma de que le causara el menor daño.

-No sé qué coño estás diciendo, pero eso sonó bastante vulgar señorita Crème brûlée.- Sus labios curvados en su mueca satisfecha.

-_Idiot!-_ Respondió ella, lanzándole una mirada asesina mientras se colocaba encima de su torso para seguirlo golpeando. Aunque al parecer sus golpes le provocaban lo mismo que simples cosquillas.

-¡Oy oy! Lo siento.- Dijo él intentando calmarla, aun divertido.

La tomó de las muñecas con una mano y con la otra le recostó la cabeza en su pecho. Sakura se quedó pasmada ante la acción. Podía escuchar el ronco sonido de su pecho mientras una risilla nacía de él.

El sonido de su risa le inundo los tímpanos, y no pudo evitar sentirse nuevamente relajada. Sakura cerró los ojos y se dejó absorber por el aroma de su pecho: una mezcla de colonia, tabaco y un sutil detergente en las ropas envolvía su olfato. Tal vez no sonara atractivo, pero era una mezcla que se le antojaba cruda y deliciosa.

Hidan dejo de reír y contempló como la chica descansaba su rostro plácidamente sobre él. Su cuerpo se movía conforme el subir y bajar de la respiración de su pecho y al instante la voz de la chica comenzó a surgir en un canto suave susurrante, un tarareó apaciguante y terso.

La entonación lo hizo pensar al instante en la luna. Al cerrar los ojos se dejó absorber por el dulce sonido de su voz; aun detrás de sus parpados el blanco brillo refulgía cautivante e inocente en su mente.

Sakura podía sentir su respiración pausada y el latir calmo de su pecho. No interrumpió su canto cuando la mano del hombre comenzó a cepillar sus cabellos, no creía que notara que fuera artificial, y no deseaba interrumpir el momento para aclarárselo.

El alcohol la hacía sentir ligera y cálida, pero nunca había estado lo suficientemente ebria para sentirse de aquella manera. Se encontraba plácidamente recostada en el pecho de un extraño del cual solo conocía el nombre (o al menos como lo llamaban), pero aun así pensaba que no existía lugar más familiar que aquél. La tranquilidad del momento la había hecho despertar un recuerdo inesperado que afloraba en ella cuando la luna bañaba su semblante en las noches parisinas.

Al terminar la entonación, hubo un momento de pausa. Hidan se encontraba envuelto en un trance placentero, la brisa fría de la noche acariciaba su cuerpo, y el perfume dulce de la chica lo hacía evocar una noche de primavera. No era consciente de su mano moviendo la cabellera de Sakura, pero en ese momento con dificultad podía recordar siquiera donde se encontraba.

De repente la voz de la chica irrumpió la calma, su volumen era de nuevo un susurro, pero ahora una melancolía envolvía su tono.

-_"Clair de Lune"_ es tal vez el único recuerdo vivido que tengo de mi madre.- Hidan abrió los ojos pausadamente y permaneció observando la luna, mientras escuchaba en silencio las palabras de Sakura.

-Su cabello castaño flotando como cascadas rizadas por sus hombros, mientras con rostro tranquilo sus labios me sonreían reconfortantes. Esas cosas son los retazos menos borrosos de la imagen que han permanecido en mis recuerdos. Lo único que permanece fuerte a pesar de los años, son sus manos.-

Sakura contempló sus propias manos, mientras seguía con su narración.

-Sus manos blancas y tersas, poseedoras de unos dedos finos y largos, moviéndose adiestrados en las cuerdas de su cello, interpretando a Debussy como una nana para su hija.-La chica sintió que su voz se quebraba un poco.- Tras su muerte, se volvió tabú para mí. Nunca me he atrevido a interpretarla con mis propias manos. Siento que sería un sacrilegio.-

No sabía si era debido al whiskey, la mudanza o la luna, pero la chica sentía deseos de compartir aquello con él. Su mano se cerró en un puño y se lo llevo al rostro. No deseaba llorar, aquello no lo ameritaba. Un reconfortante calor recorrió su espina, al sentir como la sentaba de nuevo, y le retiraban la mano del rostro. Los dedos del hombre se cerraron alrededor de su muñeca con suavidad.

Alzó la vista, y no se sorprendió ya el encontrarse directamente con sus orbes amatista. La chica suspiró y sus labios se curvaron en una resignada sonrisa.

-¿Me besaras ahora?- Le pregunto con suavidad, aunque ya suponía la respuesta.

Los ojos de Hidan brillaron con un destello que nuevamente ella no pudo interpretar. El hombre sonrió ampliamente y con voz burlona y gentil le respondió:

-Ya te lo dije, no besó a niñatas ebrias.-

-Por supuesto.- Dijo ella con voz comprensiva, mientras se desasía de su agarre.-

-¿Y tú? ¿Me dirás tu maldito nombre? Porque estoy bastante seguro que "Coco" no es; no tienes cara de fruta.- Pregunto él, con su sonrisa de medio lado.

Sakura rió ante la comparación, no recordaba ya el hecho de que jamás se habían presentado apropiadamente. Abrió la boca para responderle, pero en ese preciso segundo una canción de sonido electrónico irrumpió en el ambiente.

-Mierda…- Susurró Hidan, mientras se sacaba el móvil del bolsillo.

Leyó el identificador de llamadas, y sus ojos se abrieron en señal de recordar algo. Al contestar su voz era sarcástica y cortante.

-¿Qué carajo quieres?- Se quedó escuchando un momento a su interlocutor antes de replicar.- Si, era ese jodido imbécil, lo vi antes de que el policía de mierda comenzara su espectáculo de chulo. No tengo idea de que putas hacía ahí, pero era muy obvio que el tío estaba más arriba que un zepelín.-

Una sonrisa irónica se había dibujado en sus labios al narrar todo aquello, pero en menos de un instante su semblante se tenso. Se puso en pie y miró a la chica de reojo. Su vista se había vuelto oscura y Sakura sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver como su mirar era ¿frio? ¿Iracundo? No podía descifrar con exactitud sus emociones.

-Sí, aquí esta.- Decía, dirigiendo su vista al lago.- ¿Cómo coño te has enterado?-Una pausa.- Por supuesto…-

Sin mirarla, extendió el móvil hasta la chica, y ella lo tomó dudosa. Miró rápido el nombre del contacto, pero no tenía la menor idea de quién demonios podía ser _**"comadreja"**_. Para cuando se llevó el aparato a la oreja, el hombre ya se encontraba lejos, a orilla del lago.

-_Allô?-_ Preguntó dudosa con su acento francés.

-¡Sakura! Llevó horas intentando localizarte ¿Estás bien?-La voz aliviada de Itachi irrumpió en sus oídos.

-_Biensûr!_ ¿Con quién crees que hablas?- Una risilla salió de sus labios divertida, siempre la ponía de buen humor escuchar a Itachi en su modo protector.

El aroma distintivo del tabaco le llegó con sutileza impregnado en el viento, y sintió como una punzada en el pecho la embargaba. No sabía porque pero algo en el ambiente había cambiado, aquello le daba mala espina.

Se quedó contemplando a lo lejos, como el rockero era levemente iluminado por el reflejo de la luna en el lago, y como una pequeña mota de luz naranja se avivaba cada vez que le daba una bocanada a su cigarrillo. Desde ese ángulo solo podía ver su perfil, escondido entre el juego de sombras que creaban sus facciones.

-…¿Sakura?- La voz de Itachi la hizo volver a la realidad. Se había prendado de la imagen del músico el suficiente tiempo para que notara su distracción.

-_Désolé_, la señal del móvil debe estar fallando.- Una mentira piadosa nunca caía mal.

-No te preocupes. Te decía que Ino está aquí conmigo, se encuentra bien y tiene tu móvil. Hidan te traerá a mi departamento y yo las llevare a casa.- La voz del Uchiha era tranquila, pero dejaba en claro que esos eran los planes y no existía manera alguna de cambiarlos.

-De acuerdo.- Respondió simplemente sin cuestionar nada. Deseaba terminar esa conversación lo antes posible.

-Está bien, te veo en un rato, cuídate.- Una despedida de los más seria, debía haber percibido algo extraño en su voz.

Sakura cortó la llamada y dio un largo suspiro. Sabía que Itachi la reprendería por desaparecer de esa manera tras un evento tan intenso como lo fue la redada. Pero en realidad en ese momento el regaño o lo que pensara su amigo era lo que menos le interesaba.

Sakura se puso en pie y con un paso algo vacilante se acercó hasta el músico. Él no se movió ni un centímetro de su posición cuando la chica quedó a su lado, observándolo en silencio. Los ojos amatistas del hombre seguían clavados con decisión en el lago, pero al mirarlo la chica comprendía que su verdadera atención se encontraba en otro sitio lejos de ahí, en su mente.

-Toma.- Le dijo ella, extendiéndole el móvil.

Tras una pausa, Hidan finalmente entornó su mirada hacia el aparato, y lo cogió sin darle importancia.

-Vamos.- Le ordenó el hombre, mientras daba vuelta y avanzaba regresando sobre sus pasos.

Sakura lo observó en silencio, sintiendo como el nudo en su estomago se acrecentaba. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido? No tenía la menor idea de que era lo que Itachi le dijo, pero desde el momento en que recibió la llamada, el rostro despreocupado y altanero de Hidan se había transformado en una mueca de molestia, alguna especie de traición.

Y estaba segura de no era con su amigo, sino con ella, con quien se sentía de aquella manera.

El trayecto por los jardines, a diferencia de unas horas antes, fue silencioso e incomodo. Y cuando la joven tuvo que poner sus manos alrededor del torso del músico al montarse en la motocicleta, pudo sentir como sus fuertes músculos se tensaban ¿incordios? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

Esa tensión disminuyó considerablemente en el camino, pero siempre estuvo presente la sensación de hostilidad.

Tras una media hora, llegaron a una zona que se notaba habitada por personas económicamente favorecidas. No era un distrito de aristócratas como el que ella habitaba, pero si era notoria la burguesía en cada casa y edificio departamental por el que pasaban.

Finalmente, Hidan se detuvo frente a un edificio departamental, cuyas luces sobrias y brillantes daban un deje de elegancia a la construcción minimalista.

-Sígueme.- Le dijo Hidan con voz distante, al tiempo que bajaba de la moto.

La chica bajó, pero su alto tacón quedó atorado en un agujero sobre el pavimento y se rompió al instante. Cuando creía que colapsaría contra el suelo, el hombre ya la tenía en sus brazos.

-¡Oy! ¿Te encuentras bien?- En ese momento, su máscara de dureza se resquebrajo, y Sakura pudo ver sus preocupados orbes violáceos sondeando todo su cuerpo, comprobando que no se hubiera lastimado.

-_Oui, Je suis bien…_- La cercanía con su rostro tomo a Sakura desprevenida, y no pudo evitar desconectar su mente en ese lapso.

-Al parecer el susto te jodió el traductor francesilla.- Le dijo bromeando, dibujando por fin esa sonrisa de medio lado tan atractiva en sus labios.

-Disculpa, quise decir que estoy bien.- Dijo ella, riendo algo avergonzada.

La chica se puso en posición erguida y se quitó el zapato para ver el daño.

-Aunque no puedo asegurar que siga estándolo después de que mi histérica amiga materialista y psicótica vea lo que le hice a sus botas.- Prácticamente podía escuchar a Ino gritando histérica en su oído.

-Vamos.- Hidan le dio la espalda y colocó una rodilla en el suelo, ofreciendo su cuerpo para cargarla.- No puedo dejar que María Antonieta camine descalza ante la vista de los plebeyos.

Sakura comenzó a reír divertidísima, olvidando completamente la incomodidad de hacía unos momentos. Normalmente habría rechazado un trato como ese, ella se consideraba muy independiente y capaz, nunca había permitido que ningún hombre la tratara como figurilla de porcelana. Pero era algo en aquel rockero que hacía sus buenos tratos divertidos y mundanos. La verdad era que no pensaba mucho en las apariencias estando con aquel hombre.

-¿Sabes? Conoces muchos datos de Francia, hombre japonés.- Le dijo ella mientras rodeaba los hombros de Hidan con sus brazos para sujetarse.

-Conozco más cosas de las que te podrías siquiera imaginar señorita Crème brûlée.- Le provocó mientras se erguía y la alzaba sin dificultad sobre su espalda, agarrándola bien de los muslos.

El hombre la miró por encima de su hombro y le guiñó un ojo con complicidad. Ella sonrió con júbilo y colocó su mentón a un lado de su cuello con suavidad. Sakura pudo sentir la colonia varonil que impregnaba su piel y un escalofrió placentero la estremeció de pies a cabeza. Ahogó una risilla de colegiala en su pecho antes de que pudiera delatar sus emociones aniñadas.

Hidan comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, no sin antes saludar al portero risueño de la entrada, que contuvo su diversión al verlos. Sakura le dio una palmadita en el hombro y lo cuestionó intrigada:

-¿Estas consciente que hay un ascensor al final del vestíbulo claramente visible desde aquí?- Su ceja se alzo en señal de extrañeza.

-Esas cosas son para los jodidos obesos y para ancianos.- Le reviró él al instante mientras subía despreocupadamente por las escaleras, descartando su réplica.

-¡Pero Itachi vive en el último piso! No soy tan ligera …-

-¡Ligera como pluma a pesar de tus curvas de puta madre!- Dijo él alzándola en un brinco.

Sakura lanzó un gritito de quinceañera y se aferró más al cuello del hombre con los brazos mientras con sus piernas le rodeó el torso. El músico no paraba de reír divertido. Ella se sintió como un Koala aferrado y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, daba gracias a que no pudiera verla.

-Además…- dijo él entre carcajadas profundas.- lo que menos deseo es acelerar este momento.

Y mientras subían, el sonrojo de Sakura se acrecentó. ¿Qué era eso que estaba sintiendo? Mariposas se le agolpaban revoloteantés en el estomago y creía que las manos le sudarían de nervios. No creía haberse puesto así desde que era niña, cuando tenía un enamoramiento inocente con Sasuke.

Creía esas capacidades de nervios perdidas desde su adolescencia, cuando aprendió el arte de la coquetería, la seducción y el autocontrol de las verdaderas damas francesas, del cual su abuela era una experta. A veces pensaba que las dichosa Geishas niponas no le llegaban ni a los talones a las armas seductoras y la compañía tanto deleitable como exquisita, de la que Madame Bonheur era capaz de ofrecer.

Mientras Sakura trataba de calmar su pulso acelerado y dar un nuevo orden a sus ideas, Hidan enfrentaba una situación parecida.

El aroma del perfume fresco y primaveral de la piel de Sakura lo embelesaba desde el preciso instante en que sus brazos se le acercaron. Le costaba mucho trabajo el poder concentrar sus sentidos en caminar sin tropezar con algún escalón.

Luego, a diferencia de Sakura, el roce de su cuerpo tibio y curvilíneo tan pegado a él le causaba un alza en su temperatura corporal. Sentía una ansiedad arrebatadora por darle la vuelta y pegarla contra el muro para poder probar esos carnosos labios rojos que tanto lo habían tentado durante toda la noche.

Pero no era solo eso, no era como en otras ocasiones en las que quería poseer y hacer gemir a las mujeres en sus manos; era más bien un deseo de cercanía. Se conformaba solo con poder besarla en la oscuridad de un rincón, sin necesidad de tocar otra cosa que ese rostro color marfil, o sentir la tibieza de esa piel de cerezo rodeándolo como en aquel instante.

Más no podía. Y no solo por la excusa de la ebriedad, pues muy bien sabia él que esa chiquilla no estaba borracha; algo aligerada sí, pero no ebria. Era esa duda que le rondaba la cabeza, la cual confirmó con la llamada de la comadreja lo que lo frenaba. Después de todo, Hidan no era un traidor, menos con sus amigos, menos aun con el Uchiha.

Llegaron al último peldaño de la escalera y salieron al pasillo que lindaba a la izquierda. Solo había dos puertas en ese lugar de frente una con la otra. En la que les quedaba a la izquierda se leía: _"Katayama K." _grabado sobre una placa dorada en la puerta; el de la derecha decía _"Uchiha I."._

En lugar de llamar al timbre, Hidan dio un par de patadas no enérgicas, pero bastante sonoras a la entrada.

-¡Oy comadreja!- Gritó y dio otro par de patadas.

Sakura rió con fuerza, nunca había visto que alguien tuviera esa clase de trato con Itachi. Normalmente una mirada hostil de él provocaba que tu espíritu temblara de miedo. Nunca lo había experimentado por cuenta propia, pero si le tocó presenciarlo varias veces con algunas pobres almas desafortunadas.

Pero Hidan se veía temerario, su actitud altanera y despreocupada parecía no intimidarse en ningún instante. No era una fachada actuada para la seducción, él en verdad era así. Era esa autenticidad lo que más lograba cautivar a la mestiza.

-¿¡Qué demonios pasó! ¿Te encuentras bi…- Empezó al instante un molestamente preocupado Itachi al ver a la chica siendo cargada.

-¡Muévete al carajo Comadreja! Cuando deje la carga puedes comenzar con tus mariconadas.- Interrumpió Hidan mientras lo pasaba de largo hasta dejar a la chica en el sillón.

-¿Te pasó algo en el pie?- Continuó el Uchiha, ignorando totalmente a Hidan.

-Solo se me rompió el tacón de la bota.- Respondió la pelirrosa.

**-¿¡QUÉ! ¡Maldita seas Haruno! ¡ESA BOTA ERA UNA Dr. Martens modelo Gilda que me obsequiaron ****hace dos años en Londres! ¡La tenía en perfecto estado! **Estas **tan** muerta…- Se escuchó la enardecida voz de Ino, entrando a la sala por el ventanal del balcón.

-¡Coño! Asumo que ella es tu amiga.- Dijo el músico llevándose las manos a los bolsillos despreocupadamente, guiñándole el ojo con complicidad.

-En vivo y a todo color para su entretenimiento _Monsieur_.- Le respondió Sakura de buen humor.

Soltó una risita divertida y el hombre lució su mueca socarrona, ambos viéndose e ignorando el gesto de sorpresa y desconcierto que dominó los rostros de Ino e Itachi.

-Como sea, lo importante es que te encuentres bien.- Dijo Itachi mientras se agachaba un poco para besar la frente de Sakura con alivio.- Te traeré unas pantuflas-. Añadió sonriéndole amable mientras se retiraba a su habitación.

Unos nervios comenzaron a devorar a la joven por dentro al sentir aquel gesto en su frente. Generalmente no le tomaba importancia a ese tipo de cosas, Itachi lo hacía de vez en vez, desde que ella era pequeña. Sin embargo en esta ocasión deseaba que se hubiera restringido. Una mirada punzante a su espalda la perforaba como un taladro en la nuca, era tan fuerte que podía sentirlo.

-¿Pero no es un jodido encanto?- Soltó con sarcasmo el músico viendo la escena enfurruñado.

Una vez más, el tono hostil tensó a Sakura. Su amiga seguramente notó la extrañeza del cambio, pues al instante intervino despreocupadamente.

-Pensaría eso si no hubiera visto su aura amenazante cuando corrió a la policía del bar. Todo rastro de su príncipe interior se fue al demonio. Aunque así se ve más viril, si entiendes lo que digo.- Respondió Ino curvando sus labios con satisfacción.

-Mucho gusto. Soy Ino, la perra amiga de esta frentona. Seguro ya tuvo tiempo de hablarte mal de mí.- Le dijo con sonrisa cínica la rubia, ofreciéndole su mano.

-Hidan.- Le dijo él estrechándola.- Ya tuvimos ocasión para eso, tus expectativas han sido satisfechas.- una risa baja y ronca salió de su pecho, aquello lo divertía a sobremanera.

-Estoy segura.- Le dijo ella guiñándole un ojo coqueta.

La Haruno vio la escena y un sentimiento extraño punzo en su pecho, se sentía algo molesta, pero intento disimularlo.

-¿Podrías dejar de prostituirte con mi nuevo conocido? Zorra.- Le dijo Sakura arrojándole su zapato en las piernas.

Bien, al menos pensó en intentar disimularlo.

-Auch, ¡Golfa!- Murmuró ella, resentida, hasta que vio bien el zapato.- En verdad, eres la única persona en la tierra que puede destruir un Dr. Martens totalmente nuevo. Se supone que esos zapatos son de uso rudo-.

-Ni de coña, unos zapatos que valen la renta de mi piso jamás podrán considerarse de uso rudo. – Agregó Hidan riendo.- Es una jodida marca más de ricos que se quieren ver pobres.-

-Tal vez tengas razón. Aunque jamás me he querido ver pobre.- Soltó suspirando la rubia, mientras arrojaba su zapato lejos y tomaba asiento junto a su amiga.

-Ni virgen…- Añadió Sakura riendo.

-Ni cuando era virgen quería verme como una.- Replicó indiferente Ino.

-¿Podrían volver a sus conversaciones recatadas de señoritas? Esos comentarios están comenzando a molestarme y darme curiosidad a la vez.- Añadió Itachi irrumpiendo de nuevo en la sala.

-¿Y precisamente cuando es que hemos tenido esas conversaciones de señoritas de las que hablas? Yo no recuerdo ninguna ¿Y tú?- Cuestionó Ino con sarcasmo, mirando a su amiga con fingida inocencia.

-_Non, pas du tout. _No se dé que habla.- Le siguió la corriente la Haruno.

-Como quieran, pero si van a decir sus verdades, al menos censúrenlas un poco.- Itachi se agachó y comenzó a ayudar a Sakura a quitarse la bota que aun tenia puesta.- En serio, no quiero saber los escabrosos detalles de tu vida sexual Ino.-

-No podrías soportar saberlo Itachi, se necesita temple de acero.- Le dijo Ino guiñándole un ojo.

-Y no tener un estomago delicado.- Añadió Sakura riendo.

-JA JA, tan cómica.- Refunfuñó la rubia, dándole un manotazo en el hombro a su compañera.- Pero tal vez tu amigo Hidan aquí presente demuestre ser un verdadero guerrero...-

Ino se giro en el sofá para poder ver al hombre que quedaba a sus espaldas, pero este ya no se encontraba dentro de la sala. O en algún lugar visible.

-¿Dónde demonios se metió? Sé que no lo aluciné, aun no estoy así de ebria.- Exclamó sorprendida.

-Debe de estar en el balcón fumando.- Le respondió Itachi tranquilamente mientras se ponía de pie.- No puede pasar más de diez minutos en una habitación encerrado con gente, a menos que este en una presentación.-

-Apuesto que puedo hacerlo encerrase en una habitación por mucho más tiempo que eso- Dijo Ino mordiéndose el labio inferior con ansia.

-En serio ¿Podrías parar ya con tus hormonas? Estas comenzando a ponerme incomoda.- Alegó Sakura bastante cabreada.

-Oye no estoy hablando enserio.- Respondió la rubia riendo.- Además, no habría razón para que te molestara su reacción…- Y entonces la chica se quedo callada de golpe, con un gesto de comprensión repentino inundando su rostro.

-Sakura, no me digas que…- Comenzó la joven sin frenarse a pensar.

-¿Decirle qué?- Preguntó Itachi rápidamente interesado en una conversación de la que había hecho oídos sordos todo ese tiempo.

Sakura comenzó a lanzarle puñales con los ojos a su amiga, amenazándola en ese idioma visual que solo ellas dos comprendía desde pequeñas. Ella lo sabía, maldita Yamanaka, comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento en la cabeza de Sakura, tal vez incluso mejor que ella misma. Y también sabía que Itachi era la última persona que deseaba que se enterase.

-Este… nada, Sakura debe seguir pensando que me gusta "jugar rudo". Ya te dije que no lo hago más con extraños, además ya baje mi rango de edad en hombres de veinticinco como máximo desde que mi padre casi se entera de lo sucedido con su asistente…- Cambió rápidamente el tema con habilidad.

-¡Agh! ¿Asuma Sarutobi? ¡¿Enserio? ¿Qué no es casado?- Exclamó Itachi con la poca sorpresa que su rostro estaba dispuesto a mostrar usualmente.

-Aun no se comprometía en ese tiempo, fue hace como tres años. Además, las marcas de cigarro que dejaba en mi ropa resultaban demasiado frecuentes como para ocultarlas del todo.- Añadió indiferente la joven, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto.

-¿Marcas de cigarro? Pero si hace tres años tenias 15…- El Uchiha se llevó pasó una mano por su cabello negro y respiró hondo.- De acuerdo, esto va más allá de lo que me gustaría saber. Me hace temer acerca de que sea su conexión de amigas siendo ustedes tan distintas. Iré a realizar unas llamadas urgentes, así que ustedes pueden seguir con sus conversaciones "intimas" a solas.- Y sin esperar más, revolvió los cabellos de la peluca rubia de Sakura y se alejó a su oficina.

-¡Ino Yamanaka! Solo te faltó decirle escabrosos detalles de los látigos y cuero.- La reprendió su amiga entre molesta y divertida.

-Era la única manera en que nos libraríamos de él, siempre que alguien hace alusión al sexo frente a ti se pone molesto y sobreprotector. Siempre será el defensor inminente de "tu pureza". Vaya engaño…- Alegó cruzándose de brazos.

-Ahora ¿Qué demonios esperas? ¡Ve al balcón!- Le ordenó de pronto.

Sakura se petrificó ante la inesperada instrucción, pensaba que la joven deseaba estar a solas con ella para intentar sacarle toda la información posible acerca de lo sucedido en su ausencia. Se sentía desconcertada por aquella frase.

-¿Por qué habría de ir al balcón?- La Haruno podía sentir su rostro cálido, por la sangre que se agolpaba en sus mejillas al sonrojar.

-No tengo idea de que pasó esta noche entre tú y ese delicioso hombre, que se encuentra llenando sus pulmones de alquitrán afuera, pero es más que obvio que te "agrada".- Le dijo guiñándole un ojo.- Además, no te había visto tan relajada desde que llegaste hace dos días.-

-Si, respecto a eso…- la culpa vibraba en su cuerpo.- siento mucho mi actitud contigo y Hinata. Sé que he estado algo cerrada hacia ustedes.

-¡Que va! Si comprendo perfectamente, estas en una situación en la que es fácil actuar como perra con las personas que te quieren.- Dijo Ino sonriendo.- Créeme, yo soy una perra la mayor parte del tiempo sin tener un motivo tan grande como el tuyo.

-Si, pero en tu caso parece que entrenas para las olimpiadas.- Añadió Sakura por lo bajo.

-¡Frentona!- Le dijo Ino molesta dándole un manotazo.

Sakura lo detuvo y ambas comenzaron a reír divertidas, esas dos eran como hermanas desde pequeñas. Ni la distancia entre dos continentes había influido en la ruptura de ese lazo. Ahora se daba cuenta que la ventaja más grande de Japón era que estaba cerca de ella y sus otros amigos, pero aun así; no podía sentirse en paz.

La melancolía inundo su mirada por una fracción de segundo que Ino no notó. En realidad, Sakura deseaba dejarlos a todos, por irse al lado de una persona que no la quería en una forma sincera. Una completa idiotez, eso era lo que era su deseo.

Pero valía la pena, de cierta forma valía **tanto** la pena regresar.

Un nudo en la garganta le impidió respirar con normalidad, y las lágrimas se le agolpaban en los ojos. Ella con toda su fuerza de voluntad las retuvo tras sus parpados.

-Ahora vuelvo.- Dijo la Haruno con una fingida sonrisa, mientras se ponía en pie.

-¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? El balcón está del otro lado.- Le dijo Ino algo extrañada.

-Si, primero tengo que pasar al baño. Este maquillaje tuyo es tan espeso que siento que me iré de frente al suelo. Voy a limpiarlo.- Le dijo aun con su máscara de indiferencia puesta.

-De nada, me tomó tres horas de mi vida aplicártelo.- Dijo la rubia sentida.- Pero está bien, entiendo lo que dice, yo también quiero desmaquillarme y dormir.-

La chica se estiro con pereza en el sofá y se recostó.

-No tardes.- Añadió mientras se acurrucaba en el enorme mueble de piel negro.

-Seguro.- Respondió Sakura mientras se adentraba a un pasillo en búsqueda del baño.

Le costó mucho trabajo no salir corriendo de la sala. Las lágrimas ya habían comenzado a fluir por sus mejillas, marcando trazos negros de maquillaje por encima de la piel marfil de su rostro.

El piso de Itachi era grande y solo había visto su distribución en fotografías y planos, nunca había entrado hasta esa noche. El pasillo por el que caminaba estaba oscuro, con la ligera luz de alguna ventana más adelante aclarando un poco el panorama. Sin embargo, no encontraba la puerta del tocador.

Al final, cerca de la ventana Sakura se rindió y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. Su mano cubriendo su boca para amortiguar el sonido del llanto. Posó el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo contra el muro y se entregó a su pesar.

Se sentía patética, una especie de masoquista sentimental. Pero ni la estupidez de sus acciones la hacían recapacitar en nada. Ella solo quería volver a Paris, nada fuera de eso la complacería nunca.

-Seb…- Murmuró entre sus suaves gemidos.

-No tengo ni puta idea de que signifique eso. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sea una jodida palabra o solo un gimoteo.-

Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe y su llanto paró al instante.

Miró con sorpresa el pasillo y el nudo en su garganta se deshizo. Itachi tenía razón, Hidan se había ido a fumar. Pero no había ido al balcón como las personas normales regularmente lo habrían hecho.

En la única ventana que dejaba pasar la luz de la luna por ese pasillo abiertas de par en par, descansando con en el borde con un pie sobre esté y el otro haciendo equilibrio fuera de la ventana. Ahí se encontraba el músico con su cigarrillo en la mano, mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos amatista aun más retadores ante el brillo de la noche.

-Lo siento, no te vi.- Se disculpó Sakura, limpiándose rápidamente el rostro con las manos.

La joven se puso en pie con velocidad y comenzó a caminar de regreso por donde había llegado.

-¡Oy Espera!- Le gritó Hidan. Ella se giró ligeramente para verlo.- Ven aquí.-

Hidan extendió su mano, invitándola a unírsele. Su sonrisa de medio lado dibujada, pero esta vez con un gesto más amistoso en ella.

Sakura sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a él, quien se movió para darle espacio en el borde de la ventana. La joven se sentó a su lado, con sus piernas balanceándose con libertad en el aire a menos de dos metro de una escalera de incendios que daba a la calle junto al edificio.

-Pensé que estarías en el balcón.- Dijo Sakura.

-No, odio ese lugar. Tiene demasiadas luces.- Dijo el indiferente, mientras le daba otra calada a su cigarrillo.

-¿Demasiadas luces?- Preguntó la chica confundida.

-Si. Veras, yo soy algo así como un tipo más "natural" por más marica que se pueda escuchar. Fuera de las luces de los reflectores en los escenarios y las de algunas calles turísticas, odio los jodidos lugares muy endemoniadamente iluminados. Detesto esas luces artificiales de mierda que ponen en todos lados.- Le respondió tranquilo, aunque el desprecio en sus palabras era notorio.

-¿Y por qué las odias tanto?- Indagó más Sakura, sonriendo por fin. Aquello le parecía extraño, pero al mismo tiempo le agradaba.

Hidan la miró por un momento y luego sonrió también. Exhaló el humo de su pecho y señalo con un movimiento de cabeza hacia el horizonte.

-El cielo nocturno. Nunca puedes realmente observarlo desde sitios tan jodidamente iluminados.- La mirada de Hidan se volvió más serena mientras hablaba.- Por ejemplo, en el parque de hace rato y en esta ventana se puede ver un atisbo del brillo jade que crea la luna en tus ojos.-

Sakura sintió calidez ante sus palabras, pero no sonrojó. No sentía ni un atisbo de nervios, estaba completamente cautivada y cómoda. El siguió con su explicación:

-Pero es solo un ligero preámbulo. Nunca conoceré el verdadero color de tus ojos hasta que los vea bajo la luz desnuda del cielo estrellado.- Retiró su mirada para dedicarle sus ojos a la luna.- Alguien me dijo una vez, que la noche era el momento en que el mundo mostraba sus verdaderos colores. Cuando solo los hijos de la noche lo podían apreciar.-

-Déjame adivinar. Dijo que tú eras una de esos hijos de la noche.- Se adelantó Sakura con suavidad.

-Ni de coña. No necesitaba decirlo, yo ya estaba seguro de ello. Soy una criatura nocturna desde el momento en que pase mi primera noche entera fuera de cama, cuando era un jodido crío.-

El músico rio con su voz ronca y Sakura se unió a él.

-Es bueno ver que te sientes mejor, no está bien ver tus ojos llorando.- Soltó de repente, mientras encendía otro cigarrillo.

En esta ocasión, la chica sonrojó completamente avergonzada.

-Nunca lloro.- Respondió al instante a manera defensiva.

-Pues para ser una niñata que nunca llora, hoy lo has hecho dos veces frente a un jodido extraño.- Reviró él restándole importancia.

Ella no supo que responder, no deseaba hablar del asunto.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato, disfrutando del cielo y de la compañía mutua, como habían hecho en los jardines horas antes. Entonces Sakura no pudo evitar sacar la duda que inquietaba su mente.

-Hidan ¿De dónde conoces a Itachi?-.

El hombre calló un instante con el pitillo sujeto entre sus labios, mientras miraba al horizonte. Su ceño se frunció ligeramente mientras recordaba.

-Kakuzu.- Dijo finalmente.- Es un amigo desde la infancia. Estudió con Itachi desde la secundaria. Eventualmente nos presentó y formamos la banda entre los tres.-

La sencillez de la respuesta tomó a Sakura por sorpresa. Esperaba una historia más larga o compleja. No sabía porque, pero sentía que ese hombre no era usual. Por lo que una respuesta tan sencilla le parecía poco convincente.

"_¿Pero que estoy pensando? No era como que esperara una historia de espionaje ruso a la James Bond. A veces puedes ser muy niña Sakura."_

-Es extraño. Para ser alguien que disfruta de tanta confianza, no hablaba mucho de ti, solo en el último año te mencionaba con cosas de la banda.- Respondió ella sin malicia.

-Bueno, supongo que no soy un tema muy interesante en el que gastar tus minutos de larga distancia.- Soltó el sin darle importancia.

-No creo que fuera eso. Pero qué más da, así es Itachi. No habla mucho, ni de él mismo. De hecho aun cuando es como un hermano para mi, muchas veces siento que me oculta cosas.-

Hidan volteó a verla intrigado, pero ella pareció no notarlo. Se encontraba demasiado ahondada en sus cavilaciones.

-¿Ocultar cosas?- Soltó extrañado el hombre.- ¿A qué carajo te refieres?-.

-Pues, no estoy segura la verdad.- Murmuro Sakura.- Por ejemplo, desde niños, él venía en cada ocasión posible a Francia a visitarnos. Estaba constantemente en contacto y a veces viajaba con nosotros en vacaciones si se lo permitía su agenda. Pero…- Sakura hizo una pausa, como intentando comprender algo.

-¿Pero?- Insistió con Hidan.

-Pero, hace dos años, todo ceso de golpe. De repente todas las llamadas y viajes pasaron de muchas a cero. Y sin ninguna explicación, solo sucedió. De repente me enviaba uno que otro correo ocasional, pero nunca decía demasiado. Era como si intentara ser cauteloso con lo que escribía.-

El músico se quedo en silencio observándola, hacía rato que sus cigarro se había consumido entre sus labios, pero el parecía no percatarse de ello.

-¿Y luego?- Volvió a alentarla en su narración.

-Luego nada.- Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño con molestia.- Volvió a marcarme tras casi dos años, y sus correos de nuevo eran archivos adjuntos por la pesadez de su contenido. Pero en ninguna llamada o mail, ni por error mencionó nada acerca de lo sucedido. Simplemente se disculpó por su ausencia y después actuó como si nada hubiera pasado.-

-¿Crees que le sucedió algo?- Preguntó Hidan.

-Estoy segura de ello. Después de eso, no era el mismo. – Entornó su mirada a él.- No digo que fuera un cambio malo o drástico. Solo era algo más centrado y tranquilo. Sin embargo algo ocurrió en ese tiempo que logró cambiarlo.-

Ambos quedaron en silencio por unos momentos reflexionando, hasta que Sakura habló de nuevo.

-Aunque debo admitir que yo también tengo mis secretos de esos años escondidos. Todos tenemos derecho a ocultar cosas, así que nunca indagué más allá. Si quiere tener algo oculto, respeto su deseo.-

-¿Nunca intentaste averiguar ni un poco? Carajo, si tanta curiosidad te daba, no creo ni un jodido instante que no reclamaras respuestas.-

-¿Por qué piensas eso?- Preguntó ahora Sakura.

-Porque así son todas ustedes mujeres. Siempre quieren saber más de lo necesario. Son unas perras en búsqueda de poder, por lo que siempre quieren tener información a su favor. Solo desean averiguar algo que puedan usar como chantaje-.

-Suena a que te han intentado sacar muchos secretos.- Dijo burlona la joven.

-"Intentado" Esa es la jodida palabra clave aquí.- Respondió él arrojando por fin la colilla de cigarro.- Pero nunca logran sacarme ni una mierda de secretos.-

-Bueno, a mi no me interesa averiguar cosas que no me incumben. Serán de mi incumbencia cuando deseen compartirlas conmigo. Hasta entonces, yo también apreciare mis secretos.- Dijo ella sonriéndole.

-Como se que no es un truco para parecer inocente. Ya he visto también esos antes.- Le dijo él tratando de provocarla.

-Pues, si realmente hubiera querido sacar información de Itachi, estaría tratando de averiguarlo contigo. Es más que obvio que tu sabes lo que sucedió en esos dos años.- Le dijo ahora con una mueca satisfecha.

-Muy astuta niñata. Pero si no trataras de sacarme información, no lo habrías mencionado en primer lugar ¿no lo crees?-Le dijo él revirando con socarronería.

-No, lo que traté de averiguar de ti es porque te molestaba tanto el hecho de creer que soy la chica de Itachi.- Le respondió ella con sencillez.

Hidan se quedó callado y su rostro mostraba ligeramente su sorpresa. Era un comentario que no se esperaba en lo mas mínimo.

-Ahora veo que eres muy cercano a Itachi, lo noté desde que te escuche hablar con él. Me atrevería decir que son mejores amigos, pero no estoy segura de lo que esa etiqueta signifique para ustedes. - Lanzó un suspiro.- Pero en fin, es más que obvio que nunca intentarías nada con la chica de Itachi Uchiha. No eres esa clase de hombre. Por lo que debió cabrearte bastante que esta chica te coqueteara este tiempo, pues te atraigo. Pero si realmente estuviera con Itachi, todo sería un vil juego en vano.-

El hombre siguió observándola con sorpresa, hasta que de repente comenzó a reír divertido.

-¡Mierda! Eres bastante astuta niñata. Debo admitir que es una cualidad jodidamente admirable.-

-Gracias.- respondió ella sonriente.

-Pero, ¿Cómo estas tan segura que soy esa clase de hombre?- Le preguntó él.

-Solo lo sé.-

-¿Estás segura?- Le dijo él con voz incitante.

La chica lo miró extrañada. Entonces en lo que ella sintió como un segundo, el músico rodeo su cintura con un brazo y con el otro colocó su mano en la nuca de la chica, acercando su rostro al de él.

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a revolotear con pulsaciones exorbitantes y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ver aquellos perforantes ojos amatista a milímetros de ella. Se sentía succionada y devorada por la fuerza de gravedad que esos ojos causaban en ella.

-Eres jodidamente sexy, inteligente y atractiva ¿Por qué no habría de robarte de las manos de otro?- Soltó con voz profunda y seductora.

El aliento del hombre chocaba con el de ella, seduciéndola a sobremanera. En ese momento ella volvía a ser una simple colegiala, su máscara de mujer ruda se vio destruida en añicos. Su cuerpo no le respondía, estaba completa y totalmente a merced de la voluntad de ese hombre que la aprisionaba contra su cuerpo.

Hidan rozó sus labios con los de ella y un escalofrió recorrió por la espina de la chica. Con sus labios, continúo acariciando su mentón y su cuello a paso lento y tortuoso. La temperatura de Sakura se elevaba cada vez más a cada roce y un suspiro escapó de entre sus labios.

Estaba más excitada y más ansiosa de lo que jamás se había sentido en su vida.

-¿Lo eres?- Preguntó el hombre cerca de su oído.

-¿Qué?- Susurro ella sin saber realmente lo que decía.

-La chica del Uchiha. ¿Lo eres?- Insistió él aun con tono seductor.

Sakura podía sentir el aliento en su cuello, como su calidez erizaba la piel que lo acariciaba. Pero ni ante ese trance su mente retadora logró desactivarse.

-¿Qué si lo fuera?- Susurro ella, aun sin control sobre sus palabras.

Pero Hidan se tensó ante el comentario, la chica pudo sentirlo en su agarre. Retiró el brazo de su cintura y coloco ambas manos en el rostro de Sakura. Finalmente alejó su rostro del cuello de ella para verla directamente a los ojos.

El corazón de Sakura se paró en el instante que vio esos orbes amatistas. Su rostro describía un cierto pesar melancólico.

-Si lo fueras, me vería forzado a perder a uno de mis mejores amigos.- Le respondió serio.

Se acercó al rostro de ella nuevamente y le beso la comisura de sus labios. Ella perdió completamente el aliento.

-Cuídate señorita Créeme Brûlée.- Le dijo él sonriendo de nuevo con su gesto altanero.- Ya no salgas con tíos extraños en motocicletas.-

Y sin decir nada mas, la soltó y se dejo caer por la ventana. A Sakura por poco le da un infarto, no recordaba que ahí estaban las escaleras de emergencia.

El músico la miró una vez más, desde abajo. Sonrió de nuevo con satisfacción antes de bajar por las escalinatas de metal. Sakura lo observó con atención hasta que dio vuelta en la esquina, perdiéndose de su vista.

La chica se llevó la mano al punto donde la había besado. A pesar de ser un gesto ligero, la había hecho temblar como el más apasionante de los besos. En verdad, no tenía idea de quién era realmente Hidan.

"_Pero quisiera poder saberlo algún día"._

Con este pensamiento, se abrazo más de la chaqueta de cuero que traía puesta. Aun olía a la colonia y los cigarros de Hidan. Se dejo rodear por ese aroma, evocando la presencia del hombre junto a ella.

"_Hidan…"_

-Sakura. Con que aquí estabas.- Se escucho una voz acercándose a ella por el pasillo.

La chica volteo rápidamente, volviendo en sí. Itachi la miraba con su calidez usual y esa refrescante sonrisa de medio lado tan amable que siempre le obsequiaba.

-¿Me buscabas?- Preguntó Sakura sonriéndole.

-Si, de hecho.- Itachi se puso de pie junto a ella, apoyando sus manos en la ventana.- Ino se quedó dormida en el sofá.-

La joven comenzó a reír.

-Entonces no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Una vez que se duerme, es como si muriera.-

-En verdad me sorprende a que grado puede quedar inconsciente. La llevé a la habitación de huéspedes para que estuviera más cómoda, tras ver que nada lograría despertarla. Fue como cargar un cadáver que respira.-

-Ni hablar.- Suspiró Sakura.- Tendré que hablar con Kushina.-

-No te preocupes por eso.- Le dijo Itachi sonriente.- Ya hablé con ella. Dijo que no había problema con que se quedaran, con la condición de que las regresara a casa temprano.

-Bueno, eso depende enteramente de Ino. Por lo cual dudo que puedas mantener tu palabra.- Le respondió ella burlona.

-Pues habrá que esperar y ver.- Dijo Itachi cansado.- Dormirás en mi cuarto, yo puedo descansar en el sofá.-

-Itachi, no tienes que hacer eso. Yo puedo usar el sofá… ¡Kyya!-.

Sakura lanzo un gritillo cuando el Uchiha la tomó de la cintura y las piernas, cargándola.

-Ni te molestes en discutir Sakura Haruno. No ganaras esta batalla.- Le dijo el pelinegro muy satisfecho.

Así se la llevó hasta la habitación del final del pasillo, donde la enorme cama King size con sabanas negras la esperaba.

El joven la bajó con suavidad en la cama y se adentro al closet a buscar unas cosas.

La chica examinó el cuarto con atención. Era enorme, con tres de sus paredes negras y una color sangre. Los únicos muebles que había además de la cama, era una mesa de noche. En la mesa había una lámpara y una alarma despertador electrónico, de esos con entradas para iPod.

En cambio, una de las paredes de la habitación estaba tapizada con guitarras. Y en la esquina d ese muro estaba una silla junto a un amplificador Marshall 1923C. Una guitarra Ibanez negra FR1620 era la única posada en una base junto al amplificador. Las demás estaban empotradas en esa única pared tinta, como trofeos de un coleccionista.

Sakura bajó de la cama y se acercó hasta aquel sitio. Pasó la yema de sus dedos con cuidado por las cuerdas de esa guitarra y tocó una para escucharla. Una sonrisa sutil se dibujo en su rostro al oír, pero claro que estaba afinada.

-Mi primera guitarra.- Le dijo Itachi, quien había entrado de nuevo al cuarto.

-Y al parecer la única que tocas. Tienes de todo en ese muro: Fender, Gibson, Epiphone, Jackson, y otras que no tengo idea de cómo distinguirlas; pero tú sigues tocando con la misma que compraste cuando tenias 15 años.- Le reprendió ella burlona.

-Hey, la primera siempre será la primera. Aplica para guitarras, conciertos, mujeres y autos. Siempre la primera de todas esas tendrá un espacio especial en nuestro corazón.- Le respondió Itachi con sinceridad.

-Bueno querido amigo, no creo que como mujer me sienta muy alagada ante la comparación.- Sakura no podía dejar de reír.

-Deberías, tú eres una de esas primeras.- Le respondió con calidez.

-¿Eh?- No lograba entender el rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

-Solo cámbiate.- Le dijo Itachi, entregándole la una camisa que le quedaría enorme a ella.- No es algo que entenderías aunque te lo explicara.- Le guiño un ojo burlón.

-Como digas.- Dijo volteando los ojos la chica.- ¡Sal! No creas que me cambiare frente a ti.-

-Seria un panorama más digno de observar que estas guitarras.- La provocó el hombre.

-¡FUERA!- Gritó Sakura.

El Uchiha salió riendo a carcajadas de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

La joven suspiro cansada, no sabía si era su naturaleza, o solo cuando estaba al lado de esas guitarras se volvía a comportar como adolescente.

Se metió al baño a lavarse la cara, pero la capa de laca bajo la peluca y la base de su rostro eran tan densas que optó por tomar una ducha. Sentir su cabello suelto limpio y su cara fresca de nuevo fue un alivio maravilloso para su cuerpo. Detestaba el maquillaje, pero no le quedaba otra opción en ocasiones.

Después de todo era un tipo de regla social que para salir debes arreglarte. Lo desgastante del proceso de aplicación y limpieza siempre será un secreto que ningún hombre podrá comprender.

Se colocó la camiseta de Itachi, le llegaba a medio muslo de largo. Definitivamente esa camisa no era de su talla, a pesar de que ella le llegaba a la altura de su hombro, sabía que el pelinegro no era un hombre realmente alto.

"_Debe ser algún regalo de talla errada" _Concluyó.

-Sakura ¿Puedo pasar? Olvidé sacar mi ropa.- Se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Si, pasa.- Respondió la joven, mientras doblaba la ropa que había dejado en el baño.

-En verdad tardaste siglos en cambiarte, que tanto estabas hacie….- Comenzó a molestarla Itachi, pero de repente este se quedo callado.

-_Quoi?-_ Pregunto la joven alzando una ceja.

El rostro de Itachi era totalmente neutral para cualquiera, pero para Sakura, que lo conocía tan bien, era más que obvia la sorpresa en sus ojos.

-Nada, no sucede nada.- Dijo Itachi, carraspeando para modular su tono de voz.- ¿Te duchaste?- Pregunto él.

-Creo que eso es más que obvio _mon_ _cher -._ Respondió ella con ironía.

-Claro, si, es verdad.- El hombre se adentro con la velocidad de un rayo a su armario y salió en un santiamén.- Bueno esto es lo que necesitaba, buenas noches.-

Y sin más, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

La pelirrosa se quedo extrañada y confundida, observando la puerta por unos minutos.

"_¿Y a este que le pasa?"_ Cuestionó en su mente.

-_Whatever…_- Susurro para sí.

Tensión, todo su cuerpo estaba tenso.

-Maldita sea Sakura.- Murmuró el pelinegro peinándose con la mano en un gesto de ansiedad.

La imagen mental de su amiga con su cabellera mojada, su rostro al natural y sus piernas torneadas tan descubiertas era más de lo que cualquiera podía soportar.

Algo estaba pasando, las palabras de Sasuke sobre la "comezón en la entrepierna" que había mencionado con malicia comenzaban a tener sentido en su cabeza ahora. Muy a su pesar, esa chiquilla que había cuidado tantos años se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer demasiado atractiva.

Pero su tensión debía ser por la imagen, solo eso. Si, estaba reaccionando como cualquier hombre lo haría ante una mujer semi-cubierta, solo debía recordar que se trataba de Sakura.

-Debes tomar una ducha Uchiha. Bastante helada.- Murmuró para sí.

"_Pero Dios bendiga el ballet que torneo esas piernas… ¡BASTA! DUCHA ¡AHORA!"_

Suspiró con cansancio, solo deseaba que la noche acabara de una buena vez.

Cuando terminó de doblar su ropa, vio la chaqueta de Hidan en el suelo. La recogió y sacudió. Con algo de duda, acercó su rostro a la piel negra; el aroma de antes aun seguía impregnado. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se colocó de nuevo la prenda y abrazada de esta, se acurrucó en la cama.

Con los ojos cerrados, tarareo esas canciones que canto junto a Hidan en el escenario. Las sensaciones y recuerdos de las horas pasadas la acompañaron reconfortantes, hasta quedarse dormida.

Esa noche Sakura no tuvo sueños, pero el aroma del cigarro se quedo con ella hasta el amanecer.

* * *

Espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo.

Ahora, normalmente no suelo dar explicaciones de mis atrasos tan largos en los avances de mis fanfics, pero después de recibir sus comentarios en forma de preguntas, quejas, preocupaciones y buenos deseos, creo que lo menos que puedo hacer es compartirles un poco de mi vida personal para intentar darles una razón.

Actualmente soy estudiante de universidad, y curso dos carreras en dos universidades distintas (en una por las mañanas y otra por las tardes), por lo cual durante el día apenas si tengo tiempo para hacer mis deberes. También publico para una revista local mensual historias, y actualmente me encuentro trabajando en la colaboración de un guion para unos amigos que realizan un corto (suena muy glamoroso, pero es lo más humilde del mundo). Para terminar, los fines de semana trabajo en una escuela de idiomas.

Cuando comencé a escribir estos fanfics estaba en preparatoria (high school, bachillerato, liceo o como lo conozcan en su país). Mi tiempo me pertenecía solo a mi, y aunque suene como una excusa típica, tengo que ordenar mis prioridades dentro de mi agenda.

No digo que ustedes y este fanfic no sean una prioridad, sin embargo, escribir para ustedes es una escape que me deja relajarme del ajetreo diario, y me niego a presionarme y renunciar a esta válvula de escape.

ESTE FANFIC SEGUIRÁ HASTA EL FINAL, NO PIENSO DEJARLO INCOMPLETO. Pero no puedo prometer un determinado tiempo para concluirlo.

Así como ustedes se distraen con esta historia al leerla, yo hago lo mismo al escribirla, y créanme que a veces me resulta frustrante saber el poco avance que he logrado mostrarles, cuando desde la concepción de esta historia ya tenia definida toda la trama. (Aunque va variando siempre en detalles conforme logro plasmarla en la PC).

En fin, espero que esta explicación logre excusarme un poco de las largas tardanzas, y pido su comprensión con humildad.

Nos leemos pronto!


	11. Una Larga Mañana

El trayecto a la casa fue ligeramente largo, pero dentro de sus cavilaciones Hidan lo sintió solo como el pasar de unos cuantos segundos. Para cuando llegó de nuevo al distrito de Koenji el cielo comenzaba a tornarse claro, señal de que el sol acechaba sigiloso desde el horizonte a espera del momento en que despertaría a la ciudad de su estupor nocturno.

Estacionó su motocicleta en el lugar de siempre, junto a la entrada del edificio de departamentos, y subió por la escalera aun concentrado en sus cavilaciones. En el momento justo en que metía las llaves, alguien abrió la puerta con rapidez y unos brazos delgados rodearon su cuello en un agarre ansioso.

-¡Gracias a Dios estas bien! Itachi nos dijo que no podía localizarte…- La voz de Misa suspiró en su oído con alivio.

-Si, estoy bien. Supongo que la señal de mi móvil esta igual de jodida que siempre.- Respondió él deshaciéndose con cuidado del abrazo.- ¿Pero qué coño haces tú aquí?-.

-Yo la traje.- Dijo Kakuzu desde adentro del departamento, podía verlo perfectamente mientras los observaba sentado en la barra de la cocina con una cerveza en la mano.

-Joder Misa, ni siquiera sabía que estabas en el bar.- Comentó un poco sorprendido.

-No, estabas demasiado ocupado cantando con esa chica francesa como para notarme en la audiencia. Al parecer estaba junto a una amiga de ella, una rubia que no podía dejar de gritarle ánimos mientras me taladraba el tímpano.- Respondió llevándose las manos a los oídos en un gesto del recuerdo de aquella voz estridente perforándole los oídos.

Hidan solo rio divertido, recordando a esa chica tan excéntrica. Ahora que lo pensaba, era del tipo de mujeres que Misa no podía soportar: ruidosas, fáciles y superficiales.

-¿Tuvieron muchos problemas?- Preguntó con seriedad Hidan mientras se abría paso al departamento, intentando cambiar de tema.

-Algunos.- Suspiró Kakuzu cansado.- Unos policías nos agarraron a Misa y a mí en la conmoción para llevarnos al cuartel. Ahí fue cuando Itachi se puso furioso y los corrió al carajo del lugar.

-¡No jodas! ¿Qué coño querían con ustedes los imbéciles aquellos?- Exclamó desconcertado el cantante mientras agarraba también una cerveza del refrigerador.

-Estar molestando a alguien para justificar sus idioteces. Obviamente estaban siguiendo al imbécil de Shin y cuando el muy idiota se les volvió "amenazante", decidieron intervenir. ¿No lo viste?- Cuestionó al músico.

-Claro que lo vi, solo un ex-punk, ex-yakuza, ex-bajista que trae problemas a donde sea que vaya puede causar tal atención. ¡Joder! Mira que golpear a un policía de la nada "estando más horneado que un pastel"…- Un largo tragó a su cerveza fue lo que siguió.

-Un maldito imbécil, eso es lo que es.- Continuó Misa.- Y que unos policías igual de imbéciles que él, nos quisieran llevar solo por coger gente al azar para que en el periódico amarillista de mañana pudieran hablar sobre el acto heroico del gobierno en un antro de la perversión… ¡AGH COMO ODIO ESO!-.

La chica dio un fuerte puñetazo al muro con frustración.

-¡Oy oy! Cálmate, tu _bitchiness_ guerrillera va a joderse en mis paredes.- La paró con su voz el músico.- Y bien sabes que Kakuzu no pondrá ni un jodido centavo para arreglar eso.-

-Al parecer lo avaro se vuelve contagioso después de un tiempo.- Murmuró la mujer riendo con acritud, frotándose el puño derecho.

-Ahora tendrás que aplicarte hielo en eso para que no se te inflame, el cual por cierto, ya se nos terminó.- Dijo Kakuzu, suspirando ante las rabietas infantiles con las que debía lidiar día a día.

"_A veces desearía tener amigos un poco más maduros…"_ Pensó para si mismo mientras se ponía en pie para salir a buscar alguna tienda abierta.

-No Kakuzu, no es necesario que vayas, de todas formas no creo que se inflame.- Lo disuadió Misa sonriendo.

-Eres una Imbécil.- Murmuró Hidan.

La chica miró en silencio como el hombre la tomaba con cuidado de la mano y le ponía su cerveza en los nudillos. El envase estaba congelado con escarcha, lo cual le causaba una sensación de alivio en la piel escocida.

-Sujeta esto hasta que la botella se ponga caliente, después que el avaro de Kakuzu te compre hielo en la tienda, para entonces ya deberían estar abiertas algunas.- Su voz era conciliadora y cálida.- Me voy a la cama.-

Tras eso el hombre dio media vuelta para retirarse a su habitación. Tras unos pasos la voz de Misa lo paró.

-¡Hidan espera!- Hizo una pausa antes de continuar.- Esa canción que interpretaste anoche, ¿no es…?- Pero no continuó, no sabía cómo abordar el tema.

Hidan entornó su vista al suelo, dándole el perfil de su rostro a la mujer. Una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujo en sus labios, una mirada apacible surgió de sus cavilaciones.

-Creo que no se puede confiar en mi palabra tanto como pensábamos.- Fue lo único que dijo antes de continuar.

Los amigos escucharon sus pasos hasta que el golpe de la puerta cerrándose los acalló. Misa comenzó a reír suavemente.

-¿Lo notaste?- Preguntó a Kakuzu, el cual seguía mirando el pasillo en silencio.

-Algo pasó hoy. No lo veía así desde hacía años. Esta tan…- Kakuzu titubeaba sin poder creer la palabra que bailoteaba en la punta de su lengua.

-Sereno.- Dijo finalmente ella.

Ambos se miraron, una cálida sonrisa asomándose en el rostro de Misa, ambos compartiendo la misma idea.

Fuera lo que fuera lo que sucedió durante la noche, debía repetirse, por el bien de su amigo.

…

Mientras tanto, el músico se quitaba las botas y se recostaba en su cama. Con sus manos detrás de la nuca y su vista puesta en el techo, se dejó absorber por los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido las últimas horas.

Los ojos verdes de la noche lo seducían con ingenuo brillo, acentuado en las suaves luces artificiales. Aun detrás de sus parpados, podía observar esa esbelta figura danzando en el jardín, y podía escuchar con claridad perfecta, la dulce voz seductora y potente entonando canticos melancólicos a la luna.

¿Quién era ella?

Realmente era la pregunta que rondaba todas las imágenes de su recuerdo. Deseaba conocer con anhelo quien era realmente esa criatura que la noche le había mostrado presuntuosamente de la nada; su nombre real, su actitud con la guardia baja.

Pero no podía, no debía saberlo.

Había deseado más que nada acercarse a ella, probar esos labios que lo inquietaban al tiempo que le causaban una profunda fascinación. Y su determinante de no volver a verla no tenía ya nada que ver con que si la chica era de la comadreja o no; era más que nada por el propio bien de ella y él.

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que Hidan se había decidido a exiliarse sentimentalmente de cualquier relación seria, no creía que ninguna mujer pudiera despertar un interés genuino en él; y en el fondo, esperaba que fuera imposible. No deseaba arrastrar a nadie más a su complicada vida, no quería hacer sufrir a nadie más, carecía completamente de los ánimos de abrirse nuevamente a alguien, como sus dos mejores amigos habían presenciado ya tiempo atrás.

"_¿Qué significa?" _ Escuchó de nuevo esa voz melodiosa en su cabeza.

Abrió los ojos y estiró su antebrazo frente a él para contemplar su tatuaje. Aunque pareciera extraño, ella era la primera en mostrar un genuino interés por saber su significado. Cuantas cosas se ocultaban detrás de la tinta sobre su piel.

-_Valkoinen_.- Leyó con acento marcado y voz profunda.

Suspiró cansado, colocó el brazo sobre sus ojos y se entregó al sueño. Pero a pesar de dormir tranquilamente, ninguna ensoñación se formó en su descanso. Tal vez porque lo increíble, lo que creyó imposible, se había presentado ante él en un baño de luces brillantes, sin nombre y en carne suave y blanca tez.

(Esa mañana, horas después).

Sakura despertó abrazando la chaqueta de cuero. La miró dudosa un instante, antes de que los recuerdos de la noche se hicieran presentes en su adormecida mente. Una vez hubo descifrado la presencia de la prenda, se aferró más a ella, absorbiendo la colonia áspera en la tela.

-Hidan…- Susurró aun con su voz perezosa.

Y sin deseos de moverse de su lugar, viviendo entre los recuerdos del día anterior, se quedó quieta hecha un ovillo entre las sabanas limpias y las almohadas mullidas. Normalmente no era del tipo de personas que permanecía en cama tras despertar, pero sentía un ligero vértigo a salir de la cama; temía perder esa sensación del recuerdo una vez entregada a la rutina.

-Sakura ¿Estas despierta?-.

La voz de Itachi llamaba cautelosa desde el otro lado de la puerta. Poco a poco y sin esperar respuesta, giró el picaporte y se adentró al cuarto.

-Sabía que estabas consciente.- Le dijo con su media sonrisa mirándola.- Te traje unas cosas que tenía en el cuarto de huéspedes.

Sakura suspiró un poco decepcionada por la interrupción de su "meditación", pero manejó tener un buen humor y se levantó de la cama.

-Espero que no sea ropa reciclada de tus conquistas…- Le respondió burlona.

-Es bueno saber que tu ingenio despierta más temprano que tu cuerpo.- Reviró él mientras le entregaba una bolsa de mano color violeta.

-Esto es el estuche de cosméticos de Ino.- Susurró con voz extraña.

-Si, despertó hace rato y me dijo que te diera eso. Al parecer empacó tu cepillo de dientes, entre otros artículos. También hizo que Shikamaru les trajera anoche una maleta con ropa que tenía preparada en el auto, llegó antes de que me fuera a la cama.-

-Esa rubia esta preparada para cualquier guerra.- Bromeó la joven.

No tenía la menor idea de en qué momento había previsto que pasarían la noche fuera, y menos en el corto lapso de tiempo antes de quedar inconsciente. Pobre Shikamaru, arrastrado por las constantes ideas de su amiga.

-Y que lo digas. Pero bien, tengo que ir a arreglar unas cosas al trabajo, así que estaré fuera unas horas. Tendrán tiempo de sobra para arreglarse y desayunar antes de que vuelva.- Itachi decía esto mientras se terminaba de abotonar los puños de la camisa blanca.

-¿Y piensas ir vestido así? Debería darte vergüenza Itachi Uchiha.- Dijo ella con cara seria.

-¿Acaso tengo algo de malo?- Preguntó extrañado mirándose de pies a cabeza.

Sakura rio con su voz juguetona y se acercó a él sonriente. Tomó su corbata entre las manos y comenzó a acomodarla.

-Tu corbata esta mal atada.- Respondió mientras la ajustaba.

Itachi sonrió y se quedó callado, mirando solo la cabellera rosa que le llegaba a la altura del mentón. El perfume de su piel seguía siempre presente, a pesar de que acababa de despertar.

-Esto parece la típica escena de un matrimonio.- Suspiró Itachi con gracia.

-La suerte te sonreiría con fuerza al otorgarte una esposa tan perfecta como yo.- Reviró ella con vanidad.

-¿Y tener que soportar tu carácter infantil todos los días? Prefiero mi mala suerte.-

-Gracioso.- Respondió ella con voz resentida.

Itachi soltó una carcajada divertido mientras revolvía los cabellos de la joven, como era su costumbre. Ella terminó con su corbata y se separó de él. El Uchiha camino hacia su armario y tomó un saco negro que hacía juego con su pantalón.

-Tengo que irme, te veré en un rato.- Le dijo mientras se lo colocaba.- Hay café recién hecho en la cafetera, y puedes tomar lo que quieras del refrigerador.-

Se acercó hasta ella y en un movimiento mecánico le beso la frente. Sakura sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba ante la acción, pero al ver que Itachi no parecía notarlo, se contuvo.

-_Au revoir_!- Le dijo él sonriendo mientras salía de la habitación.

-_Au revoir, bonne soirée_.-

-_Merci_.- Contestó sin voltear mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

La chica espero hasta escuchar la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse para ir al baño a lavarse el rostro.

Suspiró mientras se lavaba la pereza con agua fría. Esa imagen de Itachi saliendo como un hombre de negocios que se despide de su esposa la perturbó un poco. Pero al final decidió que no debía tomarle importancia, era solo un juego, y a su amigo le encantaba hacer esas bromas extrañas.

"_Pero se veía tan contento y natural…"_ Meditó por un segundo, antes de decidir que aquello era una bobería.

Salió de la habitación y se encaminó al cuarto de invitados donde estaba Ino. Al entrar escuchó el agua de la regadera corriendo en el baño.

-¿Quién esta ahí?- Gritó la rubia desde dentro.

-Soy yo.- Respondió Sakura mientras buscaba la maleta que le había mencionado Itachi.- Voy a preparar algo para desayunar ¿tienes ánimos de comer?- Le preguntó al no encontrarla.

-Si, pero que sea ligero, no creo que mi estomago trasmañanado pueda con un desayuno completo y balanceado.- Dijo con algo de asco en la voz.

-Si, suele pasar cuando tienes resaca.- Susurró burlona la chica.

-¿Dijiste algo?- Gritó de nuevo la otra desde el baño.

-Nada.- Y antes de que pudiera debatir la respuesta, Sakura salió de la habitación.

En la cocina, el olor a café perfumaba con intensidad el aire.

"_Este departamento huele a cafetería." _ Concluyó en su mente.

Abrió el refrigerador buscando leche y algo que le inspirara apetito, pero la verdad era que no sentía realmente hambre. Cuando menos pensó, se sorprendió a si misma tarareando las canciones que había interpretado a dueto en el bar con Hidan.

Pocas eran las veces cuando un hombre lograba llamar su atención con esa demanda abrumante, y más raro aun le parecía que alguien ocupara sus pensamientos con tal concentración. Su mente le decía que aquello estaba fuera de lugar y era típico de una adolescente inmadura, pero no podía dejar de dibujar una sonrisa satisfecha al recordar una vez más aquella noche.

-_Strawberries, cherries and an angel's kiss in spring…- _Continuó cantando armoniosa con la tonada en su cabeza.

En ese momento, el timbre del departamento sonó y ella lanzó un pequeño grito; la había tomado por sorpresa.

-Es muy temprano aun, debe ser Itachi que a olvidado las llaves.- Murmuró la joven para tratar de calmarse.

Tal vez fuera por la distracción de sus pensamientos, o por el susto que la había arrancado sin delicadeza de su ensimismamiento; pero Sakura en sus cinco sentidos habría descartado aquella posibilidad en un instante. Era estúpido asumir que Itachi olvidaría algo tan trivial como una llave, era demasiado organizado para cometer esos errores. Aun si ese fuera el caso, la habría llamado para avisarle, o simplemente asumiría que ella podría abrirle la puerta, no tenía por qué volver y perder tiempo de su preciada agenda.

Pero la Haruno no tuvo tiempo de asimilar nada de esto, y cuando oprimió el botón de la puerta del elevador no revisó quien era. Tampoco le importó su vestimenta y continúo con su búsqueda en el refrigerador. Al escuchar la puerta abrirse y cerrarse en la entrada del departamento, no se inmutó. De hecho, su ser juguetón se puso en acción al sentir una presencia detrás de ella en la cocina:

-_Bonjour Mon amour_! – Soltó con voz dulce, girando para ver a Itachi como flamante esposa recibiendo a su marido.

Pero la broma se la había jugado la coincidencia.

Los ojos negros y perforantes de Sasuke se pasearon incrédulos por toda su figura desaliñada, desde la punta de sus pies descalzos hasta su melena despeinada. Ella se congeló en su lugar sin saber que decir, sin comprender bien aun que era lo que ocurría. Sakura pudo notar como en un instante la sorpresa en aquellos ojos se convirtió en suposición, y como esta dejó tras su paso una enorme furia.

-¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?- Soltó con voz glacial el joven.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Cuestionó ella sin saber realmente que preguntaba.

Sasuke intensificó su mirada y se acercó a paso veloz a ella hasta acorralarla contra el refrigerador.

-TRAES SU CAMISA PUESTA. – Le respondió seco.- Y obviamente solo eso…- Y mientras decía eso, escaneó el cuerpo de la joven tras esa prenda blanca.

Un gruñido de rabia gutural surgió de su garganta, y golpeó con fuerza al refrigerador a espaldas de la joven. Ella sintió como su piel se erizaba aterrada, nunca había visto a Sasuke tan molesto.

-¡DIJISTE QUE NO TE LO TIRABAS!- Le gritó furioso.

-¡¿De qué coño me estas hablando?!- Replicó ella con molestia e incredulidad, no podía evitarlo.

-¡DIJISTE QUE NO TE FOLLABAS A ITACHI!- Repitió Sasuke aun más iracundo. Un segundo golpe al acero del mueble resonó cerca del oído izquierdo de la chica.

-¡YO NO ME ACUESTO CON ITACHI _IMBÉCILE!- _Gritó ahora ella, empujándolo con fuerza lejos de si.

Sasuke se movió por inercia, pues la joven no tenia la fuerza suficiente para empujar muy lejos el robusto semblante del Uchiha menor. Este en un arranque de furia arremetió contra los platos y artefactos de cocina que había en la barra. Arrojó todo al suelo y golpeó con sus puños el mueble.

-¡NO ME QUIERAS VER LA CARA DE IDIOTA SAKURA! ¿¡Por qué carajo estas desnuda en la casa de mi maldito hermano!? ¡Con un demonio!- Volvió a dar un puñetazo a un muro y respiró hondo.

-_Je m'en fou si tu ne me crois pas, mais je n'ai pas couché avec lui!_- Era oficial, estaba furiosa.- _Et aussi, je peux coucher avec qui je veux, connard!-._

-¡Atrévete a repetir eso ultimo!- La amenazó acercándose a ella hasta quedar a una nariz de distancia.

-_Je peux coucher avec-qui-je-veux, __**connard**__!- _Subrayó las palabras de forma altanera, casi rosándole los labios.

La chica podía sentir la respiración agitada de ambos, el corazón parecía que en cualquier momento iba a salirle en una explosión del pecho, y Sasuke se veía igual de inquieto. En un momento la furia bajó y Sasuke la tomó por la cintura con ambas manos. Estuvo a punto de robarle un beso, cuando una voz los interrumpió.

-Deberías volver a repetir eso, pero ahora en japonés. Sabes muy bien que el francés no es lo mio Haruno.- Ino estaba sentada en una silla del comedor con una mano sobre el rostro, parecía aburrida.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí?- Le espetó Sasuke a la rubia con su voz fría.

-¿Qué mas voy a hacer aquí? Lo mismo que ella.- Apuntó con su dedo índice a la chica que el pelinegro sostenía entre sus brazos.

Sasuke la miró por un segundo antes de entornar de nuevo sus ojos a Sakura. La duda se asomaba por todo su rostro.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo suspirando cansado. Soltó a la joven y se pasó una mano por el cabello en señal de frustración.- Explíquenme qué demonios pasó anoche.

El joven cogió una silla frente a la de Ino y se sentó de brazos cruzados. La rubia comenzó a reír.

-Nada, solo invitamos a unos cuantos amigos de la banda de Itachi a pasar el rato. Deberías ver el desenfreno que pueden tener unos músicos de rock a la hora de hacer una orgía. Es una experiencia que no me molestaría volver a repetir pronto.- Su sonrisa se le curvaba con sorna en el rostro.

-Muy graciosa Yamanaka, como si de verdad el integro Itachi se prestara a esas cosas.- Resopló él hastiado por el infantilismo de la rubia.

-Suena como si estuvieras experimentado en el área Sasuke.- Le respondió ella con voz insinuante.

-No lo suficiente como para romper tu record, "Ino cabello de trigo"- La voz de Sasuke era una burla cruel.

Ino se quedó helada al escuchar aquellas palabras de la boca del Uchiha, así era como Asuma Sarutobi la llamaba. Un sonrojo le subió a las mejillas y un coraje la invadió de pies a cabeza. Logró controlarse lo mejor que pudo, pero no por eso reprimió un insulto.

-Vete a la mierda Sasuke.- Su voz era iracunda.

Sasuke rio divertidísimo ante la reacción de la chica, vaya que esa rubia cabeza de aire era fácil de molestar. Solo paró su deleite cuando la voz de Sakura regresó a la conversación.

-Anoche fuimos al bar donde tocan los chicos de Itachi, y hubo una redada. Fue tal el caos que él decidió que lo mejor sería que Ino y yo pasáramos aquí la noche. Estábamos demasiado cansados para ir a casa, y él demasiado agotado para llevarnos. Tu hermano durmió en la sala.-

-Que conveniente, el buen caballero de brillante armadura de trajo cargando a su castillo.- La diversión de Sasuke se había apagado por completo.

-Yo mejor diría que era un caballero vestido en cuero.- Murmuró la rubia con sorna.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Cuestionó Sasuke, que no alcanzó a escuchar.

-Que hiciste un desastre en la cocina y deberías limpiar.- Respondió la pelirrosa antes de que su amiga abriera de nuevo la boca.

Solo en ese momento Sasuke se percató del desastre que se extendía por el suelo. Había café y leche derramados por el piso de mármol de la cocina, y bañados en ellos se encontraban platos y tazas resquebrajados o hechos añicos. El miró con indiferencia el desorden, pero finalmente decidió ponerse en pie.

-De acuerdo, tienes razón.- Comentó colocándose frente a ella.- Limpiare esto. Tú ve y toma un baño.- El chico pasó su mano por el cabello alborotado de Sakura, desenredándolo con sus dedos, antes de alejarse de ella para adentrarse a la cocina.

Ella se sonrojó levemente ante la mirada que le lanzó el joven, pero reprimió toda muestra de ello. Ni siquiera lo que le dijo después logró sacar a relucir sus nervios:

-Y ponte algo de ropa. Si Yamanaka no hubiera estado en el departamento, te habría envestido furioso aquí en el suelo.-

La manera en que lo dijo, sin interesarle la presencia de la rubia, con su rostro neutral. Eso era lo que siempre había logrado derretirla, esa manera en que Sasuke no escondía sus deseos, no ocultaba nunca lo que pensaba. El cinismo del Uchiha no tenía límites.

-Buena suerte con eso.- Respondió Sakura antes de retirarse por el pasillo.

Al llegar al baño, abrió la regadera de un solo movimiento, y sin pensarlo dos veces se metió de golpe al agua gélida. Su cuerpo se estremecía sin parar, pero no estaba segura de que tanto era por la temperatura de la bañera y que tanto por Sasuke. Ese tipo era una bestia vestido en trajes Hugo Boss.

No podía dejar de pensar en eso mientras se frotaba el cuerpo con jabón. Definitivamente ese Uchiha la ponía fuera de si.

-Un día de estos me volverás loca Sasuke.- Susurró con molestia, tratando de volver en si.

La chica terminó de bañarse y se vistió con la ropa que había tomado de la maleta de Ino de camino al cuarto. Con unos jeans, tenis y una camiseta de manga larga negra, sentía que por fin volvía a ser ella misma. Se sujetó el cabello en una coleta alta y se colocó algo de rímel en los ojos. Antes de salir de la habitación, vio por el rabadillo del ojo la chaqueta de cuero de Hidan.

No pudo evitar tomarla de nuevo y ponérsela. Absorbió el aroma que tanto la embriagó en sus sueños y sonrió. Se miró en el espejo por un instante y su risa brotó con ironía.

-Creo que jamás me volverás a encontrar, al menos no mientras esté en mi estado natural.- Aquello le parecía divertido.

Pero en el fondo, Sakura deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a ver a ese hombre, y que él la reconociera sin ese disfraz de cuero y maquillaje. Más eso era mucho pedir.

Lanzó un último suspiro antes de resignarse a su realidad. Caminó hasta el cuarto de invitados y guardó la chaqueta en la maleta de la rubia. Tomó aire, antes de ir a ver porque razón se gritaban ahora Ino y Sasuke.

-¿Es enserio, ya lo confirmaste?- La voz era seria, intentando disimular la rabia que se formaba en él.

-Mis fuentes son totalmente confiables, vienen directamente de los cuarteles del _**TKB**__._- Respondió la voz del otro lado de la línea.

-De acuerdo. Gracias por tu trabajo.-

-Un honor, Itachi-san.- Se escuchó en el auricular antes de que cortara la llamada.

Itachi guardó silencio durante un largo rato, meditando ante el panorama en la información que acababa de recibir. Mirar por la ventana de su oficina siempre lo calmaba. Los jardines que coloreaban de verde la vista entre los rascacielos de Marunouchi siempre se apreciaban mejor desde su lugar en el piso 35.

Era contemplando aquel cuadro pacifico, cuando más se daba cuenta del contraste que hacia con su verdadera vida. Aun cuando la gente decía que el pasado siempre quedaba atrás, parecía que el de él jamás terminaría de deslindarse de su presente del todo.

"_Entonces el __**Tokushu Kyūshū Buta**__ fue enviado por Fugaku Uchiha para una redada. Una orden de altos mandos y el gobierno se mueve bajo la voluntad de los empresarios."_

Aquello era excesivo. Definitivamente el hecho de que el equipo de asalto dedicado a proteger al primer ministro y a los embajadores, terminara a las dos de la mañana invadiendo un simple bar underground era demasiado.

El grado en que su padre había metido las manos en aquel asunto lo inquietaba, y más aun el hecho de ver a aquel inepto de Shin involucrado. Cuando el tipo intentó llegarle a Sakura en el bar fingió no reconocerlo, pero eso no significaba que a partir de ahí no mantuviera la guardia en alto. Pero al final la vigilancia fue en vano, pues el idiota terminó desatando el caos que el TKB esperaba.

El mensaje de su padre estaba claro: no podría desasirse del pasado y de las consecuencias de sus acciones tan fácilmente. Ya una vez se había burlado del poderoso Fugaku, y eso nunca quedaría en el olvido. Dos años de su vida que lo perseguirían a través de las décadas.

El teléfono sonó con estrepito en la oficina, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Apartó la vista del panorámico muro de cristal y tomó el auricular.

-Señor Uchiha, el señor Kakuzu lo busca en la línea 2.- Informó la suave voz de la secretaria.

-Gracias Midori.- Respondió él, al tiempo que cambiaba la línea. Su voz se volvió más serena que antes.- Uchiha al habla.-

-En verdad no me acostumbrare nunca a tu contestación telefónica.- Se escuchó la ironía de Kakuzu en la voz.

-¿Qué sucede?- Era muy raro que Kakuzu lo llamara en horas de trabajo. Aun más al número de su oficina.

-La verdad yo no quería hablar contigo, solo soy un simple mensajero.- Su honestidad tan brutal como de costumbre.

-Dime.- Una sonrisa de medio lado se asomó en su rostro. Vaya manera de expresarse.

-Misa quiere que la llames de inmediato. Tu móvil siempre se encuentra fuera de servicio a esta hora, así que esta como loca intentando localizarte. Obviamente soy demasiado prudente y buen amigo como para darle tú numero de trabajo a una chismosa gritona, así que te paso el mensaje. Llámala antes de que ella te llame.-

-De acuerdo, lo tendré en cuenta. Pero ¿de qué querrá hablarme?- Itachi parecía divertido con eso, le causaba intriga. Generalmente Misa no era insistente, no al menos al grado de Konan.

-Esa información te traerá un costo adicional que no viene incluido en el pago de Sasaki Misa.-

-Ok, lo averiguare yo mismo, gracias de todos modos.-

Itachi cortó la comunicación, y una vez más sostuvo el auricular en su oído, escuchando con paciencia el repiqueteo de la línea antes de ser respondido.

-¿Itachi?- El tono de Misa era ansioso, pero tan ronroneanté como murmullo felino.

-Ya hable con Kakuzu. Mejor pasemos al grano: ¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntarme?- Su tono de voz no era hostil, pero aun así dejaba en claro lo mucho que detestaba prestarse a chismorreos.

-Quiero saber quien es la chica con la que Hidan se acostó anoche.- Tal y como el Uchiha lo pidió, directo al grano.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-. Aquello le pegó como puñetazo en el estomago. Tuvo que sentarse para poder tomar aire de nuevo, su calma completamente anulada.- ¿De qué estas hablando? ¿Hidan te dijo que se acostó con alguien anoche?-

La única mujer con la que Hidan había estado la noche anterior era Sakura, y eso no auguraba nada bueno. Una serie de sentimientos encontrados se agruparon en el pecho del pelinegro, turbándolo mientras remolineaban en sus venas con incógnitas:

¿Había pasado algo entre ellos dos cuando no los localizaba? ¿Era por eso que no entraba la llamada? ¿O Hidan encontró a otra chica en su camino a casa? No tenia idea, todo sonaba posible, pero igualmente deseaba estar equivocado, al menos en sus primeras hipótesis.

-¡Wow! Calma, calma. Hidan no dijo nada de su noche, en realidad hablamos más Kakuzu y yo que él.- Misa se escuchaba algo sorprendida por la reacción de su amigo.

-Ok. – Itachi respiró profundo.- entonces ¿qué te hace pensar que se acostó con alguien?-

-Bueno, en realidad era una simple suposición mía. ¡Debiste verlo anoche Itachi! Estaba tan tranquilo, tan relajado. Es justamente como se ve cuando fuma después de una larga follada, pensé que era lo más lógico, por mi experiencia personal.-

-Aun tienes esa molesta costumbre de no ahorrarte los detalles personales en tus conversaciones.- Dijo él mientras se frotaba la frente con una mano. Una jaqueca comenzaba a aflorarle.

-Lo siento. Pero entonces, si no se acostó con nadie… - Misa quedó en silencio, atando cabos.

-Si no se acostó con nadie… ¿qué?-.

Aquello le parecía infinitamente extraño, Itachi no sabía si debía terminar esa llamada, o indagar más a fondo en todo ese asunto. Finalmente, la paciencia lo recompenso, y la suave voz de la pelirroja volvió a cobrar vida al otro lado de la línea.

-Itachi, escúchame bien, creo que algo está sucediendo, algo que podría ser un gran cambio. Pero para comprender mejor esto y explicarte, necesito me cuentes a detalle todo lo que sucedió en el Ethyl. Y con todo me refiero a ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO.-

-Misa, la verdad no tengo idea de que conspiración estés maquinando ahora, pero en este momento estoy muy ocupado, y después de esto tengo un compromiso que debo atender.-

-Entonces veámonos después de eso. Vayamos al "Asante Sana" para la cena y ahí conversamos con tiempo.-

Definitivamente la jaqueca del pelinegro era un hecho latente. No solo odiaba los chismorreos, las teorías de conspiración y la pérdida de su tiempo, sino que también detestaba con absolutamente toda su alma la comida orgánica-naturista de aquel café.

"Un maldito puesto de ensaladas hippie que solo vende té chai no merece colocarse en la categoría de café"

Pero sabía que la chica no desistiría hasta obtener la información que deseaba, y él en verdad no tenía tiempo en ese momento para zanjar el asunto.

-De acuerdo, te veo ahí a las 7. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que terminar mas papeleo antes de partir.-

La sonrisa de Misa era extremadamente clara en su tono de voz. Se despidió con un beso amistoso y cortó la llamada.

El Uchiha exhaló agotado y miró su reloj, media hora más y partiría de la oficina para volver a su departamento. Las ansias inexplicables por regresar y conversar más con Sakura en persona, antes de regresarla a su casa, era lo único que lo mantenía de un humor agradable, y eso era mucho decir después de todas las llamadas que había recibido a lo largo de su jornada.

Claro que no tenía idea de lo que sucedía entre su hermano y la pelirrosa en su departamento. Si Itachi hubiera sido consciente de ello, lo más seguro es que habría terminado gritando hasta acabarse los pulmones en la azotea del edificio.

El lado bueno es que él lo ignoraba, y su imagen calma permaneció intacta por el resto de la mañana.

…..

-Entonces, me estás diciendo que les cayó el SWAT japonés en un barecillo de mala muerte.- Sasuke repetía las palabras para ver si se escuchaban más lógicas en sus labios.- No tiene sentido.

-No lo tiene, pero es tan cierto como tu reputación de casanova.- Afirmó la rubia indiferente antes de darle un trago a su jugo de naranja.

-En verdad no sé si es tu cinismo o tu estupidez la que te hace tocar un tema en que sales peor parada que yo Yamanaka.- Su rostro era impasible, como de costumbre.

-¿Te me estas insinuando Sasuke?- Ino amaba molestarlo.

-Me respeto demasiado como para andarme metiendo en cualquier agujero.-

-En fin, todo es cierto.-Continuó la pelirrosa ignorando sus comentarios.- Tengo que admitir que no comprendía que sucedía. De haber estado consciente, lo más seguro es que hubiera entrado en pánico. No puedo imaginar lo que diría mi padre si aparecía involucrada en la prensa amarillista.-

Aquello era algo que Sakura no había contemplado en su momento, estaba demasiado absorta en fantasías de motocicletas y voces profundas como para considerar el peligro al que se había expuesto.

-¡Minato habría enloquecido de rabia!- Exclamó Ino.- Tal vez te habría regresado a Francia.

Sakura suspiró con decepeción.

-Al contrario, me habría hecho quemar mi pasaporte. Él sabe que regresar a Francia no sería un castigo.-

Lo último lo había dicho sin pensar, y sus amigos se quedaron en silencio, pesando esas palabras.

-Entonces era eso.- El tono de la rubia se había vuelto hostil.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Preguntó la Haruno.

-No querías regresar a Japón.- Continuó ella.- ¿Sabes algo? Hinata y yo estuvimos muy preocupadas por tu actitud desde el momento en que te vimos cruzar el umbral de tu casa. Esperábamos que estuvieras tan emocionada como nosotras de volver a reunirnos. Pero al parecer me equivoque, lo que dejaste atrás no es tan excitante como lo que ahora tienes enfrente.-

Ino dio una rápida mirada a Sasuke antes de salir furiosa de la cocina a encerrarse en la alcoba de huéspedes.

Sakura se llevó las manos al rostro con cansancio.

"_¿Qué demonios acaba de suceder?"_

-Sakura…- La voz de Sasuke era más suave de lo normal.

La chica levantó su rostro, la misma expresión altiva y distante, pero ahora con un deje de decepción en sus ojos negros.

No dijo nada, solo alzó su mano y la colocó con cuidado en la mejilla rosada de ella. Su tacto era cálido, y le dio a Sakura la sensación de que su corazón se le hundía hasta el estomago.

-Se que no te lo dije el día de la cena.- Pegó su frente a la de ella y cerró sus ojos.- Pero en verdad me agrada mucho de que hayas regresado.-

Él corazón se le desbocó al instante en un compás intenso. ¿Quién demonios era este tipo? Uchiha Sasuke, el gran soberbio Uchiha Sasuke, jamás, ni por error le diría tal cosa. Nunca le mostraría una faceta tan vulnerable, era demasiado orgulloso, excesivamente sardónico.

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba. Comenzando a rodearla con lentitud entre sus brazos, rozando la punta de su nariz con la suya, respirando el aroma de su cabello recién lavado. Y sin más, los labios de Sasuke encontraron los suyos, y una sensación de anhelo, desesperación, se percibía en aquel beso. Sentía que la demandaba, exigía que le correspondiera, creía que si se separaba de esos labios, su portador quedaría desolado.

Pero ella no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ese joven nuevo que ella desconocía.

Sakura le colocó los brazos en el pecho y lo separó con lentitud de ella. Él la miró perplejo por un instante, y antes de mostrar sospesa, su rostro volvió a esa expresión indiferente, tan propia de él. El fugaz momento de blandes se evaporó en el aire tan rápido como llegó.

-Pensé que te agradaban las cursilerías. Pero a como he comparado tus reacciones, eres pocas palabras y más acción.- Su comentario exudaba el usual veneno.

-En verdad, a veces creo que nunca terminare de comprenderte…- Murmuró ella, examinándolo.

Él se quedo en silencio, su rostro inescrutable, observándola directo a los ojos, intentando perforarla con sus negras pupilas, leyendo su mente como ella sabía que él podía hacerlo.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo transcurrió con ellos en esa posición defensiva, pero suponía que había sido bastante, pues después escucharon el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse, junto con la voz de Itachi haciendo coro atrás.

-Estoy en casa.- Anunció mientras se aflojaba la corbata.- Sakura, es hora de que nos vayam… -Pero su frase se pausó al ver a su hermano en el comedor.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

Su voz no era hostil, simplemente se mostraba sorprendido de ver al menor de su familia de pie junto a Sakura en su cocina. Ninguno de ellos eran visitantes comunes en su hogar, jamás lo habían sido al mismo tiempo.

-Tenemos que hablar.- Le respondió el más joven, sin romper el contacto visual con ella.

Miró con intensidad a la chica, antes de darse la vuelta y salir del departamento. Hizo un gesto con la mano para que Itahci lo siguiera, él miro con duda a su amiga, antes de seguir a su hermano hasta la entrada.

La chica se quedó pasmada por un instante, preguntándose que era todo eso. Entonces recordó a Ino y como la había ofendido sin intención. Se sintió culpable por su autocompasión y se dirigió al cuarto de huéspedes a tratar de hablar con ella.

…

Sasuke e Itachi se miraban, el segundo con impaciencia.

-¿Ha que viene todo esto Sasuke?-.

-Nuestra madre me pidió que viniera a visitarte, dice que quería asegurarse de que te encontrabas bien.- Todo esto lo dijo con un deje de molestia.- Ahora, entenderás que soy yo quien tiene derecho preguntar qué sucede.-

El mayor quedó en silencio. Incluso su madre había escuchado sobre el problema del bar, tenía que evitar más roces con su padre, antes de que esto se saliera de nuevo de control.

-No es nada, debe ser porque no respondí sus llamadas todo el día de ayer. Le llamare para disculparme.-

Sasuke lo miró escéptico, siempre tenía la sensación de que su familia le ocultaba algo. Era esta una de las razones por las que detestaba tanto a Itachi, todo el halo de misterio que envolvía a sus padres siempre estaba proporcionalmente ligado a él. Por eso el joven en ocasiones se sentía relegado, odiaba vivir en la ignorancia de lo que realmente pasaba.

-Como sea, eso a mí ya no me interesa.- Y sin agregar nada más, Sasuke se fue antes de que su hermano pudiera frenarlo.

El Uchiha se permaneció en silencio, suspirando cansado. En verdad que aquel día parecía volverse cada vez más y más difícil. Pero ni su hastió pudo evitarle sonreír al entrar de nuevo a su hogar y ver a Sakura extendiéndole una taza de café.

-Creí que te gustaría beber una de estas conmigo.- Dijo ella con encanto.

-Por supuesto.- Itachi tomó la taza y se reconfortó ante el delicioso sabor amargo que inundaba su paladar. Se sintió instantáneamente más relajado.

Pero entonces cayó en cuenta de algo.

-Esta taza no la había visto en meses, ¿de dónde la sacaste?- Dijo curioso al ver la pieza de vajilla negra.

-Tuve que buscar otras tazas en el almacén del sótano del edificio, mientras Sasuke e Ino limpiaban la cocina.- La chica hizo un pausa con incomodidad antes de continuar.- Veras, sucede que… -

Y mientras escuchaba, confirmaba que al día aún le quedaban largas y agonizantes horas.

Lo único positivo es que al menos podía pasar un tiempo con ella y una taza de americano, como en los viejos tiempos. Definitivamente, dos de sus cosas favoritas en el mundo.

….

Ino y Sakura habían dejado de lado la fricción que habían tenido en la mañana, la rubia decidió darle la oportunidad a Sakura a que se adaptara, estando de acuerdo en que era demasiado pronto y algo muy drástico el esperar a que se ambientara a una nueva vida tan rápido.

Por supuesto, esta reconciliación implicaba que nuevamente, la boca de ella no pudiera parar de hablar, y en sus intentos de llenar los huecos en la conversación que se daban durante el trayecto en el auto de Itachi a la casa Haruno, Ino sacó a colación un tema que sabía, la divertiría demasiado durante la media hora de viaje.

-Sakura, esta chaqueta hace demasiado bulto en mi pequeña maleta, llévatela en la mano.- Le dijo conteniendo la sorna de su voz mientras le pasaba la prenda a la copilota desde atrás.

Sakura sonrojó un poco ante la vista de Itachi que examinaba con atención la chaqueta. No podía dejar de maldecir a Ino en su mente por escoger justo el instante en que esperaban en la luz roja de un semáforo.

-¿No es esa la chaqueta de Hidan?- Preguntó con obviedad el joven.

-Sí, me la presto anoche por el frio. Olvidó pedírmela de vuelta y yo dársela, supongo.-

La adolescente trataba con toda su fuerza, sonar indiferente.

-Eso es extraño.- Continuó él mientras ponía de nuevo el motor en marcha.- Nunca había escuchado de Hidan olvidando esa chaqueta, es como una extensión de su cuerpo, igual que la guitarra o su cajetilla.-

-Bueno, tal vez todo lo que sucedió anoche acaparó su mente.-

Las jóvenes observaron con curiosidad al Uchiha, que se quedó serio como una tumba. Hasta ese momento había hablado con su frescura usual (usual frente a ellas), pero tras las palabras de ella, él se mantuvo un poco retraído.

-Sabes, no te pregunté anoche, pero me da curiosidad. Estuviste bastante tiempo ilocalizable con él… ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo anoche?-.

Sakura se heló ante la pregunta, era algo que en absoluto se esperaba. En cambio la rubia rió estridentemente, esa conversación se había desarrollado mejor de lo que esperaba, para su entretenimiento.

-Eso es una buena pregunta Haruno, ¿por qué no nos cuentas?- La burla latente al pronunciar su nombre.

Sakura tragó saliva, pensando cuidadosamente lo que iba a responder. No era que hubiera hecho algo malo, pero aquella noche había sido tan intima, tan perfecta, que no deseaba compartir con nadie lo sucedido. Deseaba guardarlo en su memoria y atesorar la magia de esa velada, como consuelo en caso de no verlo ya nunca más.

Inconscientemente, sus manos se aferraban cada vez más a la chaqueta, detalle que no pasó desapercibido por la vista fugaz de Itachi.

-Solo… -comenzó la joven con voz tenue.- solamente conversamos. Ya sabes, de música, nada importante.

El Uchiha se silenció escéptico por un momento, aquel comentario le parecía de lo más increíble, empezando por el hecho de que la música nunca sería algo sin importancia para nadie nombrado en esa conversación, ni para ella, y mucho menos para Hidan. Sin embargo, aun cuando sentía que la chica le ocultaba algo, no podía reprocharla. Sabía en el fondo, que aquello no escondía nada malo.

Tomó aire de manera audible y decidió cambiar el tema de conversación.

-"Vaya noche la de anoche" ¿es lo que generalmente dicen las personas no? Creo que no hay otra frase que nos quede mejor en estos momentos.-

-Sí, tienes razón.- Asintió la pelirrosa sonriente, apreciando el giro terminante que daba a la plática.

…..

-Gracias por todo Itachi, ¿seguro que no quieres pasar?- La adolescente sonreía a su amigo, que se encontraba de pie frente a la entrada de su casa.

-No, tengo un compromiso que debo atender, ya será en otra ocasión.- Dijo él sonriéndole de medio lado.

-De acuerdo. Creo que estoy acostumbrada a verte días enteros por tus visitas cortas, tengo que acostumbrarme al hecho de que tu presencia ya no es temporal.- Rio ella.

-¿Qué mejor cosa podría desear?- Agregó.- Por cierto, puedes darme la chaqueta de Hidan si deseas, puedo entregársela en la semana…-

-¡No!- Interrumpió ella, alejándola del alcance de la mano de su amigo.

Itachi la miró por un instante entre sorprendido y curioso, Sakura sonrojó un poco ante la escena, y decidió decir algo para remediarlo.

-Estoy muy agradecida con tu amigo por lo de anoche, ya sabes, por el aventón y todo eso. Déjame enviarla a la tintorería antes de que se la des, es lo menos que puedo hacer como gesto de gratitud.-

El Uchiha sopesó las palabras unos segundos, antes de sonreír.

-Sí, tiene sentido. Tú nunca has sido malagradecida con nadie.- Se metió de nuevo las manos en los bolsillos.- Avísame cuando esté lista para recogerla, aunque claro, de seguro tardaran días, no creo que esa prensa haya sido lavada en años.-

Ambos rieron con calidez, y finalmente Itachi besó en ambas mejillas a Sakura como gesto de despedida. La joven residió en la entrada, despidiéndolo con su brazo eufórico, hasta que su auto desapareció de vista tras pasar el portón de acero.

Sakura permaneció unos minutos pensativa. No sabía que pensaba Itachi de sus reacciones extrañas en las últimas horas, pero no le cabía duda de que al final, siempre confiaría en ella. Aquello era reciproco.

La chica observó la chaqueta de cuero que sostenía con un agarre protector en sus manos, y sonrió. La extendió, observando la amplitud de los hombros y la espalda, tan diferentes a su cuerpo esbelto. Se la colocó, y acercó el cuello a su nariz, para absorber el aroma ya conocido de tabaco y colonia.

El perfume de ese hombre la hacía pensar en el invierno, en lluvia y nieve. Era la clase de aroma que le evocaba a su mente una cabaña en un bosque nevado, aislado. Lo visualizaba a él, con toda su gloria, observando con sus ojos amatista intensamente el bosque, acompañado de la calidez reconfortante de un cigarrillo.

Rio para sus adentros, el simple perfume de aquella ropa lograba desbocar su imaginación. Definitivamente nunca lavaría esa prenda mientras estuviera en su poder. Y como planeaba tenerla hasta que la pudiera entregar personalmente, Sakura suponía que aquello seria permanente.

-¡Saku-chan!- La llamó Naruto desde el interior de la casa, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¡Ya voy!- respondió.

Y lanzando una última mirada al despejado cielo de la tarde, una sonrisa amplia se dibujo en sus labios.

No sabía por qué razón, pero estaba segura de que en aquel instante, el también miraba aquel cielo.

"_No me olvides chico rudo, yo hare lo mismo"._


	12. Quand les amis s'en mêlent

Pasaron varias semanas desde el día de la redada. Hidan estaba sentado en una de las bancas del pequeño parte del vecindario donde daba ocasionalmente clases de guitarra. Miraba el cielo gris, cargado de nubes que amenazaban con empaparlo pronto, mientras fumaba uno de sus cigarrillos. Pero la verdad era que sus ojos no le prestaban atención al panorama.

No podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Sus ojos verdes y sonrisa despreocupada, quedaron grabados en su retina como una fotografía. Con el transcurso del tiempo, había perdido su apetito sin notarlo; pasaba las mañanas enteras componiendo nuevas canciones en su departamento, paseando por las calles sin rumbo en las tardes tras finalizar las lecciones que impartía. Pero cuando finalmente notó lo que le sucedía, fue durante las noches, cuando tocaba.

Después del incidente del Ethyl Chains, el bar estuvo cerrado un par de días, antes de que finalmente el negocio volviera a funcionar, como si nada hubiera pasado. La gente seguía yendo a beber y escuchar buena música sin preocupaciones, el problema había quedado enterrado en el ayer.

Pero para él, aquella noche seguía tan fresca como el mismo día en que sucedió. Dos noches de cada semana, durante casi un mes, estuvo buscando ese par de esmeraldas brillantes observándolo entre el público, anhelante la esperaba, interpretando con intensidad las canciones para ella, esperando que llegaran hasta sus oídos, para que ella supiera que deseaba reencontrarla, pero todo en vano.

En un principio decidió no volver a verla, ni buscarla, ni preguntarle a Itachi por ella. Pero ahora, deseaba por lo menos saber cómo se llamaba.

-Joder.- Murmuró mientras exhalaba humo.- Y para colmo, se quedó con mi chaqueta favorita.- Otro motivo más para exasperarse.

En ese momento, su móvil comenzó a sonar, Comadreja era el contacto que aparecía en la pantalla.

-Cualquiera diría que eres mi mujer, recibo más llamadas tuyas que de las zorras buscando follar.-

-Necesito un favor.- La habilidad de Itachi para ignorar estupideces se estaba refinando.

-Ya te dije que para esas urgencias, te puedo pasar el número de una de esas perras, no seas marica.-

-Deja de hablar idioteces un momento.- Ya no pudo evitar exasperarse.- Tengo un evento de gala el sábado y quiero que me acompañes.-

-¿Tan difícil te es conseguir una jodida cita con coño Uchiha?- Aquello en verdad le divertía.

-Quiero presentarte a alguien.-

La risa burlona de Hidan paró al instante.

-¿A quién?-.

-Eso lo veras allá.- Ahora la sorna se escuchaba en la voz del Uchiha.- Ve a la tienda Gucci de Ginza en una hora, Misa te estará esperando ahí para ayudarte a elegir un traje.-

-No quiero que me andes mangoneando, y menos con tu ropa de niño rico, Comadreja.-

-Es necesario, a esas reuniones no puedes ir vestido con un traje de centro comercial. En verdad necesito que me acompañes ¿lo harás?-.

Hidan permaneció en silencio, todo el asunto en general le resultaba sospechoso. Pero algo le decía que Itachi hablaba en serio, en verdad requería de su participación. El músico dio otra bocanada a su cigarro antes de responder resignado.

-En verdad, Misa no tiene nada que hacer fuera de ayudarte a joderme el día. Te veo el sábado.- Y antes de recibir respuesta, cortó la llamada.

Terminó con su cigarro y arrojó la colilla a la acera, mientras se encaminaba hacia su moto. Revisó que la guitarra estuviera bien atada a la parte trasera de su motocicleta, antes de encaminarse a toda velocidad a Ginza.

Le tomó más de media hora encontrar la tienda, pero cuando lo hizo, se sintió estúpido por no tardar menos. Aquel era un edificio de 8 pisos de puro cristal iluminado con luces amarillas y doradas por doquier. Torció el gesto, como odiaba los lugares tan ridículamente ostentosos como ese, y el maldito distrito de Ginza estaba inundado de ellos.

Aseguró su guitarra a un parquímetro y se echó la guitarra al hombro, (la única pertenencia que le importaba en caso de que alguien tratara de robar sus cosas), y entró al lugar. Una serie de ojos lo examinaron con extrañeza ante su irrupción en una tienda tan exclusiva. Era de esperarse, no tenía la finta de los clientes usuales.

"_Váyanse al carajo niños bonitos"_ Exclamó en su mente, pero su mirada debió transmitir sus ideas, pues los empleados que lo juzgaban con su atención, rompieron el contacto visual, intimidados.

-¿Hidan-san?- Lo llamó con cortesía un empleado que se acercaba al vestíbulo. El tipo tendría a lo mucho unos 2 años más que él, pero no lo miraba como los otros trabajadores de la tienda.

-Sí, buen día. Estoy buscando a…-

-Sí, Uchiha-san me ha informado de todo. La señorita Sasaki lo espera en la sección de caballeros. Permita que le muestre el camino.-

El empleado dio una ligera reverencia y lo guio hacia el elevador. El botón del quinto piso se ilumino al oprimirlo, tan dorado como el resto de la tienda. Hidan estaba seguro que ni Las jodidas Vegas eran tan ridículas en su decoración.

-¡Oy! No sé qué te haya dicho el Uchiha, pero solo busco un traje para una cena. Entre menos costoso sea, mejor; no estoy dispuesto a gastar seis meses de renta de mi departamento en un saco y un pantalón.-

El joven sonrió con amabilidad, notoriamente divertido.

-No se preocupe, Uchiha-san me ha dado instrucciones específicas sobre lo que está buscando. Por supuesto que él se hará cargo de la cuenta.- Respondió.

-Carajo, en ese caso, prefiero pagar ocho meses de renta en una corbata.- Odiaba esa clase de favores.

El elevador finalmente se detuvo, y lo primero que pudieron contemplar sus ojos al abrirse las puertas, fue la cabellera roja de Misa que le caía en cascadas por la espalda descubierta de su camiseta blanca de _Red Hot Chili Peppers_ recortada y tejida. Su jeans y zapatos de piso contrastaban notoriamente con la elegancia del lugar. Y aun así, la gracia de la mujer camuflaba un poco su aspecto desaliñado. Hidan se sintió aún más fuera de lugar al verla.

-¿Señorita Sasaki, ha encontrado algo que sea de su agrado?- Preguntó el empleado mientras Hidan se acercaba para saludarla.

-Podría decirse que sí, pero no es lo que buscaba.- Sus ojos brillaron con coquetería y una fresca sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

-Ya veo, déjeme buscarle algunas opciones para el traje. En seguida regreso.- Sin notar una sola de sus insinuaciones, el joven se prestó a la tarea.

-Pero que zorra eres.- Le dijo finalmente Hidan a su amiga cuando estuvieron solos.

La chica le dio un manotazo en el pecho sin siquiera voltear a verlo. Así se llevaban ellos, comprendía muy bien cuando Hidan se burlaba de ella.

-De haber sabido que trabajaba alguien así en este lugar, hubiera traído mi currículo a Gucci hace mucho tiempo.- Respondió pensativa, observando por donde se había ido el empleado.

-Definitivamente eres extraña. De todos los tipos bonitos que trabajan en la tienda, te llama la atención el único que no parece sacado de una revista.-

-¿Te pone celoso? No te preocupes Hidan, si tú te acicalaras un poco, podrías aparecer en la portada de una de esas revistas.- Le aseguró ella entre burla y enserio, acariciándole una mejilla, cariñosa.

-Para con tus boberías, sabes que eso no me interesa en lo más mínimo.-

-Claro, lo que digas.- La chica dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa.- A ti solo te interesan tu cadena extraña y tu chaqueta de cuero. La cual por cierto, hace semanas que no te la veo.-

Hidan se quedó serio un instante, fingiendo revisar unos trajes. Era extraño que hasta ahora sacara el tema a relucir, después de todo, siempre la llevaba puesta. Claro está que desde hacía un mes, se conformaba con camisetas de manga larga. Después de todo, tenía mucha resistencia a los climas fríos. Pero no comprendía porque le preguntaba ahora, cuando no lo hizo las semana pasadas que fue a sus presentaciones.

-La perdí el día de la redada.- Fue lo que respondió, fingiendo indiferencia.

-Por supuesto.-

Hidan la miró con extrañeza, algo en su tono de voz sonaba escéptico. Su sospecha era certera, Misa sabía algo que le ocultaba. Sin embargo, decidió ignorar su regocijo y no indagar más en su actitud.

-Hidan-san, aquí le traigo unos trajes, si fuera tan amable en pasar al probador en lo que le consigo unas corbatas.- Anunció el empleado entregándole a él y Misa varios trajes, con camisas que combinaban perfectamente con cada uno.

-Gracias.- Respondió él con amabilidad, aunque su rostro no podía ocultar su hastió ante la idea de vestirse como maniquí.

El joven volvió a ausentarse, dejando a los amigos solos.

-Es increíble lo que un apellido puede comprar. Solo llegue a la tienda y tras pasar las miradas indiscretas de los empleados, di el nombre de Itachi. Eso bastó para que me ofrecieran una botella de _Dom Perignon _mientras te esperaba.- La chica se veía algo incomoda al contarle, después de todo ella era tan sencilla como él.

Sin embargo, Hidan no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Carajo, la hubieras aceptado. No creo que estos dandis estén preparados para una sed como la nuestra.- Su sonrisa se le dibujo con sorna.

-Es obvio que no se la cobrarían a Itachi, cuando llamó a la tienda y dio indicaciones, puedo asegurar que nunca mencionó alcohol, contigo aquí eso sería una mala idea. Pero vaya que deben haberse impresionado al ver la clase de amigos que "el señor Uchiha" les envió.-

-Como sea. Voy a medirme esto antes de que el tipo aquel venga a ofrecerme una mano extra para vestirme.-

-Si quieres, yo te puedo prestar ambas manos.- Le dijo con coquetería la chica, guiñándole un ojo.

-Deberías contenerte un poco, después de todo, no queremos poner a tu nuevo novio celoso.- Le sentenció, sonriendo de medio lado.

-Buen punto.- Sonrió ella.

Hidan se adentró al probador y colgó los ocho trajes en los percheros disponibles. Los contempló un momento y suspiro, se sentía exhausto por el simple hecho de mirarlos. No podía imaginar qué coño quería Itachi con él bien vestido, pero que remedio quedaba.

-Joder.- Exclamó mientras se resignaba a desvestirse para comenzar aquella maratón.

-Sí, está en el probador en este momento. No, ya va en el cuarto traje, a diferencia de lo que suponíamos, es difícil escoger porque todos se le ven bien.- La chica hizo una pausa para reír.- Debe ser por su complexión.-

Misa respondió unas cosas más acerca de la tienda y finalmente cortó la llamada de su celular.

Como era de esperarse, Itachi estaba pendiente de todo aquello. Más era su preocupación doble, al no estar del todo convencido de seguirle la corriente en su plan. Pero en fin, el apoyo lo había conseguido, y con eso se daba por satisfecha.

A la pelirroja todo aquello la emocionaba, no podía esperar que pasaran los días hasta la llegada del sábado.

Mientras esperaba a Hidan, sentada en un sillón que le ofreció el empleado buenmozo de la tienda, repasó en su mente todo lo que la había hecho maquinar su plan.

….

_**(Dos semanas antes)**_

Misa caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del edificio donde trabajaba Itachi. Kakuzu, que le ayudaba a llevar un control con las acciones en las que el pelinegro había invertido, debía entregarle la información de cierre de bolsa en ese mes, sin embargo, su trabajo le había solicitado salir a una reunión en Hong Kong lo antes posible.

Como aquello era una oportunidad nueva para su amigo, Misa decidió ofrecerse como voluntaria para entregarle aquello. Itachi era muy quisquilloso cuando se trataba de sus cosas, por lo que Kakuzu siempre le entregaba el original de los resultados en persona. Misa tenia libre las mañanas desde que cambió de turnos en su trabajo en la tienda de discos, por lo que aquello no le presentaba molestias.

-Buen día- Saludó con cortesía a la secretaria.- Mi nombre es Sasaki Misa, vengo con el señor Uchiha.- Decir "señor" y "Uchiha" en una sola frase siempre la forzaba a suprimir una risa.

-Oh claro. Pero verá, el señor Uchiha se encuentra en una reunión de emergencia en este momento. Si puede esperarlo en su oficina mientras se desocupa.-

-Ya veo. De acuerdo, muchas gracias.- La secretaria se puso de pie y le abrió la puerta a la oficina.

Al abrir, una joven de ojos verdes brillante y cabello rosado se giró en su asiento para mirarlas.

-¡Oh disculpe señorita Haruno! Por un momento pensé que se había retirado cuando el señor Itachi fue a la reunión.- Se disculpó la mujer avergonzada.

-No hay problema Midori, lo habría hecho si Itachi me hubiera dejado escapar.- Respondió la joven con amabilidad.-

-Lo siento.- La mujer miró con pena a Misa un momento.- Al parecer la oficina está ocupada, pero si desea, puedo arreglarle una de las salas de juntas para que aguarde ahí al señor Uchiha en lo que termina sus labores.-

-Esta bi…- Misa estaba a punto de aceptar, cuando la adolescente interrumpió.

-Por mí no hay ningún problema en que la señorita espere aquí. Esta oficina es muy grande, y a lo que veo, a Itachi le queda aún bastante tiempo en su reunión. ¿Le parecería acompañarme a esperar al señor Uchiha?- Preguntó a la pelirroja, sonriente.

Misa permaneció callada unos segundos, algo en la voz de esa chica resultaba extrañamente familiar.

-Por supuesto.- Aceptó sonriendo.

-De acuerdo, si no hay problema con ello, la dejo aquí señorita Sasaki. Una disculpa de nuevo señorita Haruno, si necesitan algo más, no duden en llamarme.- Midori hizo una última reverencia, antes de salir de la oficina.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sasaki Misato.- Se presentó la pelirroja, acercándose a ella y tomando asiento en la otra silla frente al escritorio de Itachi.

-Haruno Sakura.- Respondió ella a su vez.

-¿Eres la nueva chica de Itachi? Suenas como una persona que no está intimidada por el gran señor Uchiha.- Aseguró con sorna.

-Oh, no creo que exista nadie capaz de intimidarse con Itachi una vez que lo conocen realmente. A veces puede ser muy aniñado, cayendo en lo inmaduro.- Afirmó la más joven.

-De acuerdo, por ese comentario tan certero, he decidido que me agradas.-

Ambas comenzaron a reír divertidas, y conversaron un poco. La chica conocía a Itachi y a su hermano desde su infancia, y esa era la primera vez que iba a visitarlo a su oficina, como parada rápida para ir a almorzar juntos. Pero aquello se truncó cuando lo llamaron a la sala de juntas. Sakura agradeció su presencia, pues no tenía ya nada que hacer además de ver el panorama de la ventana.

La mujer la observó por instantes mientras conversaba. A decir verdad, era muy hermosa. Su cabello era largo y sedoso, y tenía su cara refinada en tez blanca; y a lo que podía juzgar, una muy buena figura para alguien tan joven. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos verdes, no era tanto el color (que de por si era llamativo por su intensidad), sino la forma en que miraban.

La pelirroja no podía evitar sentir empatía por esa chica. La calidez de su mirada era contagiosa, y su manera de hablar, fuera del trato formal de cuando recién la vio, era sagaz y encantador. Era una de esas personas que te inspiran un deseo de conocerlos más. Aquella era una sensación que nunca había tenido con una mujer, todos sus amigos íntimos siempre habían sido hombres.

-¿Cómo es posible que seas amiga de Itachi desde hace tanto tiempo y nunca te hubiera visto antes? ¡Vaya tiempo desperdiciado!- Hace mucho que deseaba una compañera femenina en sus salidas nocturnas.

"_Y mira que esa no va a ser Konan"_ Pensó para sus adentros.

-Tengo poco que regresé a Japón. Viví en el extranjero gran parte de mi vida, pero ahora mi padre tiene un nuevo puesto, así que aquí estoy.- Respondió la joven.

-¿En el extranjero?- Se quedó pesando estas palabras en sus labios.-¿En qué parte?-.

-Europa, mi madre era de f…-

-¡Disculpen la demora!-.

Itachi entró en la oficina, interrumpiendo la conversación de las chicas. La mayor lo saludó, pero les permitió hablar a ellos, en lo que ella calmaba su mente. Algo en sus palabras había desatado una sensación extraña, un presentimiento la embargaba.

Recordó entonces las palabras de Itachi el día después del incidente del Ethyl, sentados en el Asante Sana Café:

"_Hidan pasó esa parte de la noche con mi amiga francesa, la que cantó aquellas pistas junto a él. La verdad es que Hidan no mencionó nada acerca de si el tiempo que pasaron juntos sucedió algo entre ellos, pero lo dudo rotundamente. A decir verdad, ni Coco ni él han vuelto a mencionarme nada sobre aquel día"_

En aquel momento, ella había decidido rendirse. Nadie más parecía saber nada acerca de esa tal Coco, y ella solo había alcanzado a ver un pedazo de su actuación con Hidan, antes de que ella saltara del escenario. Una melena rubia con tonos cafés fue todo lo que alcanzo a apreciar.

Pero estaba convencida de que algo había sucedido entre ellos. Hidan actuaba extraño desde aquel día, se veía más ansioso, con la necesidad de estar constantemente en movimiento. Parecía no querer pensar, pero cada vez que se reunían, su mirada se perdía en algún lugar fuera de la habitación. Lo más extraño de todo, era que su apetito sexual seguía igual (nada raro en él), pero cuando lo hacían parecía que su concentración se mantenía en otro lado.

Eran sutilezas, pero que ella y Kakuzu, después de tanto tiempo a su lado, podían notarlas.

-¿Traes los papeles?- La voz de Itachi la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Si- Le entregó el folder que traía en su bolsa.- Kakuzu también le agregó unas notas, dijo que las revisaras y escribieras en ellas tus observaciones, para que yo se las entregara a su regreso.- La mujer lo observaba a él mientras le mostraba cuales eran las notas.

-De acuerdo, lo hare enseguida.- Dijo el joven hojeando los papeles.- Sakura, si deseas puedes ir bajando al estacionamiento, no tardare mucho tiempo.-

-_D'accord._- Asintió ella en francés.

Entonces, Misa sintió como el corazón se le paralizaba por un instante. Se giró para observar a la adolescente una vez más, y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, al ver como la joven que le daba la espalda, se colocaba una chaqueta de cuero que le era extremadamente familiar a la pelirroja.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Misa, espero verte pronto.- Se despidió la joven sonriéndole, mirándola un breve instante antes de salir de la oficina.

-Me alegra ver que se agradaron. Aunque tengo que recordarle usar los honoríficos al hablar, al parecer por más que trata siempre lo olvida.- Señaló Itachi, sin retirar su vista de los papeles.

Pero Misa no le prestaba atención. En su cabeza, todo comenzaba a cobrar sentido: Extranjera, francesa, Itachi, lo familiar de su voz; y para colmo de todo, como remarcándolo en letras mayúsculas rojas, la chaqueta de cuero: la misma chaqueta que Hidan le dijo que había extraviado en el Ethyl hacía una semana, la misma que al igual que su rosario, solo se la quitaba para follar (exceptuando bañarse y dormir, cosas en las que aun todavía usaba su rosario).

Una euforia la invadió al instante, y su mente comenzó a trazar un plan.

-Itachi…- Dijo con voz suave.

-¿Si?- Preguntó él sin ponerle verdadera atención, mientras apuntaba unas cosas en el folder.

-¿Recuerdas a tu amiga Coco de la que me hablaste, la del bar?-.

-Aham.- Seguía sin tomarle importancia.

-Nunca me dijiste que su cabello natural era rosa.-

La pluma de Itachi paró en seco y finalmente, alzó su rostro de los papeles para mirar a su amiga, que esperaba su contacto visual con una sonrisa sardónica en sus labios.

-¿En qué estás pensando?- Preguntó su amigo curioso.

….

Y así, tras dos largas semanas de constante insistencia, fue como logró convencer a Itachi de seguirle el juego en su plan. El primer paso: conseguir que Hidan comprará un traje. No sabía cómo era que el Uchiha lograba convencerlo de hacer tales cosas, pero estaba satisfecha.

Vaya sorpresa que se llevaría el músico.

Hidan salió del probador con el penúltimo conjunto: un traje clásico de tres piezas, pantalón chaleco y saco de un botón, color negro, camisa blanca. La corbata la llevaba sin amarrar en el cuello, ya era demasiado haberle pedido cambiarse tantas veces. Sus zapatos negros brillaban por el lustre inmaculado y reflejaban las luces de la tienda de manera sutil.

-Vaya, así hasta me atrevería a presentarte con mi familia.- Bromeó Misa.

-No jodas, nadie se viste formal para ir a decirle a los padres de una chica cuantas veces le ha visto el culo.-

La mujer le arrojó uno de los zapatos cercanos a ella. Logró esquivarlo, pero aun así su sonrisa sardónica no desaparecía de sus gestos.

-¡Cuidado! Si rayas uno de esos tendré que vender mi moto para pagarlo también.-

-¡Ya cállate! Ese es el traje perfecto, solo necesitan que te ajusten un poco los hombros y el dobladillo del pantalón.- Esto lo dijo más al empleado que a Hidan.

El joven trajo al sastre para que comenzara a tomar medidas, el rostro de Hidan no ocultaba la incomodidad que sentía en ese momento.

-Parece que te están golpeando.- Dijo su amiga.

-No solo estoy vestido en un jodido horno de tela que me sofoca, sino que también tengo que aguantarme que un tío me pase la cinta métrica por las bolas. No veo donde está el glamour de esta mierda.- Exclamó.- Sin ofender.

Lo último iba dirigido al sastre, que se miraba algo avergonzado por el comentario. Tal espectáculo le costó a Hidan varios pinchazos "accidentales" con los alfileres.

"_Jodida comadreja"_ Era lo único que pensaba cada vez que un nuevo piquete lo atacaba.

Misa no pudo controlar su risa después de eso.

-¡Pero qué día más perfecto!- Exclamó Ino estirando sus brazos con alegría.

-¿Pero de que hablas? Hace frio y esta nublado.- Soltó Sakura burlona.

-No me refería al clima, frentona. ¡Es día de compras! ¿Es qué existe un mejor día?- Respondió sin perder su buen humor.

-Ino t-iene razón.- Secundó Hinata.

-¡Ves! Hinata deja que el espíritu de las compras abrace su alma, deberías hacer lo mismo.-

-Hinata deja que cualquier espíritu la abrace desde el día que pasó la noche entera hablando con mi hermano.- Respondió Sakura como una burla juguetona.

-De-deberíamos comenzar a buscar los v-vestidos formales ya.- Intentó disuadir cambiando de tema la afectada.

-De acuerdo. Vamos a Dior.- Declaró Sakura.

-De todas las tiendas que existen en Ginza, ¿tienes que irte directo a esa?- Ino comenzó a reír- Eres demasiado nacionalista. Y en el bando equivocado.-

-_Tais-toi!_- La calló la pelirrosa.

-Esto… te-tengo que ir a buscar algo que ordené e-en una tienda. Enseguida las al-alcanzo.- Comentó Hinata.

-Hinata, si nos esperas podríamos ir contigo…-

Sakura miró atrás de ella, pero para cuando terminó su frase, la joven se había marchado.

-¿Apuestas a qué es algo para Naruto?- Le preguntó a Ino.

-Eso es demasiado sencillo. Te apuesto las bebidas de la siguiente salida a que es un videojuego o una de esas cosas geeks que tanto les gustan.

-Hecho.-

Y ambas se estrecharon las manos en acuerdo, mientras soltaron una carcajada divertida. Pero que cambio era aquel, antes la heredera de los Hyuuga jamás se habría atrevido siquiera a considerar darle algo directamente al rubio, ahora se escapaba para conseguir un regalo.

Después de los eventos que sucedieron en su salida, cuando regresaron a casa, Sakura se vio bombardeada por constantes preguntas de su hermano acerca de las cosas que le gustaban a Hinata. Al parecer, su conversación duró la noche entera, y ahora el rubio estaba interesado en ella. En verdad les alegraba ver que por fin comenzara a desenvolverse.

-¡Muévete! Tenemos que ir a comprar ya, quiero ver zapatos después de escoger vestidos, y el mío lo quiero Hermès.-

-¿No deberías desear uno Japonés?-Preguntó Sakura burlona.

-¡Oh cierra la boca!-

Y así, comenzaron su recorrido.

_**(20 minutos más tarde)**_

Hinata finalmente había logrado desocuparse de su misión secreta. Unos días antes, Naruto le había pedido de favor de parte de él y Sasuke, que les ayudara a escoger un regalo para Sakura, como signo de bienvenida a Japón, algo que pudiera realmente agradarle. Tras un proceso exhaustivo, había encontrado lo que buscaba, y apartó en la tienda el obsequio para que Naruto pudiera ir a recogerlo esa misma tarde.

El único problema es que ahora iba corriendo, pues era consciente de que su plan había tomado demasiado tiempo, y la llamada de Ino urgiéndole porque se apresurara la había puesto aún más nerviosa. ¿Cómo explicaría una ausencia tan larga? Tal vez en comparación con sus amigas, aquello no fuera la gran cosa comprando, pero cuando se trataba de Hinata y tiendas, el tiempo si era sospechoso.

Ni siquiera había guardado el recibo en la bolsa, solo lo tomó de la mano de la anonadada cajera al recibir su mensaje y salió a toda velocidad de la tienda, apretándolo en su puño con todas sus fuerzas.

Ya se encontraba finalmente al otro lado de la calle de la tienda Dior, donde la rubia le indicó que aún la esperaban, y querían su opinión sobre sus vestidos. Finalmente se detuvo y respiro un poco, se podía tranquilizar ahora, mientras esperaba el semáforo peatonal. Tomo su teléfono y comenzó a marcar a Ino para decirle que iba llegando, cuando sin notarlo, terminó estrellándose con un hombre en la calle.

Hintata pensó que caería al suelo, al igual que su bolsa y móvil, pero el tipo la agarró del brazo justo a tiempo.

-¡Oy! ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó el hombre, ayudándola a estabilizar su equilibrio.

-¡L-lo Siento!- Dijo en el tono de voz más alto que su vergüenza le permitía.

-No hay problema, yo tampoco iba viendo el jodido camino, todas estas tiendas siempre mandan mi atención al carajo.- Respondió el, mientras la ayudaba a recoger sus cosas.

-¿Di-disculpe?- La chica se sonrojó profusamente ante su vocabulario.

-Lo que mi amigo quiso decir, es que estaba distraído viendo la opulencia de los edificios.- Le respondió con amabilidad una chica pelirroja que iba con él.

-¡Oy! Creo que ella me entendió perfectamente, ¿no es así?- Una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujó en su rostro, y un guiño marcó la complicidad del comentario.

Y sin saber porque, Hinata ya no se sintió nerviosa. Primero su vocabulario vulgar y su finta la habían atemorizado un poco, pensó que provocaría su rudeza al estrellarse con alguien así. Pero al mirarlo nuevamente, tras las palabras de la guapa chica a su lado, pudo ver unos ojos violáceos que destellaban simpatía.

La Hyuuga asintió, devolviendo la sonrisa con ligera timidez.

-¿Te sientes bien? Ese golpe estuvo duro, tal vez deberías sentarte un momento.- Le aconsejó la pelirroja mientras le devolvía sus pertenencias.

-N-no, estoy bien. Me reuniré con u-nas amigas aquí enfrente.- Dijo señalando el edificio que quedaba exactamente al cruzar la calle.

-Ese edificio tiene mejor finta ¡Coño, para empezar no es todo dorado!- Exclamó él señalando el de Gucci a sus espaldas.

Ella no pudo evitar reír suavemente, vaya personaje era aquel joven.

-Debo irme, di-disculpa las molestias.- Finalizó con una reverencia formal, y se echó a andar al otro lado de la avenida.

-Pero que buenos modales, es bueno ver que aún existen las damitas como ella en esta época de perdición.- Suspiró Misa.

-Empezando por ti y tu jodida coquetería compulsiva.- Agregó Hidan.

-¡Calla! Él fue quien pidió mi numero.- La chica se cruzó de brazos escondiendo su sonrisa al recordar al empleado de la tienda.- Hey ¿Qué es eso?-.

Hidan observó el papel que señalaba la chica, por un lado de sus pies y lo cogió.

-Debe ser de la niñata.- Miró el edificio blanco de enfrente y de nuevo al papel.- Es un recibo de la tienda Yamaha de música que está a unas calles de aquí.-

-¿Deberíamos buscarla para entregárselo?-

-Nah. Ni siquiera tiene su nombre, está registrado a la orden de algún jodido tío. Con una maldita identificación podrán recoger su instrumento.- Agregó el con indiferencia.

-Te creeré, después de todo, tú eres el experto en esa tienda.- Agregó ella burlona.

-Tu deberías saberlo mujer, también trabajaste ahí.- Señalo Hidan mientras ataba de nuevo su guitarra a la moto.

-Sabes que duré solo dos semanas. Me conseguiste el trabajo de recepcionista de la academia de música, lo cual es el trabajo más tedioso del mundo.- Se excusó.

-¿Es más emocionante una maldita vendedora de discos?- Continuó él, atando ahora la bolsa de compras.

- Al menos ahí obtengo descuento en cosas que si caben en mi casa. ¿Qué demonios haría yo con un piano de cola?- Se rio.- Además, mi trabajo no era indispensable, no tardaron nada en encontrar un suplente. En cambió tú, no sabes cuantas veces Ogata-san me rogó para que te convenciera de regresar a dar clases, cosa increíble tras el hecho de que cuando renunciaste, destruiste cuatro instrumentos.-

-¿Por qué mierda pensó que TÚ podrías convencerme de eso?- La miró escéptico, ignorando la última parte de su comentario.

-Mi querido Hidan- Dijo ella con su voz felina.- Soy una persona que te puede convencer de hacer muchas cosas.-

Él solo rio con sorna y se subió a su moto.

-Anda, te daré un aventón a tu trabajo.- La invitó.

La mujer sonrió y se subió a la moto, abrazándose con fuerza del torso del músico antes de que la velocidad del vehículo le provocara salir volando.

_**(7:00 pm, Departamento de Itachi)**_

El Uchiha se encontraba sentado en el sofá de su sala. Tenía una taza de café en la mano y una pila de papeles en la mesita frente a él. No era consciente de ello, pero llevaba cerca de dos horas en la misma posición. Desde su llegada a casa, la mente del joven rondaba una y otra vez los sucesos de las últimas semanas.

¿Cómo había terminado involucrado en un plan de Misa? Aun no lo comprendía, esa mujer tenía un poder de convencimiento demasiado bizarro para detectarlo a tiempo.

Enfocó su mirada en la pila de papeles sobre la mesa, entre la correspondencia, un sobre color ópalo llamó su atención. Lo cogió y sacó su contenido, como había hecho a lo largo de dos semanas, releyéndolo por tal vez doceava ocasión:

**Las empresas Sharingan solicitan cordialmente su presencia al:**

"_**Baile De Gala Anual"**_

**Que se llevará a cabo en el Gran salón del Hotel Hyatt**

**6-10-3 roppongi, Minato-ku, tokyo, Japón**

**El sábado 24 de octubre del presente año**

**A las Ocho en punto de la tarde**

**Los ingresos serán en beneficio del "Cancer & genetics Reesearch Program" del área médica de la corporación Sharingan.**

**Ticket ¥100,000**

**Atuendo Formal**

**Favor de enviar confirmación de asistencia.**

El realmente no había sido consciente de que tal evento estaba tan próximo. Con todo el tiempo que estuvo organizando las fechas de la banda para tocar en Kioto y Osaka, junto al hecho del regreso de Sakura y los problemas después de eso, había olvidado por completo el baile que cada año organizaba su familia.

Pero eso no era lo que en verdad le preocupaba, era lo que sucedería en ese lugar lo que le causaba intriga.

Itachi hizo remembranza de su conversación con Sakura dos semanas antes.

…

_**(Dos semanas antes)**_

Sakura y él almorzaban en uno de los cafés favoritos de Itachi, en la zona de Shibuya. Se sentía un poco avergonzado por el tiempo que su amiga tuvo que esperarlo, por su junta de emergencia y por su conversación con Misa. Después de lo que la pelirroja le relató sobre las actitudes que Hidan había tomado desde la tocada del Ethyl, era finalmente consciente de la extrañeza de Sakura en los últimos días.

Observó con ligera sospecha la chaqueta de cuero negro que la pelirrosa apoyó sobre el respaldo de su silla al entrar y cayó en cuenta de que la chica no había hecho ademan alguno en el tiempo transcurrido para dársela a él, ni que él a su vez se la otorgara a su legítimo dueño.

También notó finalmente que en esos días, la joven se encontraba distraída, continuamente perdida en pensamientos ajenos a los que la rodeaban. Parecía estar de buen humor, pero su alegría provenía de algún lugar en sus ensoñaciones.

Primero consideró que esto podría darse debido a la mudanza, tal como cuando recién llegó al país, pero tras un par de días, descarto la idea. Definitivamente, la vibra que la chica transmitía era completamente distinta a la de la cena de su casa la primera noche.

Pausó su análisis de la situación un momento, cuando Sakura inicio su conversación:

-Tu amiga de la oficina, Misato, en verdad es muy bonita.- Comentó sonriendo.- ¿De dónde la conoces?-.

-Es una amiga que Hidan me presentó al poco tiempo de conocerlo. Ella y Kakuzu, un compañero de la escuela, eran parte original de la banda cuando yo aún tocaba con ellos.- Respondió alegre, recordar esos días siempre le aligeraban el humor.

-No me lo hubiera imaginado, me dio más vibra de modelo que de músico.- La chica parecía intrigada.

-Sí, tienes razón. Fue nuestra cantante un tiempo, lo cual atrajo mucha atención de personas no precisamente interesadas en nuestras canciones.- Rio entre dientes. -Pero realmente la música no es una de sus cualidades y ella lo sabía bien. Por eso al final renunció al grupo, nunca se sintió cómoda en el escenario. En realidad, sufría un poco de pánico escénico.-

-¿Por qué era su cantante si tenía ese problema?-.

-Veras, ella y Hidan eran muy unidos, pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntos. Él originalmente solo deseaba componer y tocar la guitarra, por lo que le pidió a Misa que se nos uniera, no deseaba que cualquiera entonara sus letras.- Contestó pensativo.

-oh…- Murmuró la chica.

Sakura permaneció un momento en silencio. El Uchiha pudo notar como el ambiente jovial entre ambos se había vuelto tenso tras sus palabras, la adolescente parecía incomoda, y él lo percibió claramente.

-Entonces, ellos son… ¿pareja?- Sakura había logrado sonar desinteresada, pero Itachi la conocía suficiente como para saber cuándo estaba actuando.

-No, son solo amigos. Digamos que es el equivalente femenino de mi o Kakuzu.- Continuó él.- Aunque, no puedes negar que exista un coqueteo entre ellos. Es parte de la personalidad de ambos, por lo que es inevitable. Además, salieron un tiempo, pero ya hace mucho de eso.-

-¿Por qué terminaron?- Inquirió la pelirrosa.

-Él la engaño varias veces. - Dijo con honestidad.

La chica frunció un poco el ceño con algo que parecía contrariedad, sin levantar su vista de su platillo.

-Tu amigo suena como todo un Playboy ¿No crees?- Su voz sonaba ligeramente mordaz.

-No es eso, simplemente él es así. No puede mantenerse atado a las personas mucho tiempo.- El pelinegro silenció de repente.

¿En qué momento su conversación se había convertido en una defensa al honor de Hidan?

-_Bon,_ recuerda que aún tenemos unas lecciones de guitarra pendientes _mon chéri_.- Mencionó cambiando de tema.

Pero aunque el tono de Sakura sonaba ahora tan jovial como de costumbre, sus ojos verdes le mostraban una dolencia en el fondo. Hacía años que Itachi había aprendido a leer las miradas de la joven Haruno, distinguirla detrás de ese talento actoral que la respaldaba.

Y como un velo que caía al suelo, su comprensión se develó de golpe. Hidan no era el único que se había visto afectado esa noche. Era más que obvio ¿por qué no lo había notado antes?

"_Que imbécil eres Uchiha"_ Se reprendió mentalmente.

-No me he hecho un espacio en mi agenda, lo siento.- El joven dibujo su sonrisa calidad que solo dirigía a ella.- Oye Sakura, ¿Iras al baile de gala?-.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah sí, claro!- La había tomado por sorpresa.- Kushina y mi padre ya me habían comentado de ello, las chicas también están entusiasmadas con el asunto. La verdad ignoro todo lo concerniente a ello, fuera de tu presencia.- Le dijo guiñándole un ojo con coquetería.

-Sera la primera vez que asistas a uno de los bailes organizados por mi madre, así que haré todo lo posible para que te lleves una buena impresión.-

-Confío en ello.- Le respondió Sakura sonriente antes de darle otro trago a su copa savignon blanc.

…

Misa le había dicho que su amiga había afectado a Hidan de una manera abrasiva y que hasta él debería notarlo. Tenían que encontrar una manera de juntarlos.

Entonces él le explicó el porqué había tenido que disfrazarla para la presentación, quien era y la razón por la que todo su plan sonara disparatado. No le sorprendió la conmoción de la pelirroja tras su bree relato, era de esperarse.

Por lo que, muy a su pesar, dejó toda la decisión en manos de Itachi. Estaba convencida de que el efecto en Hidan era tan notable que era imposible que no le sucediera lo mismo a la francesa. Si notaba la más mínima señal de que eso fuera cierto, era decisión del Uchiha si debían reunirlos o no.

Y ahora ahí se encontraba, a unos días del evento de gala, dudando en si la impresión que se llevaría Sakura en el baile será, en realidad, una buena.

-Pero de que se impresionara, creo fervientemente que lo hará.- Murmuró antes de lanzar un suspiro cansado.

-Aquí tiene señor Uzumaki, su artículo ha sido envuelto con las especificaciones acordadas.- Le dijo el gerente de la tienda, entregándole el paquete (algo pesado), en sus manos.

-Muchas gracias, disculpen de nuevo por olvidar el recibo jeje.- Respondió el rubio llevándose una manos detrás de la nuca con algo ve bochorno.

El movimiento inconsciente casi causa que se le cayera el paquete de la mano, por lo cual Sasuke se lo arrebató.

-Emm, no se preocupe señor.- El gerente de la tienda parecía anonadado por el comportamiento de los clientes más importantes que había tenido en meses.- Eso es una mera formalidad.

-Agradecemos mucho su atención. Este seguro de que los consideraremos a usted y a su tienda en futuras transacciones. Ahora si nos disculpa…- El tono de Sasuke era formal e imponente.

-¡Por supuesto! Aquí los esperamos.- El gerente hizo una reverencia con energía a los jóvenes, Sasuke había logrado intimidarlo como el heredero de una gran corporación, a diferencia de Naruto, que apenas y parecía el hijo de un político.

-Más vale que le guste lo que sea que le hayan elegido, ese gerente era de lo más molesto.- Se quejó el Uchiha mientras salían de la tienda.

-Solo intentaba ser servicial baka. Tienes que confiar más en las decisiones de Hinata, después de todo conoce mejor los gusto de Sakura que tú.- Le dijo Naruto mientras subía al asiento de copiloto del auto de Sasuke.

-Mira que el que te guste mi prima te hace decir idioteces. En primer lugar, tú deberías ser quien la conoce mejor por ser su hermano, en segundo, el ser servicial no es una excusa para convertirte en un fastidio.-

-¡No estés jodiendo con lo de Hinata!- Gritó el rubio sonrojado.- Aparte, aun entre hermanos, hay cosas que un amigo sabe identificar mejor. Mira que yo había pensado en darle un cambio nuevo de ropa o algo así.- Comenzó a murmurar para sí mismo.

-De lencería hubiera estado bien.- Meditó Sasuke sin importarle.

-Cierra-la-boca.- Amenazó completamente serió Naruto, asesinando con la mirada a su amigo.

-Como quieras, que molesto.- Y sin prestarle importancia, encendió el motor para dirigirse de nuevo a su casa.

_**(En la noche)**_

Ese día no tenía ánimos de salir del departamento. Era una noche libre de trabajo para la banda, Kakuzu seguía en Hong Kong y ya no tenía que lidiar con Misa ni la comadreja por el resto del día, su cuota había sido cubierta.

Tomó la guitarra acústica que tenía junto a su cama, una Gibson J-200 de 1969 que en raras ocasiones utilizaba. Esa guitarra era uno de los regalos más significativos que había recibido en su vida y odiaba que alguien más la usara, en una ocasión inició una bronca grande con Kakuzu cuando tenían 19 años, por tocar unos arpegios en ella estando ebrio. La pelea había terminado con el saldo de un ojo morado para su amigo y una nariz ensangrentada por su parte. Incluso Itachi, quien tuvo que separarlos, se llevó de la mano algunos golpes.

Sin embargo, aun tras todo el cuidado que le tenía a su instrumento, esa noche sentía ganas de componer y ese viejo amigo acústico siempre le daba la armonía perfecta a sus pensamientos cuando de verdad estaba profundamente inspirado.

No se sorprendió al descubrirse a sí mismo evocando los recuerdos de los brillante ojos verdes que lo atormentaban desde hacía semanas. Durante horas se mantuvo concentrado, entregándose a la música nítida y honesta que le obsequiaba aquella musa.

Cuando por fin se encontró satisfecho, colocó la vieja guitarra inmaculadamente dentro de su estuche; se desvistió y se echó a la cama. Sus sueños le mostraban a la misma musa una y otra vez, paseándola ante su mirada inconsciente, presumiéndole la dicha de su existencia y la molestia de su ausencia.

Un martilleo ensordecedor le taladró los oídos ¿Quién demonios se pondría a reparar muros en medio de la noche?

Intentó ignorar el sonido colocándose una almohada sobre la cabeza, pero el ruido era demasiado insistente.

El hombre abrió los ojos y miró su reloj: eran las dos de la mañana. El golpeteo continuaba, pero era demasiado tarde o temprano, como para que alguien estuviera martillando un muro. No fue hasta que escucho los gritos que acompañaban al sonido, que comprendió que aquello no eran sonidos de construcción, sino la puerta al ser envestida por un ferviente puño furioso.

-¡Abre esta maldita puerta ahora mismo Hidan!- Se oyó aun hasta su cuarto.

-Mierda…- Masculló el tipo, apretando los ojos con pereza y arrojando con hastío su almohada al otro lado de la habitación.

Se levantó y colocó de nuevo los jeans oscuros que había arrojado antes de acostarse.

-Carajo.- Murmuró molesto mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, los odiosos golpes volviéndose cada vez más potentes.

-¡Oy qué carajo quieres! Con una jodida, vas a hacer que nos corran del maldito edificio.- Le bramó furioso a la mujer que quedó frente a él al abrir la entrada.

-¡Y me importa una mierda!- Le gritó Konan, abriéndose paso dentro de la sala, Hidan cerrando la puerta mientras la miraba hastiado.

-¿Qué putas quieres a esta hora? Enserio…- Le preguntó, rascándose la nuca cansado.

Juraba que la mirada furibunda de Konan era tan intensa, que podría haberle derretido el rostro.

-¿Qué he de querer a esta hora Hidan? ¡Lo mismo que tú buscas siempre que llegas a mi departamento a las dos de la jodida madrugada!- Le respondió furiosa.

-Si lo que quieres es follar, es muy difícil que lo obtengas gritándome de esa jodida manera.- Le aseguró molesto.

Una cosa era que Konan y él tuvieran un intercambio sexual de vez en vez cuando estuvieran calientes, otra diferente era cuando ella se ponía en plan demandante (en cualquier situación), así lo único que le provocaba era mandarla al demonio.

-Me has evitado durante un maldito mes Hidan, ¿Cómo mierda quieres que me comporte?- Le explicó, aun llena de rabia, pero intentado controlarse.

-¿Un mes?- Hidan no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, no era consciente de que había pasado tanto sin estar con la peliazul.- ¿Estás segura?-.

-¿Me vas a decir que no te has dado cuenta? ¿Es qué has estado follándote a la zorra de Misa tanto que ya no sabes del tiempo?-.

-Oy oy, no solo a Misa.- Respondió como si nada.

Ella solo lo miró, aún más enfurecida que antes.

-Maldito cínico hijo de puta.- Soltó con acritud.

-Ya deja de comportarte como una perra y cierra la boca.- Le dijo él cruzándose de brazos.- Ya sabes que yo no me cojo zorras en mi departamento, y también eres jodidamente consciente de que puedo hacer con mi pito lo que se me dé la jodida gana, sin tener que andar dándote explicaciones a ti, ni a nadie.-

Ella permaneció callada, escuchándolo mientras intentaba calmar su ira.

-Así que si vienes para que te dé porque no has querido hacerlo con otro tío, ¿pues qué coño esperas para decirlo? ¡Joder! Mira que venir a exigirlo de esa manera, tienes que ser una perra bastante desquiciada para pensar que así, con tus chillidos de arpía, voy a excitarme. Me gustan las jodidas mujeres rudas, no las zorras lunáticas.-

Konan lo escuchó hasta la última palabra y cerró los ojos. Por más que le molestara, tenía razón, así era él y ella ya lo sabía. Pero es que la molestaba tanto que prefiriera a otras tipas por sobre ella. Por lo que decidió mover su táctica y obedecer al consejo que el músico le daba.

La mujer lo miró con sus ojos brillantes llenos de lujuria, y comenzó a bajar el cierre frontal de corsé de cuero. Poco a poco fue mostrándole el sostén de encaje purpura que ajustaba de manera drástica su escote voluptuoso.

-Entonces, si no follas en tu departamento.- Comenzó a decirle, acercándose a él lentamente, hasta quedar contra su pecho.- Tal vez deberíamos ir al mío para jugar un poco.-

Ella tomó la mano derecha del hombre y la coloco sobre su pecho izquierdo. Él solo la miró con lujuria, tragando con dificultad toda la mierda que le había dicho. Konan era jodidamente sensual, siempre lo había sido; era en esa clase de situaciones cuando recordaba porque valía tanto la pena aguantar su psicosis.

Le acarició el seno con el pulgar y pudo sentir el piercing de su pezón contra la tela delgada del sostén. Eso le bastó para decidirse.

-De acuerdo, vámonos.

Tomó rápidamente sus botas y las calzó dando brincos mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, una camiseta de manga corta negra en su mano mientras salía a todo prisa de su hogar, seguido por Konan, que se abrochaba de nuevo el escote mientras caminaban.

Sobre la moto, podía sentir como la chica restregaba deseosa su cuerpo contra él, importándole un bledo su seguridad ante la velocidad con la que conducía Hidan.

Definitivamente su noche pacifica se había ido al carajo, pero le importaba poco. Después de todo ¿quién era él? solo un simple hombre respondiendo ante una mujer sensual que buscaba despertar sus instintos. Después de la música, aquello era su actividad preferida.


	13. Rusalka y el Príncipe

Un estornudo la despertó con brusquedad de su modorra, al parecer pescaría un resfriado por andar por la calle en la madrugada con tan poca ropa. Pero eso no podía importarle menos, había obtenido lo que quería, su ego no podía con toda la satisfacción que la llenaba en ese momento.

Se sentó en la cama, retirándose el cabello azul del rostro. No le sorprendió ver a Hidan, de nuevo vestido, sentado en la orilla de la cama para calzarse las botas. Era el único hombre que ella conocía en todo Japón al que le importaba una mierda la costumbre de dejar sus zapatos en la entrada. En más de una ocasión los habían criticado en casas ajenas (incluso una vez los corrieron de un templo), por la terquedad de querer mantener sus botas puestas. A ella y a los de la banda no les molestaba, ya sabían cómo era el cantante de obstinado.

-¿Te vas tan pronto?- Le susurró al oído, abrazándolo por la espalda con su cuerpo desnudo.

-Tengo sueño.- Respondió sin dejar de calzarse la segunda bota.

-Puedes quedarte a dormir aquí, te puedo dar un masaje para que te relajes más…- Le ronroneó mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Ya sabes que me gusta dormir jodidamente solo.- Le respondió él, soltándose de su agarre para ponerse en pie.

-Sé muy bien que te quedas a dormir en casa de Misa. No entiendo porque siempre te niegas a dormir conmigo.- Protestó frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Y otra vez con la misma estupidez! Ya te he dicho mil jodidas veces que no puedo dormir con nadie. Misa sufre de insomnio después de coger, nunca duerme conmigo.-

-Si claro…- Murmuró enfurruñada.

-Además, no sé cuál es tu puta fascinación con querer escucharme roncar. Me jode cuando te pones en tu plan de perra, carajo.-

-¿En verdad ya te vas?- Le preguntó de nuevo, ahora poniéndose de pie. Su cuerpo desnudo siendo escaneado por el hombre antes de responderle.

-Si.- fue todo lo que le dijo, mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de la cajetilla que tenía en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Ella detuvo la mano que se estaba llevando a la boca el pitillo y comenzó a besarlo, danzando con su lengua dentro la boca que a sus caprichos tanto le gustaba invadir. Dio un brinco hasta que sus piernas quedaron firmemente aferradas al tórax del hombre, y sus brazos rodearon su cuello, profundizando más el beso.

Hidan la sostuvo de los glúteos, acariciándolos con la mano que tenía libre, la otra ocupada aun con su tabaco. La llevó hasta la cama y se colocó sobre ella, acariciando todo su cuerpo desnudo, haciéndola gemir de anticipación.

-Hidan…- Murmuró deseosa de él.

-Konan.- Repitió él con voz raposa.

Se miraron a los ojos, mientras la mano de Hidan bajaba hasta su pantalón, ella asumiendo que se lo desabotonaría. Sus ojos miraron confundidos como la mano subía, no solo con su cigarro, sino con un Zippo también entre sus dedos. El músico se colocó el pitillo en la boca y lo encendió. Una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujó en él con sorna antes de alzar el cuello hacia el techo para exhalar el humo.

-Me voy al carajo.- Le dijo a la mujer aun con el cigarro entre los labios.

Sin agregar otra cosa, se impulsó con sus brazos para quedar de pie nuevamente y salió de la habitación. Konan escuchó aun perpleja como el tipo cerraba la puerta de la entrada con un portazo sonoro.

-Hijo. De. Puta. - Murmuró incrédula, exhalando acompasadamente para calmar su pulso excitado.

Pero aunque no era la primera vez que la dejaba de esa manera, sin ropa y aun acalorada, no le molestaba tanto. Todo estaba bien mientras no fuera la última ocasión.

Tras obtener la dosis de Hidan que deseaba, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño para tomar una larga ducha antes de irse a dormir.

_**(Sábado, 12:00 pm)**_

Finalmente, el día del baile había llegado. Ino y Hinata se sentían ansiosas ante la idea de poder bailar y vestirse en sus nuevas prendas (lo primero iba para la Hyuuga, quien estudiaba danza clásica, lo segundo para la Yamanaka, quien solo amaba estrenar sus compras ostentosas). Y aunque Sakura compartía su alegría ante la velada, no era realmente una emoción sincera la que la embargaba.

En ese momento se encontraban las tres en el jardín, Sakura con una guitarra acústica en sus manos, intentado tocar los pocos acordes que había memorizado. Cantaba concentrada la armonía que deseaba lograr repetir en el instrumento, pero en su desespero, logró romper la quinta cuerda.

Una risilla escapó de los labios de su amiga rubia sentada junto a ella en el pasto.

-Mejor regresa a lo que si sabes tocar Frentona.- La molestó.- O dile a Itachi que ya no juegue al tonto y que te de esas lecciones de guitarra de una buena vez.-

-A estado ocupado.- Respondió ella sin mirarla, observando con el ceño fruncido la cuerda rota.

-¡Excusas! Además, debería prestarte una de las ochocientas que tiene en su casa ¡Esa cosa que tienes en tus manos es todo menos una guitarra!- Exclamó señalando el objeto.

-Para tu información, esta guitarra me la vendió un amigo a 15 euros. Él mismo la hizo de manera artesanal y fue una ganga.- Se defendió abrazándose a su instrumento.

-Mira que si el tío la hubiera hecho de mondadientes usados te hubiera salido de la misma calidad. No sé si lo haces por tu época bohemia o por tacaña, pero esa cosa te ha rotó más cuerdas en un mes, que todas las tipas que Sasuke se ha echado en un año.-

-¡INO!- Le exclamó Hinata ruborizada por el comentario.

-¡¿Qué?! Mejor analogía no pude encontrar.-

Sakura ignoró la discusión que comenzaron las chicas acerca de la impudicia con la que Ino tenía la mala costumbre de expresarse. Miró de nuevo la guitarra y suspiró con decepción al ver que tendría que ir a comprarle más cuerdas. La rubia tenía razón, aquella cosa la había comprado solo por quedar bien con un chico que encontró atractivo en un _Fête de la musique_, al final el joven resultó ser gay, pero siguieron hablándose en buenos términos.

En verdad deseaba tocar algo de música, pero su violín se lo había obsequiado como recuerdo a su amiga Amélie antes de irse de París. La madre Sakura había sido una chelista muy reconocida en Francia, egresada con honores del _Conservatoire national supérieur de musique et de danse de Paris_, donde sus maestros y compañeros la adoraban. Muchos conciertos ofreció en el país y el extranjero antes de conocer a Minato. Después de tener a Sakura, Nadine se dedicó más a ser madre, aunque siguió apareciendo en recitales de vez en vez. Al morir, los antiguos maestros de Nadine, quienes eran amigos de ella y Minato, se ofrecieron a instruir a la pequeña hija de su alumna prodigio, para que aprendiera de los mejores como un regalo de respeto hacia la memoria de su madre.

Fue así como Sakura creció aprendiendo violín, piano, canto y ballet, como toda niña de familia clase alta. Después por su cuenta descubriría la actuación. Sin embargo, ella no era un prodigio como su madre y de todas las cosas que intentó, en lo que mejor se desenvolvía era en el canto, la actuación y el violín; este último por la dedicación que le entregó durante años para hacer tributo a su madre. Y la verdad era que creció amando la sensación del instrumento entre sus delgados dedos.

Pero ahora deseaba poder tocar la guitarra. La razón era por algo que nadie podría sospechar, un motivo lleno de resentimiento hacia alguien en especial, algo de nostalgia también envuelto en el asunto. Más necesitaba de lecciones, pues al parecer, no llegaría muy lejos por su cuenta. Eso de tocar instrumentos definitivamente no era su fuerte, no hasta que sus dedos sangraran de tanto practicar.

-Bien, creo que es hora de ir a buscar a Shikamaru. Tengo que ir a comprar cuerdas si quiero seguir practicando.- Comentó la joven.

-De acuerdo, iremos contigo, nos detendremos a comprar unas cosas en la tienda de autoservicio antes de llegar.- Respondió Ino muy sonriente.

Sakura asintió y la miró con complicidad, eso solo significaba una cosa.

-Pero que la botella sea de Jack.- Fue lo único que añadió.

Hinata suspiró resignada, vaya que tenía unas amigas muy diferentes a ella.

_**(Sábado, 7:14 pm)**_

Y ahí estaba, de pie fuera de la entrada del hotel Grand Hyatt, ajustándose por enésima vez la corbata que tanto le molestaba. La jodida comadreja lo había citado desde hacía veinte minutos, pero del tipo no se aparecían ni sus luces.

-Maldito imbécil de mierda.- Exclamó harto de aquella situación.

A esa hora ningún invitado había llegado aún, solo los encargados del evento y entretenimiento entraban y salían por la puerta del vestíbulo. Más de una mirada indiscreta se había detenido en su presencia durante el lapso que permaneció en aquel lugar, sobre todo cuando llegó en su motocicleta y le negó al valet parking el beneficio de estacionarla: nadie podía tocar su vehículo más que él. Aparentemente el traje le concedía el beneficio de camuflarse como alguna persona de alcurnia, más su actitud y semblante lo hacían sospechoso bajo el ojo experto de aquellos que trabajan para la clase alta.

Finalmente el Porsche azul medianoche de Itachi apareció frente a la entrada del hotel. El valet parking corrió hasta a la puerta del auto y abrió reverenciando al Uchiha. Hidan no pudo evitar sonreír con sorna cuando vio como la comadreja le lanzaba una advertencia sobre cualquier raya o mota de polvo que viera en la pintura cuando lo regresara antes de entregarle las llaves, no sin una mirada mordaz en el gesto. Si no fuera porque debía mantener las apariencias de la estirpe de los dueños de _Sharingan_, Itachi no habría entregado sus llaves a un completo desconocido ni en un millón de años, solo el niñato que trabajaba fuera del Ethyl desde hacía 3 años tenía el privilegio de su confianza. Una vez dijo que prefería mil veces arrancarse un ojo que darle su preciado auto a un extraño.

Después del intercambio de miradas con el nervioso empleado del hotel, finalmente cayó en cuenta de la presencia de su amigo. Una sonrisa se dibujó ahora en el rostro del Uchiha mientras se acercaba a él.

-Pero mira la diferencia que puede hacer una ducha.- Bromeó el joven.

-Cierra la boca comadreja.- Respondió mordaz el músico.- Me has tenido esperándote por una jodida media hora, ya era tiempo de que terminaras de maquillarte y depilarte las piernas.-

-Déjame decirte que yo no necesito eso, soy naturalmente hermoso.- Añadió guiñándole el ojo con galantería, mientras ajustaba uno de los puños de su camisa.

-Joder, últimamente me enfermas.-

El Uchiha solo rio, sumamente divertido por el gesto de incomodidad del músico ante el buen humor que tenía desde la llegada de Sakura a Japón.

-Entremos, tengo que revisar unos asuntos del evento antes de que lleguen todos los demás.- Le apremió él, invitándolo a pasar al hotel.

-¿Me dirás finalmente por qué coño me has hecho venir a este nido de urracas?- Preguntó Hidan.

-¿Urracas?-.

-Ya ves que a los pajarracos esos les encanta robar todas las jodidas cosas que brillan.- Explicó.

-Creo que es una buena analogía.- Concluyó su amigo riendo.- Pero no, aun no te diré nada. Ya sabrás mis motivos a su debido tiempo.-

-Carajo, te encanta hacerla de emoción comadreja.- Se quejó el músico, pero finalmente se adentró al vestíbulo con resignación.

Hidan no necesitó dar más de dos pasos en el elegante suelo pulido para sentirse fuera de lugar. La ostentosidad de la que se presumía en cada rincón del edificio era abrumadora, con sus amplios pasillos claros iluminados en luces ámbar y doradas, el contraste entre el tradicionalismo cultural japonés y la modernidad occidental minimalista; hasta el elevador destinado para usos exclusivo de los salones de banquetes con sus numerosos botones iluminando la posibilidad de ascender a cualquiera de sus veintiún niveles, le parecía exagerado.

-Si hubieran utilizado billetes de 10,000 yenes como empapelado de los cuartos, no me hubiera sorprendido.-

-¿Sabes que hablas de cerca de cuatrocientas habitaciones?- Le dijo Itachi alzando una ceja.

-No. Y aun así no me habría impresionado.- Respondió el músico con indiferencia.

-Existen hoteles mucho más costosos que este…-

-Puedes ir a revisar si su empapelado está en dólares o euros por ti mismo, esta es la única vez que te acompaño a un sitio así.- Concluyó.

Itachi solo miró a su amigo y negó divertido con la cabeza.

El elevador se detuvo en el tercer piso, abriéndoles paso al lobby frente a la entrada del ala oeste del Grand salón. Inmediatamente los empleados y organizadores que se encontraban atareados en sus deberes pre-banquete pausaron todo y reverenciaron con respeto al Uchiha y Hidan conforme iban avanzando. Hidan era consciente de que la atención que recibiría Itachi en este evento sería diez veces mayor de la que gozaba en el mundo exterior, pero aun así no comprendía porque lo tenían que mirar a él con tanta curiosidad. Sabía que desentonaba, pero no era como para recibir tantas jodidas miradas.

-Me siento como un jodido mono de circo.- Murmuró con hastió.

-Buenas noches caballeros.- Los saludo un hombre que se acercaba a ellos.- Mi nombre es Fujiwara Towa y soy el gerente a cargo de su evento esta noche. En nombre de la familia Grand Hyatt, agradezco su preferencia y nos sentimos honrados de ser su sede esta noche.- Finalizó con una reverencia cortés.

-Un placer Fujiwara, Uchiha Itachi. En nombre de mi familia agradezco su atención y cuento con ustedes para el éxito de este evento. Te presento a mi socio Hidan.- Añadió Itachi señalando a su amigo.- Preferimos dejar su apellido en privado, para no alertar a la prensa de su estadía en nuestro país.-

-Por supuesto, un gusto Hidan-sama.- el hombre realizó una reverencia con tanto respeto como la que dedicó al Uchiha y el rockero imitó el gesto, sin tanta desenvoltura como el gerente.

El gerente y su amigo permanecieron hablando durante cerca de veinte minutos acerca de todos los detalles que se prepararon para el baile, yendo y viniendo por todo el salón, Itachi agradeciendo y presentándose con cada uno de los músicos y meseros que armonizarían durante la noche. Una cosa que Hidan admiraba (pero que jamás le diría a la comadreja), era la cortesía y respeto con la que trataba a todos sus empleados. Esa era una de las razones por las que el heredero, tan joven como era, tuviera el grado de presencia y la admiración de quien lo rodeara. Su personalidad y capacidades sobrepasaban por mucho el renombre de su apellido.

Después de asegurarse que todo estuviera listo, el gerente se retiró para asegurar el puesto de los empleados y abrir las puertas del salón a los invitados que fueran llegando.

-Bien, ahora que estamos solos puedes decirme ¿Quién carajo se supone que soy? Porque al parecer por lo que he escuchado, soy un jodido extranjero.- Le dijo con recelo a Itachi.

El pelinegro suspiró resignado, sabía que debía haber explicado esa parte desde que llegaron.

-Sabes que mi padre se opone rotundamente a lo de la banda, y después del evento en el Ethyl, me queda más que claro que su antagonismo hacia nosotros no permanecerá como una simple amenaza.-

-¿Lo del Ethyl? ¿Fugaku estuvo involucrado?- El ceño de Hidan se frunció con incredulidad.

-Lo confirmé yo mismo. Por lo que es peligroso que descubran tu identidad en esta fiesta. Aun cuando mi familia te conozca, mientras mantengas una coartada que sea de perfil bajo dentro del "nido de urracas", nadie se atreverá a meterse con nosotros. Si no se descubre que eres de la banda, mi familia seguirá la corriente para evitar un escándalo.-

-Esto es un jodido disparate comadreja, te estas convirtiendo en un maldito idiota ¿Para qué coño me has traído a este sitio si te crea tantos problemas?- Su reproche estaba lleno de ira contenida, no podía soportar la idea de meter a su mejor amigo en líos.

-Porque, espero que sea una buena manera de pagar un poco de la deuda moral que tengo hacia ti por los últimos dos años.-

El tono de Itachi era tan serio como su mirada, aquello era sumamente importante para él. Hidan casi perdió el aliento al verlo, no creía que su amigo aún se reprochara cosas del pasado.

-No me debes nada Uchiha.- Aquello era sincero y sin su usual socarronería.

-Hoy eres un músico, hijo de un compositor inglés. Tienes una fascinación por la cultura japonesa y su idioma, nos conocimos en Oxford hace tres años cuando hice un semestre en economía allá, tu apellido está ligado a la prensa inglesa estrechamente por lo que prefieres no repetirlo. Tu estadía será muy corta, has venido principalmente a esta reunión y como invitado mío a conocer nuestro país. No será difícil para los demás creerte extranjero.-

-Claro que no, no tendré que mentirles del todo…- Murmuró resignado el joven, con un deje de amargura.

Itachi sonrió de medio lado, dándole unas palmadas de apoyo a su amigo en el hombro, aun cuando este era varios centímetros más alto que él. El joven lo observó con sus ojos amatista llenos de sorna, antes de componer su gesto en uno más diplomático.

A las 8:15, la orquesta comenzó a interpretar unas suaves melodías de Debussy y las puertas del recinto se abrieron, dando paso a numerosos invitados que iban llegando a las instalaciones. En el lapso de unas horas, el salón se había convertido en un desfile de exuberantes vestidos y trajes costosos. Las joyas sobre la piel de las mujeres brillaban casi tanto como las mismas luces del lugar y los halagos prudentes con risas suaves se mezclaron junto a la música de fondo, creando una burbuja de alcurnia que a Hidan comenzaba a sofocarlo.

El señor Uchiha había llegado ya desde hacía tiempo, junto con su esposa e hijo menor y pasaban de grupo en grupo agradeciendo la asistencia de toda aquella élite internacional. Itachi se mantenía con Hidan, evitando encontrarse con su progenitor, presentando a su amigo ante personajes que no resultaban tan tediosos como Hidan esperaba. Finalmente, sin que él pudiera evitarlo, Sasuke se encontró con ambos, mientras ellos conversaban con uno de los inversionistas de la corporación.

-Vaya, pero mira que sorpresa nos ha venido a deparar esta fiesta.- Soltó con ironía.

-Te creo lo suficientemente prudente para no armar una escena.- Advirtió Itachi por lo bajo.

-Pero no tengo pista alguna de lo que hablas querido hermano.- Respondió Sasuke con cordialidad.- Takahashi-san, Shimizu-san, y usted señor es…- Preguntó con fingida curiosidad.

-Hidan.- Respondió el músico, ofreciéndole la mano a Sasuke, quien la tomó sonriente.

-Por supuesto, un placer Hidan-san, Uchiha Sasuke. Disculpe mi curiosidad, pero creo que no escuche su nombre completo.-

-Oh, tu hermano acaba de explicarnos que su amigo es hijo de un compositor ingles muy famoso entre la gente de la prensa, por lo que prefiere omitir su relación entre esta visita y su nombre que aquí todos sabemos la importancia de mantener un perfil bajo en estos eventos ¿no es así?- Respondió el señor Takahashi mientras daba una risotada. Era un hombre regordete dueño de la industria acerera más grande de Asia. Al parecer él y Shimizu, el gran magnate de la industria agrícola, habían tomado de muy buen agrado la presencia de Hidan.

-Oh por supuesto, disculpe si lo puse en una situación incómoda, Hidan-san.- Se disculpó con una modestia creíble, pero para los ojos de Hidan e Itachi, era obvia su ironía.- Ahora si me lo permiten, tengo que ir a revisar algunos asuntos del banquete.-

Tras eso y una reverencia, Sasuke se alejó del grupo. Los hombres mayores siguieron hablando con Hidan, pues al parecer la personalidad del joven les parecía intrigante. Pero mientras eso sucedía, Itachi no podía dejar de preocuparse por la serenidad de su hermano, aquello no anunciaba nada bueno.

…..

-No puedo creer que se atreviera a traer a esa sabandija al baile.- Murmuró Fugaku, conteniendo su ira.

Sasuke y su padre se encontraban en una oficina privada pequeña que se reservaba para las personas que rentaban el salón. En cuanto se enteró de la presencia del vocalista de la banda de su hermano en la fiesta, acudió a su padre.

El joven nunca había entendido porque el odio visceral hacia ese hombre en especial. Podía comprender el odio hacia Akatsuki y la amenaza latente que era para su padre y Sharingan, más desde hacía un par años, cada vez que alguien mencionaba el nombre de Hidan, la ira de su progenitor enardecía.

Para Sasuke, Hidan simplemente era un tipo vulgar. Nunca le había tomado importancia, aunque recordaba haberle dicho en más de una ocasión a su hermano que debería sentir pena de ser visto en público con tal personaje. Para la mente clasista de Sasuke, Hidan era una incógnita: Si a él le parecía un ser sin valor ¿por qué su padre concentraba tanto desdén en él? Era como si ese hombre en especial representara un peligro personal.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- Le preguntó Sasuke, esperando algún tipo de orden.

-Dijiste que la coartada que maneja resulta creíble para los invitados, lo cual no me sorprende, por donde veas al tipejo, su imagen puede pasar fácilmente por la de un extranjero. Hay que asegurarnos de que siga así, ya después de la fiesta me encargare de echarlo sin armar ningún alboroto.-

-¿En verdad dejaras que Itachi y él se salgan con la suya? El tipo se está regodeando entre personas de importancia crucial para la corporación, no puedes permitirles que se burlen así en tu cara…-

-¡Sasuke!- Lo llamó su padre con furia contenida, haciéndolo callar.- Escúchame bien, no intervengas. Si te atreves a hacer algo, la responsabilidad la hare recaer sobre ti.-

Sasuke asintió con solemnidad, pero apretó los puños, furioso. Era el colmo que su padre le permitiera a Itachi llevar a cabo sus arranques estúpidos. No importaba cuanto arruinara su hermano las cosas, él era siempre quien se ganaba el reproche de su padre.

-Está bien padre.- Respondió el joven.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

-Fugaku-sama, me han informado que Minato-sama ha llegado al baile.- Anunció uno de los asistentes del jefe de familia.

-Bien. Enseguida vamos.-

El asistente asintió y cerró la puerta.

-Bien Sasuke, olvida cualquier idea que puedas tener en tu cabeza, tu misión esta noche es cortejar a la joven Haruno. No olvides nuestro acuerdo.- El hombre apretó con firmeza el hombro de su hijo en señal de confianza, y salió de la oficina.

Sasuke permaneció en el lugar unos instantes, pensativo. Definitivamente no dejaría las cosas como estaban.

….…..

_**(Grand Salón Hyatt, 10:00 pm)**_

Sakura se sentía un poco desgana por aquel evento, hubiera preferido fingir estar enferma y permanecer en casa, que tener que ir a ese baile y ser civilizada con Sasuke y su padre. Pero así como los Uchiha eran el motivo por el cual no deseaba estar ahí, era también otro Uchiha la razón de su asistencia.

Además, esa misma noche su padre había llegado de Francia, por lo que toda la familia tenía la obligación de acompañarlo al evento. Aunque Sakura sospechaba que con el cambio de horario, su padre también hubiera preferido permanecer en casa.

Al llegar al salón llamaron la atención de la mayoría de los presentes, no solo por contar con la presencia imponente y carismática de Minato Haruno, sino por la cantidad de personas que conformaban el grupo. Junto con Minato, Kushina venía afianzada de su brazo en su vestido largo del mismo color azul media noche del traje de su esposo. Su cabello largo y rojo se encontraba recogido en un moño elegante que lograba disimular su abundancia.

Naruto venía en un traje color plateado y su cabello aplacado, cosa que siempre le parecía incomoda. Hinata se agarraba con timidez de su brazo como acompañante del rubio.

Ino y Sakura venía una al lado de la otra, ninguna de ellas llevaba acompañante, pero eso no significaba que no existieran candidatos disponibles. Las chicas siempre eran el centro de atención a donde fueran.

En el momento en que eran anunciados a la entrada, Itachi se acercó rápidamente a Kushina y después al padre de la pelirrosa.

-Kushina-san. Minato-san, es un placer tenerlo de vuelta señor.- Saludó con el respeto y la familiaridad usual.-

-Itachi-kun, es bueno verte. El señor Dubois les envió saludos a ti y Sakura. Dice que extraña verlos en sus clases de música.-

-Bueno, el canto nunca fue lo mío, y eso me lo aclaró en más de una ocasión.- Comentó sonriendo con amabilidad el pelinegro.

-Tonterías.- Interrumpió Sakura a su amigo.-Esa era solo una excusa de Dubois para golpearte en las manos con su batuta, había algo de sadomasoquista en ese profesor.- Le dijo molestándolo.

-Sakura…- Itachi permaneció en silencio, viéndola incrédulo.

-Un placer verte también.- Le dijo ella, alzando una ceja curiosa ante la cara atontada de su amigo.

-Bien, nosotros tenemos que ir a saludar a los demás, dejo a las chicas en tus manos Itachi.- Le comentó Kushina al joven, suprimiendo una risilla y retirándose junto a su marido.

Itachi se aclaró la garganta algo abochornado, intentando recuperar la compostura.

-Lo siento, creo que aún estoy algo cansado por el trabajo.- Se excusó el pelinegro. Su usual sonrisa amable se le dibujó en el rostro.- Pero déjame decirte que te vez muy hermosa esta noche. Me hace sentir un poco celoso de quien será tu acompañante esta noche.-

-¿Celoso de quién? Creí que tú me harías el honor de ser mi escolta.- Estaba un poco sorprendida ante la noticia.

-No, él será el honrado de escoltarme esta noche. Itachi me lo pidió por teléfono en la tarde.- Respondió Ino colocándose al lado de Itachi.- De nada.- Añadió ella guiñándole un ojo al joven.

-No cabe duda de que los caballeros las prefieren rubias.- Mencionó la pelirrosa sonriendo.

-Pero no te sientas mal cariño, estas hecha un encanto esta noche, estoy segura de que te lloverán tipos al primer paso de que des.- Ino la animó con confianza.

-En realidad, esperaba que pudieras hacerle compañía a un amigo. No sé a dónde se fue en este momento, pero en cuanto lo encuentre…-

-¡Vaya! Pero si es la señorita Haruno. Déjame decirte que luces tan esplendida y delicada como una flor esta noche.- Fugaku se acercó a los jóvenes, interrumpiendo las palabras de Itachi y desconcertando un poco a los tres amigos.

-Buenas noches señor Uchiha, un placer ser tomada en consideración junto con mi familia para su baile.- Saludó Sakura con fingida cortesía.

En verdad detestaba a sobremanera a ese hombre.

-El honor es mío Sakura, siempre es bueno tener jóvenes tan bellas que cumplan como ornamentos en estos eventos.- Le respondió él, con su usual misoginia.

"_Por supuesto que lo dijo"_ Pensó la chica con hostilidad.

-Gracias por su cumplido.- Añadió ella, conteniendo sus pensamientos.

El señor Uchiha observó a Ino colgada del brazo de Itachi y luego miró a su hijo. En su rostro se veía la sorpresa, su mirada le transmitía sus pensamientos:

"_Lo que me faltaba, teniendo a la hija de Minato por un lado, escoge a la reina de los escándalos amarillistas"_.

-Señorita Yamanaka, veo que hoy usted tiene el honor de ser escoltada por mi hijo mayor. Espero se sienta a la altura de la circunstancias.- Le dijo con su sonrisa cordial, tan cínica como sus palabras.

-Por supuesto Uchiha-san, no se preocupe, usaremos un cuarto en lugar del elevador.- Esto lo puntualizó abrazando el brazo de Itachi más cerca de sus pechos.

Fugaku carraspeó incomodo ante la vulgaridad de la rubia, Ino también tenía un nivel de cinismo que generalmente era difícil de digerir, pero amaba usarlo cuando alguien buscaba ofenderla. Por eso la prensa cazadora de socialités amaba perseguirla. Sakura e Itachi suprimieron una risilla.

-Bien señorita Haruno, como veo que no tiene acompañante esta noche, permítame que la escolte yo mismo entre los invitados por un momento. Después de todo, espero que usted me vea como alguien de su familia.- Mientras decía esto, le ofrecía su mano a la chica.

Los tres jóvenes miraban extrañados al hombre, no entendían sus palabras. Pero Sakura, muy a su pesar, no podía rechazar una oferta del anfitrión. Omitió su suspiró de fastidio y dibujo un gesto de halago en su rostro mientras tomaba la mano que le ofrecían.

-Si nos disculpan.- Se despidió Fugaku, dejando a su hijo solo con la rubia.

-Esto es muy sospechoso.- Murmuró Ino cruzándose de brazos.

-Demasiado. Necesitamos encontrar a Hidan pronto, antes de que mi padre la lleve con Sasuke y acaparen a Sakura toda la velada.-

-¿Hidan?- La voz de Ino denotaba sorpresa.- ¿El tipo del bar que tiene finta de Dios sexual es a quien querías reunir con Sakura? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿En verdad lo has traído a la fiesta?-.

-¿Crees que fue una mala idea?- Cuestionó Itachi no muy seguro aun de su plan.

-Al contrario mi amigo.- Su mirada estaba cargada de picardía.- Creo que ese plan es excelente.-

-Señorita…- Le dijo Itachi sonriendo, ofreciéndole su brazo de nuevo.

-Caballero.- Respondió ella, en el mismo tono juguetón de su amigo.

Y así ambos se fueron a buscar entre los invitados la sorpresa que tenían preparada para la pelirrosa.

…

-Sí, creo que ya conoces a mi hijo Sasuke, pero déjame presentarte a la señorita Haruno Sakura.- Resaltó su apellido con un tono de orgullo en la voz.

-¡Oh vaya! Déjeme decirle que tuve el placer de conocer a su madre, y usted es la viva imagen de su belleza señorita Haruno.- Añadió con sinceridad un hombre coreano de mediana edad.

-Gracias por su cumplido Park-san, me es grato saber que conoció a mi madre, debe haberse sentido honrada de contar con una persona tan respetable como usted entre sus allegados.- Respondió Sakura cortés, con una ligera reverencia occidental.

-¿No es un joya? Sus modales son impecables.-

-En efecto, es muy afortunado joven Uchiha, por tener tan deleitable compañía en esta velada.- Le dijo el señor Park a Sasuke, quien se encontraba al lado de Sakura.

-Muchas gracias.- Fue lo que dijo, con su sonrisa de medio lado.

-Bueno, creo que la señorita Haruno se ha de sentir más que afortunada también.- Agregó Fugaku, riendo con sonoridad.

Sakura no pudo evitar girar los ojos con hastío. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos minutos habían transcurrido desde que el señor Uchiha la había separado del grupo de sus amigos. Debía ser más de una hora, porque ya se encontraba hasta la coronilla de los comentarios petulantes del padre de Sasuke. Y el chico (quien después de unos instantes se había unido a ellos), no representaba mucho consuelo. Sasuke solo era un títere cuando su padre lo involucraba en algo.

No sabía en qué momento de la velada se había convertido en la muñeca de porcelana de los Uchiha, pero no podía estar más fastidiada. En más de una ocasión se había intentado escabullir entre el mar de invitados, pero el brazo firme de Sasuke la mantenía a su lado sin vacilar. Así había ido, de grupo en grupo, presentándola y escuchando halagos empalagosos de los invitados.

Ella no era tonta, comprendía muy bien lo que sucedía: Fugaku quería introducirla como pareja de su hijo. Después de todo, el hombre era orgulloso y no existía mejor logro que el hecho de que uno de sus herederos estuviera con la hija de la eminencia política Haruno Minato. Esa era simplemente la clase de hombre que era Fugaku, pero la decepcionaba enormemente ver como Sasuke se prestaba a esos juegos.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo Sakura, Minato me mencionó en algunas ocasiones que podían cantar y tocar muy bien el violín. Sería un gran deleite para nuestros invitados si nos concedieras el honor de interpretar algunas piezas.- Mencionó el señor Uchiha.

Ante los ojos de Sakura parecía que en cualquier momento se abriría una cola de pavorreal a su espalda.

-Oh, no quisiera importunar a los músicos Uchiha-san, además, tengo considerable tiempo sin practicar una sola pieza…- Intentó excusarse.

-Disparates, cuando se tiene un talento y años de práctica no sucede nada. Después de todo es solo música ¿No es tan difícil o sí?- Un aire de amenaza se asomaba en su mirada, no la dejaría hacerlo quedar mal ante aquellos empresarios.

Sasuke le entregó la mano de Sakura y esta fue llevada hasta la plataforma mediana utilizada como escenario donde la pequeña orquesta se encontraba interpretando piezas de Vivaldi. Tras una breve indicación al encargado por parte de Fugaku, la música se detuvo con suavidad y el Uchiha tomó el micrófono.

-Buenas noches a todos.- Comenzó con voz cordial e imponente.- Antes que nada, me gustaría agradecerles por enaltecer nuestro evento con vuestra presencia. Es un honor para nosotros el contar con su apoyo para que el área de investigación de enfermedades genéticas más grande del país cuente con los fondos necesarios para sus proyectos. En nombre de las corporaciones Sharingan, les doy las gracias por hacer que millones de personas tengan una esperanza más en el futuro médico. -

El señor Uchiha hizo una pausa para dejar que la gente dedicara los aplausos correspondientes a sus palabras. Después de un momento, continuó con su presentación.

-Ahora, como un obsequio hacia ustedes, la hija de mi querido amigo Haruno Minato nos regalará algunas piezas junto con la orquesta. Les pido por favor que reciban con un cordial aplauso a la señorita Haruno Sakura.-

Los invitados aplaudieron con grata sorpresa mientras Fugaku bajaba del escenario. Sakura se acercó a los músicos de la orquesta y conversó un poco con ellos antes de definir cuál aria interpretarían. Después de llegar a un acuerdo, respiró hondo y tomó el micrófono.

-Buenas noches. Quisiera disculparme de antemano si mi interpretación suena floja ante algún oído experto presente, pero llevo tiempo sin cantar.- Unos aplausos de ánimo sonaron entre los espectadores.- Gracias. Dejando eso de lado, quisiera dedicar esta canción a mi padre y a su hermosa esposa Kushina, una canción suave bajo la luz albina de la luna.-

Sakura buscó entre la gente hasta encontrar los ojos azules de su madrastra y su padre, quien iba llegando de otro lado para colocarse junto a su esposa. Una sonrisa cálida se asomó en los labios de la joven.

-De la ópera _Rusalka_ de Antonín Dvorak, esto se titula _Canción a la Luna_.- La pelirrosa dio señal a la orquesta y el arpa dio comienzo a la música.

Sakura respiró profundo y cerró sus ojos por un momento antes de interpretar la primera estrofa.

Al igual que sucedía siempre que cantaba, la joven se entregó por completo a su interpretación, perdiéndose entre las palabras que salían con voz dulce de sus labios. Aun cuando ella era una soprano, su voz melodiosa siempre sonaba tersa y liquida, diferente a las sopranos de timbres estridentes y dominantes.

Casi nunca tenía la oportunidad de cantar arias en público, pues la ópera nunca había sido algo de lo que se sintiera completamente segura. Pero esa canción siempre la amaría, porque sabía lo que representaba para su padre.

"_Madre, al igual que tú y Rusalka, creo que me he enamorado a primera vista de un hombre mortal…" _Pensó la joven entre sueños de violines y flautas, recordando aun en aquellos momentos, al joven músico que compartió el último escenario con ella hacía un mes.

Antes de poder notarlo, las notas finales escoltaban su canto hacia el final de aquel solo. Apretó las manos con decisión y tomó aire antes de dar paso a las últimas palabras en checo, con una energía rotunda. Una sonrisa me medio lado algo altanera se curveó en su boca. Creía que tenía algo de derecho para ser un poco vanidosa, después de todo, aun recordaba como cantar algo de ópera.

Los aplausos rompieron con la atmosfera envolvente que había llenado al absorto recinto. Gritos de _¡Bravo!_ Y otros elogios llenaban los oídos de la joven con una resonancia casi tan cálida como la de los instrumentos.

Pero la altivez y el ego quedaron opacados de golpe tras la sorpresa que hizo que su corazón se detuviera por un segundo.

Ahí entre el mar de personas disfrazadas de civilización, coreando al unísono con la sinfonía de aplausos, al lado derecho de su padre, se encontraban un par de ojos amatista, que la perforaban aun con más intensidad que la recordada en sus sueños.

"_Te encontré"_ Fue lo que pronunciaron en silencio sus labios para ella, antes de dedicarle una sonrisa socarrona.

…..

_**(Minutos Antes)**_

Tal vez llevaba una hora en aquel lugar, no estaba seguro. Lo que si sabía es que la razón para que se aventurara a entrar al abandonado Salón Terragon frente al salón del baile de los Uchiha, era que estaba harto de las cerca de mil personas burgueses con las que había tenido que fingir interés. Si tenía que repetir de nuevo que era hijo de un compositor o hablar sobre lo molesto del clima de verano en Oxfordshire para la gente que adora el sol y prefiere ir a Cabo Juluca o algún otro jodido sitio de snobs derrochadores de plata, golpearía a alguien.

Recargado en una de las mesas más cercanas a las amplias ventanas del cuarto, por lo menos debía admitía que aquel sitio tenía una vista del Tokio nocturno que te robaba el aliento. Su celular se encontraba apagado en su bolsillo, evitando así a la comadreja a como dé lugar. Sabía que lo obligaría a regresar a actuar entre esa marabunta de ricos como si él fuera uno de ellos.

Además, más de una tipa cincuentona extranjera había intentado agarrarle el trasero mientras hablaba con sus maridos gordinflones distraídos. Era cierto que le gustaban las mujeres atrevidas, pero hasta él tenía un límite.

Cogió su cajetilla y encendió el tercer tabaco de la noche. Respiró hondo y exhaló con cansancio el robusto humo para tranquilizarse. Estaba tan absorto en la sensación y el panorama, que no escuchó cuando alguien entró al salón.

-No está permitido fumar aquí joven.- Le dijo muy cerca de donde se encontraba.

Hidan giro su rostro sin inmutarse, preparado para lanzar todos los insultos que tenía acumulados de aquella velada al primer empleado elitista amargado que amenazara con correrlo del hotel. Para su asombro, se encontró con todo lo contrario: un hombre rubio de rostro sereno y aspecto aun juvenil para su edad, quien le sonrió con calidez.

-Veo que no te atemoriza para nada el reglamento, ni siquiera parpadeaste ante mi intromisión.-

Una ligera risa tersa surgió de aquel invitado mientras se acercaba a él, colocándose a su costado para ver el paisaje.

-¿También estas huyendo del nido de urracas?- Le preguntó el músico curioso.

-¿Urracas?- Preguntó divertido.- Podría decirse que sí. No importa si han pasado dos o dieciséis años, uno nunca se acostumbra si desde el principio encontraba aburridos estos bailes.-

-¿Dieciséis años?- Exclamó con sorpresa el joven, lanzando un silbido largo.- Joder tío, creo que tú necesitas esto más que yo.- Le soltó, ofreciéndole uno de sus Marlboro.

-Gracias.- Respondió sonriente aceptándolo con gusto junto con el encendedor.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes, observando cómo se fundía la turbia línea de humo de cigarro con la nitidez de las luces urbanas. No sabía porque, pero por primera vez en la noche Hidan se sentía bastante cómodo ante la presencia de aquel tipo (obviamente burgués). Al grado que ni su lenguaje se refrenó como en las últimas horas.

Lo más extraño era que algo en ese hombre le parecía extrañamente familiar, estaba seguro de haber visto alguna vez esos gestos y miradas en otro sitio.

-Disculpa mi impertinencia, mi nombre es Haruno Minato.- Comentó ligeramente avergonzado el hombre, ofreciéndole su mano.- Creo que el sueño ha gastado un poco mis modales.-

-Hidan.- Se presentó él con su sonrisa de medio lado, restándole importancia.

-¿Hidan? Así que tú eres el joven amigo de Itachi-kun del que han estado hablando todos. Entonces el placer es enteramente mío.- Su sonrisa se enanchó en un gesto aún más cálido y sincero tras atar cabos.-

-Parece bastante familiar con la comadreja.- Exclamó con divertida sorpresa.

Minato no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada tras escuchar el apodo con el que llamaban al joven Uchiha. Nunca en su vida había oído de nadie que se pusiera al tú por tú con el joven además de su hija.

-Es amigo de mi hija desde que eran pequeños, por lo cual lo veo ya como parte de la familia.- Respondió, acabando con lo último de su cigarrillo.

-¿Hija?- La curiosidad de Hidan floreció de repente, sin comprender él mismo la razón.

-Sí, Sakura. Ella e Itachi-kun han sido amigos desde que puedo recordar. Por ahí debe andar ella, la última vez que la vi estaba bailando con Sasuke.-

-¡Minato-san finalmente te encontré!- Un adolescente con los mismos ojos azules y revoltoso cabello dorado entró como torbellino en el silencioso lugar, chocando con algunas sillas y mesas hasta acercarse al aludido.

-¿Qué sucede Naruto?- Preguntó él, suspirando con paciencia ante el desastre que acababa de provocar.

-¡Han subido a Saku-chan al escenario! Tienes que venir a escucharla.- Explicó con una alegría hiperactiva, jalando al hombre del brazo.

-¿En verdad? ¡Entonces qué esperamos!- Un tonó de emoción se notó inmediatamente en su voz.- Hidan-kun, deberías venir tú también. No es porque sea mi hija, pero el canto Sakura en verdad es un deleite para los sentidos.- Le dijo con un orgullo sano sin presunciones.

-Por supuesto, adelántense, enseguida los alcanzo.- Respondió sonriendo divertido el músico.

Los rubios asintieron con una sonrisa zorruna casi idéntica antes de salir a toda velocidad del lugar, olvidando la compostura del evento. No sabía si actuaban así porque estaban en un sitio donde nadie los veía, o en verdad se comportaban de esa manera todo el tiempo. De cualquier forma, a Hidan aquella vitalidad le agradaba.

Guardó su cajetilla y encendedor en el bolsillo interno de su saco y se pasó una mano por el cabello intentado contener su peinado que trataba de liberar unos cuantos mechones hacia el frente. Se ajustó de nuevo la corbata y el primer botón de la camisa que había desabotonado, antes de permitirse salir del salón, si Itachi lo veía así armaría un jaleo.

Las ventanas filtraban el rayo de luna plateada por todo el sitio, jugando con las sombras de la noche, rozando a su vista como los suaves dedos vacilantes de una amante antes de salir a la voluptuosa iluminación dorada y artificial de la fiesta.

Pero algo hizo que la sensación de adrenalina volviera a su cuerpo de golpe. Mientras salía del oscuro Terragon al lobby, una melodía inesperada inundo sus oídos. Cuando dijeron que la hija de aquel rubio cantaría, no imaginaba que fuera a ser una ópera. Aquello normalmente habría cautivado su atención por el respeto que le tenía a la música clásica (aun cuando el prefiriera el rock), pero eso no era lo que lo hizo perder la compostura.

Mientras se adentraba al salón caminando entre el mar de personas, una voz le robó el aliento. No solo era el hecho de aquel canto era tan agraciado e hipnótico como el de una ninfa, era algo más.

Sin parar su marcha, fue abriéndose paso hacia el escenario, intentado apresurarse para ver a la portadora de aquel timbre tan familiar que lograba embelesar a todo aquel que la escuchara.

-Abran pasó.- Murmuraba con determinación moviendo a la gente, olvidando la cortesía que había fingido horas antes.

Finalmente, casi al frente del escenario, encontró el semblante del rubio Minato, quien contemplaba absorto el escenario sin notar su presencia. Hidan siguió la línea de su mirada hasta encontrar lo que buscaba:

Pero no era una ninfa rubia y sensual jugueteando entre las flores cubiertas de roció, aquello era un ángel.

Con su cabello suelto en suaves y largas ondas de color rosado que le cubrían los níveos hombros, su cuerpo envuelto en un largo vestido blanco vaporoso con incrustaciones de brillantes cristalinos en el busto ligeramente ajustado; su rostro terso con un maquillaje tan natural que daba la impresión de no estar ahí y una expresión de paz tan romántica como la voz que salía inmaculada desde su vientre y pecho.

Finalmente, las notas más enérgicas del solo salieron perfectamente interpretadas de sus labios y tras una sonrisa satisfecha, la gente rompió en ovaciones, aun con mayor intensidad que en el Ethyl Chains, un mes atrás. Ahora comprendía que realmente la persona a quien le había cantado antes no era la misma de ahora.

- Esa melodía la tocaba su madre en el chelo cuando éramos unos jóvenes soñadores enamorados. Siempre dijo que para ella,_ Rusalka_ era nuestra historia. Supongo que para mi hija esa aria representa la unión entre su difunta madre y yo.- Le susurró Minato sonriente, quien había vuelto del plano al que se había transportado.- Ella es Sakura, de quien te hablaba hace un momento.-

-Sakura…- Repitió por lo bajo, sin que Minato, quien ahora aplaudía con fervor, pudiera escucharlo.

Sopesó el nombre en su boca, encontrándolo dulce y sedoso al tacto con su lengua. Tal vez no había encontrado a la "_Coco"_ que invadió sus pensamientos durante las semanas trascurridas. Pero al ver a la portadora de aquellos ojos esmeraldas tan cálidos y profundos, sabía que había encontrado a una beldad más perfecta y cautivamente que la que estuvo soñado. Y ahora sospechaba que esta vez nadie sería capaz de arrancarla de su vista sin que le robaran a él parte de su vida.

Entonces, la joven de cabellos rosados clavó su mirada en él, y la sorpresa que reflejó su rostro pudo ser fácilmente leída por el rockero.

-Te encontré.- Le dijo sonriendo con socarronería, satisfecho de finalmente, después de todos esos días, poder pronunciar aquellas palabras.


End file.
